


My Marvel Academia

by NerdMaster19



Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 112,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdMaster19/pseuds/NerdMaster19
Summary: In a world where 80% of the population has some superhuman power, or "gifts", known as Quirks, the boy Peter Parker was unfortunate enough to be born without any. In this fictional world, since the first case found of a newborn with some kind of power, the crime rate has grown proportional to the emergence of heroes with the most varied abilities. And, of course, Peter's dream is to become a superhero. That seemed impossible until the day he helps the mighty Iron Man in capturing a symbiote villain. And by coincidence of fate, Peter becomes the bearer of the power of Iron Man, who decides to train him to fulfill his dream of becoming the number one hero.
Relationships: Flash Thompson/Laura Kinney, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff, Robbie Reyes/Seol Hee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. 01x01 Peter Parker: Origins

It was a typical afternoon in Queens. The day was pleasant but for a sunny 4 PM afternoon, the playground in Ingram Street was awfully quiet. Quiet, except, for a slight sobbing noise; 

“W-why are you being so mean?” Asked the boy, eyes tear-filled. His voice was squeaky. The lump in his throat was hard to swallow. “Y-you’re making him c-cry, Flash!”

This boy; Peter Parker, 4 years old, lived only a few blocks away from there. His messy hair and sharp eyes were the same colour of brown, and together with his pale skin he looked like an average boy. He was wearing a red t-shirt paired with black shorts and his rather famous red sneakers, and his black-framed prescription glasses further highlighted his watery eyes. The boy stood protectively in front of “him”, another boy who was crying with his hand on his arm, probably hurt. Even though the attempt was to protect the crying kid, he trembled with fear, grabbing tightly the hem of his shirt while staring at the other boy in front of him. 

“If y-you continue hurting him…” He says raising his closed fists and spreading his feet, as if expecting a fight. “I...I’m going to stop you!”

That boy in front of him; Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson, stopped for a moment, followed suit by the two “henchmen” behind him. Peter was facing this ‘mob’ in an almost useless act of bravery.

Flash was also 4 years old and lived a little further away, but close enough for him to come to this playground. He had spiky blond hair, gray eyes and fair skin. He wore a combination of a dark blue T-shirt, black shorts and yellow sneakers.

He quickly composed himself, smiling sarcastically as if he found the boy’s action in front of him funny.

“Hehe...You want to pretend to be a hero?” He asks with a mischievous smile. Both his goons activated their abilities; one grew wings and lifted off the ground, while the other increased the size of his fingers. Flash on the other hand, smacked his closed right fist on the left palm, and with the contact, activated his own quirk; realising a black slime, which quickly rises up his arm and wrapped around his entire right arm, making them bigger and with claws at the fingertips “You don’t have a chance without a quirk, ‘Wall-Crawler’!”

It was the mean nickname he had given to Peter, which was threatening enough for him to take a step back; while the bully and his cronies pounced on him and gave him a beating. 

Shortly after, the boy was lying on the ground, about to pass out, full of scratches and other injuries…

“Here is the sad truth; all men are not created equal. When I was four years old, I learned that some kids had more power than others…”

“...But that won’t hold me back!”

The sky is as clear as it was on that fateful day at the playground ten years ago; the only difference being that it’s a morning. A boy runs along the sidewalks of Seventh Avenue, anxious to reach his destination, a fight between heroes and a villain near a metro bridge. He wore the black uniform of his school, along with his famous red shoes. The boy? Peter Parker; now fourteen, but he hadn’t changed that much. He had the same messy brown hair. Although he was much taller and a little slimmer now. An animated smile dominated his face and his yellow backpack stood out like a sore thumb, though he didn’t seem to mind it.

“...If anything, it pushes me to do better!”

The boy then arrives at his destination; a subway walkway that wasn’t working at that time. Reason? A villain causing chaos and destruction. He seemed to have a quirk to increase his size; as at the moment, he was at least six meters high, and howled like an agitated beast.

“Wow! That’s one huge supervillain!” The boy says, excitement filled in his voice

“The first incident was in Qingqing City, China; an extraordinary child was born, who radiated light. After that, reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe, no one knew what was causing these quirks. And before long, the supernatural became the new normal, dreams became reality. The world became a superhuman society, with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets looked like scenes from comic-books, when the city swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness.”

The villain, screaming and howling, quickly turns around, knocking off an electric pole, causing it to break and start to plummet down the street below...

“...it was an age of heroes!”

Running towards the falling pole, a man over two meters tall, with gigantic muscles and completely covered in orange stones, like an extra skin, and wearing the recognizable blue shorts with a "4" on his waist. He stops right under the falling pole; and raising his arms, he stops the gigantic piece of metal and electrical wires before it comes in contact with the ground, using his enormous strength to support its weight.

“Oh, nice! Way to go, The Thing!” speaks a surprised pedestrian, congratulating the hero.

“A quirk that gives super strength and resistance! I want it too.” speaks another.

Then, the police and pedestrians are surprised with an arm being stretched for several meters in front of them, creating a kind of chain of separation from the action and they perceive another member of the well-known group of heroes, “The Fantastic Four”. He was a man with dark brown hair and beard, and had a recognizable streak of white hair on the side of his head. He wore a blue uniform with black boots, gloves and belt and had the symbol "4" on the chest of the uniform;

“Everyone, please stay back. This area is far too dangerous!” Says the same guy with his back to the people, focusing on the action in front of him, prepared for anything.

“Wow! It’s the leader of the Fantastic Four, Mr. Fantastic!” Says another pedestrian recognizing the hero.

“This guy must be pretty desperate to go full monster in the middle of the city…” Comments a man near Peter, as if it were just another Friday morning event. “Do you know what happened?” The man asked another guy near him.

“Just some amateur villain. Stole someone’s bag and then got himself cornered.” The man responds indifferently, while Peter behind them tried to see the action better, the boy then gives up and goes to plan B, starting to sneak through the crowd to get to the front

At this point, two other heroes entered the scene; a larger one, with the appearance of a biped tree, was very tall, his entire body seemed to be composed of wood. Extending his legs, he jumped and reached the catwalk. He seemed to be accompanied with another creature on his back, this time much smaller, it looked like an animal; probably a raccoon, but he wore a dark blue vest and carried a kind of cannon almost his size. The inseparable duo, Rocket and Groot.

The boy, Peter, then manages to reach the limit imposed by Mr. Fantastic's outstretched arm, and looks up to see the two heroes of the Guardians of the Galaxy enter the action.

“Oh, this is gonna be good!" Says the excited brunette adjusting his glasses "It’s Groot and Rocket, from the Guardians of the Galaxy, they returned to Earth a few months ago and are proving to be very effective here too!" The boy says excited more to himself than to others, even speaking aloud, but even so he was heard.

“He, just looking at that dopey grin and I know what you're-" The man next to Peter says having fun with the boy's animation, pointing and talking to him "-a fanboy!”

“Ah... sort of." Answer the boy a little embarrassed.

“Come on Groot! Let’s show this big guy who he is messing with!!!" The raccoon says to his companion while firing his gun at the giant and holding on to his friend. The giant protected himself from the shots, but when he realized that he could take them for now, he tried to crush Groot, but the hero was quicker, increasing the size of his legs to jump better and positioned himself in a higher position, on top of one of the subway beams.

“I am Groot!" The hero says quickly looking back facing his partner while putting himself in a fighting position.

“Seriously that you want to discuss this right now!?” The raccoon asks impatiently as he changes the magazine.

“I am Groot!" He said like he's getting impatient too.

“All right, all right! We are going to make his admission! Happy now!?" Rocket says trying to end the discussion as soon as possible, getting a smile from his companion who dodged an attack by the villain.

“Oi! Racoon, can’t you accelerate things a little bit?" The Thing asked as he slowly lowered the pole, not wanting to wreak havoc.

“DON’T CALL ME A RACOON!!!" Rocket screams nervously, but quickly turns to his partner. "Alright bud, time to show that new move we’ve been practising.”

“I AM GROOT!!!” The humanoid tree then makes his arms grow quickly, causing him to split into branches and more branches, as if preparing to trap the huge villain at once.

“There it is! Their new special move…" Peter says animated, pointing to the duo.

“That’s right tree man, show him what you got!" The man next to the boy also seemed to enter the boy's wave of animation.

And it is at the moment that the branches of Groot's arm begin to increase and move towards the villain, who instinctively protects himself with his arms. Then another voice is heard approaching.

“Coming through!!!" A man with a similar size to the villain appears in the middle of the scene, kicking the villain by skidding, breaking Groot's planned attack and sending the villain back, causing him to fall to the ground passed out by the impact, everyone was amazed by the hero's meddling.

Several people then started taking pictures of the new hero; he looked familiar, wearing black and red leather, with a silver helmet with a respirator, small antennae and red eyes, he then turns to the pedestrians waving while removing his helmet, showing himself to be a different man than everyone else thought, it was not Hank Pym.

“Sup guys! I am Scott, Scott Lang, the new Ant-Man." He says opening the front of the helmet, showing his face much more youthful than that of old Pym. While decreasing in size to a normal human height.

“Wait a minute! This a**hole is taking all the credit?" Rocket sulks and looks irritated.

"I am Groot." His friend consoles him, returning his arms to normal size and coming down from the catwalk.

“With the rise of superpowers, came an explosive increase in criminal activity. While governments were stuck trying to figure out how to reform laws with quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our cities safe. Protecting us against villains who abuse their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support, heroes found an official place as the peacekeeper of society, overseen by the government. Those who perform the best were paid the most and got all the fame and glory, their careers depended on their ability to stay in the spotlight.” 

"Hmmmm, ‘Body Size Change’. He really seems to have the necessary charisma and attitude to be a favorite of the public, and his individuality is really striking, but it will be a little difficult to get rid of the problems with the size because of the damage it can cause, Hank Pym had a lot of difficulty with this in the first months of acting, but even so…" Peter starts babbling to himself about the new hero, looking at the crater caused by the villain's fall, while making notes in his notebook about it.

"What is that fan boy?” The same man from before asks him "Are you taking notes over there, you want to be a hero too, hmm?"

”Yes! More than anything!” The boy turns to the man smiling, happy for his dream and determined to run after him

A little far from all this morning mess, in a dark room, a petulant spider scales the walls, after having fled the last experiment by pretending to be dead and being discarded by the intern, she managed to get out of the trash and now wandered the corridors of that huge place; until it feels a presence approaching, frightened, the same scale the first thing it saw, hiding in a dark space of what it had climbed, which in this case was the pocket of a coat. That presence then enters the room;

"Yes, yes, send it to him yes...no...I need to sign this right? Okay, look, I'm going to run now and after lunch we talk, can it be?...oh, no?...really?...LO ... TH ... SI ... IS ... AILIN ... and oops, I hung up …" The presence itself was a man who seemed to speak to himself, he then takes the coat in which the little spider is hidden, puts it on and leaves the room.

"So, as third year students it is time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lifes." The science teacher, Curt Connors said to his 'Stuyvesant Middle School' pre-teen class. "I could pass out some aptitude tests but...why bother? I know you all want to go to the hero track!"

He ends up throwing such career tests in the air, while all the students, now riled up, showed their respective Quirks; some releasing fire, changing the size of their necks, others turning to stone and others ... removing the eyes from their skull? Even a shy boy sitting almost at the back of the room raises his hand in shame, also wanting to enter the heroes’s course, but different from the others, having no individuality to show;

"Yes, you all have some impressive quirks, but no power usage in school grounds, get a hold of yourselves!" The teacher says trying to calm the room.

"Hey teach, don’t let me in with this bunch of losers, I am the real deal. These guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted ‘D’ lister, hehe!" Declared Eugene, or Flash, the boy continued with his superiority personality, and for some reason, he really was the best in the class. He had grown a lot in those years, the biggest difference was that his spiky hair was now black, no longer blond, and it was something that no one could explain; if he had painted it or was it a side effect of his quirk, either way he didn’t care to explain why.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN US FLASH!!!?" The class reacts complaining to the boy, even though they were already used to his way.

"Let’s go, I take you all on!!!" He responds to his colleagues as if making fun of their faces

"Hmm, you’ve got impressive test results." says the teacher checking a paper on his desk

"Maybe you will get into M.A. High."

"He’s gonna try for the international school!?" Questioned one of his colleagues.

"That school has a 0.2% acceptance rate." Comment another one.

"It’s impossible to get into." Another commented as a certain nearsighted brunette started to cringe, as if he knew what was going to happen.

“That’s exactly why it’s the only place worth it for me!” Flash says jumping from his chair and standing at the table.“I aced off the mock test! I’m the only one in this school who stands a chance of getting in! I will end up more popular than Iron-Man himself and be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am, and it all starts with M.A High!!!”

“Oh yeah, Parker, don’t you wanna go to M.A too?” The teacher asks calmly while the boy shrinks even more in shame and Flash stops, astonished by the news. All students turn their attention to the boy. For mere seconds, everyone stared at the poor boy without even blinking, until they all burst out laughing, laughing at the poor boy, who was extremely embarrassed and just wanted to hide somewhere. The only one who didn't laugh was Flash, who just remained motionless and with a sour face…

“Parker, you’re kidding right? There’s no way you are getting into the hero course without a quirk.” Slyly comments, a fellow colleague.

“Well…actually they got rid of that rule.” he says getting up from his seat to try to argue while shyly adjusting his glasses.”I can be the first one…”

“Grrrrrrrr” When the boy least expected, Flash came towards him, with his arm completely covered with the black goo, he hit Peter's desk, breaking it and causing the boy to fall backwards near the wall at the back of the classroom “Listen up Wall-Crawler! You are even worse than the rest of this damn rejects, you quirkless wannabe! You really think they would let someone like you in if they can have me!?”

“Ah, no wait, you got it all wrong!” The boy says scared raising his arms and sneaking closer to the back wall “Really, I am not trying to compete against you, you got to believe me!...It’s just that...I wanted to be a hero since I was little, I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest, can’t I?”

“You’ll never be able to hang with the best of the best, you’ll die in the exam!!!” Flash threatens him, spreading his arms and making the goo spread and creating spikes on his shoulders. “Defenseless Peter! This school is already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard!?”

A little away from school, another villain tormented the early afternoon, and this time, much more dangerous than the jumbled giant in the morning; Carnage. The psycho red monster ran through the streets after robbing a department store. With money stuck to his back, he moved insanely fast, using his speed and shape changing ability to jump and run much faster. But what he didn’t expect was a man who calmly took his walk after lunch, and had just seen the villain passing by, decided to act; checking that no one was watching him.

“Friday, can you activate the armor? I feel like I'm going to be late for the meeting.” The man asks the artificial intelligence in his glasses and it does what he asked; quickly, tiny robots start to move and cover his body forming a kind of red and gold ultra technological armor. He starts to float due to the repulsors in the boots and the palms of the hands. Quickly putting himself in flight position, he fires in the direction of the path the villain had taken, drawing the attention of some people close to him.

The little spider that hid there, is quickly taken by surprise by the change of terrain, and starts looking for a new place to hide in the new environment, deciding to sneak between the joints of the armor, amid the circuits. Besides having to grip better after shooting at high speed.

The final bell rang, all kids then started to pack up and leave; some agreeing to have lunch together, or going out and others simply wanting to go home to sleep. One boy in particular was the last to leave, as he finished putting his notebooks in his backpack, watching the news of the day about the event that morning.

“Man, that fighting from this morning is all over the news…” He says by sliding his phone screen and seeing all the headlines from different news sites. “Better write some notes down before I forget anything.”

But before the boy could put his ‘Notebook #13’ in his backpack, it was taken out of his hands by Flash;

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing ‘Wall-Crawler’-” He says with an air of disgust. “-but we aren’t done yet.”

“What you got? His diary?” One of Flash's ‘henchmen’ asks after the boy and he raises his notebook to show him the cover.

“Ah? Don’t tell me you are taking notes on how to be a hero.” The second henchman says kinda disappointed when reading the cover of the notebook; ‘Analysis of Heroes for the Future; No. 13’.

“That’s so pathetic!.” The first henchman mocks and starts laughing.

“He is delusional!” Comments the other.

“Hehehe...real funny guys.” says Peter, trying to escape from that situation. “Just give it back…”

And when he says that, Flash activates his power, making the black goo cover the hand that held the notebook, increasing it in size and crumpling the little booklet.

“AH!” Peter is startled by the boy's action “That’s so mean…” and in the face of that commentary, Flash throws the diary out the window, in the exact location where he knew, a water source was supposed to be.

“Hm…most first-string heroes show potential early on.” He speaks in a monotonous way as if he didn't care about what he had just done. “People look at them and just know they are destined for greatness. When I am the only student in this garbage Junior High to get into M.A, people will start talking about me like that. They’ll realize I’m legit, the next big thing. And this ain’t ego talking, I just know I’m good…”

“Definitely no ego here…” Mocks one of the henchmen, in low voice though.

“Here’s a little word of advice nerd.” Flash puts his hand on Peter's shoulder and activates his ability, making claws grow from his fingers by the goo and squeezing him lightly. The boy felt the claws present pierce his uniform; like fake affection sugar-coating the true rashness. “Don’t even think of applying, or else…” The boy then stands still, not knowing how to respond, frozen from fear of what might happen to him.

With that as an answer, Flash lets go of the boy and leaves the room next to his henchmen, while the boy Parker remains static, paralyzed...

“That’s just sad, I thought he would have at least some fight in him…” Comments one of the henchmen.

“He finally gets it, he will never be a hero. Better to find it now instead of later I guess…” Comments the second one.

“You know, if you really want to be a hero that badly, that actually might be another way…” Says Flash stopping at the door before leaving. “...just pray that you will be born with a quirk in your next life! And take a swan dive of the roof of the building! Hehehe.” He says spitefully and leaves the room being followed by his ‘disciples’.

Peter still measured the weight of those words and what they meant to him, and he hardly noticed the professor coming up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, this time showing some degree of affection.

“I know it’s hard…” Professor Connors says staring at the floor as if he doesn't know exactly what to say. “...but, if the hero course doesn't work out…I would be more than happy to write some recommendation letters for you, to some colleges I know.” He says smiling to the boy.

“Thank you, Mr. Connors…” The boy thanks weakly and starts to walk away to grab his backpack and leave.

Walking towards the tunnel that was a shortcut to his uncle's house, Peter still brooded on the words spoken by the dark haired boy Eugene. "...that idiot, you can't go around telling people to kill themselves ... and if I really jumped, what would you do then, huh?" The boy then stops by the water fountain and observes his notebook that had been thrown from the window, floating on the surface, and trying to be eaten by the carp that lived there; “...my dreams have turned into fish food…” “That’s enough, give it back!” The brunette says to the fish while he takes his notebook out of the water, at least he managed to threaten them, internally wishing to have that kind of attitude in other situations… “Stupid...jerk…” The boy says seeing his vision start to blur, with tears forming and filling his eyes with water and his heart with sadness...

.

.

.

“Aunt May, Aunt May!!! Come on, it’s computer time!!!” Little Peter at the age of four jumped after his aunt who did the dishes from lunch

“Ben, dear, can you put that video for him?” she says turning to her husband who worked on his laptop in the living room.

“Sure!” The saying whose Ben says getting up and going towards the boy, grabbing his arms and leading him to his room, which was full of posters and action figures of a single armored hero and placing him sitting in front of the computer while typing the one internet video. “Jeez, I think you got it ten thousand views to this one yourself Peter. But I understand, I would like it too if I was your age…”

“The video I loved was an old one. A disaster footage from a long time ago, but more importantly it was the day the debut of the greatest hero the world has ever known...”

In the recording, you could see a building in ruins, some part still standing, but slowly collapsing, fires and huge amounts of smoke could be observed, the recording was a little bad quality, probably had been recorded from a cell phone.

“Who is he?” The man recording asks. “The guy already saved a hundred people at least, and it hasn’t been ten minutes...th-this is crazy! I can’t believe it!” 

The camera then turns to a specific point, and zooms in, where it is possible to see movement from the rubble. A machine, a red and gold robot, came out from behind a fallen bus, with light blue lights contrasting with the darkness and the fire, it floated through jets in its boots and carried three, four people unconscious in each arm. He lands in front of the camera guy and gently leaves people unconscious on the floor, where doctors who catch them quickly enter the scene

“The hospital is a long way from here, take these people to the Stark industries, there are the best doctors and nurses to attend to them.” The robot says as he opens the helmet visor, revealing the person behind the armor; a man, who looked like early middle age, with dark brown hair and a goatee of the same color.

“Who are you!?” Asks the man, recording the video. The hero turns to the camera and smiles, as if talking to a reporter on a red carpet.

“Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” he said winking at the camera and turning around to return to action.

“But what about your hero name!?” The man insists.

“I am… Iron-Man!” He says closing the visor and flying towards the rubble again to provide more help.

“HE IS THE COOLEST IN THE UNIVERSE!!!” says happy Peter as he raises his Iron-Man’s action figure. “AND WHEN I GET MY QUIRK I AM GONNA BE A HERO JUST LIKE HIM! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Sorry kid, that’s not gonna happen.” said the doctor lazily to little Peter. The boy drops his action figure...

“Oh dear, so you really think that is something wrong then?” The boy's aunt, May, asks the doctor while keeping one hand on the boy's back and his other hand intertwined with the husband’s Ben. “Most of the other kindergarteners in his class have begun to show signs already…”

“My record says that both of you are fourth generation quirk users.” The doctor says referring to the boy's uncles. “What quirks do you and the boy’s parents have?”

“Well, nothing special, me and my sister can float small objects towards us and…”

“His father had microscopic vision and I am quirkless…” The boy's uncle admits and immediately rubs his hand over his face. “This is all my fault…”

“Honey…”

“Well, in that case, Peter should already have shown signs of one of the parent’s quirks, or a combination of both…” The doctor says. “But after analysing his x-ray, I don’t think it will happen... You see, when superpowers started to show up, lots of research was conducted and lots of doctors perceived the correlation between the bones in someone’s foot and their possibility to develop a quirk. People with powers have just one joint in their pinkies, their bodies evolved to a more direct version of the human body. You can see here that Peter has two joints in his pinkies, as well as more or less 20% of the world population nowadays” The doctor says pointing to the x-ray of the boy’s feet. “Based on existing research, it’s safe to say that your nephew most probably won’t develop a quirk.” 

Back at home, little Peter was still in his room, re-watching the Iron Man video; his uncle and aunt were standing at the door, sad to have given hope to the boy to become a hero and then having his dreams crushed...

“You guys saw that, Aunt May? Uncle Ben?” The same boy questions weakly without looking away from the computer screen. “He is always smiling behind the mask, it doesn’t matter how bad the situation…even if it looks impossible, he never gives up…” He then turns to his uncles in the chair, his eyes and face, soaked with tears, his nose running and his glasses fogged. Even so, he had a weak smile, trembling, and pointing to the video. “You think… that I can be a hero too?”

“Oh, Peter…” His aunt approaches the nephew with tears in her eyes and her throat tightened, she hugs the boy, and starts to cry too; his uncle soon joins suits, hugging both of them and stroking the boy's brown strands lovingly. “I wish things were different…”

“I’m sorry Peter…” His uncle says weakly, believing that the whole situation was his fault.

“Aunt May, Uncle Ben… that wasn’t what I needed you guys to say...you didn’t see, my world was falling apart...there was only one thing I wanted to hear...”

“I made a decision that day… It doesn't matter what others would say, I have to believe in myself, and I will keep smiling, just like him!”

.

.

.

The boy thinks determinedly as he starts to walk into the tunnel, a shortcut to his uncles' house, with his notebook in hand. He puts it close to his chest and starts walking, forcing a heartfelt smile just like that of Iron Man. 

However, suddenly, he heard a movement coming from the tunnel culvert, turning back to see what it was, the boy hung in horror. Leaving the sewer through the manhole, a red and black goo begins to take on a humanoid shape; two huge white eyes and a mouth with several pointed teeth and a huge and horrendous tongue, arms with sharp claws protruding from the amorphous form, while he rose from the manhole;

“Well well well, if isn’t the perfect host for me to hide from the heroes…” The villain Carnage says staring at the paralyzed boy in front of him while licking what had to be his lips.

And in a terrifyingly swift motion, he jumps towards the boy, trying to get a hold of his body. He sticks to the boy's chest and starts to climb towards his airways. A panicking Peter starts struggling and trying to remove that demonic sludge, but in vain. It reaches his nose and mouth;

“Give up boy, it will only hurt for a few moments. Struggling won’t do you any good…”

Peter loses the ability to breathe, the air no longer enters his lungs and his eyes start to fill with tears. His chest starts to burn and his heart starts to beat more slowly as his brain starts to shut down…

.

.

.

“Will I die?...”

...until his eyes detected a tiny bit of movement across the tunnel.

“So it’s here that you came to hide, isn’t that right Carnage?” The armored hero says to the villain, who gets startled by his appearance. “Now come on, leave the boy alone!” The hero says trying to sound a little more intimidating.

“Never!”

“Fine. Just don’t come crying saying that I didn’t warn you…” With this, from the hero's extended forearm comes out a small device glowing blue and with an antenna on the end; the mechanism charges energy for a few seconds until it releases a concentrated sound wave towards the villain and Peter. Carnage tries to extend one of its arms to try to attack the hero, but it is useless.

“NOOOOOO…” With such concentration and its weakness to sounds, Carnage is almost disintegrated by the force exerted and is released from the boy. Peter then manages to breathe again, but his brain is almost shutting down. He notices the red silhouette of his savior just before he completely loses consciousness...

“Hey, kid, kid! Come on now, you don’t have to give me trouble. I’ll give you $100 if you wake up right now…” Peter opens his eyes and is faced with a very peculiar face when opening his eyes; or rather, a red and gold metallic mask.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” The boy screams and crawls away from his hero.

“Hey, look at that, didn’t it work? Kids nowadays are very materialistic.” He says in a mocking tone. “But that’s fine. The important thing is that you woke up. For a moment it looked like I had lost you. Oh and don’t worry, I didn’t find any remnants of Carnage in you.”

“...” Peter didn’t know what to say, in front of him was his favourite superhero, the number one...

“Everything is fine now, I was able to capture Carnage in this vacuum containment chamber.” The hero says showing the boy the glass container with metallic foundations and with a recognizable red ooze that was struggling inside

“Oh my God! I need an autograph, I must have a paper somewhere and...ouch!” The boy feels a twinge in the back of his neck and reflexively strikes his hand on the spot feeling something being pressed and falling on his back, a mosquito maybe. “...ah, in that notebook!” He says pointing to his notebook that had dropped when he was attacked, quickly picking it up and turning on the already opened page, he is faced with a red signature ‘T. Stark’. “AH! You already signed!”

“If you keep this up for a long time you can make some money.” The hero says as he attaches the container to the side of the armor. “I saw a guy selling it on the internet for 500 bucks”

“Thank you! Thank you so much! This will be kept with great care, it will become a family heirloom for generations, the centerpiece of the coffee table in the living room!!!” He blurts out, with a lot of agitation in his voice.

“Chill out boy! Now I have to take this bad boy to the headquarters so we can lock him away for good.” The hero says turning his back to Peter. “See ya kid! And don’t get into trouble.”

“Wait, you’re already living?” The boy asks with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

“Of course, fighting against time is one of the other things that we, pro heroes, do” says the same, preparing his thrusters and checking the armor data. “Besides kissing babes and fighting bad guys. You know how it is right? Fridays…”

But Peter couldn't let him go, there were still so many unanswered questions that he wanted to ask, and because of that, in an almost suicidal action, he jumps in the direction of the hero.

“Nice meeting you kid…” Tony says and shoots towards the skies at high speed, but he quickly notices a decrease in speed due to the weight gain, but the container with the Carnage did not weigh so much... “Friday, by chance there was a decrease in efficiency of the armor?”

“No sir” answers the artificial intelligence.

“So why are we so slow?”

“Because of the passenger; Peter Parker, 14 years old, Quirk; S…”

“Wait, what do you mean by passenger!?” He complains and looks at his left leg, on which the boy Parker was, grabbing his armor and screaming at the top of his lungs. “Boy are you insane !? I love my fans, but this is insane! Let go kid!”

“AH!!! I’M FLYING!!! IF I LET IT GO NOW I WILL FALL AND DIE!!!” He screams, barely audible with all the air rushing at his face. “I HAVE QUESTIONS!!! YOU ARE MY IDOL!!! PLEASE!!!”

“Ah, okay, okay, you got a point there, we better land!” The hero says, noticicing the height and starts to look for an empty building to land. He then realizes that his breathing has become a little uneven, and the energy levels of the armor were dropping. “Shit…”

As they both flew through the city, a small spider huddled on the ground, about to kick the bucket. At least she had managed to bite the boy...

“I saw my life passing through my eyes…” He says feeling his mouth dry and his stomach crumbled.

“All right boy, you had your fun; got the ride, the autograph, but now I have to go” The hero says heading towards the edge of the building in order to take flight. “See ya later kid, now for good!”

“Wait, not yet! Give me a second…”

“My seconds are really expensive, and unfortunately I don’t have any.”

“But I need to know!”

.

.

“Sorry kid, it’s not gonna happen...

I am so sorry Peter...

Oh Peter...I wish things were different...

Defenseless Peter! This school is already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard!?”

.

.

“Sometimes I think that I am really a failure...like that there is no hope for me, but even so, I won’t give up, never!” He says mostly to himself, remembering everything he believed, and taking the courage, he asks “Is it possible for me to become a hero, even if I don’t have a quirk? I’m a normal kid with no powers, can I hope to be someone like you!?”

“Meeting Iron-Man was a dream coming true, a real miracle. In front of me was the hero that I idolized for most part of my life, I didn’t realize at the time that the words he would say next, would change my life forever...”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“But…” Iron Man then says “You DO have a quirk…”

“WHAT!?!?!?”


	2. 01x02 The Necessary to be a Hero

“But…” Iron Man then says, “You DO have a quirk…”

“WHAT!?!?!?” 

It could just be a joke, a bad joke. Peter didn't move, waiting for the hero to tell him that… but nothing happened. The static body of the Number 1 hero indicated one of two possibilities; the mask hid his true expression, or, he was speaking the truth. Somehow, Peter had a quirk.

“B-bu-bu-but… how?” The boy asks quietly, more to himself, as if he hopes to wake up from this "dream". He looks at his hand as he moves it. He didn't feel any different...

"You said that you were a normal kid," The Hero starts to answer the question, “but my sensors scanned an abnormally high energy for someone ‘quirkless’...” He says, making air quotes with his fingers as if he thought the boy was messing with him.

“How’s that possible!?” The boy says, assuming that was true. “I-I never developed a quirk, the doctor said there was no way. I-I... I even have two joints in my pinky.” He says raising his leg to prove his point. There was a rumor that Iron Man supposedly had an X-ray capability in his HUD. The hero stops for a moment, staring at the boy's raised foot, confirming the boy's assumption. He really was analysing his skeleton...

“Well, that’s true...” The hero speaks, turning his attention back to the boy's face. “So what? I’m not a doctor. Does it mean something?”

“W-well, there are studies that show a correlation between the pinky joints and the probab…” the boy begins to recite the information that had been haunting his life for the past ten years, until being interrupted by Tony.

“Okay, okay… I get it!” The hero says, raising his arms in surrender, anxious for the boy to quiet down. “Like I said, I don't have a PHD in ‘Quirk Studies’, but one thing I know for sure; this energy that you're releasing is not normal!”

“But how do you know that!?” The boy asks with a head full of doubts; did he then have a Quirk? But what was it? What could he do? Could he become a hero now?

“Because that is the same energy that I…” The hero for a moment seemed to be angry with the boy, but something then his tone changes “...that I produce…” he says almost like a whisper. Peter couldn't hear what he said.

The armor then begins to shake slightly; the armor's eyes, which normally cast a light blue light, begin to flash red; the hero then begins to look at the armor, which begins to disassemble, returning to being the separate microbots that were before...

“No... no, no, no, no...not now...dammit!” the hero complains frightened, while spinning trying to see what happens, until he has his back to the boy and with all the armor retracted...

“Mr. Iron Man…?” Peter asked, a little scared. He knew something wasn't right.

The hero starts to turn slowly towards the boy, but the one in front of him was not, scratch that, could NOT be Tony Stark, the Iron Man. The man in front of him was much thinner. Iron Man never relied on his own muscles to act as a hero, but his posts on social media in gyms doing exercise were famous, at least, so the boy remembers. WERE. His ribs were visible through his shirt, his face was more gaunt, his skin paler, hair messy, hands bony; and in his chest, a technological cylinder emitting a pulsating blue light could be seen, as if it were stuck in its ribcage.  
This man was a cheap knock-off of Tony Stark, and yet, he forces a smile and opens his hands, shaking his bony fingers as if he surprised someone at a birthday party...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Peter screams frightened by the vision of the man in front of him.  
“Look kid, that was rude…” The man says standing up and putting on the glasses that had fallen to the ground. 

“W-w-who are you!? You can’t be Iron Man! You’re an impostor! But he was here right now... where could he have gone?” The boy doubts and starts looking around as if looking for Iron Man, who had left him with some stuntman.

“Hey! Hey!” The skinny man catches the boy's attention by clapping his hands. “I AM Iron Man!” The man finishes by pointing to himself.

“B-but, why are you so…” Peter tries to find the ideal word; Fallen? Ugly? Horrible? Deplorable? Vanquished? “...skinny?”

“Ah…” The hero sighs tired. “Everyone needs context, and you probably won’t stay quiet if I don’t tell you anyway. Oh and what I’m about to tell you, don’t even dream of posting it on the internet…” He says heading for the security fence of the building and sitting with his back against it. Then he lifts his shirt and what the boy sees there scares him even more. In his chest, as predicted by the boy, a metallic cylinder was fitted in the middle of the ribs, with what appeared to be a kind of power source; but that wasn’t the worst of it. There these gray lines that left the place and spread across the man's pale, skeletal chest, like veins of a corpse under his skin, but they followed a pattern almost like lines on a circuit...

"Actually boy, I don’t have a Quirk, don’t have powers, or at least, didn’t had any. This here, in my chest is an Arc Reactor; a multi-isotope radio-decay cell that releases a type of energy from a chemical element that I created myself; it is now a part of me, and it allows me to be Iron Man… Or at least, it did. With the improvement of the armors, more and more energy was needed, which in itself was not a problem, until a fight with a villain a couple years ago… he utilized something, a virus, maybe an unknown technology, I don’t know exactly! Not yet at least. But one thing I am sure; He corrupted my reactor, infected it and now it is poisoning me, little by little. The use of the armor only speeds up the process, that’s why I can only utilize it for three hours a day tops, so that the effects don’t kill me…” 

“Couple of years…” The boy Peter started to scan his memories,“...it was your fight with Dr. Doom!”

“Looks like someone did their fanboy homework...” The hero jokes without showing an ounce of humor. “...yeah, he basically turned off my heart and severely damaged my lungs, that’s why I need the reactor to live, even if it’s killing me…” 

“Wait, you're dying!? How long do you have left? There must be someway to reduce it, right?” asks Peter, eagerly to learn more

“Ya got a load of questions, don’t you?” The hero asks sarcastically “With the poisoning in the way it is, it would take some decades to kill me entirely. And yes, there would be ways to decrease the infection: medication, chemotherapy...but not while I wear the armor…” 

“So being a hero…” Starts Peter, 

“...is what is killing me.” Tony completes the phrase. “Yeah…”

“But what about the other armors? They demand a lot less energy! You could use the Mark XXXIII, it's super-efficient distribution of energy would be perfect, or the Mark XX, it is for long range and it could help…” The boy remembers the armor chapter of his notebook, where he kept the notes on all the armors that the hero used in the past. 

“I can’t...if I use an armor other than the Mark L, the villains will know something is wrong, they will know I am chickening out!” The hero says, already losing his patience and standing up. “I have to keep myself at my peak! Because that is what heroes do. It is necessary to keep the ‘Symbol of Hope’ standing!” 

Peter stays static; equally shocked and amazed. Shocked by all the information he could access at that moment, which had turned his world upside down. But also amazed, to see his favorite hero risking his life to the fullest to keep the peace, to keep fighting... a true hero.

But at what price…?

“And that is where your situation comes in.” The hero says walking towards the boy. “My last resources were focused on trying to find a way to transfer my energy to another living being, another person, so that they could follow my legacy without the need of an reactor on their chest…”

"Obviously I am not doing experiments on humans, so we are still testing on animals of the most diverse types; birds, mammals, reptiles, arthropods… but none is showing great results. None can absorb and use the energy, all it does at most is to improve the physical performance of the animals; irradiated fish swim faster, irradiated mammals are stronger, reptiles are more resistant...and in your blood, along with the reactor energy, pieces of the DNA’s of the AR01987 were also identified; a spider, the most promising guinea pig in this case..."

Peter then remembers the sting he felt at the back of his neck, when he woke up from fainting... quickly running his hand over there, feeling the area more sensitive and swollen, and feeling something sticky near; taking what appeared to be a hair covered with glue and pulling it out of the wound, seeing what appeared to be a kind of very malleable and sticky hair, just like a web. When he realizes, Iron Man is in front of him, staring deep into his eyes behind the high-tech glasses, and with a bony hand outstretched holding a card. Peter takes it and sees that it is a business card from the Stark industries.

“Call me so we can schedule a medical appointment…” Peter couldn't believe it, he had gained powers and was now holding the number one hero's phone, he couldn't believe his luck… “Rest assured, I have the best doctors...and we will do our best to take any remnants of the spider and the energy out of you as soon as possible, and you will be able to return to your peaceful life…” the hero says passing by Peter, quickly tapping his shoulder with his bony hand, as if saying something that would relieve the boy and heading towards the stairs.

“What do you mean by taking it out of me…?” The boy asks the man that already had his hand in the door handle.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said!?” The hero asks, a little angry now. “We didn’t test it on human subjects! Do you know how dangerous it can be!? You just got bitten by a spider that passed the last months under the same kind of radiation that I use to fly and melt metal! And now it has changed your DNA!”

“But that way I will go back to being a quirkless…” The boy replies. “...I will not be able to become a hero…”

“Sorry kid, but maybe life decided that you won’t become a hero, and this is definitely not the right way to become one…” Tony says opening the door and going in the direction of the stairs. “But you can still become a police officer, I know that they are mocked because people think that they just lock the villains that the heroes captured, but it still is a dignified profession, I think…” He says and turns to go down the stairs and exit the building.

Peter just stands in the same place, not knowing what to say, what to do; a roller coaster of emotion has just run over him. He almost died, he met his idol and the greatest hero of all time, he discovered that he received a quirk in the most unlikely way possible, and now he discovered that he will need to withdraw it, along with his idol telling him that he could not be a hero.  
He looks at things in his hands, the notebook crumpled and still damp, open on the page that contained the hero's signature. And in his other hand, Tony Stark's business card from Stark Industries.

A contrast... on the one hand; the hope of being a hero... all the study and dedication, the hours spent, the weekends lost, wasted on notes and studies so that I could use them as a hero. All of this together with the signature, the mark of the man who motivated his passion, the man who inspired him, who made it possible for him to acquire a Quirk, even if it was unintentional.  
And on the other hand, Anthony Stark's business card. The reality check he had been avoiding for all his life. They would take away his quirk, the first and last chance he'll ever get to become what he wanted to become. It was a confirmation that all this would be left in the past...forgotten, wiped out…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tony really had to start doing prior research on the buildings he intended to land on; especially when his armor was close to retracting… 30 floors, he was too old for that…

“All right ‘Friday’, sleep time is over!” He says touchinghis glasses, activating the holographic lenses that showed him a lot of information about the day and his surroundings.

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark, in what way can I be useful today?” asks the artificial intelligence 

“Call a cab, I need to get to the Avenger’s HQ to send Carnage to prison and...” The man asks going to check on the prisoner on his waist; the place where the chamber was supposed to be after the armor be collected, but there was nothing there “...’Friday’, where is the chamber?

"It was removed from the armor in the coordinates; 40,7950875N and -73,94…"

“What do you mean by ‘removed from the armor’!? Why did it happened!?” Asks the hero indignant.

"Because of the passenger; Peter Parker, we needed a weight removal so we didn’t exceed the energy limit. The passenger was chosen for being a civilian with no criminal record" The intelligence answers in a completely neutral tone.

“God…” Tony say touching his forehead on the wall and closing his fist while lightly punching the wall.

"I am sorry Mr. Stark, by any chance I should deactivate the energy economy and change the armor’s priority of individuals without a criminal record for individuals with one?” 

“No! For the love of God, no!” He says, scared with the fear of agreeing and forgetting about that configurations. “We just need to find the chamber, it is enoughly resistant to not break in the fall, but nothing more than that...”   
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

In a dark and relatively far from urban traffic alley, a high-tech container that contained a super psychopath had fallen; the outer metallic frame had withstood the impact of the fall, but the glass had cracked. It hadn't broken completely yet, and the red goo was still trapped inside, aware of the now fragility of its captivity. The villain tried to break it in any way, but his current constitution did not help him; without a host, his shape was not very strong, besides that he was dying due to the atmosphere, he needed a host soon…  
Though he didn't know it, his freedom was only a few meters away. Three boys were sitting talking near some dumpsters, and now they had just gotten up and were walking towards him…

“That was tense…” commented one of the boys to the other two; more specifically for the brunette who was leading “Weren’t you and Parker friends when you both were kids?”

“Yeah, you were kinda harsh with him today” Agrees the other boy.

“...” The boy took some time to answer, having memories flowing through his mind for a few seconds. “It is his fault for getting in my way.” He says kicking the nearest thing from his feet; a metal and glass object that hits the wall and the glass shatters for already being cracked, freeing what was trapped inside... 

“You shouldn’t waste your time with him…”

"... It’s just that… I have wanted to be a hero since I was little, I may not have a Quirk, but I can still try my hardest, can’t I?...” 

“Hunff…” Grunts Flash, riled up by the words of the boy. “Someone got to teach that useless nerd how the world really works!” He says activating his Quirk, again covering his arm with the black goo and smashing the soda can that he drank, without any effort. “I hate when he talks about heroes!” 

“Hehehehe” both henchmen laugh because of Flash’s way.

“Hey, I got an idea!” comments one of the boys. “We should go to the arcade, distract you, get your head out of this, ya know?” 

“Whatever…” Answers Flash.

“Or we could go hidden to the bar near the station” Comments the other com a little different intentions. “Get some ladies…” 

“Now that is a good idea” Answers the other, as if he had forgotten about the arcade. 

“Idiots! If we get caught, no way M.A will let me in!” He says, angry with his colleagues’ attitude, not mad with the idea itself, but with how it could affect his future as a pro hero.

“Hey, what’s that!?” Both boys say at the same time when they see something moving behind Flash, both pointing to the thing that was growing before their eyes.  
Flash turns around, thinking it's some kind of stupid prank that the morons thought he was going to fall on; but he was wrong, growing up behind him was an amorphous creature, like an angry, red ooze, much like his own individuality; it grows to be larger than the boys, showing large white eyes and pointed teeth in a deformed mouth;

“Perfect, I love young hosts with so much power!!!” The creature says staring at the Flash boy in front of him, who remained static...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Leaving the building, Tony quickly takes out his cell phone, connecting to his private satellite, tries to track security cameras close to the coordinates where he had dropped the container; since it prevented most types of radiation from leaving, preventing the location of any source of energy released by the symbiote, and it was not as if it released anything… but all this proved to be unnecessary when a tremor could be felt on the floor, shaking buildings and objects. Quickly detecting where the tremor had come from, Tony could identify a proximity to the coordinates, and by analyzing a nearby traffic camera, he could identify an alley that was located a few blocks away ... but what made him really tremble was what he saw; Carnage, loose, insane, but he looked a lot bigger than he should and with a hostage, a boy, maybe he was using his Quirk to cause the tremors.

“'Friday' I need the fastest walking route to the street…” But before he could finish his command, he observed a huge cloud of black smoke rising to the skies... he had started a fire too. “... forget it!” The man says while starting to run in the direction of the disaster.

From the top of the same building, a boy remained in place, until he fell to the ground due to a tremor that had made the entire building sway, and quickly saw the rise of a huge cloud of smoke on the horizon, indicating the likely action of a villain;

“A villain! I wonder which hero will show up and…” He starts running towards the stairs, for a lively second to see heroes in action and take notes on their Quirks... but the harsh reality of recent events comes back to him like a run over, and he stops.

“Sorry kid, but maybe life decided that you won’t become a hero, and this is definitely not the right way to become one…”

Iron Man's words hammer back into his mind, making him sink into the truth that he never wanted to admit to himself…  
The boy closes his eyes and sighs, now heading for the stairs slowly, in no hurry or excitement, just wanting to get home... and maybe send an email to Mr. Connors, asking him where he went to high school...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Chaos. That was the only word that described the atmosphere of that, just moments away, peaceful commercial district; people ran and screamed in fright, a fire started and now engulfed several nearby stores and buildings. Some heroes had already arrived, among them; The Thing, Falcon and Rocket stared at the villain. Carnage was already well known, but not that way, he looked bigger, and he was definitely stronger.

“He sure wasn’t that big the last time.” Comments The Thing.

“Something must have happened…” says Falcon, observing the villain through Red Wing, his falcon, adventures partner, utilizing an equipped camera on the bird, trying to find an opening.

“I don’t care about his size!!!” Rocket says already cocking his gun, making it increase the size of the firing barrel, prepared to fire “He is gonna to explode the same way!!!”

“Wait!!!” Falcon warns him before he could pull the trigger “...he got a hostage!”

At the same time, it was possible to notice the presence of the hostage; a dark-haired boy came out of the Carnage, still being held by it. The boy tried to free himself, shouting and forcing his way out; he tries to use his Quirk, increasing the size of his arms and thereby his strength, growing claws and thorns in the back... but nothing seemed to work... the villain was pierced, but quickly regenerated, as if absorbing power of the boy...

“HOW YOU DARE TO PUT A CHILD IN DANGER!?!?!” Screams The Thing, now running towards the villain.

The stony hero runs a few meters, leaving his colleagues behind; until he jumps, falling with his fist extended towards the villain; his attack, so destructive at other times, that it had already shaken the strongest villains, had minimum to no effect when it came into contact with the symbiote. His fist was almost sucked into the villain and trapped...

“What the heck is this!?” The hero asks himself seeing the composition of the villain, he was more solid before. “It looks like it’s just ooze…”

Before he could do anything else; whether attacking in another way or letting go, the villain forms a huge red and black hand with claws, like a bigger and more evil version of what the boy created a little while, and beats it with all his strength on the hero, making the same fly for back and hit your back on an iron garage gate.

“Thing!” Falcon screams worried with his friend, and because of that, he barely escapes from another of the villain’s attack, flying up, dodging by a few centimeters of another claw that was projected in his direction 

“That’s right! Don’t get close!” The villain demands, observing the level of his power when facing professional heroes “Get back, or I'll kill the boy!”

From the middle of the villain, young Eugene struggled with everything he had, trying to escape the cling of the sticky villain; he managed to release part of his face from the tangle of red and black goo, the second arising from his own Quirk that was being used by the villain...

“AHHHH!!! LET ME GOOOOOO!!!” the boy says using his power to cover his arms with black goo, increasing them, and trying to stretch them out of the villain “YOU’RE GONNA REGRET LURKING OUT FROM THE SEWER YOU CAME FROM!!!”

Unfortunately, what Flash did not know was that his Quirk and that of the psychopath were very similar, but the villain had much more control and used a technique still unknown to the boy; the absorption, that's why Carnage didn’t shaked up, he absorbed the boy’s power, by being connected with him, instead of getting hurt by the boy’s attacks, he just got bigger and stronger…

“HAHAHA, fool! With your power, I will be able to defeat Iron Man with just one punch!!!”  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
A little away, but still watching the action, was the audience; being turned away by the police who assisted the heroes;

“It is Carnage, but he is stronger than before…” comments one of the pedestrians in the audience for other person by his side 

“Look, it’s him!” A woman in the crowd is filled with hope by the vision of the hero getting closer “It’s the new Ant-Man!!! He will stop the villain!!!” 

And indeed, from a distance, the new heir to the Ant Man cloak was approaching, heading towards the conflict to help, but he stopped a short distance from the conflict, watching his weakness in front of him...

“A one-way street!?” He says trying to fit his feet in the street and his body between two buildings “I need at least a double-way to pass through!” The same says, seeing how useless he would be in that situation.

The two Flash henchmen were still in the same place, trembling, looking around just to see chaos, confusion and destruction, a falling piece of building would be the end of them ... if it wasn't for an treant hero, wrapping his arm around the boys, lifting them off the floor and pulling them to a safe place.

“I am Groot!” He says while helping more people to get off the closer buildings. “I am Groot!”

“Don’t look at me!” Mr. Fantastic, who was participating in the action as well answered, as if he understood what Groot just said. “I got my hands full as well…” He says stretching his arms to secure the bases of some posts or other structures, tying his own body so that they didn't move. “Where is the rescue? How are you doing up there!?” He asks referring to the other heroes.

"We can't hit him, his body is a lot fluid without a host…" The Thing says analyzing the villain. "And beyond that, he seems to be using the boy's Quirk to cause all this trembles and damages, we have to take him out of there someway."

"Watch out!" Falcon warns his companion and both barely dodge the smashing hand of the villain that came in the direction of both.

"None of us has the necessary Quirk to deal with him in this form…" Rocket says a little back, analyzing the villain with his portable holographic viewfinder.

"We will then only have to minimize the damage until someone with the right Quirk appears…" Falcon responds a few meters from the ground watching the villain, who simply stared at the heroes, waiting for the right moment for the next attack.

"Sorry kid, you'll just have to wait a little longer..." Thinks The Thing with pity for the boy who was going through it all. "Dammit! If I had more power, I would be able to send this guy away!"  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
Back with the crowd held by the police; a tired, breathless Tony reaches the crowd, keeping his glasses on his face and the hood over his head so he won't be recognized. He stops, leaning against the nearest post due to the race that he had to do, since no taxi was available at the moment...he stops for a moment, catching his breath, he then raises his head and watches the scene; he didn't imagine that things could get so bad…

"'Friday', analysis." The hero says weakly, wishing that the situation didn't get worse.

"Individual V0492 seems to be quite stable in view of the lack of a host; he seems to be taking energy from the hostage..."

"The hostage… information!" The hero says, still looking forward, trying to think up a way to help.

"Eugene Thompson, 14 years old, Quirk; Symbiont; It is capable of secreting an organic black substance that molds itself in its body and being able to acquire several formats; it also gives him greater strength, speed and regeneration capacities, much like that of Carnage himself... " The artificial intelligence says. "...he appears to be having his power combined with that of Carnage, this is what seems to be keeping him stable."

Stable would not be the word used by Tony, the villain was uncontrollable; its fluidity in the symbiotic format and the strength of having a host together, this was certainly one, if not the worst possible combination. Of course, it could be disintegrated with the wave disruptor; it showed to be quite functional before, but how would he use it? He couldn't draw attention because he was without the armor, it would break the public's trust in him; he could wear the armor, but that was a long-term risk. His only option was to contact one of the heroes who knew of his condition, disassemble the disruptor and convert it into a portable device and… shit! Who was he kidding? It would take too long, and they didn't have all that time, a life was at risk... there had to be another way, there was always one... he hoped at least… He did not believe that he had been so disconnected that he did not realize that the container had fallen; he ended up wasting a lot of time with that boy, he knew he should have left before and now there he was, useless, huddled in a corner, hoping with all his might that someone would come…

"I am pathetic…"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walking without a specific direction, Peter was crestfallen, not paying much attention to what was happening around him. He flipped through the pages of his notebook, observing the diagrams and notes of the most different heroes he had ever witnessed fighting; live or over the internet;

Groot…

"He will never be a hero, better find out this now then later…"

The new Ant-Man…

Until the Iron Man's signature;

"...sometimes life decides that you won't become a hero…" 

"You knew it…" The boy whispers to himself, feeling the tears start to form… "Idiot, don't cry! Deep down you knew, you knew that there was no way, and you thought it would happen now? That after being bitten by a radioactive spider you would go swinging from buildings in a web? Defeating villains and getting a girl in the end…? You were just occulting reality, that's why you worked so hard, uselessly trying to prove something... 

Suddenly, the boy hears a crash, coming from somewhere close to where he was; he turns in the direction of the noise, and notices a crowd of people across the street, at the mouth of an alley, maybe that was where the tremors came from...his feet had taken him there without meaning to...he then crosses the street.

"Why did I come here? I know my notes are useless now, what could I…”

The words die in his mind and his eyes widen when he recognizes the villain who was the reason for all that uproar, the same one that attacked him just over an hour ago; Carnage…

"Wait, it can't be...I saw Iron Man capturing him, I saw..." The boy then remembers the containment chamber that Tony had put the psychopath on; also remembering clearly how it was not with him when they landed in the building, and that is where he understands; "...if he dropped it...it's because it's all my fault..."

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" A man near Peter asks another person in the crowd

"Apparently the heroes are no match to this one." replies the person asked "Besides the villain captured a child, things are not looking very good for him..."

"He captured someone?" Peter wonders, recalling the feeling "I wonder how long he's been there..."

"Wait, I'm confused," says a guy from the crowd, "wasn't that the same villain that Iron Man was chasing this morning?"

"What? Iron Man? Really? So where is he !?” Asks another astonished person.

"Well, can anyone call him or something?" Asks a woman.

"Seriously, why hasn't he come yet to help these heroes?" Another one questions.

On the opposite side of the crowd, Tony, listening to all these comments, can do no more than just sink deeper into his own thoughts; how much people depended on him, and there he was, unable to do anything, useless, failed; "Pathetic..." The hero blamed himself.

Likewise, the brown haired boy was also drowning in his emotions; pain, suffering, sadness, fear, all that had been his fault, he thought; "I am the one who should be blaming ... if I hadn't been so incisive, so petulant... he spent all of his necessary energy to act like a hero to me, talking to me and saving me too..."

"I'm useless..." thinks Tony, pulling the hood even more while putting his hand on the reactor, cursing it...

"He cannot wear the armor, and none of the other heroes has any quirk suitable for facing Carnage..."

“I’m pathetic...”

"It's all my fault...sorry...I'm so sorry...Help will come and save the day, I'm sure..." The boy thinks feeling the weight of his actions fall on his shoulders, feeling the weight of a life in his arms, and yet, he clings to the little flame of hope in his heart, desperate for not knowing what else to do...

"I...I'm not a real hero..." The same weight falls on Tony's back; Did anything matter in the end?

"Someone, a real hero will come..." The boy tries to justify himself, grab that hope again, until he hears the hostage's grunt, a familiar grunt; when he sees it, a dark hair was recognizable in the middle of the red goo...the victim struggled to survive, until he opens his eyes...it was Flash...the boy who tormented him...his classmate and ex-friend...his gray eyes stared at Parker...as if pleading...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
...help me…

The boy did not think twice, nor did he even think, his body moved; the hand holding the notebook was opened and it fell, his legs moved by themselves, he passed quickly through the crowd; Tony's eyes widen when he witnesses the scene, as do the other heroes; no one expected it, and when consciousness returned to his brain, he was already running towards the villain and Flash, running through the wreckage and the symbiote pieces along the way.

“NO!!! YOU IDIOT!!!” Screams The Thing at the boy.

“YOU’LL END UP KILLING YOURSELF” Screams Rocket right after the first hero.

But Peter didn't really care, or even listen, all of his conscious and rational part; who told him it was a bad idea, had been completely turned off, all that worked was his muscles like gear, and an inner feeling like fuel, a feeling that made him run faster, approaching the villain...

“So it’s you again!?” Recognizes the villain.

“Pa-parker?” Flash was only seconds away from falling unconscious, but he was able, for just a second, distinguish who approached.

"What am I doing?" the brunette asks himself, recovering a little of his conscience “Why am I running? And why can't I stop?”

“Now you die!” The villain says, about to stick his claws in the approaching boy

"What do I do?" he now wondered, since he couldn't stop, he had to improvise a strategy “What would a hero do?” He changes his question while thinking about the things you were able to do. His mind then turns to his notebook, the same one he had dropped, but it didn't matter, he had the notes decorated. Then he remembers, page 25, the page of the earthly hero Groot; restrict your opponent. The boy then in a quick movement, grabs his backpack, unzips it quickly and throws it in the villain's face, in order to restrict his field of vision.

“Take that!” The boy screams as he tosses the yellow backpack into the villain's big eyes; the attack itself was not very effective, but his Iron Man lunchbox hit the Carnage’s eye, which howled and went back and forth with his head and body, absorbing the impact and letting go for a moment the part that prevented Flash from breathing, it pulls a lot of air and starts coughing and taking a deep breath. “Flash!” The boy says going in the direction of where the colleague was and starting to try to pull the goo out of him, in an attempt to free him.

“What the...?" Flash says as he regains consciousness, seeing Peter try to free him. “Why are you here!?”

"I dont know!" Parker replied, still trying to pull the goo that held Flash "My legs, they just started to move!" He tried to remove the goo, but it was useless, it regenerated very quickly...

"I don't know why I did what I did..." the voices from his past then intermingled; his colleagues teasing him, his own voice as a child full of expectations and dreams, his uncles consoling him, the doctor pointing out the harsh reality, Iron Man, so much telling him that he couldn't be a hero, along with his way of saying that he had everything under control in that old video; "...maybe it was because of his look..." 

"Flash, I couldn't just stand and watch you die..." the same says with a runny nose and eyes while staring at the boy.

“Enough of this bullcrap!!!” Carnage recomposes and goes towards the boys, ready to end it once and for all.

Even though Carnage announced his attack, Peter didn't know which side he would attack on, but something inside him warned about the villain on his right, whether it was luck or intuition, he couldn't say, but when he turned around, Carnage's head was coming towards him; with his mouth open, ready to devour the boy's head, and then, in an act of pure self-defense, he extends his arms to protect his face, but something else happens. Something starts to grow inside the boy’s forearm; something that wanted to leave. The boy did not see, but a vein grew inside his arm, like a snake that crawled in a straight line towards his fist. When it suddenly escapes; something pierces the boy's wrist from the inside out. He howls in pain, blood spreads, and a line, like a shot of a white substance, comes out of the wound; but it was something solid, a thread, a fiber... a web. It comes into contact with the villain's face and spreads, covering his face completely; closing your mouth and blinding you. While the boy put his hand on his arm to stop the bleeding…

Upon hearing the boy's howl of pain, not knowing the real cause, something ignited inside Tony, an uncontrollable flame, an unbeatable will; he couldn’t, he couldn’t stand still, he couldn’t let that poor boy without any power being able to take so much risk to save someone, and he, the number one hero, with all available resources, doing nothing. He then whispers;

“ ‘Friday’ decrease vital functions by 20% and put me in the armor” 

“Sir, I should warn...”

“Just do it!” He says impatiently and the artificial intelligence quickly obeys the order, a few seconds and the wave of mini-robots completely covers his body, activating sensors, turbines, circuits, he felt a slight shortness of breath and thermal discomfort, but that was nothing...

“NOW YOU PISSED ME OFF KID!!!” Carnage says after getting rid of the web and was about to crush the boy, who was now paralyzed, holding the bleeding fist.

“SAVE THE BOY!!!” Screams The Thing as he tries to reach for the boy. “HE WILL KILL HIM…”

But before the heroes could reach the boy, and even before the villain reached him, a small explosion forms and a crater too, beside the boy. Peter opens his eyes, and sees; by his side; Iron Man protected him with a blue energy shield, which barred Carnage's arm, and protected the boy.

“Iron Man…”

"I am a great teacher," he had returned to his fun way of being, "but I admit that I was not following my own teachings very well..." The same says pushing Carnage's arm to the side, disabling the shield and starting to form something else in his right arm, while the left reached out and grabbed Flash's shirt to get him out of there. "We pros have to take chances sometimes... because that's what heroes do!"

When he can see, the hero's right arm had turned into a larger version of the last device he had used to disintegrate the villain; but this one occupied the hero's entire arm. With his left hand he grabs Flash and quickly grabs Peter too, while the other; he punches in the direction of the villain and activates the device; launching a concentrated sound wave in Carnage, which completely disintegrates the villain and causes a good gust of wind around him; making Ant-Man have to create a barricade with his arms for the crowd watching the fight and the other heroes get together so they wouldn't be carried away by the force of the wind; that was strong enough to create a small tornado that soon dissipated.

Standing, in the same pose that had destroyed the villain; Iron Man was there, the two boys beside him, lying and almost unconscious from the experience, until they feel raindrops falling from the sky; pedestrians and heroes look up, and see the clouds moving in the same direction like a cyclone; the hero had changed the weather, with a single punch ... Everyone is starting to shout and applaud the number one hero who stood up while breathing hard inside the armor; but even so, he raises his arm, in a sign of victory and the crowd goes even more crazy. The hero then looks at young Peter, still somewhat catatonic for the experience, as if internally thanking the boy...

"After that, the heroes collected all the scattered pieces of Carnage, and the villain went into police custody, where he belonged..."

Peter stared at the armored hero who was currently taking pictures and answering questions from journalists and fans. The boy then rubs his freshly bandaged wrist and returns to paying attention to the sermon he was receiving;

“You idiot! Did you happen to want to die!?” Asks Rocket getting close to the boy and starting to punch his head. “Hellooo, somebody home? Because it sure doesn’t look that way!!!” He screams at the poor boy’s ear.

"There was no reason for you to put your danger like that!" says The Thing, irritated while crossing his arms...

"I took a big scolding from the heroes that day, while Flash was celebrated for his bravery..."

“You were amazing kid, I’m impressed” Ant-Man says looking at the brunette with a sullen face “And this quirk of yours is a whole nother level.” 

“When you become a pro, remember to come to my agency…” Falcon says. “I would love to have you as a partner while you train.”

But the brunette didn't pay attention to any of that, he just thought of one thing, Peter Parker...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
...and the part of the villain that remained in his body certainly increased the fury he felt...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
It was late afternoon when the boy Peter was walking calmly towards Queens to his uncles' house. Luckily the cops hadn't called his aunt May; she would be furious if she found out what he did. Uncle Ben would probably defend him, but still... He had to come up with an excuse to be studying at the library for his delay; of course, Ben had not fallen for it, even on the phone he could not deceive him;

"You lie like your father Peter, very badly…" His voice echoed through the boy's head, that thought had made him smile, thinking of the many similarities he had of his parents that he did not even remember their faces... but the events of the day did not leave him to think about it.

"I wish I could have apologized to Iron Man..." The boy thinks, "but he was surrounded by reporters and I didn't want to disturb him. Well, now that I have his phone number I can call and apologize ... when we go to make an appointment for the removal..." he thinks sadly while looking at his bandaged fist, what he had done… he had used a power...

“Oi! Wall-Crawler!” The boy hears a voice behind him and hurried steps, he turns and faces Flash.

"Flash…?" he was surprised by the appearance of the brunette, he was panting after the race he runned to reach the boy, what would he be doing there…?

“Listen up! I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me…” He says shaking, clenching his fists and staring at the floor, “so don't even think you can look down on me! Understood! I was fine alone! You're just a failed Quirkless who won't even be able to become a mall security guard! You didn't help me!”

He finishes releasing his fury at the boy, turns his back and stomps out. The Parker boy stands still for a moment, not being affected by the boy's words since he had heard the same say these things a few times… besides, he was already thinking about giving up…

“Wow…”

The brunette turns around, frightened. He stares at the man leaning against a garden who was watching him while drinking something from a glass with a straw; the man, Tony Stark, without armor, with only his coat, his baggy clothes, because of his thinness, and his glasses.

“Iron Man?” The boy asks.

“That was, definitely, the weirdest ‘thank you’ I have ever heard…” He says commenting what he had just witnessed, and extends the glass to the boy “Milkshake?”

“N-no, thanks…” The boy refuses.

"Okay, well, it's over anyways." He says, immediately throwing the glass in a garbage nearby and turning to face the boy with his arms crossed “And just call me Tony...no, too intimate...Mr. Stark is good!”

“What are you doing here?”

"You are a very rude boy, haven't you been taught manners?" He says playful but soon returns to the more serious face “Ok, ok, let's get straight to the point; I came here to thank you and also to answer your question from earlier...if you hadn't told me about your life, if you hadn't run towards that fight...I would have been just a useless observer, cheering in the crowd...so, thank you.”

“Oh no! It was my fault he was there to begin with…” The brunette says trying to look less embarrassed “It was me who hindered your hard work, I spent your energy and not to mention your time and…”

“Hey Hey!” Mr. Stark says interrupting the boy “I'm not done, calm down! You told me you had no powers, then you received one, which you still know nothing about. But even so, you faced danger in order to save a life, and that inspired me to act…”

The boy stops and starts to face the hero in front of him, paying attention to everything he said...

“There are stories of all heroes, how they became extraordinary, and everyone has one thing in common; their bodies act before they have a chance to think, as if it acted on its own free will…”

The boy's eyes start to water, the tears start to accumulate and he lowers his head, embarrassed by the words of the hero in front of him, for it was the first time that someone described him with the characteristics of a hero...

"For some reason, I remembered my aunt’s and uncles' words at that moment;

‘Oh Peter, I wish things were different…’

‘I'm sorry Peter…’”

His heart sinks when he hears the words spoken by his idol...

“That's what happened to you today…”

"You never told me, aunt May, uncle Ben, at that time, what I wanted you to say was...the words I wanted to hear..."

"Young man...you can also become a hero."

"Dreams can also come true ... oh, besides, I forgot to mention; this is the story of how I became the greatest hero in the world"

“Your Quirk came from an experiment of mine, so you’re my responsibility.” The man says, approaching the boy and placing his hands on his shoulders, looks him in the eye “So it’s my duty to take care of you so that you don't kill yourself or anything, you know? These life insurances are really expensive…but anyway, you proved yourself worthy of a hero, and you are a perfect candidate to inherit my power…”

The boy looks into those eyes deeply, completely grateful for everything, for the chance, the opportunity, he would not let him down, he would show himself worthy and would try his best...

"I accept, I will do my best!" The boy says determined.

“Okay, that’s what I wanted to hear,” The man says smiling, “although you didn’t have much of a choice, but it’s part of life.” He says, lightly beating the boy on the arm and starting to walk away “Go home boy, rest and tomorrow morning we will start training.” he says walking and leaving the boy behind.

"But it would not be easy, training to become the heir to the power of Iron Man. It wouldn't prove to be a task not simple, as I would soon discover..."


	3. 01x03 Raging Muscles

"But it would not be easy, training to become the heir to the power of Iron Man. It would prove to be a task not simple, as I would soon discover... "  
.  
.  
.  
It was an early Saturday morning, really early. The boy, Peter, was yawning in his seat on a bus headed to Brooklyn. On that cold March morning, he was wearing something that was not part of his regular attire; gym clothes. Other than Physical Education, Peter was not much of an athlete; then having to be creative for what to wear, he wore Uncle Ben’s old basketball jersey, Aunt May's sports jacket and his high school gym shorts, coupled with his famous red sneakers. Mr. Stark had been very specific as to what the boy should use in the holographic message that had appeared in the boy's window, which almost gave him a heart attack.

Peter tries to stifle the yawning, but it was not an easy task. On top of it being six in the morning, he was practically awake all night. Everything that had happened yesterday looped in his mind; Iron Man, Carnage, Flash in danger, his Quirk... he almost couldn’t comprehend it. He stops and looks at his right forearm; the bruise had healed impressively fast, leaving only a purple and very painful mark in place. He begrudgingly lied to Uncle Ben that it was some kind of injury, but saying that he had been bitten by a radioactive spider and had been given a quirk wasn’t any easier to explain. He had decided to keep the whole situation under wraps, at least for now.

The bus then stops. Peter quickly grabs his backpack and gets out of the vehicle. Skipping the last step, the boy is faced with the two large buildings in which the bus stop was in front; the United States Postal Service building and the Brooklyn School of Law. That place reminded him of the time when Aunt May worked in the Postal Service, and took all his letters to Santa Claus... the memories made the brunette smile, he then adjusts his backpack on his shoulders and starts walking; it was a few more blocks to Pier 4.

Aunt May had been extremely concerned by the news she had heard on the radio about the Carnage attack, the involvement of two boys and Peter's unusual delay, fortunately the brunette had a helping hand so that the women would not lock him up at home;

"You distracted her from the news with the song you danced at the high school prom?" Asks the impressive boy for his uncle's wit.

"I may be old Peter..." His uncle Ben says, placing the hot chocolate in the two mugs and handing one to the boy "but I'm still more shrewd than ever hehehe..."

The two toast the chocolate mugs and take a sip, enjoying the warm and cozy taste of the chocolate, until Benjamim looks at his nephew with a slightly more serious look, making sure that his wife had indeed gone to sleep, and then bringing his attention back to the boy, who swallows when he sees his uncle's gaze on him.

“So... will you tell me what really happened?” He asks in a serious tone. Benjamin was not noted for being good at intimidation; he was quite average in height, his only muscles came from manual labor, never having attended a gym or anything like that, and his face was almost always not bearded, given his known discomfort with it. But there was something about wanting to show authority that made him a very respected man in the community; but Peter was never able to highlight what it was. His gray, ruffled hair gave him a cool look, his face was round and the lines made him look more harmless, maybe it was his eyes; the gray could represent a harmless cloudy sky but it could also mean the approaching storm, anyway, Peter couldn't say. And even though he was a very friendly person and usually saved him from Aunt May's scolding, he knew when it was time to take things seriously...like that situation

Peter then tells his uncle the whole story, Carnage, the "rescue" of Flash and even his encounter with Iron Man; leaving only the situation of Iron Man himself and his Quirk. Ignoring the flight and the conversation in the building, Peter got a very convincing story, since he had not lied, only omitted some pieces.

Ben stared at his nephew for a while; Peter couldn't say whether his uncle had bought his story, but he was sure of one thing; if he looked away, the older man would certainly be more suspicious. Fortunately, his uncle then breaks his gaze, leaning back in his chair and letting out a tired breath.

"I know you dream of being a hero Peter..." the uncle says taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt, he did this when he was embarrassed or touched on an uncomfortable subject; like this. "...but throwing yourself headfirst in danger is not going to help anything, it will just end up killing you, and you know that May would kill me if that happened." He ends it with a little humor; it was what he had taught Peter most importantly, humor, joy can be a weapon that many use to hurt others, but he could use it as armor, and protect himself from the world and help others to defend themselves as well.

"Got it, Ben. I'm sorry..." the brunette says, absorbing his uncle's words and lowering his head a little ashamed, but soon feeling his uncle's callused hands stroking his hair, the boy looks up and sees his uncle smiling as he withdraws his hand from the boy’s head.

"It's okay Peter, just be more rational in the future, okay?" the boy nods, agreeing with his uncle; who then gets up, taking the rest of the chocolate from his cup and depositing it in the sink “well, I'm going to sleep now, don't go to bed too late, I know tomorrow is Saturday, but I want you to go out for a while, without staying the day all locked in the room.”

“All right Ben…”

"Oh and Peter, don't stay without glasses for a long time, it will strain your eyes too much." The uncle says and then enters his room, leaving the boy alone in the room, making the boy realize that his new powers had also corrected his myopia...

Peter then realized that he had arrived at his destination, the walk had been impressively fast while his thoughts were busy. He faces that small strip of sand, with a few meters of material separating the concrete from the ocean; a place that was once so pleasant, even though it was just an attempt at a beach in the middle of the city, and which was now just a dump; piles and piles of waste and debris spread across the sand and blocked much of the landscape, it was a sad sight.

Peter can then observe a figure standing in the middle of the beach, staring at the piles of garbage; due to his thinness and being the only person on the beach, the boy can deduce that was Mr. Stark. The boy then approaches the man, luckily he was close enough to the sidewalk so that the boy did not have to walk on the sand. He then approaches the man without speaking, just stopping by his side and watching the garbage too, thinking about why Iron Man chose that specific location, the history he could have with that location, the memories…

“My father used to bring me here when I was a little boy, in the few days he left we came here, to enjoy the day at sea, in the sand, and now, it's just a dump…” the man says, noticing the boy's presence on his side, telling Peter a little bit of his story.

“So that's why we came here, isn't it!? To make the beach go back to what it was and honor your father's memory...” The boy starts talking about the whole story behind Tony's choice of that beach

"What? No, of course not, I didn't even remember that this place existed, I remembered it this morning.” the man says, interrupting the boy and crushing all his theories.

“So ... aren't we going to clean up the beach?” asks the boy

"Hmmm... yes, of course we are." the hero says smiling at the boy and looking back at the horizon. "I was reminded that I had promised to clean this beach until June then..."

"So your promise is what motivated you to come here?" asks Peter trying to get something right

“Oh, not either” Tony says laughing softly, simply feeling the boy's disappointment. “There is a much bigger reason for us to be here, something very special on this specific beach…” he says feeling the boy get excited and watching him pick up his notebook in his backpack and desperately trying to find some information that would tell him the importance of that place

"And what is it!? The battle with the Vulture was a few blocks away; your fight with Whip-Black was also in this area, it was by chance the appearance of…” The boy then begins to recite all the information that could relate that place with a heroic act, little did he know that the answer was much simpler

"None of that actually" Iron Man admits to the boy while looking the other way "is that Larry lives nearby, so this is the place he goes first!" the hero then says heading towards an old man who was pushing a hot dog cart.

"Larry...?" the boy immediately wonders, accompanying the hero towards the mysterious old man, who seemed to be the reason they were there “... a scientist disguised with new technology, retired hero with tips, a defeated villain with useful information…" the boy tries to think of a reason that the old man was so important to Mr. Stark

“Larry! How are you my dear?" The hero says when he gets close to you; he was a little stooped when he pushed the cart, when he heard the man calling him, he smiled widely, he had several wrinkles on his fair skin; he had white hair combed back and showed a white mustache. Dressed in a large coat over the sweater and wore glasses with reddish lenses

“Anthony! How long my boy! ” The same responds by stopping the cart and staring at the man "it's been years since you came with your father..."

"It is a lot of rush in those times, isn't it?" Tony says amusingly to the man "so, we came for the best hot dog in New York, can you see us two?"

"Two?" The old man was startled for a moment, until he turned his attention to Peter, who remained silent and with his head down, until he saw that the man was staring at him “Ah! Look at you there kid, very pleased to meet you. Your son?" Larry asks Tony as he starts making sandwiches; without realizing that the boy Peter was now scared to think; I am not his son, but this situation will be very embarrassing if he says that I am not his son...

“No, actually, he's my new ... intern, that's it! Young apprentice ya know? ” The same says making up a last-minute excuse. "He's my new personal assistant, he's the son of a friend, and I promised to meet him here to go to the lab." Tony says smiling at Peter as he hands the man a 100$ bill, telling him to keep the change.

The two of them shortly afterwards were both sitting side by side on a bench, staring at the piles of rubbish while enjoying the snack; Peter, even though he was disappointed at first because they were there, could not be happier, he had not had breakfast, so that was a salvation for him, besides being very good, as Mr. Stark himself had commented; everything seemed homemade, the sausage, the bread, even the mustard. When they finished eating, the older man then got up, taking the boy's dirty napkin, and together with his own, throwing them in a trash can and standing in front of the boy who was still sitting.

"Ok kid, time to see what you can do." He same says by clicking on your watch, activating that piece of armor, making a red metal glove occupy his palm and the first pieces of his fingers, and quickly pointing it equipment to the boy, who is surprised by the beam of light that passes through his body, as if scanning it, and in a short time the hero finishes the analysis and projects a holographic figure of the boy in his palm

“Woooooooow…” the boy didn't even blink as he stared at his own holographic image, surrounded by graphs and equations that he didn't immediately recognize.

"Okay, according to the primary analysis two things have been concluded..." Iron Man says scratching his chin while sitting on the bench again "First; your sweat glands seem to have changed and now they are also producing some kind of protein gel that solidifies on contact air… ” the same says observing the chemical calculations of the boy's sweat analysis

"...like a spider's web..." the boy says staring at his wound on the wrist

"Exactly." Tony says without looking at the boy, not realizing his happy face when he heard that Tony Stark had agreed with a thought of his " But it seems that the amount you produce is too big to come out at once by the sweat glands, that's why they broke your skin and hurt you.”

"So, what do we do?"

"Let's put that aside for now, we have other things to focus on." The hero says changing the image to zoom in on the boy's hand, which showed some tiny hairs on his palm "and second; you also apparently grew a special type of ‘setules’ in your hands… ”

"Microscopic hairs that make spiders and geckos be able to climb vertical surfaces or even upside down..." the boy responds staring at his hand trying to feel such 'setules', but failing, they were too small.

“It must be, I’m not very fascinated in biology, but we can already test it for sure.” The hero says, looking back at the image, not realizing much more “You probably also have improved strength and agility, that was what most of the guinea pigs presented… ”

“Well, something else happened in the battle against Carnage,” he says, not looking at the hero, just holding his chin and looking down, as if trying to remember the events. “Before you arrived, before I shot the web, I felt Carnage approaching, even if I didn't see him or heard him…” he ends up turning his attention to Iron Man wishing that he could give an explanation

“Hmmm…” Tony then, with the new information in mind, begins to search the information he had, trying to find an answer “ Your normal body hair seems to have grown in size, and your nerve skin sensors have increased the number of connections with the epithelial cells, which means…”

"...that I gained a super sensitivity in the skin..." the boy reasons and comes to such a conclusion. "I must then be able to feel the vibrations in the air that approach me; as a hyper sensor of space and movement… ”

“Yes, but that name is too long, let's call it... 'Spider Sense'! Yeah, I like that! ” Mr. Stark says turning off the hologram and getting up, then heading for the sand. "Come on boy, time to decide how your training routine will be..." The boy then gets up and follows the hero.

The two walk across the sand to the piles of rubbish and rubble at the edge of the sea. Peter had already taken off his coat and left it with the backpack on the bench so it wouldn't get dirty; and Tony had increased the armor that now covered his entire right arm.

"Ok boy, the initial training will prepare you to, ya know ... don't die on the M.A initiation test." the man says without looking at the boy, and watching the pieces of rubble, as if he was choosing.

“Ah, all right… wait! How do you know I want to join M.A!? ...Ah, of course, it is the best course of heroes, everyone wants to enter there.” The boy asks and answers his own question; he knew that if he was going to be a hero he should go to the best school of all.

“Okay, so we need to prepare the basics, that is, your strength and agility, are two more useful and versatile skills for any initiation challenge.” Tony says taking a broken piece from a sink with his armored arm and analyzing the weight; 20kg “But for that, we need to measure what you can handle as of now, catch!” He finishes and throws the piece of granite towards the boy.

In a reflex Peter moves away from the piece that had flown in his direction, making him fall on the sand. He looks at Mr. Stark who looks at him impatiently, the boy then approaches the piece of sink and with both hands, tries to raise it, and to his surprise, succeeds. It wasn't very easy, but for someone who only ever carried books, it was certainly an improvement.

"Very well boy, I already got an initial measure." He says approaching the boy smiling and printing some leaves by the arm "With some calculations I managed to adjust a training to increase your strength enough for the average of the registered in the MA." He says handing him the papers. "Know that it is a super difficult training, it will govern all aspects of your life and is proposed so that you can finish cleaning the beach and prepare yourself in 6 months, do you think you can handle it?"

“I always knew that I would have to try harder than the others...” The boy says, observing the proposed exercises, the necessary diet and even the hours of sleep “...but now that I have a real chance, I will not relax until I reach my goals!"

"Now you’re talking!" Tony says excitedly hitting the boy on the back with his armored arm and making him fall into the sand "...sorry, my bad..."

"And so my six months of absolute hell started..."

For the rest of the morning, Tony forced the boy to pull, push, lift and carry the various debris scattered on the beach; tires, files, old computers, pieces of household appliances. Peter felt he was exercising like he had never exercised in his life, as he had never made more effort than carrying books on his back and a toolbox for Uncle Ben; and yet, Peter could feel the different muscles working according to the different wastes he carried.

Saturday and Sunday mornings were almost the same when it came to pushing rubble through the sand, and soon it was already Monday. Peter was in Professor Quentin Beck's math class on Monday morning, his muscles were sore, he was exhausted, even his fingers had bandages due to some cuts, but he didn't care, he needed to do that if he wanted to get into M.A. With that in mind, he started to analyze some factors;

“It would be better if I finished cleaning the beach one week before the initiation test, which would leave only 205 days, if I consider recovery periods when I will rest every two days of training, it means that I will be having only 138 days training really, which even in my most efficient phase may not be enough. I have to sleep a minimum of six hours, so if I take that into account, I can add two hours of the day to count as a workout, but I have to remember to work all muscle groups, if not…” The boy starts murmuring to himself not paying attention in class and not realizing that all the classmates and the teacher were staring at him, he realized, thanks to the spider sense the approach of a chalk, which made him get up and deflect before the object hit his forehead

“Look Peter, I know you were attacked by a villain and everything, but just chill.” Professor Beck says looking at him tiredly, even though he is the youngest teacher at school “if you really want to get into M.A. you have to know at least something.” The teacher says and writes again on the blackboard.

"And of course...I still have to study..."

When Peter realized, half the training was over. It was the end of May, luckily the classes ended at the end of June, so he could focus on just training and preparing for the entrance exam. His routine had become something he never imagined would pass; he woke up very early and ran to the beach to spend the first hours of the day carrying weight from side to side, and eventually did some exercises with improvised equipment. Then he would run to school for classes in the morning, as he still needed to maintain good grades for school records, then he would have lunch at home; a much larger than normal amount, especially of proteins, due to muscle growth and the protein gel that formed the web; which he had to extract every two days, since he always produced it and could not let it accumulate, but he had already learned to control it better, even with the injuries he still had.

Of course, all this change would not go unnoticed by Uncle Ben; he had made his confidant about the whole situation, he trusted his uncle a lot and knew that he only wanted his good, since he still blamed himself for Peter not being born with powers. He helped him with his studies, training, and especially distracting Aunt May; he had convinced his wife that it was something from the boys' teens, gaining muscle and impressing the girls, Peter had blushed too much at the comment, but had to follow the flow to convince May, even as a result of his aunt bombarding him with questions about girls ... But it was worth it, she didn't even suspect it and Peter could talk about training and using powers with his uncle when May was gone;

“Aracnidea…” Ben suggested sitting on the kid's bed as he played up and grabbed a baseball.

"Nope!" the boy Peter responds while trying to focus on the history lesson at his desk.

"Come on, it's Latin, it's cool!" Ben retorts.

“Even if it is, I don't think we can just name my Quir…”

“Spider! That's right! It will be 'Spider'! ” The elder interrupts his nephew with animation as if he had discovered gold.

“This one is really cool, different from the others you suggested.” the boy says sarcastically and feels an approximation, quickly dropping the pencil and catching the ball that came towards him with his hand before it hit him “...but as I was saying , I don't think we have jurisdiction to appoint a quirk

"You are very boring boy, I should have the role of boring man in this family."

"I am not boring." the boy says turning to his uncle giving him the ball.

"Course you are! Now drop that notebook, we have training to do…” The man says taking his nephew by the arms and lifting him from the chair.

“What do you mean training? I'll be training with Mr. Stark tomorrow morning…” The boy retorts while his uncle puts him on his shoulders, like he did when he was little so he could see over people's heads.

"You may be, but let's test those sticky hands" The uncle says "...come on, stick to the ceiling!"

"Do you think that just telling me to do things will they happen?" the boy says fearfully, but even so wanting to test this power, he has tried a few times to climb the wall, but never managed. The most he had achieved was to stick a spoon in his hand; Ben had to help him get it out...

“Come on champion, it's like when I tried to teach you how to play baseball…” the uncle encourages.

"Emphasis on the word 'tried' ..." The brunette says discredited but still trying to stick his hands to the ceiling.

“...it’s a leap of faith!” The elder says to his nephew, transmitting him through the look behind the spectacles lenses, the gray eyes transmitting the calm and confidence of him who was like a father to the boy, who had taught him to swim, to walk on a bicycle, who tried to teach him some sport, and who now taught him to use his new powers.

“Okay…” the boy says closing his eyes and taking a deep breath; a leap of faith.

The boy then puts his hands on the ceiling and, unlike other times, he already imagined himself walking on the ceiling, confident that this time he could do it.

Uncle Ben was still holding him and soon after he started pushing the boy's legs so that his bare feet also touched the ceiling, since there had also been an incident of a sock tightly attached to his nephew's feet. Benjamin did not let go of the boy for a moment, until they were in the final position; Peter with his hands and toes on the ceiling and Ben holding him by the waist. The older man then starts to walk away, slowly letting go of the boy, until he realizes that he has really stuck to the ceiling!

Benjamin steps back to face his nephew upside down, trapped in the ceiling by the arrows in his hands and feet. The boy smiles at his uncle who responds with the same animation, he then reaches out to his nephew, who releases one hand to do a high-five, but this causes him to lose his concentration and the arrows then come loose and he falls.

Fortunately Uncle Ben had gone faster and managed to dive under the boy, grabbing him before he crashed to the floor. The boy then falls being muffled by his uncle and the two burst out laughing.

"Hahaha ... look Peter, give it next time, let's put a mattress down here ok?" Ben says stopping laughing for a moment “You're getting too heavy boy... hehehe”

"Hehe, ok Uncle Ben", he says, staring at the ceiling, a little sore, but quite happy, until he notices the time; 17: 00… “I have to go for a run before it gets too dark.” the boy says getting up and quickly grabbing his gym clothes to run and changing quickly, being about to leave the room.

"Alright hero ... but, Peter!" the uncle says getting up too, but he calls the boy before he leaves, and he turns his attention to the uncle "don't forget, I will always be here if you fall to catch you." he says, giving the boy a friendly smile.

"I know Uncle Ben ..." he returns the smile and leaves.

Even with a tiring study and exercise routine, his afternoon run was almost a moment of leisure; he knew the speed he had to maintain to be really exercising, but after doing this for weeks he had gotten used to it, so it was a lot more comfortable; he used that time to think about different things and to really rest his mind.

He liked to run through the center of Forest Hills, it was very comfortable most of the time, he knew streets to avoid the crowds and he liked to see the shopkeepers he knew and the brick buildings so familiar to him.

Now it was on the last lap, it was just after 18:00 and now it was passing through a less populated area, most of the houses were abandoned and there was one store or another that tried to survive. He didn't feel very comfortable there, but it was the best and most efficient route for his goal. Usually nothing happened, at most some noisy drunk or a cat in the trash. But that time was certainly not normal;

"Where's the money, old man !?" Peter heard someone talking from inside the passing alley, he stops and looks inside, his eyes quickly get used to the darkness and he sees a scene that makes him quickly hide behind a pile of garbage.

At the end of the alley, two men in suits appeared to be threatening a third. Those in suits were tall, well muscled, dressed like lawyers, one had black hair, the other was blond, but both had the same short military cut. The threatened man was no stranger to Peter, he had already seen him in one of the Chinese spice shops on the other corner; he was dressed like a worker, a green apron over his white clothes, he also had plastic gloves still in his hands; he was an Asian gentleman, his few gray hairs were concentrated on the back of his head and were combed back, his skin was full of spots and a little wrinkled.

But what made Peter more apprehensive was the scene itself; the men in ties each held a gun in their hands, the blonde was holding the man by the shirt, lifting him and pressing him against the brick wall, while the dark-haired man threatened the man, charging him some money while occasionally hitting his head with the gun, or threatened to shoot.

“Listen up Xing-Ling” the man says again pressing the barrel of the gun against the old man's temple “the deal is simple, you pay Tombstone and Tombstone protects you, how do you think you haven't been mugged yet?”

“P-p-please d-don't hurt me…” he was shaking with fear and could not speak properly “...my granddaughter became ill, and I helped her with the medication and…” he was silent with a punch on his stomach and the blond man dropping him on the floor.

“Listen here, old man”, the blonde this time takes the line “we don't know how you do it in the communist country, but here things are like that, if you don't pay…” he triggers the gun “you are not needed alive…”

Peter couldn't do anything...he had to call someone, the heroes, the police, Iron Man, anyone! But he hadn't brought his phone, it's too far from anywhere to use a phone before it was too late; he needed to do something himself, wait, he had powers now, he couldn't wait to complete high school to start helping people, not when he witnessed something like that. But he needed a strategy...

"Okay, you have three seconds to tell us where the money is ..." the dark-haired man says, triggering the gun and placing the barrel on the head of the man who remained in the fetal position, groaning in pain "1 ... 2 ..."

But before he can even think of pulling the trigger, he sees a thread coming from his left and sticking to the gun, and in less than a second, it is pulled out of his hand quickly, he gets scared and looks in the direction where it had come from, seeing only the same gun coming towards him and hitting him hard on the forehead, popping his nose and making him stagger back.

His partner, who was lighting a cigarette while facing the back of the alley, quickly pulls his gun on hearing the commotion and sees only a blur in front of the alley moving quickly towards him. He tries to shoot, but the blur was too fast, he shoots, but sees only the occasional flash of the gun as the bullets uselessly hit the bricks and reflect. The blur then stuck to the wall when he realized that the bullets were gone, the man tried to reload, but quickly felt something in contact with his face and realized that a kind of fibrous goo had completely covered his face, preventing him from seeing and breathing right.

Peter tried to ignore the pain of the second puncture in his forearm, as he seemed to have taken the second henchman out of the fight. But then he sees the first; he got up a little staggeringly, taking the gun that had hit him in the face and crumpling it as if it were aluminum foil; Peter then perceives his fist with a certain metallic sheen, 'it must be his Quirk' thought the boy. And when he least expected it, he felt his spider sense alert him and he bends down, narrowly escaping a punch from the first man, who had broken the bricks of the place where his head was shortly.

In a reflex, Peter punches the man's belly, which makes him lose his breath for a moment and walk back a few steps, standing under the only light in the alley, a slightly old pole. His nose was red and crooked and blood dripped from his face, he raises his fists, making Peter confirm his theory, the man now had steel fists, literally.

Peter then walks over to the man too, but with his arms down, preparing more to dodge than to hit.

"I'm going to erase your existance, brat..." the men say with hatred getting closer to the boy, luckily Peter had ripped off one of the sleeves of his coat and improvising a mask.

The man quickly tries to punch the boy, having already knocked out much bigger men with a single blow, the only problem was to hit the same. Because of the spider sense, Peter sensed exactly where the blow would come from and, along with his improved agility, easily deflected. Down, right, left, no matter where the blow came from, he managed to dodge.

In a burst of fury, the criminal throws himself in the direction of the boy, in an attempt to grab, however, when he feels such an approach, the boy uses all the strength of his legs and jumps, escaping the reach of the man, who is unbalanced and falls to the ground, Peter lands on top of him.

With no time to breathe, Peter jumps again, doing a somersault backwards and escaping the shot of the second criminal who had recovered the weapon and managed to get the web out; but in a painful way, apparently, since he had some pieces around his face that was quite red. He tries to shoot more, but Peter manages to deflect too and throws another web in his hand with the gun, pinning it to the wall. And quickly with two more shots, stick his other hand and his face again, one out, definitely now. His forearms were now very sore and bleeding, but luckily the web came out through the holes already opened, even if it hurt a lot, since it always broke the clotting that was trying to form.

The spider sense fires again, he sees the first criminals approaching, he tries to jump again, but the man was already prepared for it, and grabs his leg, throwing him on the wall. Peter slams his back against the brick wall, the air escapes from his lungs, he tries to scream, but nothing comes out, by reflex, he launches a web, which sticks to something that he did not immediately recognize

"It's now time for you die, you little shit ..." the man says, squeezing the boy's neck with iron hands, ready to kill him

Peter did not know what to do, he tried to hit the man, but even with his strength increased, his oxygenate was low, he felt his conscience slowly fading, until he felt again the web that would launch reflex, realizing that it was stuck in a plant pot placed in one of the windows of the other building. With his last moments of life, he throws another web with the other arm towards the vessels using his last forces, pulls him towards him. It falls. And it shatters on the bandit's head, which softens, dropping Peter's neck and falls unconscious on the ground.

Peter also falls face down, trying to pull as much oxygen as possible into his lungs, coughing and spitting. He removes the mask, he had succeeded, he had stopped a robbery, or whatever. He had been a hero...

He then gets up and goes towards the old man, who slowly got up and looked around him, not understanding what had happened. Peter then approaches him;

"Are you okay?" the boy asks putting his hand on the old man's shoulder, which frightens him, but soon he composes himself when he sees that he was just a child “Everything is fine now…” he says smiling at him, even though he is sweaty, bleeding and full of bruises, then he smiles back and bend down and hugs the boy, who is unresponsive for a moment, since he still felt a lot of pain, but pats the man on the back.

So that's how the heroes felt...

Shortly afterwards the area had two police cars parked in front of the alley, the police were putting criminals in the cars; a paramedic obtained a report from the victim, the old man described what he had seen. While two professional heroes searched the area;

“Are you sure they were Tombstone’s lackeys?” one of the heroes, Frank Castle, the Punisher asks, with the gun stuck in his back and watching the scene, unlike his colleague...

"The police managed to identify the two as part of the gang, apparently they were here collecting the tax." the blind hero, Daredevil, replies the partner, observing that scene in a different way, smelling the sticky substance he had found on the fists of one of the criminals.

"What the hell happened then?" Frank says impatiently, knowing that Tombstone's henchmen were generally discreet and strong enough not to worry about the police...

“I think we have a new watchman, just like the old days.” The hero dressed as a demon says to then jump to the fire escape to use the buildings to get around the night back to Hell's Kitchen.

"Crazy..." Frank says returning to the police cars "...old times..."

A little away from there, on 20 Ingram Street, Peter was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, going over what had just happened ...the theft, the fight, being a hero... he had been lucky for his uncle went to dinner at some friends' house and left only a note; they had done this before, but Peter was exceptionally grateful for that fact, as he was not in the mood to justify the bruises and blood on his arms. He had taken a shower and bandaged his arms, but none of that seemed to matter now, he had been a hero, he had helped someone... a dream he had for so long, coming true in such a short time; gaining powers and helping people, he wanted and certainly would continue to help people, mainly because he now had a goal; the criminals had cited a Tombstone ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...but who was Tombstone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter will be coming a little faster now


	4. 01x04 Responsabilities

July was coming to an end; the heat had washed over New York, with temperatures reaching 30 degrees in the morning, but luckily dropping to 20 in the middle of the night. For Peter, things couldn't be better; high school classes were over, and he had passed with excellent grades, M.A.-worthy grades Without having to worry about classes, he now spent most of his time training and occasionally studying for the M.A. theoretical test, with simulations and past tests, like what he was doing at that moment. But what really interested him was his nightly routine; as a vigilant.  
Ever since meeting the tombstone henchmen in Forest Hills, he had decided he would do something about it; he was a villain and a Harlem’s drug dealer; with a Quirk that left him with a gray and extremely resistant skin, and together with his habit of killing with his own hands they gave him the nickname "Tombstone". Peter shuddered as he remembered the news he had read about murders he had committed ... they were brutal, in a milder way of speaking.  
Young Parker had managed to set up the radio on an old cell phone to pick up the frequency of the police and thus tried to identify which crimes were the responsibility of the Tombstone gang; he already seemed to have a good influence in Harlem, Hell’s Kitchen and the northwestern part of Queens. For the localities, it should be a right arm of the organized crime bosses in each neighborhood; Cotton Mouth in Harlem, Kingpin in Hell’s Kitchen, but Queens? There was no big boss in the area, Peter's hypothesis was that the villain was trying to build his own empire in the neighborhood ... anyway, taking him down would mean a reduction in crime because of his management of activities in the three neighborhoods, in addition to crucial information about the activities of the real bosses in the other two neighborhoods. But for now, Peter had already managed to hand over at least half a dozen goons to the police, but anyway, his method was much faster, so he couldn't afford to stop now...

— Peter are you in there? I brought a snack, can I come in? — his aunt May's voice could be heard on the other side of the locked door of the boy's room

— May!? -sure, j-just gimme a second! — the boy says observing around him the evidence of his nocturnal activities.  
He quickly begins to hide them; he throws his radio phone and notebook into his backpack, along with his “vigilante uniform,” which consists of a black beanie with eye holes as a mask, worn jeans and an old coat, as well as knee and elbow bicycle pads for protection. He then begins to close the open windows with information about the criminals and the police website, stopping at the M.A test simulation website; seeing the website with a warning that the test had timed out and he had not completed all the questions; he had been distracted, or rather, he had been distracting himself a lot lately with the Tombstone situation, and so he was not paying much attention to other things, such as the tests, training and even his family...  
Finishing hiding things, he clicks the button on a remote control on top of his bookcase, releasing the lock on his door and sitting like a good innocent boy;  
— You can come in May! — the boy says to his aunt 

She then enters the room, in her hands, a tray with a sandwich, an apple and a glass of juice, Peter then feels his stomach rumbling; he had skipped lunch unintentionally. Her aunt May then places the tray on her bed and looks at the boy with her hands on her hips; Unlike Uncle Ben, May was the reason for that house, who had them arrested and released, who really took care of them. She was a very responsible woman, even though she didn't look like her. Except for her white hair in a ponytail, you would never say that she was over forty, short, thin body with small and almost imperceptible curves, nothing about her was exaggerated, everything was simple and small even. It was slightly smaller than Ben, and was still half a head taller than Peter. She wore a green jacket over her orange tank top, wearing shabby jeans and a sneaker. Her face was thin and delicate, her nose small, her lips thin, and her greenish gray eyes were enhanced by thin-framed glasses; and it was those eyes, those eyes that said everything, if she was ready to give the biggest scolding of her life, or ready to take care of a little boy who had grated his knee with love and care.  
Peter felt bad about hiding all that situation from his aunt, but he knew that her greatest characteristic was that she was a great protector of those she loved, so if he told her what was happening, she would surely lock him in his room until he was old...  
But something in her eyes showed something else, a concern, a certain degree of sadness...

— Look Peter, I know this is your dream and everything... - she says sitting on the boy's bed, facing her nephew - but you have to take better care dear, these last days you have been so...distant

—I know, May, I'm sorry...- it hurted Peter, it hurted more than he could express, both lying to his aunt, his mother...and worrying her...that might be the worst- I'm just really anxious, it's just that the test is approaching and everything I did will be tested…

— I understand Peter - the same says leaning in the direction of the nephew and putting a hand on his shoulder - but I want you to know that, whatever happens, you can always count on me ok?

— I know that ... - the same says smiling and lowering his head, so that he can feel his aunt leaning even more and wrapping her arms around the boy's torso, hugging him.

Peter responds to the hug, squeezing it, silently thanking for the presence of the woman in his life. He then feels a simple kiss being deposited on his head and she breaks the hug smiling, a smile that can improve anyone's day, as already said several times by Uncle Ben. Interrupting that familiar moment; Peter's alarm clock starts ringing telling him that it was 3:00 pm, time to go to the beach to train with Iron Man. The boy then gets up quickly and starts putting things in his backpack to catch the bus, fortunately still wearing the clothes he had been running in the morning. He then goes to the door to go;

— Peter!- he stops when he hears his aunt calling him - I'll be here ok? No matter what happens…

— You and Uncle Ben with this mania for giving me emotional speeches when I'm about to leave… - the boy makes a joke that makes his aunt laugh a little- I know that May, thanks… - he then leaves

Pier 4 beach was definitely cleaner than it was months ago; much of the rubble had been moved by the boy Peter Parker to Stark Industries Trucks, as he was doing at the time, which took them to the micro-recycling factories, which separated the materials into their atoms, thus reusing 100% of the material. And in addition to helping the environment, Peter had also gained from these exercises; his fragile adolescent body had developed muscles that removed him from the category; “Talking fishbone”.  
The boy carried monitors of old and rusty computers from the beach to the bucket of the parked truck, he used the opportunity to train the arrows in his hands; carrying a monitor glued to each hand, he had discovered that the secret to controlling them was concentration to stay glued and relaxing to let go. Mr. Stark watched him sitting in the bucket, next to the boy's backpack, while he ate a cheeseburger and drank a milkshake, analyzing the boy's vital signs and watching him run carrying debris from side to side, seeing how the boy had done. progressed from a boy with no individuality and no chance of entering MA, to someone with a real possibility.  
But even so, Tony still worried, even if he didn't show it, since the people who would take the test with the boy were aware of their powers since they were little, and had trained hard too; while the boy Parker was only a few months old, moreover, Tony had gone through the list of those enrolled for the exam, and some last names caught his attention; T’Challa, Del Toro, Minoru, Rogers, Bloodstone; thick-skinned children with the surnames of well-known professional heroes and who shed light on the dedication and training they had. Tony's thinking was then interrupted with a cell phone vibrate; he looks to the side and sees a cell phone vibrating inside Peter's backpack, but an old cell phone, not even a Smartphone; 'these kids of today and their retro fads' the same thinks taking the backpack and addressing the boy who arrived at the beach after his last "delivery"

— Hey kiddo, I think it's your girlfriend calling you - the man says in a naughty way throwing him the backpack, smiling at the boy who blushes with the comment. However, Tony had not noticed the notebook hanging out that falls with the pages open in the middle of the trajectories; Peter hadn't noticed it either and was concentrating on finding his cell phone and plugging in the headset - oops! - the man says heading to the open notebook, when he sees what was written on it...

—"We have a 502 on Fifth Avenue with…" - Peter hears the police code on the headset and remembers the meaning; 502 means drunk driver, it wasn't exactly what he was looking for; he had managed to modify his cell phone so that it would vibrate like a call if he picked up some police radio communication nearby. Peter would hear more of the warning when he feels his phone being pulled, startling him and he faces the man in front of him staring at him;

.

.

.

Holding his notebook

.

.

.

Opened in the page of informations about Tombstone 

.

.

.

Dammit...  
.

.

.

— Would you...like to tell me something? -Tony asks looking at him with raised eyebrows and a sarcastic air

— Yeah ... well, ah ... I kind of ... look ...- Peter tries to start a concise sentence, but fails miserably, his fear of the consequences did not allow him to reason properly - these two guys were there right? And ... they were threatening this old man ...

— Kid, I don't care if you stopped a crime - the man says interrupting the boy - what matters to me is why you have notes on locations and dates about one of the most wanted and most dangerous villains on the loose!

— These guys in the crime cited a guy named Tombstone ...- the boy says, lowering his head in embarrassment, but then raising it again to prove his point of view- I did some research and started to connect some crimes and ...

— And you apparently didn't take this to the police ...- Tony says sarcastically, but with a certain irritation

— I had to do something ...- Peter reacts and grumbles his justification- I gained powers, I have an obligation to help people!

— Oh, really!? And what would you do? - Tony asks, showing his growing irritation with that subject- Tell me, what would you do if you faced the Tombstone face to face huh? What would you do? Wait for him to beat you up? Peter, he can kill you, he has both the ability and the lack of scruples to do that, and you only have these webs that you don't even know how to control ...

— I will be a hero, this is my duty! People are getting hurt, I need to do something! It's not like we could wait for Iron Man to come down from heaven to rescue us all the time ...- the boy says in a hoarse voice as he holds back his tears

Tony then stops for a moment, rubs his eyes under his glasses with the hand that did not hold the notebook, takes a deep breath and then looks at the boy with a more angry face;

— Do you think you're being a hero? What you are doing is a crime Peter, by not having your hero license, you are no better than any of these villains with their troubled moral rules. I'm sure you know exactly why vigilantism was banned ...

And Peter knew ...

“Before the schools of heroes, many years before both were born, before the powers, people saw wrong things happening and did nothing, until the powers emerged, then they started to do, to respond, to react. People now decided to put on masks and beat thieves in the dead of night, everything looked beautiful ... until the truth was laid; were heroes above the law? What gave someone the right to decide whether someone was guilty or not? What if there was a misunderstanding? And the killing of people? Isn't that a crime too? Shouldn't these supposed heroes also be arrested for committing a crime? That is why the profession of hero came into being; schools have specialized in this, careers have been made, heroes have become public, and now they work with the police and the most famous heroes together with the UN. What Peter was doing was really a crime, vigilantism, putting himself above the law and police actions ... ”

But he was not just another watchman, he was a hero…   
— I don't want to talk about it anymore ok, and I don't want you going after the Tombstone anymore. Do we understand kid? - Tony asks sighing, but not hearing any immediate answer- boy….

— You don't understand ...- the boy replies almost in a whisper, with his head down, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth- You would never understand! And how could I !? You have always lived surrounded by security guards your whole life !!! You only became a hero because you had money !!! You never had to live thinking if your house would be broken into the next day and his uncles would be killed !!! YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND !!! - the boy explodes, vociferating a hurt irritation that came from nowhere, as he could, that was his favorite hero, his idol and now mentor, but none of that mattered at the moment, he was blinded by the mission, blinded by the desire to stop someone  
Peter waits neither for an answer nor for an objection, he snatches the notebook from Mr. Stark, put it in your backpack and leave; Tony calls for him but the boy doesn't listen, he runs towards the exit of the beach and goes towards his house

The walk home was definitely a moment of reflection for Peter, as the boy walked down Ingram Street towards his residence, with the day gradually turning into night, he thought about what he had said; he certainly had been tough, but it’s not like number one Hero would be affected by the words of a 14 year old boy, right? He hoped so. But even so, he was very close to finding Tombstone and handing it over to the police, that was all, and he would stop before going to M.A, it would work ... the boy hoped at least.  
Just before arriving at home the boy notices his uncle sitting outside in an unusual way, he immediately looks at the boy and his expression delivers his concern, his eyes drooping and he sighs tiredly; Peter then approaches him to try to understand what was happening  
— Hey Uncle Ben ...- the boy starts putting himself in front of the uncle- is everything okay? ….

— No Peter, unfortunately it is not ...- the same says getting up and standing in front of his nephew, looking at him from above, Peter can feel the danger ...- Mr. Stark just called me, he told me about the Tombstone situation...

— I don't want to talk about it ...- Peter was already in a bad mood with the whole situation, and he thought he couldn't stand fighting with his uncle, he starts walking to get into the house and probably lock himself in his room

— Unfortunately, this is not an option ...- the man says holding his nephew's arm- look, Peter, I don't want to lecture you or anything ok, I just want to talk

—...- Peter says nothing, but turns to his uncle, willing to listen

— Peter, I know you think what you're doing is a good thing, and I also think… - Peter is impressed by Ben agreeing with his actions- you are saving lives, I know that, I know you want to make a difference for the world and this is very noble, certainly. But you are just a child, putting a weight on your shoulders that is not yours ...

—...- Peter kept without saying anything

— You remind me a lot of your father Peter, not only in appearance and in not knowing how to lie, but in the way of being, in this desire to help everyone, and that's a good thing. He lived by this principle; if you have the ability to help someone, you have a moral obligation to help them, a responsibility; with great powers, comes great responsibilities- Ben says as if speaking through his brother, his best friend- He was a very brave man, much more than me ... Peter, I know you took this burning desire from him to help others, but I couldn't bear to lose you too ...

When the two could see, they both had tears in their eyes and approached to embrace. Peter then thought about his father, he had the Quirk of microscopic vision, it was not an Quik for Hero work, but he did his best as a scientist to help others; but Peter couldn't stop. His father had been born with powers, he knew he could not be a hero, but Peter had now received a gift, a unique chance to make a difference, to do his duty, just as his father had done, after all; With great powers, come great responsabilities. ‘Don’t worry Uncle Ben ...’ the boy thought ‘... I’m coming home.’ The boy then lets go of his uncle and runs off down the street, back to town, Peter would do that night, he would arrest the Tombstone and end it all, that was a promise.  
Ben is startled by the attitude of his nephew, quickly recovering and watching the boy go, he then takes his coat from the chair where he was sitting and went out looking for the boy.

Using some strategic alleys, climbing walls and eventual uses of the web to get around more quickly, and definitely having to train this last part more, Peter was on the beam of a subway bridge, the same one that was on a much less populated part of the city, with its properties mostly warehouses and sheds for construction materials, a great place for stealth criminal activity. Sitting on the beam he listened to his cell phone / radio, changing the frequency constantly, while bandaging his forearms with gauze, he tried to find some communication that would indicate the location of the Tombstone; he had risked everything today, promised Uncle Ben and himself that it would all end that night.  
The place that was deductible the most conducive to the appearance of Tombstone, all the alleged sources that claimed its appearance had taken place in that neighborhood, and that place was the best place to conduct a refuge or a storage place.o

— Come on, come on ...- the boy murmured to himself when changing the frequency received by the device, receiving nothing but squeaks in that area, he was about to throw his cell phone away, when suddenly;

—...Tombstone scheduled a meeting ...- Peter almost falls from his hiding place, but stabilizes himself and returns to frequency, but realizing that there was nothing, he looks around, the night left everything very dark in that area, especially with the moon and the stars covered by clouds, with lighting only near the streetlights on the sidewalks; he then tries to use his enhanced senses, quickly sensing movement from a few feet away.  
As he looks in the direction, he notices two figures walking down the sidewalk, as they pass under a lamppost, Peter realizes that they were both wearing gray suits, just like Tombstone's henchmen usually did. The boy then pulls off the beanie that served as a mask to cover his face, and descends from the end to follow the men, who would probably take him to the Tombstone.

The walk did not last long, obviously the boy kept a safe distance between them, and he also tried to walk as quietly as possible, because even with both of them talking, any noise on that silent night would be a reason for the two of them to turn around, and he could not waste the surprise element. After a few blocks, the two men reached a shed, nothing very interesting in it, he looked even older than the others, with weeds growing in front and piles of rusty garbage scattered outside, there didn't seem to be any light there. inside, but the men entered the same way.

Peter waits for a few minutes for any movement ... nothing, he looks around, sees anything or anyone, he then walks slowly towards the shed, crouching down and using any available cover when crossing the street to the surrounding railing space, he looks again ... nothing. The boy then walks to the door, opening it slightly to try to see something, but he sees only the darkness, he tries to move away to look for another entrance, but he feels a strong blow to the back of his neck ...

.

.

.

.

.

And he black's out 

Peter slightly regains consciousness, blinking to get used to the clarity, which was not much, but was more than he was experiencing previously with his eyes closed. He feels a pain in the neck and remembers the blow he had taken; 'But there was nobody there ...' the boy thinks to himself, he knew that wearing those thick clothes hindered his “spider sense” since the movement of the air didn't reach his skin so easily, but even so, he had checked and didn’t come ... then the record falls 'A Quirk ...' how had he not thought of it? ...  
He then tries to check his situation; he was sitting in a chair, his fists were back, handcuffed, he was in all his disguise, ok, at least they hadn't discovered his identity yet ... He tries to sharpen his hearing, to see if he was alone or not, but without lifting his head, he didn't want them to find out he had woken up. He overhears conversations a few meters to his right, he turns his head in the direction to try to see what was happening; and he finds six men, two were in suits that Peter had seen, but now they were without their suits, dressing more casually, jackets, tank tops, regular coats, along with the other four; they didn't seem to be Tombstone's henchmen, perhaps he had hired criminals for the dirtiest job...  
But this was not the time to think about it, they probably had a purpose with their capture, but he couldn't afford to wait, he would end up dying for being in such a vulnerable position; he needed to escape. He could break the handcuffs with some effort, but what about getting out of there? He needed to think of a form of distraction ... but then all his thoughts are silenced when he hears footsteps approaching his chair, he remains static, pretending to still be unconscious;  
— Serious that the biggest concern of the “powerful” Tombstone has less then 1.70 !? And me thinking that I was in the worst ...- Peter hears the man approach and put his hand on the back of his neck, feeling a strange heat emanate, it was probably his Quirk- but let's admit, the boy is already famous, how much money you do you think asshole Jameson would give us for his identity? ...

— Stop it, Travis, Tombstone said not to touch the kid until he arrives ...- one of the other criminals says to his colleague

— Come on Davis, aren't you curious at all? Children at that age should be going to test for those fancy schools, but this one ...- he starts to remove the cap from Peter's head -... he decided to face the big fish...  
He interrupts his act when he hears loud knocking outside the warehouse, probably someone wanting to enter, could it be the Tombstone?  
— That is not the combined touch ... Tucker, go see who it is. - this Davis, if Peter had guessed by the voice, says  
One of the henchmen gets up and heads towards the warehouse's sliding door; with his 1.80 and over 100kg, he did not carry weapons, since his hands were already doing enough damage. He opens the warehouse door and looks at the pitch outside. He looks to the left to make sure and also finds no one, until he turns to the right and gets a surprise punch in the nose. The same thing breaks, causing blood to flow through the nostrils and an incredible pain to take over

—Son of a ... !!! - he exclaims as he staggeres back and gives space for the attacker to come to the light

— Peter !!! - Uncle Bem exclaims when he goes to see his nephew trapped inside

— Wait a minute...!!! - Travis tries to say something ...

Well, the planning time was over. Peter invokes a greater force than expected and breaks the handcuffs in one movement, quickly taking one arm forward and extending his fist forward and with his hand having only the middle finger and ring finger retracted, he had liked this position , and then a strand of web explodes from his forearm, making one more injury and the web sticks to the side of this Travis' head, who without even being able to reason what was happening, is pulled towards the boy, who gives him a head butt at the temple, unbalancing it and probably rendering him useless for the rest of the fight.  
Peter then gets up and notices the recovered thug going towards his uncle, even with his face full of blood. The boy then fires two more webs, each connecting one of the man's heels to one of his forearms, and pulling them quickly as he jumps and spins, causing the big man to fall face down on the ground, preventing him from reaching Ben.  
Peter then runs the last few meters to his uncle, placing himself at his side, with his sleeves rolled up and his fists raised, ready for anything that comes and goes

— What are you doing here!?- Peter asks his uncle

— Did you really think that hugging me and running would let me sleep peacefully? - Peter is impressed that even in that situation, his uncle could find time to be sarcastic- I called the police and the heroes, but I couldn't wait that long with you inside

— But how did you find me?

— Your webs...- the uncle says smiling at his nephew as the two face the other four criminals drawing knives and preparing to fight

— Uncle Ben, I'll take care of this! - the boy says determined watching his opponents- Get out of here! This fight is not yours! - the boy then says taking a step forward, but feels his uncle put himself next to him

— I will let you face your problems alone, my ass- the same says by snapping his fingers and looking at his nephew- a hero has to save those in trouble, right?  
Peter nods and the two prepare for the confrontation of their lives

The fight went on for some time, no one could say exactly how much, but Peter was quite optimistic about the whole situation; none of the bandits seemed to have Quirks, or at least none that would do in that situation, and both Peter and Ben were doing well. Peter with his Quirk was very helpful in arresting and restraining criminals, along with his superior strength and agility, and Ben who had his baggage of fighting bullies during high school and college was doing well too. However, right at the end of the confrontation, Peter feels something in his back and bends down just in time not to be shot in the back by Travis' gun. The boy then shoots another web again, his arm was already bruised so it didn't make much difference, this time in the direction of the junction of the trunk and the man's arm, when clinging to it, he pulls himself, giving a spin a kick with everything he had in the criminals' jaw, making him pass out on the spot, but the movement of the fall made him hit the trigger again and another bullet was fired into the air.  
Peter then looks around, all the bad guys were either passed out or too restricted to move. Peter was exhausted, he was drenched in sweat, his forearms were completely bruised, with bruises and dried blood, and he was mentally fatigued. He removes the mask and addresses Uncle Ben;

—I think they were all Uncle B ...- but when the boy turned to his uncle, a nightmare would come true  
The last bullet fired had not simply hit the wall, as it had made no noise, but had jammed into the right side of Ben's torso. Time seemed to have stopped for a second, while Peter looked at his uncle, his hand trying to store the blood that flowed from his chest, dripping and staining his clothes a dark red. He staggered a few steps, unable to stop shaking, without saying a word, just raising his eyes to Peter, until he started to fall. The nephew quickly runs the few meters that separated him from his uncle and supports him in his fall ...  
— Ben? Ben !? BEN !!! - the boy despairs when supporting his uncle and holding him in his arms, tears welled up in his eyes while the blood of his uncle spread on his shirt- Uncle Ben !!! Uncle Ben !!!  
The boy tries to do his best, he puts his hand on top of his uncle's, pressing further on his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, the hot liquid contrasting with the older man's cold skin, there didn't seem to be any chance  
— I'm sorry, Uncle Ben, forgive me ...- the boy can't stop his tears and his hoarse voice while holding his uncle's head in his lap, desperate to do something to help- please, just a little more .. .professionals are coming! The heroes are coming Uncle Ben !!! THEN PLEASE HOLD ON A LITTLE MORE !!! PLEASE!!!

He screams with all his capacity, in an animalistic urge to howl, as if this is going to help his uncle in some way, but he needed it, it had all been his fault ...

— The heroes are coming ... please ...- he says this time in a whisper, with tears streaming down his face and narrowing his eyes, wishing from the bottom of his heart that he would wake up at any moment in his room with May saying that he was late, but no, the nightmare was real ... He then feels a hand pulling his mask back on his face, leaving only his teary eyes showing, he then sees Uncle Ben with a smile

— I don't need to wait for them ...- he says weakly, looking into his nephew's eyes with all the compassion and love he has always shown -... because I am with my hero right here ...- he gives his last smile to Peter, then his smile wilts and he starts to face the horizon, without showing anything else

—Ben? No, no, no, no, no ... Ben !? Hey, hey ... Ben! BEN!? - he couldn't believe it, he just lowers his head and lets his emotions drain away

Just at that moment, a well-known hero dressed as a demon enters the shed, batons in hand, ready for the fight, but finding the place full of weak heartbeat, along with an unceasing jolly sobbing beside a body without beats. Daredevil sighs, knowing exactly what the situation was like, he puts his arm in front of the advancing policemen, calming them down to give the boy a little space

— Call an ambulance ...- he says heading out of place

A little far away, a certain man with gray skin watched everything through a sniper sight, ready to kill the sissy boy if he got out of there alive, but the same stops when he felt the barrel of another gun press against his neck ;  
— What's it? The cat ate your tongue? - Punisher asks with the rifle at the head of Tombstone - your skin may be tough, but I think these 5.5mm bullets will be more than enough if you want to be a smartass- he says kicking the back of the villain's knee for let him crouch and handcuff his hands behind his back  
But anyway, for many, that night hadn't been a victory ...


	5. 01x05 The Chance

Those first two weeks of August had passed like two years for Peter, and nothing seemed to be improving. Peter hadn't even managed to show any joy that night, even though he had met Daredevil and Punisher, and had heard that Tombstone had been caught, all he cared about was the innocent blood in his hands ... but the worst of all was Aunt May; he wanted her to be furious with him, to scold him, to blame him for everything, that honestly would make him feel much better, but no, when she appeared running between the police cars, all she did was hug Peter, not caring with the boy's blood or sweat, she just squeezed it close to her chest, running her hand through his hair while letting her nephew cry, soaking her shirt. Besides, even though the boy told everything, from the meeting with Iron Man until that night, she did nothing but listen carefully to what her nephew said, until in the end she simply said;  
“— I’m so happy that you’ll be able to follow your dreams now...”  
The wake had been a few days later and Peter had shown nothing, had remained emotionless and with his head down all the time; not even Flash who had attended with his mother had spoken to him, and Peter would even be grateful for that, if there was any trace of happiness in him.  
The days that followed were worse, Peter did not leave the room, but left the door open, with that May came in with a snack, talked to the boy as much as she could and left him again. Peter didn't speak to Mr.Stark anymore and had stopped training, even though the test was only a few weeks away, Peter didn't care, he probably wouldn't do the test anymore ... What kind of hero let innocent people die?  
However, that morning had been different, without thinking much, he had walked several blocks and headed for the cemetery and was now in front of Benjamin Parker's headstone. Peter didn't know why he was there, he didn't want to be there, but for some reason he couldn't leave. But he also didn't know what to do; should he cry? Shout out? Punch a tree? Talk with him? Nothing made sense, and he just watched that gray stone with his uncle's name ...

— Is this your first time doing this? - Peter hears a female voice to his right and turns a little scared - ah ... sorry, I didn't want to disturb

The voice in the case had come from a girl, probably the same age as the brunet, a little shorter than him, wearing a black coat with a skirt of the same color and carrying a bouquet of flowers. She was dark-haired, with straight hair running down her shoulders and back, with a nice red bow on top of her head, her eyes were an exotic shade of bright red, but which impressively did not resemble the boy of blood, war or violence, but a certain tenderness and curiosity. She had simple curves well hidden by the coat, she had a rounded face with slightly overhanging cheeks that gave her a cute appearance

— Sorry for being nosy, it's just that I've been in the same situation ...- she says staring at the headstone in front of her- and I just want to say that, it's okay, not knowing what to say ... They will understand if you do not want to talk, but if you want, say what your heart wants.- she says smiling slightly and looking Peter in the eyes, with a reddish in the cheeks, she then turns to her headstone;  
— Hey grandpa, it's me again ...- she says to the headstone as if she has already done this several times, in addition to actually speaking as with a person right there- I came to exchange your flowers, since you like tulips so much. ..I and Pietro are very excited by the test, we work hard and we want to make you proud ...

At that moment Peter turns to where his uncle Ben was, with thousands of things stuck in his throat that he wished he could have the eldest to share; the anger, the frustration, the sadness, the longing, the emptiness he felt inside himself ... But none of that mattered, his uncle had always said that bad things existed and would come to bring us down, he needed to be resilient at that moment. ..But that was not what he meant either ...

  
...Until the plug fell; Ben's last words;

"... I have my hero right here ..."  
Ben had always seen him as a hero, no matter what time, he had always believed that his nephew was destined for great things in life, in his last conversation, his uncle had not confronted him, had not stood in his way, he had sided with him, he had said about his responsibilities ... and now he had a new one to fulfill;

— Now I understand Uncle Ben ...- the boy looks at the tombstone with a new smile on his lips and a tear running down his cheek- I will fulfill my responsibility, I received these powers, and now how I use them has become my responsibility . I promise never to give up Uncle Ben, I promise to move on in the dark, guide me through the storm ... I promise to become the number one hero!!!

But for that, he needed to do something first. He recovered and ran towards the cemetery’s exit, with a huge smile on his face and a new flame burning in his heart. A certain brunette who stayed there still felt that it wouldn't be the last time she saw the boy ...

At Pier 4, Tony looked at his watch again, it had been two weeks since he repeated the routine; he went to the Pier after trying to contact the boy, left a voice message and waited by the beach for him to appear, knew he needed some time, but if he really wanted to become a hero, he would return. Tony looks at his watch once more, already getting up to leave, when he turns to go back to the city, he then sees a small and familiar brunette in his makeshift gym clothes, a huge smile on his face and breathing quickly in front of him;

— At last! - he exclaims pretending irritation to the boy who just laughs - what are you waiting for? This garbage will not leave here alone ...- the same says to the boy who throws his backpack on the bench and runs to continue his training, not noticing the simple smile that appeared on Mr. Stark's face

After two more weeks of effort so that his body could return to the capacity it had before, in addition to hours of study, really this time, the morning of the big day had arrived. Tony walked with a cup of coffee in his hand to the beach, and almost spilled his drink when he stared at the beach, completely clean, with no other debris piled on the sand, she was spotless, and nearby, a sweaty, shirtless boy raises his arms in the air screaming, he had succeeded ...

  
It was now three o'clock in the afternoon, the boy Peter was happy to leave the building that had taken the theoretical test of M.A, he had managed to answer everything, he was quite satisfied with his result, but he knew the time would be now. The theoretical test only served as one tenth of the final result, it only helped those who almost reached the minimum, it was not much, but it helped. Now, the practical test, the one that really counted, and that everyone really trained to perform, which everyone was most nervous about. Peter stops when he realizes he has arrived at his destination; he was in front of the gate at M.A, the huge building completely glazed on the outside, which housed the most promising future heroes from all over the world, one step away from realizing his dream, everything seemed to have happened so long ago; all these seven months had been much more than he ever imagined to pass, but he would make it all worthwhile, reaching his goals ... until he heard a familiar call;  
— Stupid Wall-Crawler ...- the boy turns to find none other than Flash, also wearing the school uniform where he had studied, Peter then realizes the face of few friends of the brunette

— Ah, Flash...- he says surprised, for a second forgetting that the boy would also take the test

— Get out of my sight now before I crush you!

Peter soon leaves the front and faces the other side without wanting to make a fuss at that moment, he was not so afraid of Flash anymore, but even so, it was not very healthy to irritate the brunette, even with everything that had happened and Flash was no longer tormenting him so much. As soon as he passes, the boy again faces the building;

— Now, after all the training with Iron Man and the help of my uncles, I will finally become a hero ...- he starts to walk, but his left foot curls up on his right heel and he starts to fall ; 'or I'm just going to crash my face on the floor at once' thought the brunette, but before he could reach the floor, he feels his body stop, as if his backpack pulls him, he looks over his right shoulder noticing his old yellow backpack wrapped in a kind of red energy, and looking to the left, he watches the same girl from the cemetery wiggling the fingers of her right hand with a ball of energy of the same color in her palm;

— Hehehe, are you all right? - the girl asks having a little fun with the scene and helping the astonished boy to stand up again, deactivating her Quirk right after- I stopped your fall using my Quirk in your backpack, sorry I didn't ask before ...- she says smiling and putting her hands together, she still wore the red bow, but now she wore a school uniform coat -... but I thought it would be okay for me to catch you so you wouldn't fall ...

—...- the boy was static, even though it was the second time she spoke to him, he had his head much more in the present now, which meant, more dizzy face

— Hey, you're the graveyard boy, aren't you? I hope I helped- she says smiling, recognizing the boy, which makes him blush even more- doesn't that make you very nervous too?

— Ah...I...well...- it was everything that Peter had neural capacity to say 

— Well, I think I'll see you in there, see you! - she says waving and entering the building, while Peter was raving about the fact that a pretty girl had started a conversation with him that wasn't going to ask about school stuff (even this being not really a conversation, more like a monologue) which had left the brunette with a beautiful silly smile on his face

Inside the building, in one of the school's gigantic auditoriums, all enrolled students waited for instructions in their respective seats, which had not been so generous to two boys, as the seating sets were shared by schools. However, the lights then go on and a familiar, and for some, irritating, voice starts to speak, the same coming from a well-known hero dressed in red and black in front of a big screen;

— Wath's up virgins ... I mean, candidates for a position at M.A, it is with great pleasure (another in the case) that I present to you myself! Your teacher and voice of the morning warnings when I fell like doing it! I DEADPOOL !!! NOW IT'S YOUR TIME, SCREAM THERE !!! - the mercenary hero puts his ear to the crowd that remains silent, having only one distant cry in agreement- one at a time, please ...  
By continuing in the vacuum of the majority, Deadpool gets tired;

— Cool mood huh guys, whatever, let's go to what they pay me to do ...- he says putting glasses over the mask and pulling a paper from inside his pants- let's talk a little about the practice, but like everyone are minors, let's talk about the test ... ARE YOU READY!?

Nothing was heard but one; “Aye aye captain!”, Probably coming from the same person as before and a certain “fanboy” moment from a certain brunette

— Oh my God! It's the Mercenary Hero: Deadpool! He is so cool, I can’t believe that all M.A teachers are professional heroes ...

— Just give me a favor and shut up! – the brunette at his side says angrily 

— My lord and savior Bob Ross, give me patience... All right! As you were warned at registration, you will run twenty-minute combat simulations at one of seven stations simulating urban areas, as described in your applications - everyone then looks at the letters 'A' to 'G' on their registration cards. Peter can see that he and Flash had stayed at different stations, probably because they were from the same school

— Stop staring at my paper! - Flash says nervous again and Peter then turns to face Deadpool, but he managed to hear a- damn, I really was hoping I could finish you ...

— Okay, as explained in the cards, in each area there will be three different types of enemies, each with an amount of points proportional to the difficulty, that is, as we all knew, size does matter! That is, use your powers to destroy and earn points, is it very difficult to understand this? And remember, killing your classmates just outside, and if you're going to kill, don't leave evidence ok?

—Excuse me Mr. Pool, I have a doubt! - a boy in one of the rows closest to the stage stood up with his hand raised too; he was dark-skinned, with curly hair cut in a peculiar shape of three triangles, he wore a school uniform and a purple and black colored cloth draped over his neck and fell over his right shoulder.

— Bring it on Jungle Prince!

— According to the card we received, four different types of robots were listed, but you only told us about three. With all due respect, if this is a mistake in an official M.A document, this is shameful! - he says in an accent referring to ... East Africa? - We are exemplary students and expect the best from the most outstanding school in the United States! Such a mistake does not do justice to your reputation! Additionally, you with the messy brown hair! - he says turning and pointing directly at poor Peter

— Me? - he points to himself ashamed because of the unexpected attention turned to him now, mainly by the yellow eyes that the boy had

— You've been mumbling this whole time! Stop it! If you can't take this seriously, please leave, you're distracting the rest of us! - he says harshly what makes Peter cover his mouth and whisper one; 'sorry'. What gets a laugh out of some close students

— Okay, okay, calm down, electric kitten! - Deadpool says trying to calm the boy down and bring his attention back to himself - the last opponent is worth zero points- says the teacher, making a very suggestive sign to indicate 'zero' - this rascal is just an obstacle for us to have a little fun while watching you almost die. There's one at each station, so don't be afraid to run like chickens when you find it

— Thank you very much for the explanation! Please continue - the same boy says crossing his arms over his chest in an ‘X’ as some sign and sits down again

— Okay, this is the quickie I had to give today, but now, an encouraging phrase from Napoleon Bonaparte- he says and the famous napoleon painting on his horse appears on the screen, but it was Deadpool who was on the horse ... - 'A hero is one who manages to overcome life's difficulties ...' a bit of a joke, but that's what I have for today, let's hear a strong one now: “EXCELSIOR” !!!

Except for the same girl screaming in response, all the students present then get up and head outside for each transport in each simulation area;

  
In simulation area 'B', all students were already changed into their respective exercise clothes, free of school uniforms, most were huddled in front of the huge gate that would give them access to the practical part of MA admission, but only one brunette was further back, having been the last one to get off the bus, he looked at all that and thought to himself, trying to calm him from nervousness and anxiety;

—Well, now is the time. Time to see if the seven months of training really paid off ... Time to do my best ... I will become a hero ... Just as I always dreamed ... I will not give up now- he then ends his motivational pocket speech and slaps his own face with both hands at the same time ...

“The sacred ground of M.A's terrain, the school with the best hero training course on the planet, the place that any child would like to go and study. Of course, there are similar programs out there, but they don't even reach the M.A's feet, which is why it's almost impossible to enter.  
The list of alumni includes some of the greatest hero idols on the planet;  
Iron Man, number one hero, the most famous professional hero (who didn't actually take the heroes course, but the other courses are just as difficult to enter as, so they reveal that fact).  
The legendary peacemaker with the most fighting wins, General Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross, the Red Hulk!  
Not to mention the famous motorcycle maneuver artist, the infernal hero, the Ghost Rider!  
Graduating from M.A is basically a requirement if you want to become a great hero. So, I held my head up and marched towards the practical entrance exam; this is it! The first step towards fulfilling my dream of becoming a professional hero! ”

  
In front of the gigantic doors that separated them from the 'B' simulation area, all the boys and girls were anxiously waiting for the practical test to begin; those robots were what separated them from a school place with the most prestigious hero course on the planet.

— This is insane! – one of the boys in the crown says 

— There must be an entire city in there... – another one says

— Do you imagine how much it must have cost to build all this here ... - another comment impressed

— The M.A is amazing...

Everyone seemed to be very relaxed, at least outside, except for a familiar brunette, who was separated from the others by a few meters and tried to remain calm. Obviously he had already faced life or death situations, but he was certainly overestimating himself at the time because of his powers, but now it was for real, his chance to become a hero, his only chance ... The boy remembers the words of Deadpool in their lecture, trying to keep the necessary information and try to formulate some strategy

— It's a simulated battle - Peter says to himself, the goal was to be able to defeat “villains” as efficiently as possible, and possibly causing the least amount of damage to buildings. He looks around, observing the diverse group of boys and girls ready to face whatever comes to win a spot 'none of them seem nervous, they are all so confident, some even have special equipment ...' the brunette thinks watching the other competitors; until his gaze stops at a recognizable red ribbon from the cemetery girl who kept him from falling before the lecture - I should probably thank her for the help ... - Peter says to himself as he starts walking towards her.  
Until he stops after a few steps when he feels a hand on his left shoulder, fearing that it was Flash to threaten him ... oh no, he was on a different battlefield, thought the boy ... but what if it is the boy who spoke to Deadpool, saying that Peter was talking too much ... the boy then turns to the person slowly, and is instantly relieved to see that it was another boy. He was a little taller than himself, he had fair skin, messy blond hair and a little long, gray eyes that looked at him with curiosity and a countenance that was as if emanating serenity  
The mysterious boy looks Peter in the eye and then turns to the direction the brunette was tracing, watching the brunette with a red bow, who had her eyes closed, her hand on her chest and breathing deeply   
— The words of a heart in a storm will only bring rough seas to those who hear it - the same says still looking in the direction of the brunette, but soon turning his eyes to the boy, who was now on his right side

— Ããã... did you get that out of some fortune cookie or ...? - Peter asks a little confused, but with a touch of sarcasm

— She seems to be trying to focus on the tasks ahead ... - the blonde responds without losing his serene face - talking to someone without having your own spirit in peace will only bring more distress

Peter meditates on the boy's words, it might even sound like a scolding if it hadn't been said the way it was, but Peter had to agree with the same; he wasn’t 100% confident, so he would probably be nervous talking to her, which might cause her to lose focus and miss her chance to join M.A; Peter knew that all those were technically his rivals for the vacancies, but a hero must fight precisely, he would do nothing to harm the others, who had probably trained and tried as hard as he ...  
Peter was going to turn around to thank the boy and ask him his name, until they both heard the hustle and bustle of the mercenary hero on a speaker;

— Very well, let's start !!! - Deadpool screams from the top of a tower near the simulation area, waving his arms as he jumps from side to side – Gogogo!!! Pick up the pace!!! Drop the fridge!!! Hit the pedal heavy metal!!! There are no countdowns in real battles !!! Run suckers, you are just wasting your time here !!!

Peter pauses for a moment watching the professional hero, his words take a long time to really infiltrate the brunette's brain, until he casually looks back to realize that all the other candidates had already shot towards the city, and consequently the same was in last;

— Damn it! Hey, wait, leave some villains for me !!! - the same says immediately starting to run after the others

  
Peter keeps a constant speed when running a few meters away from the main group; some had turned a few corners, but Peter wanted to get to the center where there were likely to be more robots to be destroyed; but unfortunately, despite having given everything in the months of training, many of the participants had trained for years for that moment, so the brunette realized that more and more he was getting even more behind;

— Okay, just calm down - Peter says to himself as he tries to reach others - it's okay, you have plenty of time, I'll be able to reach them ...  
Until the thoughts and the attempt of a motivational pocket speech are interrupted by a movement to his right, which he senses with Spider Sense, and as soon as he stops, the wall of one of the buildings is smashed, and from there he leaves a robot; it was green, it seemed to have a military style, its support was by means of a single wheel, it had a humanoid appearance, with the wheel, a trunk, two arms of a machine gun, protected by iron shields with iron spades at the ends as if they were the hands, on which, the one on the left, had a big white '1' painted on it, it probably should have been the amount of points that it represented, and on the top, a head with a single red robotic eye, and now it was going at full speed towards the boy.  
\- ‘Target acquired, prepare attack’ - the robot announces by focusing its eye in Peter's direction and starts at full speed, screeching tire, in the direction of Peter

But Peter was no longer a quirkless who had never taken part in a fight, he was a new person, full of determination to become a hero, he prepared himself, slightly lowering and rolling up the sleeves of his gym coat to release the webs more easily, he prepared to launch the web at the right time and narrowly escape the robot, but everything proved useless ...

... when a ray of blue energy from somewhere on the boy's left hit the robot, destroying it before it could reach Peter. The boy is startled by the sudden brightness and burst of energy, falling back and thanking the robot for not having exploded in front of him, and then looks in the direction from which the burst came; meeting a boy, with his hands outstretched and floating, surrounded by an undulating blue energy, he wore conventional clothes and what stood out was a golden helmet with a kind of red four-pointed star on his forehead, which made his eyes look whites underneath

— Got him! - the same says happily closing his fist in a celebration - Thanks for serving as a distraction, comrade! We make a great team with you being the bait, but, I don't think I'll see you much in the future even then, see ya! - the same says and shortly afterwards takes flight away

Swallowing his anger at being hindered, Peter then focuses on returning to his goal of continuing the race, until he hears a beep from the speakers;  
— “There are only ten minutes left !!!!” - Deadpool's voice screams bringing distress and despair to Peter's heart

— Oh no! - Peter when he hears this, he starts running towards the center - this is not good, this is not good ... Come on, I need points, and quick! - he says to himself as he continues to run and observe the various robot housings with different scores drawn on the side streets, was it really half the time already?  
Peter then finishes his run when he arrives in the central area and is faced with a scene that would make him delirious in his hero nerdiness, if his place in M.A was not at risk; on the central avenue of the training area, several robotic carcasses together with several young people showing the most varied Quirks met, each trying as hard as possible to get as many points as possible, which further reduced Peter's chances of getting points;  
The boy looks around, observing some recognizable faces; he sees the girl in the red bow, with her arms outstretched and wiggling her fingers, with a ball of red energy in her hands, and in front of her, a robot with a large painted red '3' was levitated, being surrounded by the same energy pulsating red and was thrown in the direction of other low-scoring robots, she then stops with her hands on her knees, breathing hard;

— Okay, these should be at least 28 points ... - she says looking at the carcasses and then running again to get more points

’28 points? ... ’Peter asks himself astonished, impressed by the amount of points she had won in the same amount of time he had achieved 0.  
A little further away, Peter can observe the dark-skinned boy who had complained to him during the lecture, he moved with great agility, having his chest surrounded by a circle of electricity, and delivering kicks and blows to the machines, which together upon impact, they were charged with electricity that electrocuted the robots' internal circuits;  
— That leaves me with 45 ... - the same says when hitting another robot with a powerful kick

— How did he get so many !? - Peter asks himself scared

— 32 for me –someone else says when smashing a robot's arm

— 21

— Hey, that’s mine...

Peter stops, astonished looking around him, seeing so many points that each one has achieved, but so few remaining robots, which were also quickly destroyed, only one thing happened in the boy's head; 'At this rate, there will be no enemies left ... I will fail! ’He thinks worriedly

“Clearly the examinees have no idea of the amount of villains present or their locations * quack * - a voice in a dark room says when watching on the monitors some cameras, which in this case showed a boy with tousled brown hair running in despair, a skinned boy dark with an exotic haircut, with a shape of three triangles running around looking for more robots and another boy in a gold helmet with a red star wrapped in a blue energy, who seemed to have noticed the camera and now winked at her - they they have limited time * quack *, need to cover a wide area * quack * and hunt to the last target * quack * - the voice says to the other people in the room, as the cameras changed and now showed a blonde girl, wearing robes white on top of a building, casting what appeared to be blades of light at the villains below - some use the high ground and gather information to get the advantage * quack * ...– the camera then turns to a silver and blue blur at high speed - ... others use speed to overtake their competitors * quack * ...– the camera returns to showing the boy in a golden helmet exploding another villain with his blasts of energy - ... of course, staying calm while under pressure can be a big advantage * quack * - the camera then shows a black-haired boy, with an animalistic face, surrounded by robot carcasses and his arms pulsing black goo that covered both arms - as well as pure power and combative ability * quack * ... ”

— The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics, * quack * - the voice belonged to a very strange creature; literally a humanoid form of duck; the size of a child's body, but flippers, feathers covering his entire body, a large orange beak and small eyes, had no wings, only arms covered in white feathers, on which the right held a green cocktail, he wore pants red and an overcoat, vest and tie equally red over a white shirt - they achieve the highest results * quack *

— Hmmm, I would say that this year's group seems very promising - says a feminine, velvety and sensual voice from the back of the seats

— Well, there is still a long time before it ends - says another voice, this time male, rough and hoarse - and the real test is yet to come, let's see how they react ...- the same says right away by opening a protective capsule and pressing a red button, not taking his eyes off the screen, about to see the show really starting

In the midst of all the combat and destruction, a sound suddenly came out over the others in the middle of each of the simulation areas; a noise of several explosions, much bigger and louder than any individual of the participants would be able to produce. Everyone then stops and watches the creator of all that destruction: a huge robot that comes out of the smoke, destroying several buildings while standing up. The other robots must not have been more than five feet tall; it easily exceeded 130, moved around with giant wheels on tracks, its giant robotic hands crushed nearby buildings, and its huge rectangular head eight luminous points representing the light detectors on the front. Everyone stopped for a moment, when facing such monstrosity, they could see the similarities with the image of the zero point robot, that was just a distraction, as Deadpool had said;

“... this rascal is just an obstacle for us to have a little fun while watching you almost die. There's one in each station, so don't be afraid to run like chickens when you find it ... ”

— I-i-isn't that a little extreme? - Peter thinks facing the mechanical monstrosity in front of him

The huge robot then lifts and closes its right fist and then takes it towards the ground with the greatest possible force, punching the ground. The impact makes the whole place tremble and a huge gust of wind that raises a real sandstorm is thrown in the direction of the candidates, who protect themselves as they can. Until the wind stops and only the dust remains suspended. Peter watches the huge robot get up and also sees the other candidates running away from it, out of the fog of dust.  
For fear or for the simple uselessness of trying to face that thing, nobody cared, all the candidates ran for their lives and their vacancy, to try to get more points or simply guarantee the vacancy with the points they already had by not being run over by the machine murderer

"Now things get interesting ..." a soft, masculine and quiet voice says to his colleagues in the room with the monitors, even though he is not able to use them well "... the true character of a person is only really revealed when he or she is faced with danger ”

Peter ends up unbalanced in an attempt to turn and run and ends up falling, standing with his back on the ground and watching in amazement the monstrosity getting closer and closer, and through his peripheral vision, seeing the other participants running away;

—This is a disaster - he says to himself as he starts to crawl, shaking with fear, trying to escape - I have to run to be able to destroy smaller villains! Damn, damn, damn, I'm still out of points!

"Less than two minutes left, hurry up!" Deadpool screams through the speakers

— WHAT?!?!?! TWO MINUTES?!?!?! - the flashbacks of all the training he had to pass during these months passes through his eyes, all the runs, the garbage shipments, the arm wrestling with one of his armor ... - Everything that Iron Man did for me ... All training ... It will be thrown away !!!

— Angh! - a groan of pain is heard by Peter, who looks back and watches the girl from the cemetery; face down on the floor, her face sweaty and dirty, an expression of pain and she seemed to be prevented from moving, probably by some building debris trapping her ...

“Is this your first time doing this? ...

I stopped your fall using my Quirk in your backpack, sorry I didn't ask before ...

... but I thought it would be okay for me to catch you so you wouldn't fall ... ”

With great powers, come great responsibilities…”

Peter hears again the voice of the girl who helped him in two different moments and Uncle Ben's too, he is static for a moment, just facing the whole situation; the trapped girl, people running away, the robot approaching ...

"You don't get points as a reward for destroying the gigantic villain ..." The same male voice comments with colleagues; "But there is an opportunity, a chance to shine ..."

Peter's body acts before his thought, but unlike the first time, he faces the objective head on, certain of what he would do; and when he could see, he had run and taken a huge leap, leaving all the strength of his legs, running over the girl and landing a few meters from the approaching robot ...

  
“And to show what you’re made of!”

Running the last few meters to the metal monster, Peter extends his hands, which with all the impact of his strength and the jump, crush the bodywork, and with that he tries to push the robot to stop it.  
Using all his strength, Peter sinks his feet into the ground, breaking the concrete and keeping his arms flexed by pressing more and more of the robot's green bodywork. His vision blurs, his arms start to burn with exertion, and he feels his feet scraping on the floor, his sneakers and sock probably destroyed. He tries anyway to make the giant stop, but it didn't seem to be making much difference ... But he had to, at least until the girl was safe. He quickly turns around, leaving his back on the metal and still with his feet sunk in the concrete and trying to stop the machine anyway.  
Then, noticing his intact wrists, Peter shoots a web to the right, the sticky tissue explodes from his fist, splashing a little blood and a web is stuck to the side of one of the buildings; doing the same on the left, the web travels a little more because of the distance, but it also gets stuck; Peter continues with more and more webs, until the inside of his forearms is almost raw and the red liquid with a strong smell is running down his arm, dripping down his elbow and staining the rolled up sleeve of his shirt.  
The boy held the webs with all his strength, with his arms outstretched, his shirt was tearing, he felt every cell in his arms stretching and about to burst, but he can hold on, when he can see, he was a few meters from fallen brunette, who still watched everything without moving a muscle, just watching the boy with astonishment showing all that determination, using everything he had to help her.

"That's it, show who you are ..." says Tony Stark in the dark room "Personify what it means to be a hero; nothing is more noble than your own sacrifice ”

As Peter got closer and closer, he could see that his effort was serving something, noticing the iron giant slowing to a stop, breathing deeply and letting go of the webs, standing up for a miracle; having his shirt soaked with sweat and blood on his sleeves, until he hears it;

“TIME'S UP!!!" Deadpool's voice can be recognized indicating the end of the evaluation

The physical and now mental fatigue was too much for Peter, the whole emotional burden was too much for his poor brain, and he starts to fall; but fortunately, even stuck and tired, a spark of energy was still left of the brunette trapped between the concrete blocks and she used it to activate her Quirk, creating the red energy ball and launching it over the boy, covering him with the same energy , and causing it to fall slowly until it reaches the ground unscathed, and she deactivates it and breathes with difficulty, as if she had to make a lot of effort for such an action.

— Did you see what he did? - one of the boys asks when he sees Peter lying on the floor

— I never imagined that he would have all that strength ...- answers another

— Me neither...

— It looks like a rope creation kind of Quirk; but it doesn’t seem to be something so weak...

— If he had all this capacity, how could he not get any points all day?

— Maybe he was trying to fool us...

— Jokes on him, is not like he’s going to pass with no points

— True, but that was really cool...

All the freshmen present there discussed the whole situation of the brunette, having worked so hard to stop something that was worthless and having none to feel at least comfortable; well all but two boys in particular who watched the brunette lying on the floor, without wanting to, having similar thoughts

"Everyone is missing the point ..." thinks the Afro-descendant boy, watching the talking brunette in amazement, from Deadpool's lecture.

"Didn't you see what he did?" the blonde thinks, recognizing the brunette at the entrance to the simulation area "He sacrificed everything ..."

"... just to save that girl" the brown-skinned one accidentally complements the blond "He should know how much time he had left ..."

"But even with all these concerns, he didn't hesitate to jump" added the blonde

"So ... of course, I would / should have done the same" are the thoughts of the brunette and the blonde respectively "The exam, the judges, they saw that ..."

—Back everyone, please - says a voice from behind the group of teenagers - whoever has no problem, please stay away, this is a medical situation

The voice itself was that of a woman wearing a blue nurse's uniform and putting blue latex gloves in her hands as she ran to catch up with the two fallen students. The woman herself had dark brown hair with a slight wave falling over her shoulders, had slightly brown skin, full lips, a wrinkled nose, thin eyebrows over dark brown eyes. She had a serious expression as she approached the fallen brunette girl

— Whoa, who's the hot nurse? - asks one of the boys with the hormones on the skin

— This beauty - begins the boy with a strange helmet floating next to the action - is the heart of M.A; Claire Temple, the Night Nurse. The school nurse.

Returning to the nurse, she went down towards the brunette girl who was breathing hard, she had managed to free herself from the concrete block that was just holding her leg. Claire helps her sit up and quickly picks up her stethoscope, listening to various points on the girl's torso, to see if there was something wrong with her breathing; but there was nothing, he was just tired

— P-please ...- the girl says in a weak voice, and turns her head to observe something to her right - help him ...

The nurse doesn't even have time to digest what she saw when she stood up and hurriedly walked over to the fallen boy, noticing the purple arms and the dried blood clinging to his body;

—My God ...- she says stunned watching the unconscious boy, how he had used his Quirk in a way that he couldn't handle ... it's like he doesn't know his own power, thought the heroine, but there was no time to lose, she quickly takes one of the gloves from her hand and puts it on the boy's back, taking a deep breath and activating her own Quirk, with the boy being covered in a greenish light, and having his arms being repaired slowly, with the muscles regenerating and the skin repairing, until not even scars remained

— What is she doing? – one of the boys in the group asks 

— Apparently you never saw a heroine nurse in action - says the same boy in a helmet, now going down to the floor, deactivating his Quirk and removing his helmet, revealing his messy black hair and his lilac eyes - her Quirk is an incredible increase in the affected person’s ability to heal, it is the only reason that MA is able to maintain these reckless examinations

Three days had passed since the practical exam; after passing out from the intense effort of trying to stop the giant zero-point robot, Peter had woken up in the infirmary room, with his clothes soiled in blood in a bag and clean clothes, he had met the heroine Night Nurse who had helped him, and then May she had come to get him at the door to return home. The days that passed were extremely depressing for the boy, he knew that he had done well on the theoretical test, but also that just that would not be enough to pass the MA, not with zero points in the practical part, but mainly because he failed contact Mr. Stark to find out if he had any information that would give him any hope ...  
— The result should arrive today or tomorrow, right? - Aunt May asks him behind it while cleaning some books off the shelves, attracting them with her Quirk, and the boy remained sitting on the couch, with his cell phone at his side and just staring at the wall, without any emotion

— Yeah ...- he responds and lowers his head, having conflicting feelings of wanting and not wanting to know the result; May realizes that his nephew wants to be alone and leaves the room

But what else went through the boy's head was one thing; Iron Man. He had seen potential in him, even though at first he wanted to remove the spider's poison from his body, he had really believed in the boy, believed that he would be worthy to inherit his energy, Peter was devastated to have disappointed him. Peter would not change what he had done, of course he would have liked to be more attentive to see the robots earlier and get more points, but in no way would he change his last act in order to try to help the girl, he had done what he thought was right. .. even if it cost you the dream of being the greatest hero of all ...

Until he hears his aunt entering the room running and screaming;

—Peter! Peter! Peter! - she says arriving in the room with an envelope in her hand and a face in a mixture of happiness and despair - it arrived ...- she says showing the white envelope with the seal with the acronym M.A

Now was the moment of truth ...  
Outside her nephew's room, May found herself walking around, as concerned as the preteen on the other side.  
Peter looked at that envelope as if it would explode at any moment; there was one of two options, the most likely, of failing the test and the start of his search for another course of heroes, or the beginning of his journey to become the number one hero.  
No longer putting up with stress and worry, gathering momentary courage, the boy tears the envelope, revealing a letter of paper still in one of the pieces of the envelope, but the main one was a small metal disk with an electronic surface that fell from the envelope damaged and stopped at his desk; instantly activating a holographic message ... with Iron Man on the screen that floated in front of the brunette;  
“— Are you recording this here? I hope you are ... ” the hero appears to him wearing his hero costume, but with the viewfinder raised, his bony features and dark circles were very recognizable given his proximity to the canvas

— Mr. Stark!? – the boy asks confused - but this is from M.A right ...?

“— First of all, if you are asking a question or talking to me, know that this is a recorded message ... " he says moving away from the screen and sitting in an armchair behind him " ... secondly I just wanted to say that I humbly accepted the job at MA as a teacher, you know, new horizons ... ”

— The Iron Man working on M.A? – the brunette asks himself impressed 

“—...wait ... how many different messages? ” he seemed to be talking to someone behind the scenes, until he rubs his eyes and gives a tired sigh “... ok, ok, let's get to it; even if you earned 0 points in the practical exam, of course, that would mean that you failed ... ”

Peter's animation begins to drain, he begins to feel extremely frustrated and disappointed, until the hero speaks again;

“... if that was all we would evaluate! But first, watch this; ... ”  
The hologram then changes to another video, this time with the brunette with the red bow entering somewhere, she looked sad and wore a school uniform

"Excuse me ..." she says weakly to whoever was there, quickly appearing a man with dark hair who seemed to be wearing a suit, but his back was turned, so it was difficult to see who he was "... there was a boy in the same area that I; thin, messy brown hair ..." Peter soon realized that she was talking about him " ... is it possible that I can give him some of my points? I-I heard people saying he didn't get any points ...

"You will never be able to be with the best of the best ..." Peter hears Flash's words mixing with the girl's

"At least the points he lost because of me ..." she insisted

"There was no reason for you to be in danger like that!" the harsh words he had received that put him down for his actions were drowned out by the words of the brunette who exalted him and who wanted to reward him for his actions

"He saved me!" she says louder and with flushed cheeks

"Along with now having a Quirk..." continues Mr. Stark appearing on his back in front of the paused video "... your actions resulted in the actions of others." He then turns to face Peter “The exam was not counted only with points for destroying villains ... how could a course of heroes reject people who save others and do what is right? Do you call that keeping the promise? This is a job that requires taking a chance to put that promise into practice; RESCUE POINTS! ” the hero says excited and his screen is replaced by a scoreboard;

In which his name was in seventh position ...  
"Peter Parker ..." continues Iron Man "60 points!" Peter couldn't believe his name, even with the score showing his zero point of villains, not only on the list of admitted, but among the top ten selected “And Wanda Maximoff, 45 points!” he says with the video turning to the brunette, who now he knew her name was Wanda, showing that she had taken 28 villain points, along with her 45 rescue points, leaving her in third position  
"You two passed, you can sleep peacefully now" says the hero returning to his normal self “Come on, Parker, this is‘ Marvel Academy ’your hero academy”

— Yes sir! - Peter could not contain his tears that fell down his cheeks ‘I got Uncle Ben’ was all the boy thought

'The first step was taken for me to become the number one hero!'


	6. 01x06 Friendship

It was the first of September; during the whole month of August Peter and May had done the impossible so that everything was perfect for the first day; all the bureaucracy regarding Peter not being May's son, all the forms of rules they had to read and sign, the purchases of books and school supplies, even the measurements of arm, waist, hips, etc. for the tailored uniform that the school ordered, and now he wore it.  
The luxurious shoes were a far cry from his worn red sneakers, the gray twill pants, the white shirt, the red sweater and finally the blue jacket complemented his uniform, which basically should have cost more than all the clothes he had worn together in his whole life. May had insisted that he take a shower in the morning to avoid getting sweaty on the first day of school, of course this was being useless at that moment, since the boy was sweating buckets of nervousness under his clothes;  
— Did you get your toothbrush? - asks his aunt while she fixed the collar of his shirt that came out of the sweater

— Got it!

— Phone charger, in case you run out of battery?

— Got it!

— And the...- May starts to say 

— May! – the nephew interrupts her, having fun with her aunt's concern, even with a little bit of a bag full - I got everything I need, today it's just guidance, I don't need to take many things, later we will receive the schedules and you can remind me of the whole list for the rest of the school year ok?

— Ok...- she says crestfallen and a little embarrassed, Peter knew that she wanted everything to be perfect, the dream now of being the number one hero was not just his

— Thanks for everything Aunt May ...- he says approaching her and pulling her into a tight hug, smelling her coffee and alcohol gel; the same having returned to work as a nursing assistant at Queens Presbyterian Hospital - I love you ...

— I love you too dear ...- she says immediately releasing her nephew - good luck!

— Thanks – he says putting the yellow backpack on his back and leaving the house

After an almost hour-long bus ride to the M.A building, which was located next to Washington Square Park, Peter finds himself in the nick of time for his first class at 8:00. He then quickly starts running through the empty corridors of that huge place, having seen the map of the building at the entrance, he forces his memory to find the right path to the first year class "A"; fortunately arriving at the corridor where the two rooms of the first year of the heroes' course met, perceiving only for the moment an interesting fact;  
— This door is gigantic ...- said the poor boy, feeling intimidated by the wooden door over three meters high, but quickly concentrating on the task at hand, reaching out to the doorknob and pulling the door, only to find out that she didn't move - Oh no! Am I already so late? Did I miss the first class? Will I stay out? Are they already counting our presence? What does this mean for my academic career ...

—You know the door is sliding right? - the boy hears a voice to his left and turns around, meeting two people;  
Peter is impressed to recognize the blonde who had prevented him from talking to Wanda, now knowing her name, before the exam, he was there, with a simple smile on his face and the same aura of serenity and calm. But he was not alone, next to the blonde there was a girl, much smaller than him and even Peter, she was equally blonde, with hair close to her shoulders and the ends in a pink tone, with a gradient, she had a clear skin and celestial blue eyes, she was very thin and wore a feminine version of the boys' uniform, just replacing the pants with a black skirt that went to the middle of the thighs and an equally black pantyhose, she looked at the other blonde in a fun way  
— You only say that because where you live the doors are all sliding - the girl says crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at her friend - you think I didn't see you doing the same thing on the bathroom door, which is to open for ahead, Mr. Monk? - she says amused and pulling out an embarrassed smile from the boy

— Ãhn...- Peter didn't quite know how to fit into the conversation

— Oh, sorry, we didn’t introduce ourselves - the blonde says, noticing the brunette’s visible discomfort, and quickly lowering himself in an oriental greeting - my name is Daniel Rand, namaste! - Peter quickly copies the movement, not really sure what to do - and this little one here is Gwendolyn Poole

— Shorty is the ... - she was going to say something, but looks around and stops, turning to the brunette and extending her hand - call me Gwen and he Danny

— Peter, Peter Parker - he says greeting the blonde and then opening the door the right way and making room for his new colleagues - please ...

—Look at this, what a gentleman ...- Gwen says winking at the boy as she passed by him - if your eyes don't go down so much you get a point and I don't have to pierce your eyes - she says in a cute way and enters, followed by Danny, who murmurs a slight 'forgiveness' when passing by the brunette

After blushing, and feeling a little afraid of Gwen's comment, he takes a deep breath, still not going far enough to see the inside of the room; for a simple reason, he prayed to any cosmic being who could hear him who was not in the same room as the boy who had complained about him in the introduction with Deadpool, or worse, with Flash. Peter had not seen his well-known brunette in the practical exam, but he knew that the boy, even with a short fuse, was very good at one thing, destroying, even if he did not earn rescue points, he would easily get enough points to pass. The boy then takes a deep breath and enters the room; finding a very large room, with twenty chairs separated into four rows. There were several people inside with the most varied ethnicities and external characteristics, but two people in the conversation were the ones who most caught the attention of the brunette;

— Get your feet off the table! - Peter can recognize the dark-skinned boy talking to the last person the boy wanted to see in the same classroom

— Did you talk to me, prince? - Flash question mockingly

— You don't think it's a huge lack of respect with the heroes who represent MA and also with the people who used this table - the boy tries to argue for the good sense of the spiked black hair boy, only to find that he didn't have that

— What a lack of respect! What school in Africa did you study to come with this supporting chat?

— You know very well that Africa is an immense continent with diverse rich cultures, and that is why we cannot be named as a single people - he says, not giving up reasoning with Flash - I attended the Killmonger Elementary School in Wakanda; my name is Azari T’Challa

— Killmonger? What the f*ck is that? Is it an entire school just for Daddy’s little boy by any chance? That way it will be more fun to crush you, so you can learn how it works here in the USA - Flash says staring at the boy wickedly and he takes a step back, but soon composes himself

— This is a very rude thing to say to a classmate. Are you sure you want to become a superhero?

— And you think I care for your op ...- Flash was going to keep talking until he noticed Parker standing at the classroom door, and before he could react in any way, Azari follows his vision and ends up recognizing the boy

— It's you ...- the boy says, which draws the attention of most people already seated, who turn to face the boy, which scares the same a little, some recognizing him from the practical exam

— Ah, yeah ...! - Peter tries to formulate something to say to the different pairs of eyes that stared at him, but nothing came out; luckily Azari didn't seem to care, and broke the silence

— Good morning dear colleague, and I came from Wakanda, from Killmonger Elementary School, my name is ... - he says getting closer and closer to the brunette

—Ah, I-I heard! - Peter manages to say to the boy, realizing how tall he was, but also very thin - my name is Peter, Peter Parker, very pleased to meet you Azari.

— Peter ... you noticed that there was something else in the practical test, didn't you? - Azari asks the brunette, probably referring to the rescue points, since Peter had probably obtained privileged information due to his connection with Iron Man - I didn't notice anything! I wrongly judged you! I hate to admit it, but you are a much better hero than me ...- Peter was going to try to answer something to the inconsolable Azari, until he heard a voice behind him

—Hey, the messy brown hair! - Peter turns to find the girl with brown hair and red bow, she was behind him in the female uniform, together with a boy; he was tall and athletic, he had even lighter skin and a thin face, his hair was silvery almost white, in a messy hairstyle, and blue eyes - Deadpool really said you passed ...  
"The nice girl, Wanda if I'm not mistaken" thinks Peter as the brunette starts talking about how amazing he was with the webs, just making the boy more ashamed than just the next thought; "The uniform suits her very well ..." the brunette tries to erase this thought as soon as possible; until he realizes the platinum next to him, with one arm around his shoulder in a slightly silly way

— So are you my sister's private hero? - he says in a fun way, watching the two brunettes blushing - know that she only talked about it in the last few days - he ends up giving the girl a malicious look

— Pietro! - she says red as a tomato to her brother; Peter would never have guessed that they were related, they looked nothing like

— If you keep going like this, we’ll leave here only tomorrow - the group hears a voice behind them and everyone turns to find basically a celebrity for hero fans; the blind hero, Daredevil. Wearing his red and black uniform, a body armor capable of stopping a bullet, but light and malleable enough to keep the hero's acrobatics and speed intact, without missing the carbon fiber helmet, with reddish eyes and horns ; the face of the Hell’s Kitchen demon. And when he perceives the students' silence (of the vocal cords in this case, their hearts were very fast) he continues - very well, now that I got your attention ...  
He then enters the classroom, with the students at the door giving him a pass, he does not enter much, but just enough that all the students present can see him, and removes his helmet; leaving several impressed, the population had no idea of the identity of the blind hero, the same preferring to act out of the spotlight, with few heroes and high-ranking police officers knowing, and now apparently the class too. Upon removing the helmet, he reveals his thin face, fair skin, well-trimmed beard, rumpled brown hair and misty eyes, definitely blind

— My name is Matthew Murdock, if that information leaves this school, an investigation is opened and if we find the person responsible, the expulsion is immediate if they are not old enough to go to jail - he says looking at a non-existent spot on the wall and finally opening an attempt with a sincere smile - and I will be your class teacher for years to come, it's a pleasure  
No one even responds, everyone is afraid of being expelled for commenting on the teacher's name at home; but the thought of the demonic hero known for his violence with criminals, being the responsible teacher was something that all students wandered through

— I know it seems sudden, but go to the changing rooms near the courtyard; each locker is identified with its student number, and inside each one there is one of these - he says taking a rolled out of his back pocket, as he unrolls it shows students a red gymnastics T-shirt with white lines that formed an 'M' and an 'A', one on top of the other - dress and meet me in the courtyard - he says and leaves the room, tossing the shirt to Pietro, who picks it up quickly, while watching the hero leave

Already in the courtyard with everyone duly uniformed for physical activities, the children then discover why the teacher was in a hurry to drag them outside;  
— Individuality assessment tests !? - all students ask surprised

— But what about orientation? And the opening ceremony? We are going to lose - asks Wanda who, wearing a gym uniform, kept her red bow on her head

— Both useless activities for what we want to do - says Professor Murdock in front of the group still wearing his uniform but without the mask - we have three years to transform you into heroes, we have to use every second available, and we cannot waste time with ceremonies without sense, but now let's get down to business. You all take physical assessment tests without using Quirks since elementary school; pitch, 50 m run, etc. For these tests, the country uses averages of students without Quirks to make things fairer; but the point here is not to level everyone up, now it’s reaching the maximum potential of each one, and that includes your Quirks. Mr. Thompson - he says calling Flash's attention by pointing at him, but without turning his face in the boy's direction - you were the first placed in the practical test, why don't you start?

The professor gave Flash a baseball and the freedom to use his Quirk as much as he wanted if he didn't go beyond a white circle drawn on the floor. The black-haired boy then positions himself in the middle of the circle, doing some quick stretches and getting ready to throw the ball, remembering the maximum he could achieve in elementary school; 67 meters, how much could he get now using his Quirk? The boy then activates it, covering his right arm and left leg over the black slime pants, increasing those limbs, and in a much faster and stronger movement than would be normal, he throws the ball away, and in shortly notice, arrives in the teacher's earpiece, the result;

— 705.2 meters; our goal today is to get to know each one as much as possible so that they can have a goal to exceed in the future - he says to students who are starting to get excited about the possibility of using their powers for such activities - very well, I realize that they are all very excited, who will be next?

Pietro and Gwen put themselves on the two tracks available for the race, only two for the robot that counted the time to be able to speak the results out loud. Both get ready and run off; Gwen could even be in good physical shape, but Pietro becomes a blue and silvery blur after starting, stopping only after the robot reveals its time; 3.4 seconds.

—Nice! Too bad that in fifty meters I can't accelerate so much - the boy says happily giving a smile for the good performance, and just behind arriving Gwen, with a time of 7.1 seconds

In the second race Wanda met with another girl, this one was taller than the brunette, had tanned skin, dark brown hair that went down her back, in addition to her dark brown eyes that looked at the end of the track in a determined way , unlike the other brunette, who seemed to have fun and now concentrated the red energy of her Quirk in her own body to propel herself in the race

The race starts, the focused brunette seemed very fast for a normal human being, but Wanda got the lead with the impulses that took her off the ground and made her reach further; reaching the 5.9 second mark, while the other girl came close behind with 6.3

In the third race, the boy present was wearing a helmet; golden with a red four-pointed star on his forehead, he had a slightly tanned skin, dark, unkempt hair, eyes in an exotic lilac shade and a naughty smile. Her opponent was a girl a little smaller than him, she had slightly darker skin, she had slightly wavy brown hair that hit her shoulders, a thin nose, and grayish brown eyes;  
—Come on guys, you're not showing enough action - he then says putting on his helmet and being surrounded by a pulsating blue energy, and as soon as the start is made, he flies at high speed towards the finish line, reaching the incredible 2.3 seconds mark

His opponent was close behind, getting 4.5 seconds, she had made her legs increase in size, stretching them and finishing the race in a few steps.  
In the fourth race, the acquaintances Flash and Peter were side by side. When the start is made, Flash instantly makes the black goo cover his legs, giving him enough strength to reach an insane speed and finish the race in 4.13 seconds

“Eugene‘ Flash ’Thompson, Quirk: Symbiosis. It is capable of secreting a slime composed of thousands of cells that give it greater strength, agility, endurance and regeneration ”

Even with his powers, having his speed and strength also increased, Peter was no match for the rival who spent almost his entire life learning about his powers, thus achieving a mark of just 6.8 seconds.  
Peter knew that his powers and training were much more to stay on average than to stand out in a specific activity; besides that the duration of the training was months, not years like the others, he needed to think of a way to show something.  
The tests continued, but with none in which Peter had managed to draw much attention. In the strength test to hold, he had achieved 75 kg, while a dark-skinned boy with very short curly hair and visible muscles, along with a child version of the Hulk had both achieved 600 kg. In the long jump several passed the entire sand without falling, while Peter, having nothing to throw the web and swing, had stayed at 6 meters. In the side-jump test, had a short boy with very spiky brown hair been tossed from side to side quickly by a two-meter-high biped tiger he had summoned? The fifth test was the throwing of the ball, as shown by Flash at the beginning, in Wanda's turn, because the ball was small and light, she managed to float it up to the limit that the measuring machine could reach, which gave her an 'infinite' result, now it was Peter's turn  
He needed to show something, but even with his increased strength it didn't seem to be enough to clash with all those other promises of heroes and heroines, he needed to think of something; his arrows only hindered him at that moment, and the ball could get stuck in his hand and not come out, his webs didn't go that far to stick it to the ball and launch it ... but he could use his ally, science;  
Putting himself in the throwing position, he takes a deep breath and throws the ball without much force, but quickly, he throws a web in the direction of it, making a hole in his arm and staining it with a little blood, but he would now get more speed; now with the ball stuck in the web, he spins it quickly and launches it along with the web, reaching a far greater distance than if it were just with his hands. He then puts his left hand on top of the wound to store the bleeding and turns to Mr. Murdock, who, staring at the horizon, hears the distance and smiles;  
— 700.6 meters

Little did he know that the teacher had heard another heartbeat coming in the distance, this time eradicated and weak, and that accelerated when he heard the boy's result.

— Uhuuu, finally a superhero level record! - celebrates Wanda in the audience

— He seems to have been hurt ...- says Danny watching his colleague stock up on his bleeding - this happened on the practical exam too, how curious ...

—It wasn't a big deal ...- says Sam, not very impressed, different from the boy next to him who stared at Peter without believing what he saw

"W-what power is that !?" astonished and furious Flash thinks “Everyone's Quirks manifest at the age of four! How absurd! What did you do!?"  
The students are startled when they notice Flash shooting towards the brunette with his arms wrapped in his black goo from his Quirk, and with a murderous look;

— Damn you! - he shouts as he extends his hand / claw, ready to tear the poor boy apart - Tell me what it is, damn Wall-Crawler !!!

— Ahhhhh !!! - Peter is frightened by the recent threat of Flash, but quickly he is stopped by a red and black stick attached to a string that wrapped around his neck and made him fall in the middle of the race due to shortness of breath, making it impossible to reach Peter

— What ... what is this? - Flash asks in a whisper and turns back, only to find his teacher, holding the other staff, at the end of the string, with one hand just as if he were making no effort

— I may not be able to see Mr. Thompson - the same says not looking at you and tensing his jaw - but my Quirk allowed me to notice your rapid heartbeat before you decided to attack Mr. Parker

"What an amazing Quirk!" is what goes on in the minds of all students who witnessed the action of their teacher

“Head of M.A. Class 1-A, Matthew Murdock. His Quirk guarantees super hearing, capable of differentiating heartbeats and hearing them from a great distance with various sounds around ”  
— Now, you are going to leave Mr. Parker alone and we will continue without further waste of time - he doesn't ask, he just says, pulling the thread back and storing the staff in a special compartment - the next one please ...

Peter then stays at a distance from Flash, who had deactivated his Quirk, and returns to where his colleagues were, still holding the wound on his arm, while the black-haired one had his own thoughts;

— Is your arm okay? - asks Wanda with Peter’s approach

— Ah, yeah! – the boy answers embarrassed 

"Until recently, you were just a pebble in my path" thinks the brunette as he watches Peter and the girl in the bow talk, she looks worried and he blushes

During the rest of the day, in the other three exercises, abdominal exercises, touching the tiptoes and running long distance, Peter received a strip of tape to store the bleeding and fought the pain in his arm in these last activities, still giving the best of him, until he is exhausted at the end; unlike the majority who were more easily able to use their powers to make their lives easier;

— Okay, training is over, you are excused for the day, just stop by the classroom, there will be the sheets with schedules, important dates and the school curriculum, it is good to read - he says then goes to Peter and puts a hand on his shoulder - stop by the infirmary to fix this arm, tomorrow the battery of tests will be even more rigorous and I need you in the best possible way - he says handing the infirmary pass to the boy and leaving.  
As he moved away from the students who were now heading for the locker rooms, the blind hero found his suspicious heartbeat as he passed a thicket beside the gym;

— Stark ...- the blind hero says when he smells cheeseburger and a well-washed suit - did the director release you on the first day?

— Red, how long ...- the same says getting up from behind the bush when it was discovered - you know how it is right? An adaptation period on the first day and I decided to check out one of my wise colleagues while working

— And did you need to hide? - Matthew asks with his body still turning in the direction he was taking before

— Well ... you know how it is ... professional life, autographs, it tires ...- Tony tries to disguise it, but his racing heart gives him away

— Okay, now you can cut the litany - Murdock says, already fed up - what is so important about the boy? Parker, right?

— What? Ah! The one with the ball tied right? Tell me that you also feel his potential and genius?

— Also? Stark, what are you hiding? - asks when hearing such a word - something related to why Mr. Thompson tried to attack the poor boy?

— Ah ... look ... is that - Tony tries to find a last minute explanation, until he sees his colleague rubbing his face and sighing

— Look, I have more things to do and honestly it doesn't bother me - he says and walks back towards the main building - but know that as a teacher, you shouldn't exercise any kind of favoritism among the students, you have more than one boy to take care now ...- he says and leaves, leaving his colleague behind weighing his words

Upon leaving the large glass building, all first-year students had already been released for the day; the normal routine classes starting only the next day. Peter was walking tired after visiting the infirmary and meeting the heroine Night Nurse. He was dying to get home and tell Aunt May everything (except, of course, the secret identity of his class teacher), until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find the two blondes he had met in the morning;

— Danny? Gwen? – the brunette asks looking at the blonde duo, with the boy looking at him with his neutral expression and Gwen smiling and looking around

— Is your arm better? - asks Danny

— Oh, yeah! Thanks to the Night Nurse! – the boy says remembering the appointment;

“— Wow, my arm is already better! But I'm feeling so tired now ...– Peter says to have his arm healed by the nurse's Quirk

— This happens because of my Quirk, don't worry - she says wiping the area with dry blood with a damp cloth - it stimulates the natural regeneration process of each one, and it consumes energy, and if I use it a lot on the same person , it can lead to death - she says normally while throwing the dirty cloth in the trash

— Death!?

— Stay calm Peter, just start to understand your Quirk and your limits better - she says taking the boy's two hands and staring deeply into his eyes - depending on the injury you come with, the cure can lead to sequelae and there won't be so many heroes out there healing ... You need to learn to take care ”

— But know that it was amazing, you threw the rope and spun it and it was ZOOOOOOM - Gwen says euphorically as she swirls and makes the sound for the ball launch

— It was certainly very ingenious - Danny says giving him a friendly smile as the three walk, until they hear a voice behind

—Hey! You three! - they turn to see the brunette with a bow running towards them - Are they going to the station? Wait for me!

— Wanda!? – asks Peter

— Wow, you're the girl from infinity! - Gwen says excitedly and with her hands on her cheeks

— My name is Wanda Maximoff! - she says to stop in front of the trio - and you are; Daniel Rand, Gwendolyn Poole and “Wall-Crawler” Parker right?

— Wall-Crawler !? - the boy asks scared because she knows the way Flash called her

— Hehe, I know it's not your name, but isn't that what Thompson called you on the physical test? - she says remembering the boy with the short fuse running and being stopped by the teacher

— Ah, yeah ... my name is Peter, Flash calls me Wall-Crawler to make fun of me, saying that I try to reach others but I never can ...- he says blushing when trying to explain himself

— HAHAHAHA!!! – Gwen burst out laughing while Danny tries to make her stop

— Oh, really? I'm sorry ... - the brunette asks embarrassed, but something comes to her mind - but it reminds me of a spider; so small, but it reaches great heights and does amazing things!  
The brunette then looks back at the brunette, who had a closed fist and a smile on her face, in which Peter soon copies her, using the girl's encouraging words to review how he saw that mean nickname  
— Awwwww, I ship it !!! - Gwen screams, taking the two brunettes out of the trance and making them both blush, before having her mouth covered with Danny's hand, which she soon licks and receives a protest from the blonde

Soon the four of them started walking towards Brodway-Lafayette station, with Wanda saying that her brother had gone out with some friends and would later go home alone, which triggered everyone talking and sharing a little of each, telling where they lived, with whom they lived, but in general commenting on the incredible Quirks they had witnessed that day. Peter personally celebrated such a small but important victory of making friends, even though they had their eccentricities;  
— And that’s all folksl! – Gwen stuttering on purpose and waving at the reader

— Is she alright? – asks Peter to Danny

— You get used to it...- the blond says, seeming to be tired of giving explanations


	7. 01x07 Routine and Combat

“The M.A superhero course curriculum: mandatory classes in the morning, like literature ...”  
— “To Kill a Mockinbirrrd” it is one of the most important works of American literature, written by Harper Lee and published in 1960 ... - monologues Professor Piotr Rasputin, or Colossus; a gigantic man, over two meters tall and with swollen muscles, had a square face, light skin, a wide nose and dark brown eyes, and short brown hair in a military cut. Lover of the arts and professor of literature, the subject just didn't make the class sleep so much because of his heavy Russian accent

“...math...”

—The numerical sets are separated into: a) Natural b) Integers c) Rational and d) Irrational ...- says in a robotic way the professor and cyber hero Vision; the artificial intelligence of Iron Man J.A.R.V.I.S. transposed into an android with diverse skills, who better to be a math teacher? His greenish body simulated an adult male body, with some pieces in yellow, since he did not need clothes, such as a cape with a collar and a belt, and his face was red with a yellow stone in the center of his forehead; his power source

“...or english.”

— Very well evolved monkeys - the English teacher, to everyone's surprise, Deadpool starts talking when he finishes writing a few sentences on the blackboard - which one is incorrect? - he asks the class and is answered with only silence from students confused by; subject or because people let him teach - look, just so you know, I have a diploma in English okay? And it was very expensive …

— The incorrect one is number four - answers the student at table number 13; Azari - there is a pronoun used incorrectly

— Wrong! - Deadpool says pointing his finger accusingly at the boy, until he quickly takes some papers from his pouch, takes a look at them and points again at the boy - Correct! As everyone can see ...

“(It was no surprise when we found out that another teacher was writing the scripts for the English class for Deadpool). Then we had lunch in the main cafeteria, where you can buy food at reasonable prices ”  
The main restaurant was certainly quite large; a wide space with huge windows on the side walls that gave the view to the nature present on the outside, used a lot by students with Quirks connected to nature or people looking for a quiet place to read a book, several tables with ten available chairs were spread and separated by walls with some bushes at the top, but what impressed the students the most was the head of the meals;  
— And know that every Thursday we will have a buffet of tacos, the first taco being free - says the soft, but robotic voice of the ex-villain of the Avengers; Ultron, who, apparently, after his last defeat, had been reprogrammed to become chef, with his body reduced to thinner and more fragile parts and his head covered with a chef's hat. And yet scaring Peter, Wanda and even Danny, who just wanted to eat without the possibility of the robot losing control and attacking them.

— Hmmm, thank you very much, scrap! - says Gwen with her mouth full of pieces of pizza, of course she wouldn't be scared ...

"Then, in the afternoon, finally, the basic heroe training"

— Greetings first year A! - a modified voice says entering the room, none other than none other than Iron Man himself, floating thanks to his thrusters as he headed forward

— Wow, it's really Iron Man! - Pietro says ecstatically together with his colleagues

— Amazing! He's really a teacher! - one of the boys in the class says, he was very tall, he had Asian features, with fair skin and tight eyes, and his black hair was neatly combed in a tuft

— That's one of your Silver Age armor, isn't it? Is it? Say I got it right ...- comments Gwen, changing her mood quickly as she turns to Wanda, who was sitting a seat away behind her, but who shrugs for not being sure

— Yes, it is Mark XVII, known as “Broken-Heart” - Peter comments when observing the silver details present, in addition to the more robust chest

— Nerd...- comments sullen Flash, without commenting that he had also recognized the armor

— I am Groot - comments the excited treant teenager looking fascinated at the hero

— Very well children, you can already settle down. And yes! I will give you basic superhero training! - he says when placing himself behind the teacher's desk - It is a subject where different ways of learning the basics of being a superhero are trained. Most credits are earned here. I know it seems a little obvious, but it was the director who asked me to say this ... But enough with the chit chat! What we will do today is: Combat Training!

— Combat...- says Flash looking anxious and with a hint of psycho

—...training – comments Peter apprehensive of the brunette's reaction in front of him

— In addition, to accompany us, we have this! - Iron Man says pointing to the classroom wall to his right, in which horizontal compartments begin to emerge, four in total, each containing five suitcases, all numbered from 1 to 20; representing each person's seat - Costumes based on each other's Quirk and the requests they made before classes! An offering from Stark Industries

— Uoooou !!! - the whole class seems excited about the thought of their own hero costumes, some prepared with such dedication for that moment ...

— Costumes ...- comments Peter, reflecting on the various drawings he had done since he had gained his Quirk ...

— Very well! After you change, get together in the beta yard! - Iron Man says and is answered by a 'Yes' from all students

Just outside the beta locker room, one of the practical exam locations, was Iron Man, waiting anxiously for his students and their costumes, of course he had designed the majority, but the final part was at the factory, not at his laboratory, and when he sees the first silhouettes approaching he says;  
— They say that clothes make the hero kids! So stay tuned, because now you are superheroes! - he says observing the different students in the light with the most varied uniforms; armor, tactical clothes or just with a specific fabric, but all using them to show a glimpse of their personalities and their Quirks - I don't want to brag ... but you guys are awesome! Now, let's get started!

“The clothing allowance: before entering MA, a Quirk record is sent, physical measurements, which are used for standard and gym uniforms, and desired projects, then Stark Industries receives orders, and manufactures the latest outfits . A wonderful system. ”

Three weeks ago;

— I have to go to the city hall to do the "Quirk registration" for the costume. But I am already registered with "none"! - Peter says sitting on the sofa in the living room and staring at the documents with the instructions for enrolling in M.A. - he obviously does the first thing that comes to mind ...

—The register? Only someone so programmed does it at the beginning of the ninth year ... and it doesn't help us at all - says Mr. Stark on the other end of the line, Peter could feel the older one scratch his eyes and sigh tired - Just update kid.

— Really !? - Peter asks in awe, it couldn't be that easy, could it? Mr. Stark just laughs at the boy's surprise and starts to tell him when people change their records, like when Quirk who thought they were doing one thing does another, setting an example a person thinking they have water creation Quirk when they are younger , but later discovering that the power is actually to transform the humidity of the air into water. But apparently they don't accept huge changes, but as in the case of Peter he had none before, it shouldn't be a problem ...

— I’m home! – Peter can hear Aunt May coming in, making him startle and accidentally hang up the phone

— Ah, I hung up by mistake. I'll apologize later ... - he says holding his cell phone in his pocket and watching his aunt enter with a large plastic bag in hand - hi May, I was waiting for you

— Ah Peter, drop those boring documents, I have a surprise - she says holding a smile as she leaves the bag on the floor and pulls out a blue and red sweatshirt, but with a spider drawn in white on the front, like a of your symbol designs ... - Tcharam! Congratulations on passing M.A. Maybe I hurried and charged some old favors from the ladies down the street to help me ...

— A coat? - Peter, when getting up and going to analyze the piece of clothes, tries to hide his surprise trying to pass a little animation, but that doesn't seem to shake May

— It's not a big deal for now. You dozed off in one of your last study sessions, so I ended up looking at the drawings in your notebook in hero uniforms

— Really? - asks the boy slightly embarrassed, but not interrupting his aunt

— I brooded for a long time after what I told you - she says, referring to not believing he would have a chance after they found out he didn't have a Quirk - at that time I had given up. But still, you didn't give up and chase your dream, did you? Well then know that I, or rather, we, will support you with everything we have from now on! - May says, holding out her coat with teary eyes

— We? ... - Peter also on the verge of tears takes the coat in his hands, recognizing the fabric and even having been washed, sewn and dyed, the smell too; but the record falls when he looks at the immaculate label, in which the initials "B.P." were written with a permanent pen; "Benjamin Parker" that was Uncle Ben's coat, the same coat he wore when he took his last breaths, when he saw in Peter the heroes that no one else saw ...

“May's feelings, along with Ben's legacy. What else could I wear? Even if it's not the most convenient or modern, I don't care! It's my hero costume! ”

Peter is the last one to leave the locker room, and go through the tunnel that connected it with the Beta Courtyard, but soon arriving at the area where his colleagues were, wearing the uniform that he and May had endeavored to form; the sweatshirt had red on the chest and blue on the arms, back and hood, a white spider was printed on both the front and the back, the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, leaving his forearms free. His hands were dressed in tactical red gloves with black bumps connecting his fingers to the back of his hand, and his palm was thin enough for the boy to be able to use his arrows. He also wore gray pants made of a light and resistant fabric, with pockets to store necessary materials. He was wearing his red exercise shoes, which were worn and malleable and comfortable. And last but not least, his red fabric mask, breathable and with special eyes: Peter had been locked for hours to build them, but it was worth it, the old camera lenses were now used as a focus for his vision, they changed the vision hole, reducing his peripheral vision, but thanks to his “Spider-Sensor”, he perceived the things that happened around him, so he could sacrifice that perception for a better focus on what was in front of him.

— Ah, Peter? – Wanda notices his friend leaving the tunnel and heads over to him

— Wanda! – he says, realizing that she had called him, but quickly seeing the clothes she wore; getting scared and blushing at the sight in front of him

— How cool is your outfit. Very simple indeed. I should have written what I wanted, this outfit came very close - she says pulling her red skirt down a little. She wore what appeared to be a kind of witch's outfit; a sleeveless dress, red and black, with a high collar containing a red embroidery above the shoulders as a kind of sleeve, and with a thread, black and very thin, that was attached near her neck, but that, like a lace , was loosely tied in a bow tie. Long, black gloves that were held by a piece of fabric on his middle finger and left his palms free. In addition to the red skirt, the black leggings and the high boots, also black, together with her famous red bow on the head. The outfit was really tight, showing her small body and her simple curves - I'm a little embarrassed - she says scratching the back of her neck and blushing slightly  
—The superhero course is the best! - says a very small boy, with very messy black hair and wearing a simple set of shorts, T-shirt, coat, goggles and draw gloves, to himself, having many ideas of drawingd with images of the cute brunette in mind. ..

— Ah? – Peter is startled to hear the voice of the little boy near him

— All right, you've drooled enough in your colleagues' costumes, now come here - Iron Man calls and soon all twenty students were gathered in front of the teacher - Now it's time for combat training

— Professor! – Azari raises his arm to get the teacher's attention; he wore a tight black outfit, showing his defined muscles, it was a jumpsuit from the feet to the trunk with a V-neck and flaps around the neck, without boots, as well as his father's uniform - This is the center of the admission test. Will we have urban battles again?

— No, actually we are going to advance some levels - Iron Man replies - most of the time, we fight with villains outside. If you look at the numbers, the bad guys are more likely to appear indoors. Prison, private prison, illegal business. In a society full of superheroes, a smart enough villain hides in the shadows! In this class, you will be divided between heroes and villains and fight in 2-on-2 battles.

— But without any basic training? - asks Gwen, wearing a pink and white outfit very similar to Deadpool's, being very close, looking like a swimsuit with sleeves, along with a mask and boots of the same color, leaving her thighs showing, she also used several pieces of equipment on her belt and two swords in the back

— I believe that you learn a lot more in practice - answers the hero - Having said that, the key this time is that there are no robots to defeat.

— How is victory and defeat decided? - asks one of the girls, who wore an outfit very similar to Azari's, but being all white and wearing it completely, only leaving her head out, but with a mask in her hands, with slightly darker marks on the side as if it were stripes and a green talisman attached to her waist; she was tall, with tanned skin and very straight dark brown hair

— Can we go all aggro? - asks Flash, he was wearing military-style plate armor that was completely overlaid by his Quirk, leaving it completely black, his shoulder pads and elbow pads contained small spines and his arms were already covered by his Quirk, with claws on his fingers, black goo just stopped at the back of his neck, covering his ears and making a mini mask around his eyes

— Will there be any punishment for losers? - Wanda question apprehensive

— How are we going to divide? - asks Azari again

— Didn't my costume look amazing? - asks the boy with the strange helmet; Sam, matching his outfit, which resembled a black and gold space suit, with a pliable black base, along with golden boots, gauntlets and elbow pads, as well as a symbol on the chest, with three triangular circles, with both the chest connecting to the belly by lines and the last connecting to the belt, all gold

— Calm down guys! Calm down, one at a time! - the teacher calms the crowd of students with doubts and activates the lesson script on the display of his helmet - In this case, the villains hid a nuclear weapon in some corner of the building, the heroes have the mission to apprehend it. They need to arrest the villains or recover the nuclear weapon at the designated time. Villains must protect the weapon or arrest the superheroes.

— It looks like something from a movie - says Peter under the mask

— And finally, the teams and opponents will be determined by lot - says the hero showing them a yellow box

— We will be divided by chance? - Azari asks a little surprised

— Professionals usually form temporary teams with heroes from other agencies, hence the explanation, I believe. - says Peter to his colleague

— I understand, the discernment of looking ahead ...- he responds by understanding the objective - forgive the lack of education! - he says crossing his arms in front of his chest in an X’s

— All cool kid. Now, the teams!

Team A; Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff

Team B; Robbie Reyes and Tandy Bowen

Team C; Kei Kawade and Laura Kinney

Team D; Eugene Thompson and Azari T’Challa

Team E; Kamala Khan and Sam Alexander

Team F; Groot and Luke Cage

Team G; Pietro Maximoff and Seol Hee

Team H; Tyrone Johnson and Gwendolyn Poole

Team I; Ava Ayala and Nico Minoru

Team J; Daniel Rand and Amadeus Cho

— That is so cool! It can only be fate! I'm counting on you Peter! - says Wanda very excited to discover that her partner is one of her friends and not someone unknown or Flash, while Peter only knew how to blush with the proximity of the pretty girl

— And the first teams to fight will be ...- Iron Man says when designing two holographic lists already running with all Teams, with one written; "Heroes" and the other "Villains", until the two stop at - Team A as heroes and Team D as villains! The rest, please follow me to the monitor room

— Yes sir! - the students shout, and soon start following the teacher towards the monitors' room, leaving behind only Peter, Wanda, Azari and Flash.  
Peter soon realizes that he was being watched by someone, and turns to see Flash with a face of a few friends, he was probably dying to slaughter the poor brunette. Peter cuts eye contact quickly, with chills, but then stops and thinks, now they were the same, both in the same school, in the same class and both with Quirks, Peter would no longer let Flash use him as a doormat. He then regains his stance and faces Flash back, which surprised the bully, who was more nervous than ever.

— Team of villains, get in front and get ready! In five minutes the team of superheroes invades and the battle begins - says Iron Man, who watches Azari and Flash entering the building - Young T'Challa and Thompson, learn to think from the perspective of the villains. This is very close to reality. Go with everything you have, without fear of getting hurt, but if you go too far, I interrupt

— All rigth! - Azari replies, while Flash had his mind on other things

  
Now inside the building, on one of the floors, Azari and Flash find the fake bomb on a floor that also contained several boxes and storage locations; certainly things commonly found in villain hiding places  
—Even if it's just training, it hurts me to be a villain - says Azari to his partner as he heads for the bomb - So our job is to protect this here? It's papier-mache - he says as he touches the object

— Hey! - the boy turns around when called by his partner, finding him on his back - Wall-Crawler has a Quirk, doesn't he?

— Didn't you see what he did? Of course, it was not very flashy, but the way he used to launch the ball was clever, even if it appears to be a little risky, given the injury to his arm - Azari replies when he remembers the tests - Now, you always seem bitten when it comes to Parker

"He dares to deceive me ..." thinks Flash, not paying attention, or simply not caring, to the words of the partner "That shitty nerd!"

Outside the building, Wanda and Peter analyzed the building plan while trying to formulate some kind of strategy

— It is too much work to memorize the building plan ...- says Wanda to his partner - Although Iron Man is just like he is on TV, and apparently we will not have punishments so we can be more relaxed and ...You're shaking all over! - the girl is frightened by her partner who was shaking like a green stick; his mask was lifted to his nose, leaving his mouth free to speak better

— No, it's just ... we're against Flash, in addition to Azari, so I feel like I need to be alert - the boy responds without taking his eyes off the plant

— I see, Flash is that Thompson who makes fun of you, right?

—...- Peter takes a while to finally speak, until he lets out a breath, lowering the paper with the plant - He is incredible. Even though he is a complicated person, his confidence, his physical strength and his Quirk are much more incredible than mine. Only that's why now - he says lowering the rest of the mask and standing up - I don't want to lose

— A fate fight between rivals then? - the brunette asks with bright eyes due to the determination of the partner

— Oh, I'm sorry, this is not your problem, Wanda! Do not worry! - the boy says not wanting to drag his friend into the middle of his personal conflicts

— Yes it is! We are a pair! Here we go! - she says taking a leap with her fist raised and raised, showing her excitement and taking a simple smile from Peter, even though she couldn't see it because of the mask

"Okay, let's start the hand-to-hand combat training between Teams A and D!" The voice of Iron Man can be heard through the speakers present in the simulation area, starting combat training

  
Inside the monitors' room, Iron Man addresses the rest of the class, who spread out across the dark room and watched the video screens present, each showing a different location in the building the Teams would use  
— Alright guys, keep thinking together ...- he says to his students and then goes into his own thoughts; “Parker, here you are no longer an ordinary student. I will be strict, without showing preferences ”he says activating the radio to be able to communicate with the headphones of the four participants individually, in case you need to pass any instructions

Jumping into the building through an open window, Peter enters the scene by climbing the wall using his arrows and having Wanda on his back; since her impulses were not strong enough for the required height, and she was light enough to be easily carried, even though Peter had sweated buckets of embarrassment at feeling the girl's curves on his back ... but it wasn't time to think about it, not that there was a good time to think about it, but he needed to focus  
— Successful infiltration ...- says Wanda softly as she descended Peter's back and watched the corner of corridors they had encountered

— There are many blind spots, be careful - says Peter choosing one of the corridors and following him, being quickly followed by Wanda  
The two walk for a few seconds in the dark and silent corridor, watching for any movement or noise. Wanda used a little of her Quirk to create a red sphere to serve as extra light, since on that floor they didn't have many windows, while Peter was thinking about some kind of strategy.  
“I already know Flash's Quirk, and it is something very physical and melee, I can try to restrict it ... but what about Azari? I saw something related to electricity in the entrance exam, but I don't know how much he controls his power and ... ”Peter suddenly feels his Spider Sense go off and soon he sees Flash jumping off one of the corner corridors, with his arm extended and targeting opponents. Using his superior agility, Peter throws himself in the direction of Wanda, causing them to move away from the impact point of Flash's fist, which makes a big hole in the wall, in the place that were only seconds ago  
— Wanda, are you okay? – Peter asks his partner as he gets up off the floor quickly, he didn't have time for slack

— I'm fine, thanks - she says also getting up and facing the companion, seeing her mask torn in the middle - Ah Peter! - she says worried that the friend could have already been hurt

— I'm fine, it was just a scratch ...- he says and quickly rips off the rest of the mask and throws it on the floor, it wouldn't make sense to use just one functioning eye

— Come on, Wall-Crawler - Flash says as he pulls himself together and stands up - Don't dodge.

—I figured you would come after me first. - says the brunette not being shaken

  
— A surprise attack right off the bat? - asks one of the students in the monitor room

— A surprise attack certainly does not look like the most noble action - says Danny, the same wearing a dark green glued clothing that went from the feet to the neck and with long sleeves but left his fists uncovered, with a moss green leather chest with a kind of a black dragon drawn, in addition to a yellow ribbon belt and a mask of the same color, which at the moment was raised and only covering his forehead

— A surprise attack is also a strategy - says Iron Man when computing the actions of his students - Mr. Thompson is personifying a villain well in a real battle

— And apparently he doesn't seem to have to work hard to play the villain ...- says Gwen also without her mask

— At least Peter dodged! - another girl was excited among the students; she was the owner of brown hair that went up to the shoulders of messy, had a dark skin and brown eyes, wore a red T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, on top, a kind of blue zipper skirt with a very large yellow lightning emblem, and to complement it, a red scarf, blue boots, a mask that surrounded her blue eyes and a gold bracelet on her left wrist

— And there goes the Flash again! - alerts Pietro when watching the screens with the fight, the same worried about his sister

— Don't worry, Parker, I'm not going to hurt you enough to interrupt the fight, but I'll get there almost! - the boy says with his right arm flexed, ready to give another blow and grow bulges in the joints between the fingers and the palm to get more damage, while running towards the pair, but when he was preparing for the punch ...

... Peter dodged at the exact moment, stepping out of his trajectory and grabbing Flash's fist with his left hand. He then grabs the collar of his attacker's suit with his other arm and uses the momentum of Flash's movement to throw him over his shoulder, throwing him directly with his back on the floor. Making Flash impress and lose air on impact. But even so, he gets up after a short time, being astonished and much more angry

— Flash, you always start with a big push with your right arm - says Peter putting himself in a fighting position, both to protect himself and to protect Wanda who was behind him - what do you think I did when I watched you? I learned your strategies ... You kept calling me Wall-Crawler because you thought it was funny how I tried to reach the top without a Quirk. You laughed at how I tried to become a hero ... a wall too high that you thought I wouldn't be able to climb!

If Flash was already irritated, that speech only made him even more nervous, but Peter didn't stop anyway;

— A friend told me that Wall-Crawler is like a spider, small and insignificant in the eyes of many, but that it reaches great heights and does incredible things! I won't be your punching bag forever Flash! - the boy ends up nervous, putting out everything he has kept since meeting Flash - I am an incredible type of Wall-Crawler! I'm Spider-Man !!!

At that moment Flash starts to rise, his Quirk pulsing frantically, copying the owner's emotions, the goo spreads over his neck and almost covers his eyes when it spreads over his face, accompanied by a killer look

— Wanda, go and find the weapon - he says turning to his friend

— A-ah? But what about you? - she asks worried and a little afraid of what Flash could do

— I'll come up with a plan! For now I hold him! - he replies and sees his companion confirm with her head, even if shaking and running away from the duo, who was preparing for the fight of their lives

“Flash, tell me your position! What happened?" The brunette hears his teammate shout at him over the headset, but he had more important things to do than answer Azari

— Do not bother me and keep on the defense ... - answers the brunette without a hint of patience and then hanging up so he won't be bothered anymore

  
— What is Flash talking about? - asks a boy from the group; one of those who had been loudly impressed at the entrance of Iron Man in the class that morning, he was tall, muscular, light skinned, Asian features and black hair with gel put in a kind of tuft. He wore nothing but gray shorts with purple and yellow details and an electronic bracelet on his left wrist, he was shirtless and barefoot - You can't tell by seeing cameras without sound  
— He is communicating with his partner through the wireless transmitter he received - the teacher replies - it is the only thing that can be taken, plus the building plan

— The time limit is 15 minutes - says the brunette girl with the colorful costume, noting that the marker was now in 13 minutes - and the superheroes don't know where the right weapon is?

— Correct! – answer the pro hero

— So the heroes are in clearly disadvantage 

— And that's how it is in real life - replies Iron Man - Superheroes have to turn the tables under any situation. Besides, did Professor Murdock teach you something? That motto there! Come on, everyone with me, one, two, three and ...!

— Excelsior!!! – the teacher yells with his students, some obviously more excited than others

— Hey professor, look at Flash! - Sam comments while watching the screen

Flash then makes black tentacles extend from his back and propels himself forward, flying like a missile towards Peter and trying to deliver a powerful kick with his left leg; but the boy's Spider Sense was faster. With Wanda out of reach, Peter could focus 100% on Flash, luckily he had reacted in time and stopped Flash's shot with his right arm and reinforced with his left.  
— Are you smart now, Parker? - Flash is still irritated in the air, but notices the boy quickly firing the white substance in Flash's leg near the wall, he wanted to restrict it.

“‘ Analysis of superheroes for the future No. 10 ’page 18; some heroes like Daredevil, because they have less offensive Quirks, use the restriction of the opponents' movements when attaching them with ropes and chains, so good that I saw his movements in the last training session ”Peter thinks when he sees the world in slow motion while thought carefully about his strategy “But now what? Being him, he will be impatient and ... again with his right arm! ” the boy throws himself to his right, narrowly escaping Flash's devastating punch, which opens another hole in the building's wall, leaving the attacker even more ecstatic and nervous

“He kicked first this time in an attempt to prevent me from predicting the movements. He's being cautious, ”Peter thinks as he watches Flash get to his feet after the brutal punch and his Quirk“ swallows ”the webs, which were too liquid and hadn't pinned his foot to the wall. The brunette sees Flash preparing for another onslaught with his tentacles, but he is faster; throwing a web at Flash's face, blinding him for a while, which gave him the necessary breach to jump on the walls and climb out of there. The nervous brunette quickly gets rid of that sticky substance, but Peter was already out of sight.

— Parker! You can run, but you can't hide forever! - Shouts Flash as he enters the nearest corridor, but seeing that the rival was no longer there, he grunts and keeps turning corridors and more corridors in search of his rival

  
Tired of climbing the walls and running, Peter crouches down and leans against one of the walls to catch his breath and think of a strategy; coming to the conclusion that he would have to help Wanda against Azari without Flash interfering, since the two boys were certainly much more powerful; which led to an inevitable result, he would have to defeat Flash or help Wanda from a distance, which seemed impossible. But he needed to act soon; if his internal clock was correct, it must have been nearly ten minutes out of the fifteen totals, so he needed to act now. Then he hears Wanda calling him over the radio;  
“—Peter do you copy?”

— Wanda !? Yes, I am! Are you alright? - the brunette asks without noticing how worried he seemed

“—I am fine. I found Azari and the weapon, on the east side of the fourth floor ”

— It is just above mine ... - Peter responds by remembering the building plan and the paths he had taken

“— But I’ll need some help if... Agh!”

— Wanda!? – Peter asks worried 

“—Wanda!?”  
The girl hears her partner's voice of concern on her radio; probably because she was hit by an electrical current from Azari who had discovered her. But even so she stands up, it was not a discomfort that would make a future heroine fall

— You can be quite powerful, Maximoff - says Azari putting himself in a fighting position, and Wanda could see some details in the boy when he activated his powers; his suit was part of the breastplate with a light blue glow, as was his head. His shoulders also contained tribal tattoos and his belt stood out from the black suit - but I took all the objects out of here, there's nothing for you to levitate and throw at me  
“Azari T’Challa, Quirk: Electro Panther. Along with his increased physical capacity, he is also able to generate and control very high electrical charges through his body ”

— So thankfully, I've been training a new thing - the brunette says concentrating the red energy in her hands, forming spheres of energy and making her eyes shine the same color, until in a quick movement, she launches the two bursts of red energy in the direction of Azari, who hit the boy in his chest, driving him away from the girl  
She then tries to run towards the weapon; if she managed to touch it they would win ... but Azari managed to recover, and with that she pulled on her belt that turned into a stick covered with electricity, and with it giving a side blow to the opponent. Wanda tries to create a shield to defend herself, but she is not yet very advanced in this ability and with that takes the blow that hits her along with the electric charge, causing her to hit one of the columns and move away from the weapon

— You are not the only one with tricks ...- says the boy now facing his opponent more seriously, as he puts himself in a fighting position with the stick on his back

— Good, I think that would be embarrassing if I were the only one - she says getting up and covering her fists again with the red energy

Peter tries to hear more than what happened with Wanda, but a sign from the Spider Sense took him out of his daydreams and he can see Flash approaching with heavy strides; he wore an expression of mockery and an evil smile, as if he found grace in something he would soon do

— I hope you're ready for the beating of your life Wall-Crawler ... - he says putting himself upright and compartments of his shoulders being revealed

— I'm not afraid of you anymore Flash! - the boy says putting himself in a combat position with his fists raised

— You know, at the end of the day I don't know if the one who makes the costumes is great or is an idiot - says Flash, seeming not to care about his rival's words - but I know I got what I asked for; guided missiles - he says maniacally and from the compartments of his shoulders appear the tips of six black missiles, three on each shoulder, and ignoring the orders of the professor he received on the radio, he fires two of the missiles.

During the trajectory of the projectiles, they changed direction so as not to hit Peter; probably due to the fact that they were controlled in some way by Flash and if he was hit, the brunette would definitely be expelled. The missiles overturned and crashed into each other, causing an explosion with double strength. Peter tried to hold on, but the explosion was too strong and he was thrown back to the end of the corridor while the whole building was shaking from the explosion.  
Standing up with a little more difficulty, Peter then watches Flash approaching calmly, probably because he wants to end his rival with his own hands. The brunette then feels to a lesser extent the sensation of the Spider Sense being fired constantly, but nothing was coming his way, if not, he would have already been hit. Then he realizes; he must be realizing the Quirk uses of Azari and Wanda; the explosion must have increased his sensitivity and now he was right under the confrontation of the other participants. It was his chance to help Wanda, but how? However, before he can do or think about anything, he watches Flash's black fist coming towards him.  
By firing a web institutionally at the wall to his left, he manages to deflect in time; but now Flash seemed more nervous than ever, he quickly recovers and leaves for another onslaught, but this time Peter was ready. He sticks to the wall with his hands and flexes his legs so that he can kick with both feet at Flash's torso, pushing him away. He needed to think of something, and fast.

—Now are you really going to fight Parker? - Flash says positioning himself to run again and that's what he does  
Both run towards each other, fists ready to make an attack each. But when Flash comes close, the black tentacles on his back make him jump over Peter, and having the boy with a vulnerable back, he extends his arm with sharp claws and attacks the boy from behind, tearing his uniform and hurting his claw-shaped back.  
Peter falls to the ground because of the pain he felt; the warmth of the blood slowly trickling down his back and the coldness of the air entering his wounds. But either way he gets up, and gathering his courage, or stupidity some would say, unravels Flash:  
— And is this the best you can do? - he says weak, but with a smug smile  
Blinded by anger, Flash activates the missile compartments again, firing two more while running towards Peter again. And straight into your trap;  
Without Flash noticing, Peter shoots some webs into a concrete block, small enough to be launched, but big enough for his purpose. He gets up with the block behind him, and when the rival launches his missiles, he prepares for his plan. Guiding himself through his Spider Sense and his hearing, he reaches the right distance and fires a web at one of the missiles, trapping him at his command, preventing him from hitting and exploding the other, which deviates too much and opens a hole in the opposite wall. Peter is rotating his trunk and jumping, keeping himself in a horizontal position, with a missile stuck in the web of his right arm and the one of the block in his left. He then launches the missile at the ceiling and is soon followed by the block. He hopes that his partner will take care of the rest, because due to the approach with Flash, he was completely vulnerable, and a direct punch in the stomach that throws him towards the wall, was enough to knock him out.

  
Upstairs Wanda was breathing hard, while her opponent didn't seem so affected, and worse, she was far from getting close to the weapon. She was tired and Azari had probably trained hard with professional instructors while she moved toys from side to side and practiced with Pietro, the hope of victory was less and less; until she hears a very low and weak voice on her radio transmitter;  
“—Wanda, be prepeared...”  
Peter hadn't said anything else, so she waited patiently for what was going to happen, which fortunately was easier for her in that situation: if time ran out Azari won, so he wasn't exaggerating to defeat her for good, he was being cautious and intelligent when storing energy; pity that that would be his undoing.  
And then, when no one expected it, the ground shakes and a huge crater is formed between the two heroes in training, similar to another explosion recently. Azari and Wanda fall backwards, but Wanda pays attention to what comes next, a concrete block appears through the hole and she sees the opportunity.  
Using her Quirk, she stops the block in the air and launches it towards Azari, who was still standing after the explosion. Such action caused the block to fly towards the boy's abdomen, pushing him back to the ground, and that was enough for the girl to use her last energies to propel herself upwards, passing through the hole and falling directly on top of the weapon, capturing it...  
— Weapon apprehended! – she screams with her last strength as she hears the teacher shout the heroes' victory on the radio of the four contestants

While Peter and Wanda had been sent to the infirmary, to be treated by the Night Nurse; Azari and Flash had joined the other students to watch the other matches. And while they were arguing about each one in the match that had been held; Flash only thought about one thing;  
"How did he manage to predict what I was going to do?" wondered in disbelief at Parker's skill and quick thinking, he was in shock of being defeated

— All right guys, let's switch places and start the second match - says Iron Man ready to draw the next contestants - and for the second match ...

"Team B will be the superheroes and Team I will be the villains"  
Inside the second building, in front of the weapon was Team I, formulating a strategy, and was formed by Ava Ayala and Nico Minoru.  
Ava was a girl with slightly brown skin, straight brown hair, full lips and greenish eyes. Her outfit was a white jumpsuit with claws on her fingertips, a green amulet on her belt and some darker parts like stripes; she was the heir to the Ayala family of heroes.  
— And what is your Quirk? - Ava asks her partner, Nico, while fixing her hair in a ponytail to pass through the hole in the back of her mask  
“Ava Ayala, Quirk: White Tiger. Power passed on to the eldest child per generation, gives the user strength, agility, reflexes and refined senses ”  
—Well, I have this ...- Nico replies, literally pulling a staff from her chest, a purple rune appeared and it seemed to solidify from the air, he was very simplistic, the handle mostly black, and at the end one iron circle with several runes and carved hieroglyphs, Ava couldn't tell if it was metal or rock, and honestly, neither Nico - I can manipulate cosmic energy with him and do some spells  
"Nico Minoru, Quirk: Staff of The One. She has the ability to cast a staff that manipulates cosmic energy and casts it on different spells, but she cannot repeat the same spell twice"  
If the girls met, they would see how different they were; Ava the perfect and athletic student, and Nico, the goth without a talent for sports. She was slightly tanned, but the makeup she wore made her look a lot whiter, contrasting with the black lipstick and eyeshadow. She was shorter than Ava, and had a less slender body, being a little more curved, but not so much. She had messy black hair that reached her chin and almond-shaped eyes. Her costume was similar to Wanda's dress, but while Wanda was cuter, Nico was more Gothic. She had a black sash on her neck, the black and purple lace part of the dress in the art of the bust and her shoulders, the leotard was tighter, the skirt was also black and went to the middle of her thighs; and it matched her high boots and pantyhose with purple and black stripes.

— Ah ... ok - Ava had seen a lot of crazy things in her life, but that was certainly something else - beauty, can you make some form of shield around the weapon? - she asks then puts on the mask, which was also all white and only the yellow eyes stood out, leaving the ponytail out

— I can do that - she responds and closes her eyes, concentrating for a moment, until she and the weapon are covered by a transparent dome-shaped energy - how about that?

— It seems good enough - even with the mask on, her voice doesn't drown out so that Nico can't understand - I'll keep an eye on the corridor, if you can keep the shield, we win by time - she says and leaves the room towards the hall, leaving Nico to imagine things when he saw the low parts of the brunette who were so privileged by the uniform

Outside, the two other teenagers; Tandy Bowen and Robbie Reyes, Team B, waited for the signal while they waited as they stretched to enter the building, well, at least one of them stretched;  
— What's up? Any strategy in mind? - the blonde Tandy asks her partner while stretching, as the dancer routine demanded, she had picked up the habit, the same was a girl who called attention for her appearance, her wavy blond hair combined with her light and velvety skin and celestial blue eyes, together with the curvy, spotted body, even with years in ballet. She wore a very simple outfit, a white jumpsuit with long sleeves and stopped at a collar around her neck, the same had the image of a kind of sword in the front in a darker shade of white, with the hilt in her bust, the hand guard over her breasts and the blade down her torso. Her face also had a drawing of a white crescent moon around her right eye - I saw movement on the fourth floor, they are probably there - she says and uses her Quirk to conjure up a kind of bright fragment of pure air in her left hand.  
“Tandy Bowen, Quirk: Light. She is able to conjure light in her hand and shape it into the shape of solid fragments that work like launching knives ”

— In fact I have ...- her teammate; Robbie tells her upon hearing on the radio that Iron Man had released them to enter. The same was a boy of medium height, he had tanned skin, a slender body, his hair was black with a completely white piece at the front, he had smooth expressions and a thin face, but something about him was intimidating. He didn't wear anything too much; boots, black pants and a leather jacket with white bands that sometimes connected, as well as leather gloves too - you stay here, I'll fix this quickly - he says starting to head for the building, completely ignoring his partner

— Hey, can’t I say anything? - his partner asks in awe, but when touching the boy's shoulder, he turns quickly and their eyes meet; Tandy can swear that she saw fire deep in the boy's black eyes, along with her biggest fears. Then he shakes his head and continues on his way, leaving the stunned girl behind.

Nico was not prepared to see her partner being thrown on the wall of the room she was in, and unable to do anything when she was tied to iron chains. The same struggled, having to get rid of the chains, until a tanned boy with black hair with a white tuft in front, enters the place, bearing no expression, as he heads towards Nico and the weapon.  
The girl focuses on maintaining the portal; the boy seems to notice it when he stops just before hitting him in the face, until, quickly, he punches with all his strength in the magic barrier, which makes the whole room shake with the impact and making Nico almost fall. Not looking satisfied, he summons a knife out of nowhere, which appeared to have been formed by a fire that also appeared out of nowhere, and he stabs the shield, managing, to Nico's total surprise, to pierce it, and with a downward motion, damage enough to break the girl's concentration.  
The girl has no time to think how impressive the boy's strength had been to break the force field, she needed to act now; she then casts an offensive spell, it would move it far enough away that she could think of something, a fireball. Focusing on the image of the flaming sphere, the orange ball of elemental energy appears in the middle of the staff circle, and it throws it towards the boy, he would probably deflect or be thrown back, but he doesn't even move.  
He receives the full force of the spell, and all he does is raise his arm, the ball explodes with his contact, spreading fire and smoke around his surroundings, but before everything dissipates, he comes out of the smoke without any singed or brand.  
Before Nico could think of; how? He snaps his fingers and quickly an iron chain appears behind the girl as it slides across the floor like a snake, jumping and wrapping itself around her arms, making her drop the staff on the ground and rendering her useless for the fight. And with his opponents neutralized, Robbie walks calmly towards the weapon, touching it and winning the challenge without any effort, all again listening to Iron Man give the victory to the superheroes.

— Forgiveness - the boy says to the girls as he makes the chains release them - is that we are at different levels  
“Robbie Reyes, one of four students admitted via recommendation. Quirk: Spirit of Vengeance. Passed for generations, it includes the ability to create and control iron and fire chains and daggers. It also presents the look of penance, fatal for most "

“Third match; Team J as villains ... ”  
On one of the floors of Building C, Danny and Amadeus Cho prepare for their opponents; the blonde meditates in front of the weapon, becoming aware that being a villain was only part of the exercise, and also focusing his chi on what could happen.  
“Daniel Rand, Quirk; Chi Manipulation. He is able to concentrate chi, his vital energy, in certain parts of his body, enhancing the strength of the place, usually his fist ”  
While his partner Amadeus, the muscular, shirtless Asian, activates his Quirk; as he grows, increase the size of his muscles, thus explaining the suit that is just a pair of shorts and turning green like another well-known retired hero. It crackles the fingers and the neck, preparing for anything.  
“Amadeus Cho, Quirk; Gamma Strength. Wich gives him the ability to manipulate the gamma radiation contained within, giving him the ability to transform into a green monster, thereby increasing his strength, endurance and speed”

“... and Team H as the heroes”  
In the middle of one of the dark corridors near the building's entrance, a young man appears emerging from the shadows; Tyrone Johnson, an African American boy, with curly hair and an athletic body, all hidden by his suit, a huge black cloak that covered everything from feet to neck, along with a hood that hid his eyes up and leaving from the nose down to the exposed.  
“Tyrone Johnson, Quirk: Darkness. It presents a connection with the dark dimension, which gives him access to powers such as travel between shadows, intangibility and fields of force ”  
And, cutting through Tyrone's gloomy mood a little, Gwen appears bouncing beside him, after leaving a kind of portal, which looked more like a vertical hole in the air with different lighting coming out of it. The girl does not seem to notice her companion as she skips down the dark corridor while murmuring the melody of some music.

“Gwendolyn Poole...”

"Hey, just Gwen, please"

"How did you get here !?"

“I have my ways, but then, my Quirk allows me to create cracks in the air that take me to another dimension, through it I can overcome obstacles here in our reality, I can even shorten distances, but it takes a lot of energy, and look that I already have to know exactly the necessary distances, my psychologist said ... ”

"Ok, we understand, thanks Gwen"

"The pleasure is mine! Bye mysterious voice, bye beautiful readers! ”

"Fourth battle, Team C as the villains ..."  
In building D, the pair of Laura Kinney and Kei Kawade were preparing to defend the weapon.  
Laura patrolled the exits, looking for smells or sounds that would indicate the presence of her opponents. She herself could be described as having an exotic beauty. Her beautiful, slightly wavy black hair that went just below her shoulders, had uneven ends and appeared to have been cut with blind scissors. Her fair skin was almost flawless, except for the two small scars on her left cheek. She had thick, beautiful eyebrows, but frightening, black eyes. She had a very athletic and curvy body. Her outfit consisted of an orange and black sleeveless top that went to the bottom of her breasts with a zipper in the front, gloves in the same colors with two holes in each cuff, a black mini shorts and black high boots next to light orange kneepads. She sniffed and tried to hear anything as she moved around the room that contained the weapon.

“Laura Kinney, Quirk: Feral. She has the capabilities of a savage being; refined senses, reflexes, speed, regeneration and sharp retractable claws in the hands and even the feet ”  
Of course, Laura's outfit was very flashy, let's say, and without much difficulty, it would pollute the minds of several boys and girls with forbidden dreams, but Kei was a step beyond those people, and not in a good way. The short boy, who nobody believed could be in high school, with his messy dark hair, his slightly tanned skin, and his fluffy appearance as a twelve-year-old boy, did not give credit to the very adult thoughts that went on in his head. His outfit was very simple, an orange jacket, goggles, very wide and baggy jeans and sneakers, in addition to his two-finger gloves, used by designers. Of course, the drawing was essential for his Quirk, but at the moment its pages were full of Laura's poses, which were never made, with a nudity nonexistent at the time and faces that she had never expressed; I hope she never sees the boy's notebook.

“Kei Kawade, Quirk: Monster Summoning. Six specific monsters that he draws in his notebook create life and obey his mental commands ”

  
“... and Team G as the heroes”

In one of the building's hallways, Seol Hee was waiting for her partner to collect information. The girl herself was one of the few, if not the only one, who was famous for herself, being a successful k-pop singer. The same, Korean by birth, had very clear skin, almost pale, a face with a more rounded shape, thin lips, small nose and presenting eyes with heterochromia; the right was light blue and the left brown, for those who saw it. Her hair was also bi-colored, short, reaching to the height of her cheeks, straight and black at the root, but the side of her blue eye was whitish. She was also dressed in simpler clothes; a dark blue and white banded top, under a black leather jacket, with only the right sleeve, which covered her entire arm, and having her hand in a black leather glove. Her left arm had a short sleeve and she wore a kind of glove on her forearm, but with nothing in her hand. She also wore white and black micro shorts and a white belt, each with an emblem; a white snowflake and a black crescent moon, respectively. She also wore black high boots and a kind of pantyhose with thicker fabric on her thighs.  
Soon the brunette / albino sees the blue and silvery blur from her peripheral vision and when she turns around, the silver-haired boy Pietro is beside her, taking a deep breath from running. He wore a more original uniform among heroes; a light blue leotard with white lines in the shape of rays, highlighted his slender body and gave him more agility. He silently points upwards indicating the location where his opponents kept the weapon.  
Seol then gives the boy a wink as he passes by, following in the direction the boy had come. The girl walks by running her hand over the wall and leaving a freeze trail that increases and consumes more and more the wall and then the building.  
“Seol Hee, one of the four students who entered on a recommendation. Quirk: Cryokinesis. She has the ability to decrease the energy of water molecules present in the air, joining them and forming ice 'out of nowhere' ”

  
"And last but not least, Team F as villains ..."

In the last building that would be used for that exercise, the Team in charge of protecting the weapon was already preparing. One of, or rather the only, boy was stretching and cracking his neck. The boy was very tall and muscular, he had dark skin, his face was square, he had very short curly hair, and he wore dark glasses that hid the color of his eyes. He wore a black and yellow leotard suit, with iron protections on his forearms and ankles. But even if the suit didn't protect him that much, he would have no problems;  
“Luke Cage, Quirk: Unbreakable. His skin is almost impossible to penetrate or perforate, and together with his strength, he makes him an almost unstoppable opponent"

— I am Groot –the alien teenager says to his companion, even though the boy probably doesn't understand everything he said to him with those three words  
Groot was the first alien in the school, mainly because the Earth was not a very popular travel route. It was literally a piece of the Groot hero who had grown up, a humanoid made entirely of wood, the only thing that differentiated him from the original hero were the branches that formed a kind of ponytail on the back of his neck. He was treated like his son, and his age was equivalent to 15 earth years so that he could be enrolled in M.A. He grew vines to close the weapon in a kind of wooden cocoon.  
“Groot, Quirk: Flora colossus. His species was defined as his Quirk, he has the same abilities as the hero with the same name, strength, size increase, endurance, everything related to his arborous body ”

  
“... and Team E as the heroes”  
Sam used his Quirk to float through the building's corridors, keeping an eye on his surroundings as he used the energy around his body as a flashlight.  
His partner in the case walked beside him, the energetic brunette who had made several comments during the other battles, especially the first. Her costume, which looked more like pajamas, had the scarf behind as she walked, until she heard something coming from the corridor, and when she reached out to indicate to her partner, she unwittingly activates her Quirk, making her hand increase , until it was bigger than the boy, and she pushes him, squeezing him against the opposite wall  
— Ah ... oops! Sorry ...- she says smiling and scratching the back of her neck, and deactivating her power, while her companion recovered from the crush on the floor  
“Kamala Khan, Quirk: Embiggening. She has the ability to increase the size of her body parts, as if it stretched or inflated ”

After all the pairs had acted in their respective battles, as heroes or villains, Iron Man found himself again in front of all the students (except two in this case) at the exit of the training area, with everyone ready to end the day and hibernate for a week, if they didn't have a pile of homework to do.  
— Very well done, great job! Apart from Parker and Maximoff in the infirmary, nobody got hurt too much ...

— Not yet ... - Laura mumbles, looking at little Kei, for having discovered his notebook, and he was shivering and sweating cold

— You all took the exercise seriously, and acted like professionals in your first workout - Iron Man continues, hoping the students wouldn't know the lines he read inside his helmet - well, you're all excused! I need to report the results to your colleagues on the ward. Change and go back to the classroom! - he says and then flew off down the exit corridor when he realized that in a few seconds, his armor would close and he would be skinny and pathetic in front of his first class.


	8. 01x08 Representative and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week; Mery Christmas

— It is the third time he has come to the infirmary, and classes have just started - says Claire when reviewing the record of Parker, her new one, apparently, resident of the infirmary - do you have anything to say Stark?

— What? I? What's wrong with me visiting a student of mine in the infirmary? - the hero says with a shrug, now without his armor that had discharged - but then, what is the situation of the boy?

— Well, because of the exhaustion of training I can't use my Quirk - she says, not believing Tony's words, but knowing that the boy was more worthy of her attention now - so I did the basics by bandaging him and putting him in the serum, he should improve overnight

— Of course, of course ... - says the Iron Man just watching the unconscious boy in one of the infirmary's hospital beds

— It's him, right? The boy in the Tombstone case? And your pupil, right? - asks Claire already throwing in the air what she knew

— Yeah ... - Tony takes a little while to understand what was going on - wait, how do you know !?

— Peper's husband doesn't pay much attention to her so she invited me to lunch last week - she says with a smug smile, trying to make it even clearer that she was referring to him

— Ok, ok, I got the message ...- he says raising his hands in surrender - but can you keep your voice down? Most of the staff already know about my condition, but few people know about the truth about the boy's Quirk ...

— Okay, it's not my secret anyway ...- the nurse says shrugging - now get out of here, I have to work, unlike some ... - she says expelling hero number 1 from the infirmary and closing the door

— Always very nice to talk to you Claire ...- the man says looking around making sure there was no one and heading towards the teachers' room

Shortly after Iron Man leaves, young Parker wakes up and finds himself in a white environment. When he gets used to the light, he starts to look around and notice the things around him; he was still in his hero clothes, or at least, what was left of it, after the fight against Flash ... He felt the bandage on his back and looks to the side to notice the serum connected to his arm. He then notices the clock hanging high on the wall in front of him  
— Is it late afternoon? - he asks himself still a little groggy

— Woke up? - Peter is startled to see the nurse Night Nurse at his side

  
"That's all I can do today, go home and rest, but come back tomorrow for a check-up ok?"  
Peter recalls the nurse's warning after he was released while walking to his office. He had missed his afternoon classes, but he hoped he could get any notes from Wanda or Danny, since he had learned not to pick up Gwen's notebook to copy anything; the amount of drawings and doodles, in addition to the confusing organization, might even make sense to the girl, but not to the rest of the world.  
Even after the fight, the boy did not expect what would happen to him when he opened the door;  
— Hey, Parker is here! - the muscular and Asian boy, with the powers of Hulk, tells his colleagues when he sees the brunette enter the classroom  
Peter did not expect the small group of colleagues to approach him and simply start talking to him as if he were someone popular or something;  
— Dude, we have no idea what you said during the fight - the Asian boy continues - but it was amazing! It was awesome!

— It was really amazing, watching you fight Flash, who wanting or not, was the first placed in the admission test - says the serene voice of the Korean with two-colored hair with the powers of ice

— You strayed super well! - the brunette girl with messy short hair is excited to comment, with the ability to increase the size of her limbs

— The way you acted in the first match, the rest of the people had to do their best - finally says the tall, muscular brunette, with very short curly hair, and indestructible skin

— I wouldn't say it was that impressive ... - says the boy in the weird helmet, who now had his dark hair standing on end.

— Your reaction time was amazing! - the brunette girl says again jumping for joy and interrupting the boy who spoke

— H-huh? - it was all that Peter's brain was able to formulate at that moment, never so many people had come to praise him at the same time, especially classmates

— My name is Amadeus Cho - introduces the Asian boy and then points to the group - we are reviewing the training all together

— My name is Seol, Seol Hee - introduces the girl with black and white hair smiling cute

— I'm Sammuel Alexander, but you can call me Sa...

— I'm Kamala Khan! - the energetic girl says jumping in front of Sam, again interrupting him

— I'm Gwendolyn Poole, but you can call me Gwen - the blonde showing up in the middle of the group then says watching Peter - but you already knew that ...

— I'm Luke, Luke Cage! - the tall brunette says pointing to himself

— Ah, well ... - again, Peter's last functional neurons were not being able to formulate complete sentences

— I'm Kei Kawade! - the tiny boy with the ability to invoke his drawings says jumping in the space that was between Peter and the group, scaring both parties

— Where did you come from? - Peter asks when leaving his stupor and everyone starts talking about different things at the same time; the training, the pairs, the uniforms, but not everyone seemed interested in a lot of conversation

  
— Noisy ... - comments Tyrone, the teleport boy sitting at one of the tables while watching the group talking to Peter

— Spoke as if you had always been the mysterious student - jokes his friend Tandy, the blonde who invoked light knives, while pushing her shoulder slightly

— Mr. Johnson! - Azari's voice is heard, which quickly comes close to where Tyrone was - The table is not a chair, please remove yourself from it as soon as possible!

— Dude, chill, it's just a table - says Nico, the girl with the staff, when she sees her colleague overweening

— You're too stressed ... - comments Tyrone watching his colleague

— Forgive me but I cannot give in to disrespect for the tables that great men and women have passed! - says Azari with extraordinary conviction, which makes the whole conversation stop just for the appreciation of the boy; the inability to thrown the tower   
Soon after, two other students enter through the second door, at the back of the room, the thin boy with platinum hair and the fluffy brunette with a red bow; both carried stacks of books, probably for the entire class;  
— Mom wants to go out today, she asked what do you want? - Pietro asks his sister

— Hmmm how about we go to ... oh, Peter! - the girl sees her partner who had stayed in the infirmary after she left, and goes towards him, leaving her brother behind who smiled when he saw his sister acting like that - didn't you heal all the injuries? - and girl asks worried when approaching the friend

— Ah Wanda! Night Nurse said I didn't have much physical strength to put up with her Quirk, but what about you? - he asks also worried about the girl's condition

— Ah, I-I'm fine, I just needed to rest for a while, Azari's powers are no joke ... - she says blushing and scratching her head nervously

— Well, I'm glad you're all right - the boy says smiling at his friend, who has flushed cheeks and nods slightly, neither of the two seemed to notice the group of colleagues next door. Peter then looks around the room quickly until he comes across his yellow backpack on his desk, and no one at the front table - Wanda, where's Flash?

Running on the stairs and corridors of the main building of M.A, regardless of his physical exhaustion or his bandaged arms, Peter moved as fast as he could, with the aim of reaching his colleague; to which he felt he owed some kind of justification;  
“Say it, you tricked me, didn't you !? Was it fun to cheat me all this time !? ” the boy remembers Flash's words, he should be more nervous than ever

"We all tried to stop him ..." was Wanda's reply "... But he just went home without saying anything."

Arriving at the final path that led to the exit, even breathless and tired, Peter watches the brunette, back in uniform, with his backpack slung over his shoulder and walking towards the exit. No matter how tired he was, he screams;

— Flash!!! – he then runs a little further to get closer to the boy - Flash! - he screams again and stops running when he sees his colleague too, and now seems to have heard him.  
He simply turns his head back, looking irritated by Peter's appearance, while trying to have a moment of peace.

— There's something I feel I have to tell you. My Quirk didn't come normally, I was lucky to get it because of someone else ...

— Hã? – Flash mumbles when he doesn't understand what exactly the brunette wanted to say

— But I can't tell you who that person is! - the boy adds quickly - But I feel like I'm in a comic book. Also, I still get hurt with a part of it, I have to learn to control it. So I tried to defeat you without using it, but in the end, I had to use it, even if it brought consequences, I had to depend 100% on Wanda, since I was no longer able to - the same did not seem to have noticed Flash shaking with anger with each word - so I will completely dominate this Quirk, make it mine, and I will defeat you with my own power! - he ends up raising his head, determined as never before  
.

.

.

.

.  
Only to find Flash staring at him with wide eyes, and quickly turning to face Parker  
— Are you thinking I look like a sucker Parker !? Getting a Quirk later, someone else, luck ... are you trying to cut me down? - he says nervous and looking down - so what? I lost to you today! It was all that happened! I looked at the dude in the chains and knew that I would not defeat him, I reviewed the training and realized that the missile inside an enclosed space was stupid! I understood!!! And now you hear me, Parker! This isn't over yet! I'm just getting started! Understood!? I will become the number one hero! You don't think I'll take it easy with you next time ... - He says turning and going back to his way towards the exit  
Peter breathes a sigh of relief at not having been beaten up after what Flash yelled, until he feels a strong gust of wind blowing past him and then sees Iron Man flying past him at high speed towards Flash;  
— Young Thompson! - Iron Man in his armor says as he puts his right arm around Flash's shoulders - Know: pride is important. You certainly have all the necessary packages to become a professional. But we still have a lot to do, we need to make you much better and ...  
— Let go of me, Iron Man. - the boy says dryly, without patience to listen to motivational speeches - know that I will be a better superhero than you!

— Ah, all right ... - the professional hero says, removing his arm from the boy's shoulders and moving away a little, watching the boy resume his course until he leaves school;  
"It's hard to be a teacher ..." Tony thinks to himself as he sees the boy stepping out of sight  
From the top of the building, still on the first year class floor, three girls watched the whole event, not being able to hear because of the distance, but recognizing the actors in that drama;  
— What was that? - Kamala asks her two colleagues who were watching closely from the window; Wanda shaking her fists and Gwen eating a bucket of popcorn

— It was the beginning of the battle of destiny between rivals - Wanda replies, knowing a little more than the other two of the sparks that flew when Peter and Flash were close

— This will be good to watch in the next chapters ... - says Gwen filling her mouth with popcorn

— What? – Kamala asks when she doesn't quite understand what the blonde was saying

— What? – asks Gwen pretending not to understand

"Flash's wick has lit ..." Peter thinks to himself as he watches his rival walk away from the school grounds "... but that doesn't change what I have to do. I just have to run after him. ”  
— Hey Parker - Iron Man catches his eye and turns to talk to him - What were you talking to Thompson about?

— Ah, that I ... - Peter despairs when he remembers that he almost revealed the secret of his Quirk - damn, look at the time, I have to go, May is going to kill me and ... - he then runs off, trying to avoid the hero

— Parker! – Iron Man activates his thrusters and goes towards the boy

It was the next day, Peter had luckily managed to get up earlier, and by leaving everything already separated and ready the night before, it was early, since he had to go to the infirmary before the first class. But what the boy did not expect was the huge number of reporters who focused on the main entrance, probably now knowing about Tony Stark's new job as a teacher, who, being insanely wealthy, worked only for "charity". And what impressed him most was a reporter wanting a word about his teacher;  
— You there! - says the reporter at the front, she was very beautiful, she had golden hair and well combed, a slightly tanned skin, a thin and delicate face. She was wearing a female suit without a tie and holding a microphone over Peter's face - Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair, could you tell me what Iron Man's classes are like?

— Oh, I'm sorry, I have an appointment so ... bye - he says and quickly walks inside the gates, wondering if his friends had passed by the reporters too  
.

.

.

.

.  
— Can you tell us what the Symbol of Peace is like as a teacher? - the same reporter asks a girl with brown hair and a red bow on her head

— H-how is it? - Wanda is startled by the invasion of privacy, but replies - Well, his armor look well ... polished?  
.

.

.

.

.  
— What do you think of Iron Man as a teacher? - she asks a pair of blondes who tried to enter

— It made me recognize the opportunity I have to be in such a good place, with teachers so skilled in my quest to become a great hero - Danny says, happy to be able to share his thoughts - In addition to his dignity and character, along with his side comical, it is certainly a unique opportunity. Learn how to be one of the best directly from the best in the world ...  
But what Danny failed to recognize was how bored reporters were about his monologue, who didn't expect so many words, and who didn't add any gossip about hero number one; even Gwen slept standing next to her friend, snoring loudly and drooling

.

.

.

.

.  
— Excuse me, can you tell us about Iron Man ... - the reporter pauses for a moment when she recognizes the boy she was following - Wait, you are that boy who was caught by the Carnage

—... – Flash stops for a second and then whispers menacingly through his teeth - get out ... - and resume his way to the classroom  
.

.

.

.

.  
— So, could you tell us about Iron Man, Mr. Murdock? - the reporter asks the blind and charismatic Quirkless lawyer (or so they thought) of heroes from Hell’s Kitchen, who wore his impeccable gray suit, his red glasses and his blind cane, he smiles at the reporter before answering

— Sorry for being the devil's advocate - Matt laughs at himself for the pun - but unfortunately he doesn't work today, so I will have to ask you to leave, we have very famous students who don't like paparazzi very much ... - he says turning around and entering school

— I need a direct word with Iron Man! - the reporter yells to the lawyer who was walking away

“I can't believe that Stark can work as a superhero with all this” he thinks, for a moment relieved to have his secret identity

— Come on, I just need a little time! - the reporter screams and tries to follow the lawyer, but unfortunately she activates the security system, activating the audible alarm and causing the school entrance to be blocked by several metal barriers, making any access impossible - what the...?

—It's the M.A barrier ...- her cameraman says when watching his partner almost being crushed by the barriers - It's what we call her; if someone enters without a student ID or authorization, the security system stops. It seems that there are sensors all over the school ...

“The news that the Iron Man had been hired by M.A surprised the entire country. The media went to school and caused a daily fuss. Everyone knew that ...

Yeah, everyone.”

— Good job in yesterday's combat training - says Professor Murddock to his class, today wearing only his suit, feeling more comfortable in it - I heard the recordings and the results and I have some comments; Mr. Thompson, I need you to stop acting like a mad child, you have talent.

— Yes sir - Flash answers, irritated, but still having nightmares from his teacher's weapon cord around his neck

— Now Mr. Parker; broke your arms again? You can't go on saying that you have no choice, because you don't control your Quirk. If you control it, know that you will be very capable, but you need to hurry

— Yes sir! - Peter responds with renewed confidence

— Now, let's go to the reports. I'm sorry to be sudden, but today you will have to choose a representative ...  
The class stops for a second, for a moment worried about another surprise test, but quickly relieving themselves when they just have to do a normal school activity; and that's when the uproar started  
— I want to be a representative! Choose me! - screams Amadeus

—Me too! – Pietro raises his hand

— I want too! – Seol says raising her hand as well 

— A job made for me, I accept the chal... - Sam starts to speak, but is interrupted

— I will be the leader! - Kamala screams in agitation and jumping in front of Sam

— If I'm the leader, all girls' skirts will be 30cm above their knees! - screams little Kei at the top of his lungs, which scares Peter, since the designer sat behind him

"In a normal classroom, they might think that this is just a matter of routine ..."

— Let me go! I am the best to lead! - shout Flash to the class

"... Only in a superhero course, representing the class is a task that allows you to be a first class hero leading a group" Peter thinks, and also raises his hand timidly, being more interested in the leadership role

— Please silence! - Azari yells at his class, trying to make them more civilized - This is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for anyone who wants to. It is a call that needs the trust of everyone involved. If we want to use democracy to decide the true leader, we must hold an election! - he ends up staring at nothing, as if in an advertisement

— An election? – asks Pietro

— We don't really know each other yet, how are we going to trust each other, Azari? - asks Tandy who had not risen to be part of the racket

— True, everyone will vote for themselves - adds Amadeus

— That is exactly why whoever receives several votes here will be considered the most suitable person! - answers Azari - what do you say, professor?

— Feel free, I just ask you to speak a little quieter, we don't want to interrupt the classes of the other classes - he says, sitting at his desk and opening his Braille book to read

— Thank you very much!

After the elections were held, the results were counted and placed on the board, from the highest to the lowest number of votes; Azari was first, with four votes, Ava second, with three, Peter and Danny had two each and so many had only one vote or none.  
— All right! Who voted for this loser !? - Flash asks nervously when pointing to Peter, since he had stood in front of him - he is very stupid so he would not vote for himself, so who voted?

— Why? Did you think someone would vote for you? - Pietro mockingly asks

— How is it platinum !?

A certain brunette in a red bow whistled at the back of the room, not quite at ease to say who she had voted for.

— Ah, what a pity Danny, for me you would be a great leader - says Gwen turning to her friend, since she knew how much he wanted a leadership role

— No problem Gwen, I'm fine - he responds serenely smiling at the girl as he sees the teacher making Azari official as representative and Ava as vice

  
In the cafeteria, the quartet of friends sit down to eat while they were impressed by the number of people in the place, which was much more crowded than the first day of classes;  
—Where did so many people come from? - Peter asks friends as he places his tray on the table and sits down

— It's because everyone in the superhero courses, support and administration came together in the same place today - replies Danny watching the people around

— No matter how good these burgers are - Gwen begins by swallowing a big chunk of her sandwich - I'm still pretty pissed off with today's election result, for me you should be representative Danny

— I already said Gwen, probably the room already sees Azari as an authority figure - he says looking to the side and the four recognizing their now representative and vice at a table discussing something and taking notes - besides being more decisive, and already probably have taken leadership classes as prince of Wakanda

— I also think you would make a great leader Danny - says Wanda

— Me too – answers Peter

— We already have two more in our anarchic group Danny - says the blonde grabbing his arm - Orson will be proud of me, who knows, maybe he makes that fried noodles that we like so much and ... - Gwen stops when she realizes that she has said too much, quickly letting go of the boy's arm and shrinking slightly

—Orson? – asks Peter

— Do you call your father by the name Danny? - asks Wanda now also paying attention to the conversation - although I never heard you talk about him

— Danny, stopping to think, you never told us much about your family - says Peter and the two brunettes start to look at the boy with big eyes and thirsty for answers

— Well, I think this truth would have to come one way or another - he says, sighing and lifting his head to face his friends - do you know the couple made up of businessman Wendell Rand and socialite Heather Duncan Rand?

— Yes, they were great entrepreneurs and died six years ago more or less and ...- Peter then stops citing information when gathering the information

— They were your parents ...- Wanda is the one who complements the information with this bombastic truth about Danny by linking the surnames

— Unfortunately, due to some bureaucratic oversights of the two, I was left with nothing after their death; no money, nothing - the boy reveals all his sad past to the two new friends, but oddly enough, he didn't show any features of sadness, his face showed a calm, as if he were telling facts not connected with him - so I was adopted by my martial arts instructor, Orson Randall; my father was a big fan of this oriental tradition, so I did it since I was a kid

— That's where we met ... - Gwen says, smiling slightly and still embarrassed for having spilled the beans - I had class there too

— He trained me all these years, especially when he discovered my Quirk; ‘Chi Manipulation’ - he says staring at his hand for a moment and closing it in a fist - he is technically my father, but he always made it clear that he was my sensei above all; he is my great inspiration and one day I want to be like him

— He is also the leader of the “Rental Heroes” Agency - says Gwen - so the desire to be a leader

— I see ... - says Peter - you have been through a lot Danny, but now we are together, and we will always support each other

— That's right! - says Wanda following the animation

— Excelsior !!! - cries Gwen the school motto, raising her fist and almost climbing the table  
Everyone laughs at the blonde's action and the atmosphere stabilizes in a peaceful and pleasant way, until all that peace is interrupted by the sound of an alarm. All the students in the cafeteria are static for a moment, since that was not the standard sign of the classes, and it was too early to be, until everyone heard a voice from the speakers;  
“There was a level 3 security breach. All students must withdraw immediately. I repeat: there was a level 3 ... ”  
The voice continued as most of the students got up from their desks and ran towards the nearest exit. Danny fortunately managed to get an older student's attention before he could leave;  
— What does this level 3 security breach mean? - asks the blond boy next to him

— It means that someone has invaded the school grounds! - he says hurriedly and with a degree of seriousness in his voice - I have never seen anything like this in three years here! Hurry up too! - he says and runs off towards the exit

Chaos. It was the only word that could accurately describe the situation in the main corridor leading to the exit. All the students present at the school, from the first to the third year, squeezed themselves desperate to get to the exit of the school. In a place where heroes were trained, the attempted attack by villains shouldn't have been strange, but that was more rare than previously thought, and no one from there had been there. Mainly because there were only two classes in the heroes course, which expected more action; the support, management and general studies classes, with the remaining nine classes, did not train in combat like classes A and B, so they were more nervous;  
— Don’t push!!!

— I’m falling!

— Ouch...- Wanda exclaims as she is crushed by so many people - what's going on?

— Everyone seems to be very agile in crisis - comments Danny, being a little better because of his physical structure

— Damn agile! It's a bunch of desperate - comments Gwen trying to push people who crushed her

— Whether agile or desperate, it is generating panic! - Peter manages to say before being dragged to the opposite side where his friends were

— Peter! – exclaims Wanda worried to see the brunette being taken by the sea of people  
When being squeezed against the wall by the crowd, Peter tries to concentrate for a moment and activates his arrows, giving an impulse so that he could stay on the wall at a height above the sea of students, thus escaping the movement, but now he had another goal , he needed to know what was really going on. Climbing further up the wall until he is close to the ceiling, Peter takes a deep breath and remembers Uncle Ben's teachings; "It is a leap of faith ...". Thus being able to stick to the ceiling and head towards the windows on the side of the corridor. He gets to the glass part and looks out in an attempt to better see what was happening for all that uproar; and he observes one of the greatest fears of any hero ...

.

.

.

.

...a crowd of reporters ...  
Outside, Matthew Murdock and Deadpool tried to stop the media from invading the school;  
— Please, we just need a few minutes with Iron Man

— Are you stupid by any chance? - asks Dedpool - he is not here, I would even draw, but it would have to be a blank sheet because he is not here!

— I will have to ask them to leave, this is a violation of the private space of this school ...- Matthew tries to keep the situation under minimum control, waiting for the police to arrive to resolve the conflict without violence

— They invaded the school grounds ...- comments Deadpool to his companion - is there anything in your little law books that lets us hit them because of that?

— Unless you want your face in magazines as a new villain, go ahead - Matthew says a little impatient and stressed about the whole situation

— Look ... - says Deadpool considering the proposal and slowly unsheathing his katanas

— I was being sarcastic...

— Ah ... - Deadpool responds sadly and sheaths the katanas again

Peter lets out a breath he does not remember holding, happy that it is no villainous attack, being just vile reporters. He could then calm the crowd down;  
— Guys! Don't worry, it's just the media! - the brunette tries to warn the crowd of students, but apparently it was not having any effect ... what would he do? Observing the crowd, trying to recognize someone, his eyes fall on a boy with a very peculiar haircut - Azari!  
The boy then turns back, even though in the middle of so many people, he had managed to recognize someone calling him, and looking up, he watches his colleague;  
— It's just the media! We need to calm people down! - Peter says to the boy, hoping he understood, but makes sure when he nods in response and starts looking down, probably thinking of a plan

— Maximoff! – Azari screams when thinking of a way to get everyone's attention with the new news

— Yeah? – the twins then respond at the same time; Wanda being closer, and Pietro further down, almost falling beside Amadeus

— Wanda – Azari sets it up not to cause further confusion - I need you to propel me to the exit sign, do you think you can do it? - he asks pointing above the students' exit passage

— I think so, but ... - she tries to say when she is crushed by other people - I can't keep my concentration with all this uproar

Peter then takes action, still stuck in the ceiling, rolls up his right sleeve, changes the arm that held him and shoots a web at Wanda's back. The thread breaks his skin close to the wrist and the white thread stretches, increasing a little at the end, when it sticks to the girl's uniform and he pulls her hard, pulling her out of the crowd;

— Wanda! - Peter exclaims with the girl in the air, going in his direction, she then quickly realizes the situation, reaching out and holding the boy's outstretched hand, hanging above the people's heads - do you think you can do it now?

— Yes, thank you - she smiles a little flushed by holding hands, but quickly shakes her head and focuses on the task at hand;  
Focusing on her Quirk, the red energy appears materialized in her hand and her eyes shine red. With a single movement she covers Azari's body with the same energy and he begins to levitate, leaving the ground to a height close to where Wanda and Peter were. The girl then levitates him towards the place that he had indicated, positioning him above the students' exit, visible to everyone and still keeping a little of her Quirk so he doesn't fall;  
The boy then straightens up, turning to the crowd of students;  
— Listen everyone, everything is fine! - the boy addresses the crowd as he grabs a pipe from the ceiling so he can hold on better and not push too hard on Wanda's Quirk - It's just the media out there, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. We are students of M.A, we have to remain calm and prove that we are the best of the best!  
Everyone then manages to calm down and everyone goes back to their respective classes after the crowd has been removed by the police. After that, the entire class 1 A was taken back to class for the rest of the morning classes. And from that moment, everyone knew that Azari would be the best class representative they could ask for.

  
— Listen well, one more step and I will kill this family, okay? - a villain with a super strength Quirk says to the heroes he faced while he was with a couple of adults and a little girl in his arms - you won't want their blood on your hands will you? So my demands ...  
The villain looked like he was going to start demanding some things, but he suddenly stops, eyes wide, drops the family that quickly moves away, falls to his knees and then collapses on the floor, being possible to observe a huge metallic dart on his back. And a recognizable armored hero floating behind him with his arm outstretched  
— You can rest easy guys, while I'm on patrol, nothing to worry about - he says waving to families, heroes and pedestrians who applauded

“Theft identified on the twenty-third with Seventh Avenue” Friday alert and the hero soon flies off in that direction “Time for class Tony!” Tony can hear the alarm that Pepper had programmed with her voice to warn him of the five minutes left until his afternoon class together with Little Devil and Miss. Robot

— I'm going to be a little late, but I think it's okay ... - he says and then looks at some calculations of the armor; with energy draining faster, he was slower than normal; had happened after defeating Carnage the second time, when wearing the armor after the full time

  
Back at M.A, it was already ten to one in the afternoon, so it meant the beginning of the afternoon training classes;  
— Today's training will be a little different - says the blind hero, to his class, now wearing all his uniform, with only the helmet in hand - You will have three instructors; me, Iron Man and another faculty member watching you.

— Professor ...- raise your hand Azari to get the teacher's attention - what kind of training will we do?

— Rescue! - the teacher says, raising the spirits of the class - you will deal with natural disasters, shipwrecks and the like

— Rescue, it seems that today we will have hard work to do - comments Pietro to the rest of the class

— Totally! - comments Kamala excitedly

— A real hero's job, it is now that we separate boys from men - comments Amadeus behind his platinum friend - I'm shaking with excitement

— Cool, time to show my skills in destroyed places - Gwen comments excited about the possibilities

— Children! The explanation isn't over yet! - Matthew comments to bring the attention of his students back - very well, you are free to use whatever you want, I know that Iron Man made you excited with your costumes, but remember that you still don't know their full capabilities and they can limit your capabilities. Finally, the training will be in a location outside the campus, so we will take the bus, you have fifteen minutes to be in the parking lot. Dismissed - he says opening the compartments with the suitcases' bags for anyone who wanted to use them

— Yes sir! - the class responds and everyone then gets up to prepare for the short trip and training

In the parking lot, all students had chosen to use their uniforms, as they wanted to get more and more used to them so they could know what to improve or modify. Well, at least most of them;  
— Peter, why are you wearing your gym clothes, where is your uniform? - Wanda asks when approaching her friend outside the bus, where all the students were waiting to enter

— You saw how he looked after combat training - the boy remembers his torn mask and the various scratches and impacts on the main part of the uniform; he now wore the red gym jumpsuit along with other protective clothing; gloves, boots, knee pads, elbow pads and a belt with pockets, he had also left his sleeves up for the web shoot and the spider sense - I'm still waiting for his repair - the two friends are then startled when they hear a shrill whistle that doesn't came from none other than the class representative

— Class 1-A, get together! - Azari shouts commands to his colleagues - Using your respective numbers, form two lines so that we can occupy the bus efficiently!

— Do you still think he's the best leader? - Gwen asks Danny as they approach the pair of brunettes

— I'm sure in the case - the blonde responds smiling and calm for now recognizing Azari as representative

Unfortunately, due to the open design of the bus, Azari's plan went downhill, and everyone went and sat in random places, not respecting any type of sequence or numbering; but that wasn't all bad at all, as new combinations of people managed to talk and get to know each other better;  
— I still think his Quirk gives him a lot of diversity of actions - Amadeus comments to Peter - my 'Gamma Strenght' is great for hitting villains, but it's not very impressive or versatile - the boy says extending his arm, which was already muscular , and increasing it in size with his Quirk, turning it green in the process too

— Seriously? I think it's incredible! - comments the brunette, giving a fanboy vibe on his colleague's Quirk - you are definitely material for pro with a power like that!

— Do you really think? It would be easier for me to be a popular hero if I had a more flashy Quirk

— Well, my Quirk is the perfect mix of strength and being flashy - says Sam with one leg on top of the other and his helmet on his lap, looking relaxed

— But let's admit that this helmet is pretty ridiculous ... - comments Kamala, holding herself up so as not to laugh at her colleague

— Well, if anyone here has what we might call "Professional Quirks", these are certainly Flash and Reyes - Amadeus talks about the two boys sitting further down the bus, one looking out the window and the other sleeping, respectively

— Ah, yes, but as Flash is always nervous he will never be sooooo popular like that - comments Gwen naturally, next to Peter, who regretted having agreed to keep an eye on her for Danny

— WHAT DID YOU SAY PINKY!?!?!? - he gets up from his seat irritated and with a murderous look - I WILL BLOW YOU UP, YOU HEAR ME?

— See? - she says pointing and without an ounce of fear

— You know, we just met - says Pietro - but the fact that we already know about your nervous personality already says a lot - he says relaxed to the, now even more, irritated Flash

— You will regret the day you enrolled in this school, platinum !!!  
While the discussion was taking place, now with Azari trying to calm his nerves, Peter was going through a moment of euphoria, in which he watched Flash, the greatest bully of all time, the most feared, being made fun of by the class ...  
— Come on, start fighting, if not, it's not funny! - Laura comments with eyes glazed in Flash while Wanda who sat next to her curled up in the corner of fear for what the girl could do

— Ok guys, enough confusion, we arrived - announces the teacher at the same moment the bus stops and everyone gets off

Entering the facility, the class and its teacher are welcome by one of the other teachers at the school, and responsible for the training wards; cyber heroine Kya Nakali, Danger  
— Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you! - says the charismatic rescue heroine; she wore her malleable blue and silver iron armor, leaving only her face without the mask, she had dark skin, full lips, a thin face and dark brown curly hair in dreads that were also covered by iron  
“Kya Nakali, Quirk: Technopathy. She has the ability to connect with electronic equipment and control it with her mind, but she is vulnerable when she controls something very big ”  
— The cyber heroine! - Peter comments with animation in his voice - the heroine who turned her car accident into the salvation of thousands of people in tragedies

— Danger, she is one of my favorite heroines! - Wanda also comments, as excited as her friend

— The curves of the uniform, the Afrofuturism - Kei comments immediately opening his notebook and taking a pencil - my artistic and perverted instinct scream together!

— Dude, relax ... - says Amadeus with a little fear of the boy

— Come on, I'm looking forward to showing you what we have here - she says and turns to go further into the place, and is soon accompanied by the class  
The site itself was a huge dome, inside which was the “External Danger Room” or “EDR”. The original Danger Room was one of M.A's facilities, and that was one of its aspects that focuses on disasters and rescue techniques. The space was insanely large, a small city could easily fit in there, and there were several areas with the most diverse equipment that simulated different types of disasters; shipwrecks, landslides, fire, a wind storm and other types of environments  
—...When I first came up with the idea for these areas, it was meant to teach you about rescue, one of the most important tasks of a superhero.

— Shouldn't Stark be here by now? - Matthew approaches his colleague and asks her, not wanting to attract the attention of the students - let me guess, did he happen to arrange an interview?

— In fact, the situation is a little worse - Kya replies, lowering her voice too - apparently he used his armor too much in the morning and she discharged it for safety reasons, he is resting now in the teachers' room

— I don't know why I'm impressed - Murdock says rubbing his face - that man is a height of irresponsibility ...  
"But we should be enough just the two of us ..." he thinks to himself and then turns to the class;

— Well, come on, the clock doesn't stop, let's start - he says and makes room for his colleague

— Very well, but first let me just say a few things - she says turning to the class, putting a more serious face on your face - you must know about my Quirk; "Technopathy".

— Yes, you are famous for coordinating construction machines in rescue assistance ...- comments Peter while Wanda only nodded in agreement with everything he said, since she also knew a lot about this heroine

— It's true, but know that I could also easily kill someone with that power ... - she speaks a little more melancholy, looking at her hands for a moment, but then back to face the group - and I know some of you must have Quirks also considered dangerous ...  
“In our superhuman society, every Quirk is registered and regularly monitored, so we generally don't realize how dangerous a power can be. Please remember, that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, the consequences can be dire, even if you are trying to do something good, like saving someone. Thanks to the Daredevil's Quirks test, you have a solid idea of your limits and because of Iron Man's combat training, you've probably experienced a little bit of how dangerous your powers can be when used against others. Load those teachings during this class; today you will learn how to use your Quirks to save other people's lives. You will not use your powers to attack enemies or each other, just help, because, in the end, this is the role of a hero; ensure the safety of others ”

— Well, that's it for today, thanks for your attention - she returns to her relaxed and fun way and is followed by applause for the encouraging speech

— Okay, now let's go ... - the class teacher starts to speak, but soon he stops  
When he notices, all the lights in the place go out, the difference is not striking because of the light outside, but it was a curious thing; and when everyone notices, near a fountain in the central part of the dome; an enormous amount of what appeared to be a black and red mist begins to appear, and as if in the blink of an eye, it expands, covering part of the floor and from there, a man appears. The most bizarre was that with all that situation, that man was bizarrely normal, messy brown hair, light skin, and a wine-red outfit, he smiled at the students and suddenly, in the same fog, other people started to arise. The most varied possible, with the most varied costumes possible.

— Students, stay back! - Matthew warns his class, asking them to stay where they were

— But what is that? - Amadeus verbalizes what was going on in everyone's mind - did the training start by chance? I thought we were going to save people ...

— Stay back! - Matthew says even more nervous when he feels some of the students leaning forward. He then puts the helmet on his head, knowing exactly what was coming - this is real, those are villains ...  
Finally, the last thing that comes out of the fog is something never seen before; a kind of robot, it was what it appeared to be, almost three meters high, with a humanoid body, with several black scales covering its body, and on its face only two tiny shiny eyes, unlike the others, it stops beside the first man to appear, when he raises his hand, as if obeying him.

“We thought we would practice saving other people's lives that day, but when they showed up, we realized that we were the ones in danger”


	9. 01x09 Facing Evil

— But what is that? - Amadeus verbalizes what was going on in everyone's mind - did the training start by chance? I thought we were going to save people ...

— Stay back! - Matthew says even more nervous when he feels some of the students leaning forward. He then puts the helmet on his head, knowing exactly what was coming - this is real, those are villains ...  
All students are frightened and static, failing to understand how all those villains had managed to get into an M.A facility;  
— So these are the scoundrels who used the press to invade the school ... - comments Matt, finally realizing how it all happened

After all the villains had come out of the black haze, for the fact that, for a moment, no one else came out; such fog quickly condenses on a person, or what appeared to be a person. A man with completely red skin, wore a black suit, with a red cloth in the front pocket. He was tall, with a thin face, black hair combed back and with a goatee without a mustache of the same color. It had a thin tail with a triangular tip and two curved swords attached to the waist.  
— The only real heroes I see are Daredevil and Danger - comments the red man with a German accent, to his companion - I'm perplexed, according to the itinerary we stole, Iron Man should be here too - he comments scratching his chin

— He is not here? But what a pity, all the work to convince these people to come tsc, tsc, tsc ... - the brunette comments in a slightly indifferent tone - but no problem, just kill some children and he will appear ... - he says smiling and facing the students present at the entrance of the EDR

At the top, near the entrance, with the students, both professional heroes were preparing for the inevitable confrontation; Daredevil removes his stick from the holster and separates the two halves, still connected by the elastic thread, and Danger puts on the face the rest of her helmet, which looked more like an iron mask  
“That day, we learned what professional heroes are really up against. The darkness they faced to keep us safe. We looked at those villains, and the pure evil looked back ”

— What? Real villains? No way - comments Amadeus, trying to mask fear by denial - how did so many of them manage to get into such a safe M.A installation?

— True ...- Ava, the deputy representative of the room says as she takes a step forward - Danger, why aren't the alarms going off?

— Good question - the heroine's voice was a little muffled by the mask, but her tone of concern was recognized anyway - but I'm not sure ...

— Is the entire campus under attack? Or is that the only target? - young Reyes asks in a strangely calm way - Anyway, if the alarm sensors are not ringing, then one of these villains has a Quirk that is masking their presence here; an attack in a location away from the main campus, at the time that a class would be taking place ... they are stupid for invading, but they thought about this attack. Whatever it is, they must have a concrete goal in mind, the question is; which is?

— Danger, get them out of here and alert the main campus - Daredevil says to his colleague, and referring to his students while taking a step forward towards the stairs, and consequently the villains - if they have the ability to block our alarms, so they're probably interfering with our communications too ...

— What will you do!? - Peter asks his teacher worriedly - you will not be able to face them alone! There are many of them, even though you are very skilled, the environment is not favorable! Your style is to dominate your enemies with high-impact multiple attack techniques, and it works best in stealth mode and indoors ... but we are outdoors ... - Peter finishes describing his teacher's abilities, but soon is impressed to see him looking at you with the red eyes of his helmet

— You don't become a professional by having only one card up your sleeve - he says to his student and then turns to the crowd of villains with their guns drawn - I count on you Danger - he says to the other professional heroine who just nods the head, for having its features hidden by the mask of the uniform  
The hero then propels himself, running a few meters, and jumps up the stairs, landing shortly after and running towards the group of villains, while Peter stood at the top of the stairs to observe the confrontation, fearing the worst for his teacher  
— Don't worry - he sees Danger looking down too - many don't know the real nature of Murdock's Quirk

— What do you mean? ...

At the foot of the stairs, some villains were already watching the demon-dressed hero running down the stairs towards them, and some were already taking certain steps;

— Artillery squad, ahead! - one of the villains comments observing the approach of the hero and putting his hands forward when preparing his Quirk

— Didn't the folks at intel say it was just going to be Danger and Iron Man? Who is this guy? - comments a woman, also from artillery, who made her hair grow

— I do not recognize - says another - but if he thinks he will be able to face us, he is a dead man!

Getting closer and closer, Matthew then lets out an ultrasonic hiss, like a bat's sonar, quickly having the sound waves surrounding his opponents and returning the image to his mind;  
“Three villains at the bottom of the stairs, racing hearts and adrenaline running faster than the others. Certain parts of the body pointed in my direction; they called themselves an artillery squad: long-distance Quirks, they want to kill me, or at least delay, before I get to melee ... ” The demon-dressed hero thinks and uses his Quirk in another way; whistling at an ultrasonic frequency that causes the liquid in the semicircular channels in his opponents' inner ear to move, causing dizziness

— Wow, what's going on !? - the first villain wonders when his vision starts to spin and thus losing his balance, unable to focus on the approaching hero anymore

— I'm not feeling very well ... - another one from the squad comments on feeling his stomach churning, but he didn't have to worry about it for a long time;  
An extremely fast projectile is launched towards him, it hits his forehead and immediately the villain falls unconscious. The owner of the projectile then uses the momentum to wrap the stick with the string around the villain's neck at his side and with a tug, hits his head with the villain's at his side, making them both pass out. Daredevil then makes the stick return and re-attaches it to his twin while putting himself in a fighting position.  
— Idiots! This is the professional Daredevil, he confuses your brain with a whistle, he can also see everything around him - comments another more informed villain  
“Matthew Murdock, Quirk; Ultrasonic. He is capable of producing sounds at specific and ultrasonic frequencies. Being able to hear them with their trained hearing, thus being able to perceive everything around them and disorient specific parts of the human brain ”  
— Confusion? I want to see if he can confuse me after a beating! - a villain who presented a Mutation Quirk, presenting four arms, says when running towards the hero, jump and be about to hit the hero

— You're right - Matt says when he manages to dodge consecutive blows, using ultrasound only to locate himself - but guys like you are only a problem when they beat me, and that never happens!  
Daredevil dodges a few blows, and uses a small opening from his opponent to hit his temple with the club, making him stagger slightly backwards, but he quickly spins, throwing the piece of his weapon, tying the villain's neck. He then pulls him close with a tug, and then jumps, turning his torso for a direct kick to the side of his opponent's head, taking him out of the fight.  
—Okay, who's going to be next? - Asks the hero in an intimidating air, forcing his voice a little to make himself more hoarse

— And there goes the little devil, with his martial skills and his intimidating air - the young brunette comments when watching the professional fight against his pawns - with this Quirk he is able to observe everything at the same time and confuse the mind, making difficult an initiative of someone or some proactivity ...  
While the alleged leader and his two henchmen watched, Daredevil did not stop, making a villain who was about to use her Quirk have a horrible headache, distracting her enough that the hero hit her with another well located kick, while he attached his weapon to another's neck, and using consecutive strokes to make him pass out as well

—...the worst thing about dealing with professionals is when they meet your expectations - the young man responds with a sigh, as if all that is just a nuisance for him

From the top of the stairs, Peter can really recognize the skill of his class teacher, who fought and dodged in an almost superhuman way, he was literally a ninja;

— Wow, he's really distracting them - Peter says with his body turned towards the exit, where the rest of the class was headed, but with his face turned to the confrontation - apparently I shouldn't have underestimated him ...

— Peter! - Danny says to get his friend's attention - come on, this is not the time for analysis! We have to go!  
The boy just nods and soon joins the group that ran towards the entrance of the place. But in the middle of the road, the same black and reddish mist that appeared before begins to rise from the ground, like a smoke machine, but without a machine. And that could only mean one thing; the red villain appears, rising from the mist, and placing himself between the group of students and their teacher, and their destiny; the exit.  
— There is no escape - he says in a serene and calm voice, as if negotiating something - Guten tag. It is an immense pleasure to meet you, we are the League of Villains. I know that we are being a little impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves to this, paradise of justice, to say hello. And besides, isn't this place perfect for Iron Man, the symbol of peace, to take his last breath? I think he should be here today, but still, I don't see any sign of him, there must have been some kind of change in plans that we couldn't predict, but don't be shy, you still have an important role to play ...  
Danger begins to quietly activate her Quirk, extending her mechanical fingers and connecting to EDR through an entrance to the floor; then she starts to see and feel through the room; "They must be just confusing the system" she thinks to herself "but the defense system is still intact ..." but before she could activate any of the defenses, two of her students had already launched themselves at the opponent;  
—AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH - Flash and Amadeus scream when they jump towards the villain; the first raising his arms with black goo and the second transforming into his green form, both deliver their strikes of immeasurable strength in the place where the villain was almost at the same time, causing a gust of wind, a tremor and rising from dust.

— Did you really think we would just let you monologize for the next few hours? – asks Amadeus, in a fighting position, prepared for whatever happens. But when the dust settles, everyone is surprised that the villain is completely intact, exactly where he was, just brushing some dust off his shoulders, as if dealing with insects

— Sehr gut! You certainly live up to your school's expectations, but you should be more careful kids, or someone could get hurt... – he says looking at the children even more deeply, more specifically the two ahead

— You two! – Danger catches the attention of her students - Get out of the way immediately!

— I will spread you around this place, where you will meet my colleagues, along with your deaths! - he says opening his arms and a huge amount of mist just appears behind him and engulfs all the students, trapping them in a kind of mist capsule.

— Damn it! What is it!? - Amadeus wonders when he feels the force of it, as if it were a real storm

Pietro, on account of his Quirk, is the only one who can act fast enough, turning around and pushing his sister, who was at his side, and another student out of that dome. The three fall to the ground, Wanda, Pietro and Luke, the third student, and thus they are able to observe the dome of black and red mist that surrounded the group. While everyone inside tried to hold on and protect themselves in the best possible way against the villain's Quirk.  
Peter was one of those who tried to protect himself from the torrent of mist, having his arms in front of his face, not knowing exactly what the opponent's Quirk specifications were. Until he feels less and less force being exerted on him, as if the strength and speed of the fog was decreasing, but when he opened his eyes; he found himself in free fall

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAH – quickly taking notice of the environment, Peter fell beside a building, unable to see details due to his speed, but one thing he saw was the villain who was waiting for him at the end of his fall

— Nothing personal boy, but you need to die! - he screams when opening the huge mouth with several very sharp teeth, ready to crush Peter  
But the boy was faster, and had the advantage of his Quirk. Observing a window a few meters below him, he throws a web at the top of the opening and holds it tight. At a certain point, the web pulls him and he is thrown at the window, thus escaping certain death by the fall and villain set. He hits the window with all his might, breaking it completely and falling rolling into the building.  
— That was close ... - the boy says getting up and taking the dirt out of him while taking a roll of gauze in one of his pockets to bandage his arm. He then looks around and through the broken window he came from; the place was very similar to the locations of the entrance exam and combat training, a gray, concrete building, but this one was much more messy, full of thrown objects. The boy then looks outside and sees the rest of the EDR - I'm still in here, that guy must have some kind of Quirk of creating portals ... - but the boy is interrupted from his thinking when he hears a wood creaking somewhere behind him  
Putting himself in a fighting position, with his fists raised, Peter walks slowly towards the noise, trying his best to be silent as he approaches an entrance to another room, when he is surprised by a recognizable blonde wearing a pink bathing suit;  
— AAAAAAAH!!! – Gwen screams as she walks towards Peter with the two katanas in hand, brandishing them from side to side

— Gwen!? – Peter exclaims as he dodges the girl's consecutive attacks

— You're not taking me without a fight!!! – she screams louder like she hasn't heard her friend's voice

— Gwen! It's me! Peter! – the boy tries to explain himself while walking backwards narrowly dodging the girl's sharp blades  
— You will not be able to deceive me !!! - she exclaims even more frantically; until Peter realizes what's wrong. Gwen's mask is upside down, with the back facing forward, that is, she did not see anything that happened; so she was not trusting Peter's voice and, fortunately, missing the attacks. The boy then in a quick movement approaches the girl and with his arms extended, raises her mask, enough so that the girl can see again - Peter !!! - she exclaims happily when she can see her friend, dropping her swords and giving him a very tight hug

— Yeah, that's what I was trying to say all along ... - he says trying not to pay attention to the girl squeezing himself and giving her some friendly pats on the back - easy, easy ...

— I was so alone, I didn't know if I could handle the loneliness - she says in a tearful voice

— Gwen, we were all together less than a second ago ...

— I don't care ... - she says in a hushed voice as her face is pressed to the boy's chest

— And ... done! - the pair hears a third voice in the room, quickly separating to observe the little perverted artist in the class

— Kei? – Peter asks watching his colleague sitting in a box, with his legs crossed and his sketchbook on top of his legs - how long have you been here?

— Enough time! - he says while rubbing lightly on one of the pages, and after removing the remains with a breath he shows his work to the duo - what do you think? Isn't that a work of art?  
Peter, looking at the drawing, quickly looks away with his face completely red. Certainly the drawing was very well done even if it was only with graphite, the different shades of gray, the proportions and the shading were professional work. The spider boy's problem was the drawing itself; what, in reality, was a friendly hug between Peter and Gwen, in Kei's eyes was something completely different; the scene was almost the same, if it weren't for Peter's arms around the girl's waist, and her arms around his neck, with their uniforms open and falling, revealing the blonde's shoulders and the brunette's chest. And both with open mouths connected by a thread of saliva, with hungry looks at each other; indicating a little what had happened before and what would happen now in the reality of the illustration.  
— Can you make my thighs a little thicker? - asks Gwen in such an innocent way as if she hadn't really seen the drawing

— I'm an artist - the boy replies - I capture reality, I don't do miracles, well, not in most of ...

— OK! Enough! - Peter says with his face still hot and reddish when interrupting the boy, closing his notebook, getting up and taking a deep breath, trying to put his thoughts in order - I think we have more important things to worry about, no?

— Like what? – asks Gwen

— The self-titled “League of Villains” that invaded our school and aims to kill Iron Man? - says Peter sarcastically trying to put common sense in the minds of his colleagues

— Okay boring - she says sitting on the floor and looking at Peter with a sullen face - know that I will not kiss you anymore ...  
— What!? We did not ...! We didn't ...! - Peter says sweating and blushing more than before, until he stops and rubs his face with his hands, and walking to the window to see how the situation was down there, watching at least twenty villains, all watching the window that Peter had entered, as if they were waiting for them to leave there too - ok, at least a couple dozen villains ... it will be difficult to get out of here ...  
— Why do we have to leave? Can't we just wait for the professionals to arrive? - asks Kei to Peter - classes have just started, I don't think we will be any match ...  
— Maybe, but I think there's something more to it than just the invasion - Peter says putting his hand on his chin while thinking - but I keep thinking about what the red villain said; they knew our schedule and who would be here. They must have gotten the school files while we were all stuck outside the cafeteria; the teachers were busy trying to get the media out of the school grounds. Which means they were waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack ... Like Reyes said they would ...

— Ah, come on, it's Iron Man we're talking about! - Kei says getting up from the box where he was - when he appears he will show these villains who is the boss! - he says starting to choreograph karate blows

— Definitely, but ... - Gwen starts to speak, starting to look up and putting her hand on her chin - but if they really prepared so much, it means that they managed to find a way to kill him, right? And from what the devil said, I think we should worry more about not being captured and tortured to death ... - she says as if she doesn't know the weight of her words for little Kei

— Hahaha, for sure, this is crazy ...- he says approaching Peter and passing by pulling his shirt - saysthisiscrazysaysthisiscrazysaysthisiscrazy ...  
While Gwen kept trying to reason and Kei freaked out to some degree, Peter thought to himself about the whole situation;

“Gwen may be right, if they are here for Iron Man, they must have a way to defeat him. They would not have planned this attack if they had not. But why him? Because his very existence discourage villains and evil? Because he is the first and only symbol of hope and justice? Actually, it doesn't matter ”Peter then remembers all the times the hero had encouraged him, all the times he had helped him, believed in him… and the image of Uncle Ben comes to mind“ I don't care about what are their motivations, I have to focus! I have to face this evil ... head on! Just like Uncle Ben taught me ... ”  
—... with great powers, comes great responsibilities - he says to the two colleagues who face him - if they can defeat him, then we have to stop whatever these villains are up to. We have to work together and save him. Nobody in M.A knows what's going on here. It's with us now! Let's be heroes!

Landslide Zone  
In the landslide area, which consisted of several buildings and other things buried in dirt in a ravine, one villain after another was quickly rolled up and restrained by iron chains. The boy Reyes, responsible for them, had not moved a muscle and had already disabled half a dozen of the alleged villains, and now looked at them with contempt and irritation;  
— For God's sake, you are adults! - he says nervously, watching the alleged villains while feeling the evil in their hearts with his Quirk - if you are going to invade my school then put up a real fight!

Collapse Zone  
— AAAAAAAH !!! - Flash screams while knocking out another villain with his black claws on his raised arm

Inside one of the collapsed buildings in the collapse zone, Flash and Amadeus stood with their backs to each other, while being surrounded by villains who blocked all exits. Too bad they didn't know that the two kids weren't stuck with them, they were stuck with Flash, but they would certainly find that out soon.  
Mountain Zone  
In the area of artificial mountains, probably made through some Quirk, three child heroes had their backs to each other, as they were also surrounded by villains, forming a triangle, each drawing his weapon and / or activating his Quirk; Laura put her bone claws out and prepared to fight, Nico took her staff from her chest while trying to analyze the situation to think about the ideal spell and Azari removed his belt, turning it into a staff and activating his Quirk, covering his body of electricity.

Fire Zone  
In one of the two areas with its own internal climate, the deputy representative of the room, Ava, put herself in a fighting position, activating the claws of her uniform while facing three villains in the middle of a literally burning city, with several buildings on fire and random flames and fires in the streets.

Storm Zone  
In the second area with its own climate, Tyrone and Groot stood with their backs to each other as they were surrounded by four villains, with no time to think about how the whole place worked; wind and rain were felt inside that place, which was dark and quite cold.

Finally, back at the entrance, not everyone had been teleported to other locations; leaving Danger, Pietro, Wanda, Kamala, Tandy, Luke and Danny, still staring at the reddish man who had made their friends disappear, all ready for the inevitable confrontation.

And back in the center of the place, with the conflict already underway, after Daredevil successfully knocked out another villain, pulling him close and giving him a straight kick in the face, the dark-haired man sighs tiredly and finds himself obliged to interfere in the situation.

In the teachers' room, a specific hero was going through a very uncomfortable and common situation for most people;   
“I’m sorry, but the person you tried to call is unavailable, please leave a message after the...”  
Tony hangs up the phone in frustration, he had been unable to call either Danger or Matthew...  
— I can’t reach either the Red or the Tin Woman ... well, they’re teaching, something that I, perhaps, should be doing too - even though he didn’t admit it out loud, Tony knew that spending all his energy in the morning small heroic acts everywhere had been an amateur action. He then checks his watch to try to see how much energy the reactor would hold - a little more than 5%, that should give me a ten minutes or so, I think it's time enough to arrive with a triumphal entry - he says putting himself in armor, nanotechnology quickly covering his entire body, and standing up;  
"It's time to join my students and ..." Tony tries to formulate something to say inside the armor, but he instantly feels short of breath and a tightness in his chest, quickly opening the helmet visor and starting to cough a little of blood. Right when the door is opened  
— Okay Stark, don't even think about going out - a recognized voice says when the door opens, and Tony can only turn his head when he finds himself in such a humiliating moment; Howard the Duck, the talking humanoid duck wearing his red suit and red tie - that's right, the kids' favorite talking duck, but most importantly, I'm the principle and now your boss too!

— Howard, how long I haven't seen you - Tony says returning to his seat and pretending to be interested in talking to the talking duck - your feathers look very shiny today

— The secret is keratin, but I don't see how it might interest you Stark, so quit the small talk *quack* - he says and then takes a cell phone out of the pocket of his red jacket and opens it on any news site - look at the news, is there anything familiar here?

— I don’t know, any other Nobel I won and I don’t know? - the hero says pretending not to understand what was heppening

— No, it's actually a lot of news about how Iron Man solved three incidents in just one hour - the duck says seeing the number one hero cut his line of sight and sighing - you can even say that the real fault lies with the criminals that still torment this city even with you here. But let’s admit that you have to learn to control yourself every time you hear a cry for help, and mainly limit that Friday’s function

—...- the hero says nothing, even though he is receiving a moral lesson from a talking duck

— And on top of that you have your new duty as a teacher, even if you don't want to receive a salary, you insisted on being here to keep an eye on the boy who “accidentally” is the successor of your power while maintaining the symbol of peace - the duck says passing by the hero and heading towards the couch - and the only way you can keep yourself out of the spotlight is by teaching, so I gave you this job and ... holy Daffy Duck, smoke is coming out of your armor, that does not sounds like good news ... - the hero duck says as he watches the armor vibrate and release smoke, but quickly Tony deactivates it and returns to his standard baggy clothes

— Hunf – Tony grunts when he sees no escape from the school principal

— Apparently you will have to stay here to rest some more, but what a pity - he says not sounding sorry for Tony - but taking advantage of you being here, why don't we go through some of my personal teaching philosophies with a drink - the duck says clicking some buttons on the table that make two glasses appear and fill with green liquids - no alcohol for you of course

"Now I'm sure this will take a long time ..." thinks the hero as he accepts the drink and sits in the armchair facing the director "but I still have this flea behind my ear from being unable to contact either Red or Danger ... ”

— Okay, how about we start with the combat pedagogy seen through the lens of the ethical use of Quirks - says Howard ready for the sermon

— This will take a while ...

— What did you say?

— Nothing - the hero responds quickly and takes a sip of his drink, wishing for a little bit of ethyl in order to survive the next few hours

— Tandy, Danny, did you find anything? – Danger asks her students, for knowing their individual skills better

— Tyrone is in here, that I'm sure – says the blonde using her light to find her partner's darkness - and I think Groot is with him too

— I listen to others in different places - says Danny when using his Chi to increase his senses - they are all still inside - he says, which brings more tranquility to the teacher and his colleagues

— What do we do then? The guy apparently teleports fast enough to escape attacks - says Kamala, a little disappointed that she is not ideal for that confrontation

—...- Danger stops for a moment, analyzing the possibilities of the available Quirks - Mr. Maximoff!

— Ah, yes? – answers Pietro

— I have a job for you; run to the school and warn the teachers about what's going on here! - she says with determination without taking her eyes off the villain - the alarms are not ringing and our phones and radios are useless at the moment, and it must be the fault of one of these villains. Even with Daredevil taking care of several, it is likely that this specific one hid as soon as he arrived here. It will be faster for you to run than for us to find out who is scrambling the signal!

— Yes! But I can't, I won't abandon you - he says, his voice shaking a little

— Outside there are several alarms, so they are keeping us trapped inside - says Luke taking a step forward and raising his fists

— If you can get out they won't follow you - says Danny prostrating himself next to Luke, his fists starting to shine - use your super speed to escape this guy

— Use your Quirk to save others, be a real hero - says Danger transposing confidence to his student  
But in any case, Pietro felt insecure, he had promised not to run from his problems, from his friends, from his family; not after everything that had happened. But looking back, he is comforted by a pair of red eyes and a new pair of light blue eyes.  
— Go - Wanda says only, when she affirms with her head an inner thought of her brother, and Tandy beside her doing the same thing

— Okay, leave it to me! - he says putting himself in the running position, with his legs slightly bent and his hands touching the ground, ready to shoot

— Even if this is your only option, are you foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemy !? - the red man says nervously, and with a movement of his arm, launches another burst of red and black mist in the direction of the group, but someone already expected this movement

— It won't matter whether you know it or not after I do that! - Danger says when you reconnect with the installation and activate one of your defenses / training devices; automatically opening several floodgates underneath and around the villain, loudspeakers that emit sounds in high frequency and high intensity, directed in order to create a sonic hologram capable of holding objects in the air - Sonic Tractor Ray!

— Okay, if we are going to face them do you have any plans? - Kei asks Peter after recovering from his shock

— Not yet ... - Peter says crouching and putting his hand on his chin to think - these guys must have some advantage where they are, which means they should already know what was in the EDR before they were transported here. But I think they have a weakness; they must not know what our Quirks are

— How do you know that? - asks Gwen - are you a psychic by any chance? Go, quick, what am I thinking? - she puts her fingers on her temples and starts looking at Peter

— What? Not! It's just that they sent us here Gwen - he says and the blonde now starts to look at Peter in a more serious way, as if now paying attention to what the brunette was saying - our Quirks are better in closed spaces, where we can move better on our way

— That's true! If they knew that, they probably would have sent us to open places

— Exactly! Their goal was to separate us into smaller groups and capture us more easily, we can use this to our advantage - Peter then gets up and looks out the window - look! None of them are trying to climb the building, because they are still a little insecure, because, as far as they know, the three of us can be super powerful ... But that way they will not underestimate us, they are being cautious and intelligent, at least for now...

— So we have to make a strategy based on our strengths - Kei concludes by boarding the train of reasoning - it would be better if we knew exactly each one's Quirk ...

— Let me go first!?!?!? Please!!!!!!! - asks Gwen desperately, as if it were a matter of life and death

— Ã...ok - Peter says not wanting to upset the girl, and thinking it would be better, since he hadn't seen the other fights in Iron Man class

— Yay! - she says raising her arms, but soon turning to the two boys - well, my Quirk allows me to create a gap in the air to another dimension, with it I can overcome obstacles here and travel greater distances, because the distance there is equivalent to double here. But I have to know the exact distance to where I am going and I can only create portals that point directly to the first one that was created

— Wow, I knew you were good Gwen, but this is insane ... - Peter says trying not to be a fanboy at the moment and looking at his hand - I have the same skills as a spider; I have increased strength and agility, I can scale surfaces, I have a proximity sensor and I shoot organic webs from my wrists, but the latter is limited and hurts me a little - he says pointing to the gauze around his wrist

— I have the ability to summon these six monsters that I draw - Kei then says getting closer to the other two and showing his notebook, this time open on pages covered with sketches of different creatures, plus some notes on the side, probably about the skills of each - they have some specifications; I can only invoke fresh drawings, so I almost always practice them, they last about fifteen minutes and can be invoked in two sizes; small and medium. The small ones are one meter long and approximately 20 kilos, while the medium one is two and a half meters long and some reach 200 kilos.

— Wow, you have almost a private army - Gwen says with shining eyes

— Yeah, but it's not over yet; I can keep a medium or two small without them disappearing. If they die they disappear and cannot be summoned again until I am asleep and I get a huge headache when they die ... - Kei remembers the fight, when he was useless after Fireclaw was defeated - ah, I can summon five small ones a day, but only two medium ones. Well, I think that's it, they also communicate with me and me with them, but depending on what I ask they will not obey depending on the personality of each one

— Wait, do they come with personalities? - Peter asks taking his eyes off the drawings and facing his colleague

— Of course, what kind of artist do you think I am? - he says a little pissed and going to tell him more about each one - Fireclaw is my main, he is always ready for a fight and is very competitive. Slizzik is also good at fighting and always wants to be superior and ...

—And this one? - Peter says showing the drawing of what appeared to be a species of muscular lizard with blue lines running through his body - how well can you convince him

— Hi-Vo? Well, he's the least intelligent, so much so that he can't even speak, he's basically a dog ... why?

— I think I have a plan - says Peter smiling, checking again if the monster's characteristics were the ones he had read and strategized about - how long does it take you to draw it?

— Hmmm... – the boy scratches his head while looking at the drawing - give me seven minutes!

— Okay, enough time for me to tell you the details ... - says Peter with the actions ready in his head

— Hehehe, those cry babies must be crying for mom right now - comments one of the villains looking at the broken window - I can't wait to put my hands on them

— But remember, Stane said he has no idea of their powers, they can do anything - so he says using his Quirk to create a hand of earth that would lift up on the ground - but of course we have an advantage down here so I'm not too worried

— Hey guys!? - the villains look up just to see the boy with brown hair and red clothes standing on the side of the building, holding on to a white rope - wow, what ugly faces, you guys know that it's not hallowen yet, right?

— Finish him! - one of the villains screams, prepared to throw his Quirk at the boy

— Ahhhh... – Peter pauses for a moment facing those villains - the heroes went that way - he says pointing to the right, but quickly jumping and narrowly deflecting a blast of energy that had been launched in his direction

— After him! - another villain screams as they go towards the boy who fired more webs and was swinging around the side of the building, making them take a walk around the building  
"They fell into the trap" thinks Peter as he turns the building around and enters again, looking like he has disappeared in the eyes of the villains, also seeing Kei prepared for part two.  
— What's up guys? - the little boy asks, and this time the villains do not waste time and fire their Quirks in the direction of the boy, as Peter had predicted - go Hi-Vo! - the boy says tearing the page from his notebook with the fresh drawing and throwing it on the floor, and with a blue flash, Hi-Vo takes shape.

The huge and muscular black lizard, with blue lines running through its body and with spines on its head and front arms, simply opens its mouth after being invoked and starts to absorb the energies launched towards its crirdor; fire, electricity, energy, it sucked and fueled as if it were a black hole. And while the short-distance villains were still close to the long-distance group, a blonde girl appears beside them, coming from a crack in the air, and throws a grenade in the middle of the group with something very special inside, then she giggles and opens another portal while the grenade explodes;  
— What the heck is this!?

All the villains are then surprised to be trapped by a white, sticky substance that held them in place, preventing them from moving. Peter then jumps from the first floor of the building, falling beside the monster and Kei and fires a web right in the middle of the villains trapped in his webs too; quickly taking it from his open wrist and giving it to the black and blue monster  
— Now is with you big guy! – he says giving him the web

— Szzl-k-pop-pop! – he says and snatches the web, trapping it in his mouth and activating the blue electricity of his body, making it run through the web and consequently the villains. That were electrocuted by such energy and proximity to each other, until they fall to the ground, passed out and still restricted by the web  
— That was amazing! - Gwen says appearing out of nowhere behind the two boys and almost killing them both with fright - using your web on one of the grenades and the big electric guy here and …hmmmm !!! - she says excitedly, pulling the two boys by the neck, having to lift Kei off the floor, and kissing them on each cheek, smearing that area with her pink lipstick

— I think I'm in love ... - Kei says with hearts in his eyes as he watches the blonde go towards Hi-Vo and likewise hugging and kissing him

— Well ... - Peter starts a little flushed and wiping his cheek with the sleeve of his uniform - we better go, this isn't over yet ...

The boy then proceeds to walk back to the central area, and the two colleagues follow him. Kei also releases Hi-Vo, knowing that the timeout would probably exceed, and he was not ideal when it came to being sneaky. The three then walk, paying attention to their surroundings to make sure there was no one around and that they were not being followed.  
— Okay, what's the plan now, captain? - Gwen asks pausing for a moment and saluting Peter and Kei looking at her and copying the movement too

— Okay, first, stop the salute - he says and they both lower their arms - ok, getting help should be our priority; if we follow the corners of the installation we will go straight to the exit, so we can avoid the central part completely

— Good idea, Captain - Gwen responds in a more animated way, but soon returns to a slightly more serious tone - so we don't have the chance to meet the villains Mr. Murdock is facing ... - she says stopping to look in the towards the central part, in which fighting noises and some explosions could be heard  
"Yeah, but how long will he last ..." Peter asks mentally, not sure how long his teacher would last against a large group ...  
— If he doesn't get any help ... - Peter starts talking still staring at the central area - then he will just try too hard, and will end up being defeated by those villains while trying to protect us

— Wait, you're not going to tell me you're suggesting ... - Kei asks, apprehensive at the idea of his colleague - are you trying to kill us or something !? - the boy asks a little scared when facing the brunette

— I'm not saying that we should jump headfirst in the middle of the fight ... - Peter says trying to show them his point - but, maybe we can find a way to get some villain out of the fight, to relieve ...

“We had just had our first real fight and we had won, but that had only given us false hopes. It made us think that our powers would be no match against the enemy, we would soon realize how wrong we were ... ”

Back in the sliding area, a peculiar brunette with a tuft of white hair stared at half a dozen of the infamous “villains”, as they declaimed themselves, completely bound and immobilized by his iron chains, lying or leaning somewhere, without nothing out but their heads and feet. The boy in question starts to reason and show his disappointment;  
— So the plan was to separate us and then kill us - remarks Reyes facing his opponents - tsc, you were totally unprepared. In fact, it seems, you didn't have any training and you have no idea how to use your Quirks ... - he says starting to walk in the middle of the tied villains, in order to get out of there and help his colleagues

— This power, he tied us up the instant we got here ... - one of the villains comments when he sees the boy pass

— This boy is not a child, he is the devil! - another says terrified

— So tight ... - comments another, feeling suffocated by the chains

Robbie listened to none of that, busy in his own thoughts as he recalled the words of the young adult who seemed to be the leader of it all; “How do they think about killing Iron Man? At first I thought they were going to bring together a group of high-ranking criminals to simply dominate them ... ”

But his thoughts are interrupted when he sees another villain emerging from one of the rocks with a sword in his fists and another presence on his back. But before he is attacked, a chain emerges from behind the boy and quickly coils around the first villain, who falls to the ground immobilized, and then, the young man pulls out an iron dagger from inside his jacket and turns to unload a little of his anger at the villain behind him, but finds him completely frozen, with only his face sticking out and his staff just inches from the boy's face. He then looks further back to find one of his colleagues;  
— Hey Reyes! – Korean Seol Hee says leaving behind the frozen villain and walking over to the boy with her arms behind her body

— Hee...– he says monosyllabically, again putting his dagger in his jacket - how long have you been here?

— I arrived at the same time as you ... - she says shrugging and looking around - but you had all the fun in the first few seconds, it's like I was invisible - and then she points with her thumb at the frozen villain - I thought you needed a hand

— I didn't... – he says a little nervous and starts walking again

— And me thinking that only I had powers of ice ... - she says softly and then accompanies the boy - and what is the plan now?

—... – the brunette stops for a moment and looks around, then focuses his gaze on the horizon and starts talking - I don't think the main objective of these guys is to attack Iron Man with numbers ...

— Look at that, he speaks more than two words - the girl says sarcastically, then is silenced by a withering look from the boy for having been interrupted - sorry ... - she says holding her laugh

— These guys are low-level criminals, just pawns, as far as I can tell, there must be three or four really dangerous people here ... - he says turning his gaze on the immobilized criminals - if that's the case, what we need now it's more information ... - he then says going towards a criminal tied and sitting

— Well, we have the information here - the girl says crossing her arms in front of the body - but how are we going to get them to talk?

— I have my methods ... - he says crouching in front of the criminal, who does not look him directly in the eye. Reyes could heat the chains, but he would not use that power, and shrinking the space by crushing it could kill him too quickly, so he preferred a more traditional method;

Making sure that the criminal's body was well secured and not at all loose, giving no room for movement, he put his hand lightly on the man's boot. And then, staring at him deep in the eyes, until, with a quick movement, he turns the man's ankle at an unnatural angle, at least twisting it, but probably shattering the connections of the villain's ankle. Seol turns her back quickly so as not to witness the scene.  
— AAAAAAAAAAHH – the criminal howls in pain - HOLY SH*T, SON OF B*TCH, YOU BROKE MY ANKLE, YOU BASTARD!!!

— Listen, luckily I'm wanting to be a hero, if not, I would have already taken your foot off ... - the boy says taking his knife and digging into the earth beside the man's foot as a form of threat - and if you tell me how you plan to kill Iron Man, I won't break your other foot ... so what? What is going to be?

In the artificially created mountains within the EDR, three young people showed all their abilities when facing opponents. Azari quickly dodges a blow and quickly uses his stick to grab his opponent's neck and throw it over his shoulder in a judo maneuver, together electrocuting him when his body is wrapped in electricity. He then takes an acrobatic leap backwards to join his mate Nico. She used her staff to block an attack and quickly used a spell to knock her attacker back.  
— They don't seem to end - the class representative comments to his colleague - we have to find a way to stun them at the same time

— You who have electrical powers, can't electrocute them so that we can escape? - Nico asks with a certain irritation in her voice

— It is not so simple ... - the young African man says trying to remain calm - I can only cover my body with electricity, focusing on it at a long distance is still something I have to train. I could do it, but I would hit you and she mainly - Azari ends pointing to the last member of the trio; Laura Kinney.

The brunette, as soon as she saw the villains, entered in an unstoppable berserker mode, with her Quirk, giving her reflexes, agility, strength, a regenerative factor of envy, the same having been nailed by bullets a few seconds ago, in addition to her bone claws extending from her hands and feet, which cut iron like butter. Both Nico and Azari found it impressive that she was not killing anyone, she was jumping through the opponents, clawing their legs and throwing them into the air, destroying weapons and kicking low places with tremendous force. She was certainly a force to be feared, and a girl not to be irritated.  
— If I can get her here and protect us, do you think you can electrocute these guys? - Nico asks the representative who just nods, without taking his eyes off his opponents. The girl then concentrates for a moment and then screams - Decipher the laws of nature and bring her to me!  
Shortly thereafter, lightning strikes from within the staff and an air wave appears and covers Laura, lifting her off the ground and delaying her close to Nico;  
— What the hell ... - she doesn't have time to question and return to action, Nico puts an arm in front of her and screams again

— Decipher the laws of nature and protect us from electricity! - and then, a stone wall rises from the floor and covers the two girls completely - now Azari! - her cry is muffled by the rocks, but the boy hears and gives a small smile.  
The boy then hits his staff on the floor, closing his eyes and concentrating his power. The opponents use this moment and invest in the direction of the boy. But then, before they even touch the boy, he gives a huge howl and a wave, a true electric pulse, is created and that travels the entire length of that mountainous area, electrocuting all the villains present, who fall to the ground unconscious.  
The stones then come loose and the girls get up to watch all the enemies on the ground. Laura retract her claws, but sniffs the air looking for something else, while Nico reduces the size of her staff and places it in a compartment on her back, quickly going to Azari, who leaned on his staff, wheezing and looking quite exhausted.  
Little did they know that only one opponent was buried in the ground, waiting for the right moment to attack.

— Parker, if you do more than just look to see how things are going ... - Kei begins trying to be a little threatening - I send to everyone the drawing I did

— Uuuuu, send it to me, please? - asks Gwen interested

— I'm aware, we will leave the moment it gets dangerous ... - the boy says trying to keep his composure  
The three children were crouched behind a small wall, in order to analyze how Professor Murdock's situation was to see if he needed any help or not. The three then raise their heads to see and an impressive scene comes; several villains unconscious and Mr. Murdock still fighting with those who were standing. He punched, tossed, tied, he certainly looked dejected and tired, panted hard and had a little blood on his lip, but he didn't stop.  
After picking up his staff from yet another villain now passed out, he notices the young man with brown hair, probably the one in charge of this operation starting to run towards him with open arms, he had just wiped his mouth after eating a kind of brownish paste.  
— Final boss! - Daredevil says and throws half his bat in order to restrict him, but unlike the other villains, this one seemed to be much more capable, quickly taking Matt's bat while continuing to close the distance between them, until the Daredevil manages to elbow his opponent in the belly, which encourages the students hiding nearby, but that doesn't last long.  
Given his fatigue, Matt was no longer using his ultrasonic hiss to destabilize the latest villains, and he didn't count that this would be his fatal mistake …  
— You are really very skilled - comments the boy in his jovial and sarcastic voice - but let us admit, you are more human than many other heroes, and you get tired faster ...  
Matt then feels his opponent's hand on his elbow and suddenly, his heat sensors go off. He feels tremendous burning in the elbow area, and quickly pushes the young man back and walks away. Then he can perceive the area around his elbow, with his clothes completely melted and sticking to his skin, and underneath, almost charred flesh, this sensitivity unfortunately made it difficult to visualize his surroundings, but he feels a presence;  
Fortunately his hearing was the most trained, and he narrowly escapes an attack by another henchman, bending down and kicking him while holding his arm with his shattered elbow. Standing up afterwards, he uses his legs in a series of kicks to hit the other villains, but he also tried to dodge others who approached, who tried to use this opening.  
— Your Quirk is certainly impressive and must be very useful in several situations - says the brunette when he gets up and realizes that he had a broken rib - but one of them is not here, an open space against a large group, don't you think you are out of your element?  
Dodging an attack, he pulls his baton again with his good arm and ties the neck of the villain who attacked him, quickly throwing him in the direction of another and using kicks and the bat to end others who approached  
— It is certainly impressive to see you in action - the young man says sounding impressed - look at you, still standing and fighting, you are so cool - until he then smiles even more and in a psychotic way - but just for the record, I'm not the final boss ...  
Matt can then perceive a presence at his side, recognizing the great figure who was one of the last to leave the portal and who had not joined the confrontation until then. Daredevil felt the creature there, but he didn't hear any beat, that thing was not a living thing ... And with a quick hit, the creature hits the hero, breaking his helmet in half ...

Peter looks at that scene with nothing but terror in his eyes ...

— But how interesting, and what would this new technology be, some kind of tractor beam? - the reddish villain asks while suspended in the air, but still keeping a serene and calm face - it's a very impressive weapon, but lass es uns nicht vergessen, let's not forget, you are a rescue heroine Danger, expert in rescuing people of disasters, that is, you don't have much of a battlefield notion ... - the villain then manages to create a small portal under himself and opens another one next to Danger, imposing on it the force of the tractor beam ...

— AAAAAAH – the heroine screams when surprised by the force of the portal pulling her left side, she even tries to disconnect from the interface that controlled the room, but it was all too fast. With immense force, her robotic left arm, along with part of her torso, also cybernetic, are pulled out by the force of the tractor beam, and she starts to hang up - sorry, he got me ... - she tells her students before to turn off and lose control of the tractor beam, thus freeing the villain

— Danger! – shouts Kamala worried about the teacher

— Pietro, go! - Luke shouts next to the sprinter, this was his only chance

Pietro even thinks to reply saying that he would not abandon them, but Danger's words come back to him, telling him that he should use his Quirk to save his colleagues, to be a true hero. Finally Wanda's image comes to mind, nodding his head and that was the only push he needed. He then gets ready to run and shoots.  
— Mercury Acceleration! - he screams when shooting, raising a shock wave when he passes beside the villain and heads towards the exit

— A sheep, trying to escape the wolves - the villain says still calmly, but with an air of irritation - I just can't allow that to happen! If other heroes appear it will be more difficult to kill Iron Man - he says right then starting to form a portal on Pietro's path

Even at high speed, Peter can see the portal forming quickly, right in front of him, if he continued, he would probably be teleported to another place, ending this chance of getting help;

"That responsibility has been entrusted to me!" the platinum one thinks when he remembers his colleagues scattered around the locality, equally fighting for their lives “My powers have brought me this responsibility! Colleagues, I will keep you safe! ”

But when Pietro was about to brake to try to dodge the portal, it just dissipates and Pietro can go through there without any problems. Looking back he can see the villain with a face of pain, with a luminous fragment on his shoulder. Looking further back, the boy sees blonde Tandy with one arm outstretched and with other daggers of light in her other hand.  
— Go Pietro! - she says staring the boy in the eyes, the same then nods and runs again

— You cheeky child! - he says angrily, removing the fragment of light and crushing it in his hands, quickly drawing his swords - I will have to take care of you myself! Lest you step outside these doors! - he says, immediately enveloping himself in the black and red mist, disappearing for a moment and reappearing on Pietro's path with his swords drawn. - It ends here!  
“That was it, the evil that the professionals faced. We had our first vision, but the worst was yet to come ”

— What did you think of him, Daredevil? - asks the young villain as he watches the hero completely immobilized by the robotic humanoid creature - he is the artificially created Anti Symbol of Peace, but you can call him Sentinel ...


	10. 01x10 In Each Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was watching Wandavision and Mandalorian and forgot about this chapter. Hope you like it.  
> Quation; for the second season, would you prefer another fanfic or just new chapters in this one?

In the collapsing zone, inside one of the half-collapsed buildings, noises of destruction and fighting could be heard on one of the upper floors. Inside, Amadeus and Flash wouldn't stop, knocking out villain after villain, over and over;  
— Take that!!! - Shouts Flash as he extends his right arm, covering him with black goo, and thus generating a tentacle that pushes two villains, covering the chest of the two and launching them towards the wall, which they hit, causing structural damage by force and fainting .

Amadeus also fought, being in his greenish form, which was still much smaller than that of the original Hulk, he dodged a villain's sword, and with an opening, he hooks the opponent's chin that throws him towards the ceiling, making him pass out too.

Both boys stop for a moment, panting and watching the various knocked out villains scattered around the room.  
— I think those were the last ... - Flash says with his back to his colleague, while retracting the slime from his arms and Amadeus diminished, returning to his normal form - bunch of weaklings ...

— Okay, now we will find the rest - says Amadeus turning to his colleague - if we are still in the SPE, then the rest must also be, and not everyone has the offensive capacities like the two of us - he says, deducing that they were still there but not being sure - we have to help them, we owe it to them, mainly because we were the first to act and ruin Danger's plan, she probably had a strategy to take care of that villain and we got in the way ...

— If you want to meet the others, feel free - Flash says with a contemptuous tone - but I'm going to crush that f*cking devil ...

— Huh? You're kidding right? He escaped our attacks as if it were nothing - Amadeus tries to justify - come on dude, don't be an idiot ...

— Shut up! I will finish him off because he is their entry and exit route! - Flash, even aggressively, tries to explain his reasoning - if we finish with him we will lock them here and they will pay for what they did!

While the discussion was taking place, a villain with a camouflaged Quirk, who had been hiding all this time, began to sneak up on the two boys, taking advantage of the distraction to set up an ambush; descending silently from the ceiling he was attached to, he positioned himself behind Flash, and, removing a blade from the middle of his robes, he advanced towards the boy. But what he did not expect was the boy's perception and reflexes; who quickly covers his arm with black goo, quickly grabbing the villain's head and hitting it on the floor with enormous force, crouching in the process.  
— Anyway ... - he says calmly as he looks at the head of the villain, who looked more like a chameleon, overwhelmed by the impact - if all the villains are weak like these, then our colleagues will be fine ...

— Wow ... that reaction time was amazing! - says Amadeus impressed, but it was not the only thing - and ... since when have you been so calm and rational? Isn't your style generally more...aggressive? - Amadeus tries to find an adjective, but this is the best he can think of when he remembers all the outbursts of fury he had already witnessed ... and they only knew each other for a few days ...

— I AM ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL YOUR MUTANT AVOCADO! - Flash says nervous

— Now it looks more like you! - the boy replies

— Whatever ... - Flash gets up, throwing his passed out opponent in the pile with the others - Go look for the others if you want ...

— Hey, wait a minute - Amadeus stops Flash from walking - I think what you're really saying is that you trust our colleagues, and that's the beginning of being able to work as a team - he says taking on his green form and giving a thumbs up to the other brunette, who was staring at him without showing any expression

Fire zone  
The three villains present moved in group among the buildings and fires, looking for the girl in white overalls with the ponytail out. They stop at a crossroads when they realize they’ve lost sight of her  
— Damn she is very fast ... - one of them says and everyone turns to run each one in a different direction to cover more ground

Little did one of them know, that when he passed through an alley, he was hit by a kick in the face that made him stagger backwards; followed by several scratches from sharp claws and another kick that made him fall. Ava then gets up and listens to the other villains identifying her position, she then turns away and runs again

"I have to help others ..." She thinks to herself without stopping running

Storm Zone  
While two villains were looking for the students, one of them is surprised by the boy wearing the black cloak, materialized from the air, and delivers a kick with both feet on his back. The kick itself was nothing very powerful, but it was enough to irritate him. The villain together with his colleague, then set out towards the boy who now ran towards an alley, with his cloak protecting him from the rain. But when they see it, they can only see the boy disappearing in a cloud of black smoke and they are both surprised by a shout;  
— I am Groot! – the alien teenager then throws his arms on the ground, breaking the concrete and making them grow at an insane speed, rippling across the floor, until they leave and push the two villains towards the wall of a building, and making them pass out on impact  
Tyrone then appears beside his colleague;  
— These are six. We are reducing their number, but very slowly ... - the boy says staring at the artificial rain clouds - I hope it helps in the long run ...

— I am Groot...

— This ends here! - the villain says appearing on the path of Pietro, with his swords drawn, ready to deliver a fatal blow to the boy.

Pietro had no way of stopping, and the ground was too smooth to make such a sharp turn, he would bump into the villain anyway, his only hope was that a miracle would happen, and it did. A red energy passes under Pietro and catches the villain, causing him to rise a few meters from the ground. The boy is impressed by what happened and then smiles, recognizing that energy;  
— Your biggest mistake was taking the attention away from us! - the brunette Wanda says, while she had sweat running down her face while holding a sphere of scarlet energy in her hands, keeping the enemy suspended - go Pietro !!! - She says using her last strength to send the opponent into the air while her brother continued to run  
Pietro then manages to reach the door and starts trying to open it by force, he was certainly not the most muscular, but he needed to get it, quickly getting excited by the crack he had managed to produce  
— Come back here! - even in the air, the man starts to get involved in the black mist, probably preparing for teleportation

— Not so fast! - Kamala screams when using her Quirk, increasing the length of her arm and the size of her fist, managing to reach him even in the air and grab him completely - Luke, Danny!!! - with a quick movement she throws it towards the two colleagues

Without understanding what was happening, the villain finds himself falling towards the boy in the mask and the tall brunette, who prepare their Quirks, one simply closing his fist, and the other lighting his own, and punch him at the same time, sending him through the air in the opposite direction of Pietro.  
The man only has time to register the platinum by being able to open a gap large enough that he could pass, then using it and leaving the place quickly, with the aim of calling for help.  
"He will call for reinforcement..." he still thinks in the air "es ist vorbei, it's over"

However, in the middle of the central part of the SPE, things were not very optimistic. The blind hero had been completely immobilized and dominated by the giant creature. It forced the hero's body down while twisting his right arm as if it were a dry branch;  
— Agh!!! – Matthew howls in pain as he feels his beign bones shattered and warm blood begins to trickle through his fingers  
— You have the ability to confuse the senses of others and sharpen your own, it’s irritating for sure, but nothing very impressive - the young villain says, not seeming affected by the grotesque scene in front of him - when face to face with immense raw power, you can easily be considered a Quirkless child ...

Matthew knew he couldn't do anything; he was completely immobilized, bones broken and the creature that attacked him was not alive, there was no way to use his Quirk to confuse a machine. His power was not a destructive sonic cry, that is, useless against non-living things.  
— No, no ... - Kei crouched behind the wall, hugging his knees while tears were gathering in his eyes - I can't watch this anymore - he says feeling dizzy and nauseated - we should be leaving here as soon as possible, right? ...

Neither of the two colleagues had the ability to answer him, both of whom were engrossed in what was happening, thousands of things going through their minds at the same time, but no incentive to be able to stand.  
And then, materializing from the air, accompanied by black and red smoke, the devil man appears beside the young villain, moving his jaw while facing the bone-breaking scene.  
— Ezekiel Stane... – he says, probably referring to the young brunette, but still not looking at him

— Azazel – he says, slightly turning his head to his companion - did you manage to kill Danger?

— The rescue heroine will no longer be a problem, she is out of action - he then sighs slightly before releasing the bomb - but there were some children that I was unable to transport, and one of them managed to escape from the facility ...

—...- the young man says nothing when he hears this information, but he lowers his head, his fists close and he starts to breathe hard and quickly - Azazel ... you idiot, if you were not a key part of our plan, I would kill you without blink ... - he says, sounding more nervous than at any other moment until now, until he stops, lets out a sigh and starts rubbing his eyes - well, the damage is already done, it's not like we're going to take it against several professionals, back to preparation, and I hope that we could end everything today, shit ... let's go home...  
After saying that, and being heard by the three students hiding nearby, Kei couldn't help feeling a rush of relief through his body when he thought that it would all be over in an instant;  
— Huh? Did I hear that right? - Kei asks as he turns towards the villains, peering over the wall - will they just leave?

— That's what it looks like ... - Gwen replies in a serious way, without taking her eyes off the scene that was happening in front of her

—... – Kei stops for a moment, his eyes filling with tears of relief and he jumps in the direction of Gwen, with a not too noble goal, to celebrate - how incredible! We are saved and we don't need to fight! - He whispers / screams to the girl, but before he can touch the girl, she extends her arm and stops him in the middle of the trajectory, with his hand on her face, preventing him from speaking and movingr

— I have a bad feeling about this Peter - she says softly, with a slight tremor in her voice, indicating that she was scared, something she had never shown to the brunette

— It is certainly strange that they want to retreat at this moment, even if the heroes are on their way ... - Peter says and starts trying to understand the situation; Iron Man being the fastest teacher, he could certainly get there first, and wasn't their goal to kill him? Wouldn't that be their best chance? What was really going on?

— But before we go, let's leave something that is sure to break the Symbol of Peace: let's destroy his pride - he says turning towards the three hidden children, staring at them for a measly milliseconds with his psychotic gaze behind his fallen bangs , before approaching them at a surreal speed. Somehow Peter's spider sense had not fired, and he could then see the villain already close to them and with one hand on Gwen, his fingertips glowing orange - let's make it hurt!

Peter then sees everything in slow motion; the villain's arm slowly approaching Gwen's face, and all that went through the brunette's head were flashbacks from mr. Murdock, completely raw and his uniform melted and stuck to his skin. What could happen to the girl was something that made the boy nauseous. But just inches from the girl's face, the villain stops, his sadistic smile is automatically transformed into a grimace of pain, and he brings his hand up to hold his head while he trembles;  
— Y-you think you're r-really cool d-don't you? Daredevil? - the young man says, trembling and gritting his teeth as he turned to the professional hero who used his last energy to activate his Quirk and bother the villain with a terrible headache. The hero had blood running down his face, his eyes did not focus on anything specific, and he pursed his lips to whistle, the effort was visible beyond the limit he was exerting.

The black robot then seems to obey his master's implicit commands and in a single movement, hits the hero's face on the ground, silencing his Quirk once and for all and preventing him from providing any help to his students.

Taking advantage of the small window of opportunity that his professor's intervention provided him, Peter leaps from behind the short wall towards his opponent, he needed to stop him before he regained full consciousness and decided to kill again. Firing a web at the villain he then pulls it in order to increase his strength and get closer to him;

"Dammit dammit dammit! This guy is clearly different from the others we've faced before! I have to save Gwen and get us out of here! ”  
— You! Leave her alone! - he says, the distance between the two narrows and strikes him with all his strength.

The boy closes his eyes at the moment of impact, but either way, a huge noise is reverberated from the contact area and a shock wave is dispersed for a few meters around him, raising a little dust in the process.

However, when opening his eyes, Peter is faced with one of the worst possible situations; somehow, the black robot managed to move from where Professor Murdock was there to protect his master in a matter of seconds, not even his spider sense could warn him of this. But to make matters worse, observing the robot, specifically in the area he had hit, he realizes that he had not done any damage to its structure.

"... but if they really prepare so much, it means that they managed to find a way to kill him, right?" Peter remembers Gwen's words as that iron monster stared at him with his expressionless face, only with the two yellow dots that served as his eyes

"No way ..." he thinks, still not believing what he saw, something capable of killing Iron Man  
— Well, well, well, you are quite powerful! This attack of yours, are you a disciple of a hero? - the young villain says without looking at Peter, but making faces as if talking to him - well, it doesn't matter, I'm already full of you!  
As if it were some kind of command, as soon as he said that, the robot in a quick movement grabs the boy's outstretched arm with his right hand and starts to raise his left, probably to deliver the final blow;  
— Peter! – Gwen quickly slaps the arm of the man who was about to melt her face, quickly focusing and starting to create a pink slit in front of the boy to prevent the robot from attacking. But even so, the villain responsible for the attack, now without the effect of Daredevil Quirk, begins to bring his hands together on the faces of Gwen and Kei, ready to turn those kids into warnings for hero number 1...

... until suddenly, a red light beam cuts a hole in the main door. Melting the iron in a matter of seconds, the piece is blown off by an explosion that raises a lot of smoke, drawing the attention of the students nearby, but also of the villains, who interrupt their attacks in the middle of the way when they hear the commotion.

And then, out of the smoke, footsteps are heard, heavy footsteps and mechanical sounds accompanying the movement. A red and gold armor is recognized and out of the dust, more than a hero, a symbol appears, raising the morale of all students near the entrance and bringing hope to their hearts.  
“All of us, even our teachers, were afraid. The evil we faced had covered our hearts with fear. But the deeper the darkness around you, the brighter the light shines when a ray of hope appears!”  
— I couldn't stop this flea behind my ear, feeling that something was not going well when Danger and Daredevil didn't answer my calls - he says passing by his students as he spoke - so I hurried and flew here, passing by the young man Maximoff on the way, and he told me what was going on!

Tony then reflects on everything that had happened, if he hadn’t acted like a hero in the morning, his students wouldn’t have gone through this terror and his classmates wouldn’t be in bad shape now. But none of that mattered anymore, what he needed now was to reassure them, as the symbol of peace.  
— Don't fear students, I'm here! - Iron Man speaks from inside his helmet, but his tone of voice is very different from the usual, more serious than ever heard before.

— W-we're saved !!! - Kei vibrates with happiness to see the hero and almost instantly being forgotten by the villain and the robot

— He's here, Iron Man - Peter says quietly as Gwen helps him to his feet after the robot has released him. Several thoughts prowled his mind, both the relief of seeing his teacher and idol arrive to help, as well as the dark thought that this was the goal of the villains and he may not leave here alive... 

— It looks like our little movie is going to have a part 2 ... - comments the villain to himself, with his hair falling over his eyes and facing the hero #1 standing at the top of the main staircase - after all this time, the heroic Man of Can appears...

— Wow bro, it's Iron Man - one of the criminals says terrified when facing the red and gold armor - I never saw him live

— I didn't expect it to be so big ... - another one comments, equally terrified

— This is no time to think about it! - another says trying to get them to focus - if we hit him now he won't be able to ...

But before they could do anything, several explosions occur at their feet, throwing them away as a red figure flew at insane speed in front of them. And when the dust settles, Iron Man is beside his fellow hero, checking his vital signs and with the villains passed out further behind.  
— Sorry red, it was all my fault ... - he says when he realizes that his colleague's life was on the line - I should have been here - he says turning to his three students in front of what seemed to be the two of them villains

Without even having to move, he uses pieces of armor that fly at insane speed, shooting from his back and attaching himself to the students' clothes; thereby changing the trajectory and bringing them to his feet. The three then face the surroundings, not having realized what had happened, but that they were now at the feet of Iron Man, with Professor Murdock passed out too.  
— Go, he doesn't have much time - the hero says to the children referring to the blind hero

— Yes sir! - Kei and Gwen respond, the girl going to check on the teacher and Kei scribbling his notebook quickly. While Peter just stared at the teacher and hero

— No, no, no, no, no, no ... it was not meant to be that way - the young villain says as he faces the hero, clenching his fists, he quickly takes from his belt a package with something pasty inside, tears it up and he starts to consume what is inside, until he finishes, he then wipes his mouth with his arm and talks to himself, a little calmer - his armor is still fast Doctor, I didn't expect him to be so fast! But he's not as fast as before, so it looks like his theory was right ... Iron Man is really getting weaker ...

Watching the hero walk away, Peter quickly turns away from his colleagues and the passed out hero. He knew that Iron Man was his only hope, but he couldn't send him into danger after seeing what that robot was capable of;  
— Mr. Stark, you can't go there! That robot, took the full force of my punch and had no effect on him, he is too strong ... - but before Peter could continue with his monologue, Stark just raises one arm and closes his fist to indicate that the boy be quiet

— Don't worry young Parker - he then says looking at the boy over his shoulder - I take care of that - and then turns to the villains again  
Peter then decides to trust his mentor and returns to his colleagues who were trying to find the best way to take Professor Murdock away;  
— Qual é o plano? – ele pergunta se virando para Gwen, já que Kei rabiscava seu caderno furiosamente

— Kei will bring one of the monsters to help ... - Gwen replies and then both hear the short boy's voice

— And ready! - he says then pulling the drawn sheet and throwing it on the floor. From where a green flash comes out and a shape appears as if formed from pure air.

A bipedal creature, which resembled a species of insect man; two and a half meters tall, green skin, feet and hands with red claws, wings and big black eyes and small antennae on the insectoid head. But the strangest thing was not himself, but he started to speak, by placing one arm extended and the other covering his eyes;  
— Know, O mortal world! Know and regret! Know that the mighty Scragg wishes for a peaceful resolution to this conflict! But unfortunately...

— Scragg! – Kei gives an angry cry - cut the Sheakspeare! I didn't summoned you to fight!

— You didn't? – the creature asks as it bends and comes face to face with its creator

— No, we need you to take us to the exit and we need to take him safely! - Kei says pointing to the teacher

— Well! O mortals, rejoice! Your prayers have been answered! The mighty Scragg will use his presence to help the less fortunate!

— Scragg!

—Okay, okay, I’m going! – he says, immediately lowering himself in the direction of the teacher's body and starting to loosen a web very similar to Peter's by the mouth, and using his hands, he coils the professor in this web, forming a protective cocoon, and holding him firmly, but lightly with the paws and spreading its wings

— All aboard! - Kei says soon climbing on the creature's back and positioning itself behind its head, holding its antennae and Gwen following shortly after. Peter takes a little longer, facing hero number 1 before climbing on the monster, grabbing Gwen's waist and Scragg taking off, flapping his purple wings to fly

Seeing his students move away from immediate danger, Iron Man turns to the one who seemed to be the orchestrator of it all, the young man with brown hair, reddish clothes and a sinister look, he was standing staring at him; he needed to neutralize it as soon as possible!  
Activating the thrusters on his feet and activating a blade of energy in each of his arms, the hero advances towards him with the blades crossed in front of his face, and when he was about to make the “X” cut, the villain speaks quietly;  
— Sentinel –and in the same second the huge black robot appears in front of him and takes the full force of the blow ... But what should have ended most villains, did not make any scratch on the dark scales of that machine  
The creature then stares at Tony with small yellow eyes and in a quick move tries to grab him, but the hero uses his propellers and narrowly escapes the robot's arms.  
Resuming his posture, the hero then creates a kind of sledgehammer on his right fist, with a propeller at the elbow and tries to hit the creature in the face, trying some kind of weak point, but nothing different happens.  
Flying backwards to keep a little more distance from the opponent, the hero starts to launch his bursts of energy at the creature, aiming at several points, but nothing seems to shake the creature that continues to follow him in an attempt to grab him.  
— Apparently it doesn't matter where I hit you, does it? - the hero says, still avoiding the creature's attacks and trying different ways to affect him; flames, laser, blows, but nothing seems to work

— This is why our beloved Sentinel was designed to have energy absorption - the young villain says smiling when he sees the hero and his creation struggling - of course the only way to defeat him would be to reach his source of energy, but it is not as if he was going to wait for you to do that sitting, right? It looks like you finally found your outcast

— Thanks for revealing his weakness! - Iron Man responds in his most presumptuous way of being; then moving further away from the Sentinel and throwing a kind of goo at his feet, which quickly solidifies, preventing him from moving - now I have to weaken him! - the hero says right then making projectiles stand out from his back, and that they launch themselves from the armor towards the robot and explode together on contact.  
The joint explosion sends a wave of wind and a gust of heat together with the rising of dust and smoke. Drawing the attention of all students who watched the fight from a distance;  
— Yeah! Take that, can brain! - Luke says excitedly watching the fight from a good distance - that's what you villains get for underestimating him!  
All students let out sighs of relief, confident that everything would be fine in the end.  
— Did you see that !? Those accessories caused a huge explosion! Iron Man is on a completely different level! - says Kei watching the fight from above Scragg, who was gliding towards the exit

— And yet he keeps creating nicknames for all of us ... - comments Gwen remembering the teacher calling Reyes ‘Ghost boy’ or Hee ‘Korean Elsa’  
Even with all the wave of optimism that now replaced the anguish in the hearts of his colleagues, Peter couldn't help worrying and wanting to help. However, he knew that if he tried to help, he could be taken hostage and would only end up making the situation worse.  
— Take him down! Kick right in the balls !!! - Kei screams excitedly, turning one fist and using the other to increase the range of his voice

— Do we worry for nothing? Iron Man is unstoppable! - Gwen also says on Kei's animation wave  
But Peter knew the truth. He had read on the way to school about all the actions the teacher had done in the morning in the newspapers. And he had also identified that the initial conversation between Danger and Daredevil must be something related to the limit he had reached, hence his absence. The boy was the only one who knew of Iron Man's real condition; the boy knew that he could not be wearing his armor and that he used the mask to hide his fear, but that he still remained the symbol of peace.  
“He's saving us ... but at what price? Everyone is rooting for him, but they don’t know the real danger he’s going through ”

However, when the dust of the explosion settles, the terror returns. The robot remained with its feet in place, without having left, but now there was a red portal at its waist, which opened behind the number 1 hero, from where the creature's upper part came out and which held the hero, crumpling the armor where were the fingers of the robot;  
— Arg! Come on, this must be cheating! - the hero says observing his situation

— Impressive - the young man says watching the hero as he scratches his chin - you were trying to restrict the Sentinel and then try to get to its core. But I'm sorry to ruin the party, but he's too tough, it wouldn't work anyway. - he then turns to his companion - very well Azazel, now we have him exactly where we want  
Tony then feels his enemy's fingers start to rotate at high speed, functioning as a drill to try to penetrate his armor, he was able to reconstruct it automatically, but there was a limit. Unable to let go, he moves to plan B; labia.  
— Do you swear that this is the best you know how to do? You guys got the wrong guy! Better get away now before things get complicated for you ...

— Azazel – the villain says, looking nothing shaken by the hero's words

— Usually I would not like to have blood inside my portals - the red man says in his German accent - aber ich werde eine Ausnahme machen, but I will make an exception for a hero as big as you ...  
“... as you are too fast, Sentinel had to restrain you. And after he puts you through one of the portals, I'll squeeze you until I split in half! ” the villain says enjoying himself with the fantasy  
— I will really appreciate breaking you up!

— Gwen, make sure Mr. Murdock is going to be fine! - says Peter looking at the situation that his mentor was at the moment

—Oh, okay, but what are you going to do? - she asks staring at her friend

— Probably something stupid... – he says, and then jumps off Scragg's back, attaching a web to the creature's paw to cushion his fall, and as soon as he reaches the ground, he shoots towards hero number one

— I understood that reference! - she yells at Peter as she gets away

—Are you crazy !? - Kei shouts as he realizes the commotion behind him

“Iron Man, I will not let you be killed ... There is still so much I want you to teach me; it can't be how it all ends, it can't! I'm coming !!! ” He thinks and then jumps in the direction of the confrontation  
Tony notices his pupil's approach and tries to say something, but before his thoughts can become phrases, the red villain teleports in the blink of an eye and stands in front of the boy, preventing him from accessing the confrontation and with a sword in hand pointing at the boy - wie dumm, how stupid ...  
But before any contact could be made between the blade and the boy, a third figure comes into play. Jumping on top of the villain, grabbing him with a giant black hand and pulling him away from Peter. Bearing an animalistic expression, none other than Flash;  
— Parker, get out of my way !!! - he says to Peter as he lands and holds the villain's neck and forces him to the ground  
But before Peter could really understand what was going on, a blast of ice passes by him and reaches the Sentinel's feet, rising and freezing him until he stops on his forearms, preventing him from moving. And along with that, two chains emerge from behind the number one hero and wrap around his hands, between the robot's fingers, preventing him from piercing the hero's armor further.  
"Ice and chains ..." thinks the hero "... it means that Reyes and Hee are here too"  
And they were; a few meters from the confrontation was the duo. The girl had her hands on the ground when using her power, but soon she stood up and wiped her hands. While the boy stood firm, with both chains stretched and wrapped in his hand, keeping the enemy at bay with his own strength;  
— One of your poorly trained henchmen told me that you are here because you think you can kill Iron Man ... - he says in his monotonous and serious form

— Right after a slight interrogation - the girl says sending a wink to Reyes, who just snorts in irritation  
Using the momentary weakness of the monster imposed by his students, Tony then manages to free the fingers of the villain from his armor, using his propellants to escape his reach and regroup. Fortunately the damage hadn't been too severe, so he quickly regenerates the damage, but that had consumed a good amount of energy ...  
Using the distraction caused by his colleagues, Amadeus tries to crush the villain who seemed to coordinate all that. In his green form, he tries to use both arms together to crush the opponent, but he perceives his movement and moves away before impact;  
— Damn, that would have been really cool - the boy says to himself and walks away from his colleagues, since he had already wasted the surprise effect.

— Now I got you, you goddamn devil - Flash says with a psychotic look at the villain trapped beneath him

— The peace symbol will not perish for criminals like you - Reyes says dryly to the villains, while holding the robot's hands

— Flash ... everyone ... - Peter says in awe as he watches his colleagues coming to the rescue of Iron Man, and can't help a few tears of relief that accumulate in his eyes, but he quickly wipes them with the sleeve of his uniform and puts himself in a fighting position; with everyone facing the remaining villain  
He looked back with a neutral expression as he scanned all the nosy children who had ruined his moment.  
— Azazel, how did you let this kid catch you? - he says looking more uncomfortable than anything else - you put us in a very complicated situation

— He! You were careless, you dumb villain - scoffs Flash - it wasn't that hard to decipher you; while you have the portals to move other things, your way of fast individual teleportation is different, it's like you as a whole disappeared, so all I have to do is molecularly connect you and you won't go anywhere without me going along - Flash says, showing his intellect and probably getting it right, as the villain moves a little, showing how frustrated he was, but then stops when he feels the grip of Flash's hand on his neck - Don't move! Or I break your neck and turn your brains into pudding!

— Hey Hey hey! This is not something very heroic! - Amadeus comments to his colleague

—These children - the young brunette starts to speak - escaped unscathed and managed to capture my two strongest men, they are really incredible; make the League of Villains look like an amateur club ... - the boy says in a slightly irritated tone. But it soon collapses - Sentinel ...  
In the same instant, the huge humanoid machine comes into play. Clenching his fists, he breaks Reyes' chains that left him trapped, which makes the boy stagger back slightly. And then, his entire body starts to emit an orange glow and the ice around him starts to steam and melt. Finally, he gets up from the portal where he was with his arms, popping the locks on his feet in the process, and standing up, brand new, in front of the hero and his students.  
— Back everyone! - says Iron Man, watching the villain demonstrating another power - What is it? I thought you said that his power is energy absorption

— It's not like I should have told you the truth - says the boy, seeming to enjoy it - but I also didn't say that that was his only power, he also has energy release in the form of heat. The Sentinel was programmed to defeat you even with 100% of its power. It’s basically a special punching bag that hits back  
The four students standing quickly put themselves in a fighting position, waiting for the right moment or for any movement of the metal monster; they needed to be ready for everything  
— First, we have to free our escape route ... - he says referring to the red villain, who at the moment was being arrested by Flash - catches him Sentinel  
In the same second, the huge machine fires in the direction of Flash, in order to release Azazel. He moves so fast that no one can really see him moving. And when the monster gets close enough to Flash, it hits him with an extremely strong punch, which causes another cloud of dust to rise and a huge gust of wind throws the other students back. And the hit body, which they thought was Flash, crashes into a nearby wall.  
The students then recover and get up. Impressed by the strength of that robot;  
— Agh, so much strength ... - Peter says and then remembers his colleague, quickly looking at where he was previously and watching the red villain still on the ground and the metallic monster crouched beside him, with no sign of ... - Flash! !!

— I'm here you damn nerd - Peter looks to the side and watches his colleague, looking astonished by something, but not leaving his anger out  
"At that speed, I couldn't even see him approaching ..." the brunette thinks irritably  
— How did you get here so fast? - asks Amadeus impressed

—... – Robbie quickly turns his head towards the body that hit the wall - isn't it obvious? - he asks angrily

— Look! –Seol says pointing to the place Reyes observed  
When the dust settled, the five were able to observe who had actually taken the impact;  
— Iron Man! - shouts Peter verbalizing the concern of everyone present  
The hero was in a kind of vertical crater on the wall, he had his arms in front of his body, to better withstand the impact. His armor was now all scratched and dirty, and her movements accompanied the hero's panting; he was in bad shape. He had probably switched places with Flash to save the brunette.  
— They are just children ... - the hero says angrily - not for that reason you held back

— It's not like I have much of a choice ... - the dark-haired villain answers him - he was threatening my partner, besides, the last thing these children are are angels; a psychopath, a monster, a demon, an ice girl and a kid who has no sense of his own strength; that almost killed me with a punch in full force, what kind of hero is being taught here? You heroes, hiding who you really are, using gratuitous violence in the name of justice or any similar crap. And you are even worse, the Symbol of Peace, after generating so much war with Stark armaments, has turned itself into a weapon; yet another doll of government violence and American supremacy! But don't worry, when I make you obsolete, no one will need guns anymore ...

— OK! I'm already full of litany! You talk like you're doing something good, but seriously, you can admit that you only do it because you like it! - says Iron Man putting himself in a fighting position

—For leisure it certainly is not ... - the villain says removing the fringe from his face and facing the hero - but I admit that I like it ...

— We have the largest number ... - says Robbie as he watches the teacher getting ready

— We can defeat them - Seol comments agreeing with her colleague

— And now that Flash has found a way to defeat the teleportation villain, we have a chance - says Peter analyzing the advantages they had

— And with the help of Iron Man it will be a piece of cake - says Amadeus activating his Quirk and increasing in size - let's go!

— Back! - the professional hero says taking a few steps forward and extending his arm as if to prevent the children from moving - get out of here!

— Do you remember that you wouldn't be here if it weren't for mine ... - Reyes begins

— Our! – says Seol, quickly interrupting the boy

— Wow - the boy says gritting his teeth - if it weren't for our help, you need us - he points to the girl with his head, and she gives a satisfied smile

— I appreciate the support, but I take care of it! - he says not turning to his students

— But you can't, your time is running out ... - Peter manages to stop himself from saying more and is silent in the middle of the sentence, but luckily his teacher just raises his thumb from his closed fist, indicating that it would be okay

— Sentinel, Azazel, kill him, I take care of these kids, the young man - Stane, says to his companions

— Friday, analysis - Tony says low for the armor intelligence

"I'm afraid we have about a minute of the armor still Mr. Stark"

— It'll have to do ... - he says to himself as he closed his fist and activated the “Iron Might” mode of the armor, increasing the size of the arms and chest and decreasing the energy of the thrusters and other devices - because I am ; the Symbol of World Peace!  
Before Stane could approach the teenagers, both Iron Man and Sentinel fire from where they were to meet each other. Connecting the fists in two devastating punches, which collide and create an air wave that keeps anyone away. And these punches are followed by yet another, and another, each as strong as the first, and launching gusts of air each time.  
Some might find Iron Man's strategy strange, since he was not a hand-to-hand hero; but he had a plan. Iron Might, inspired by Captain America himself, specialized in reading combat and proximity fighting, he had identified the Sentinel's fighting pattern and now acted accordingly, punching exactly where the robot would hit, not letting it get close of the Arc reactor, which was charging slowly.  
— Will he fight the robot directly? - Peter asks Flash as they both try not to be carried away by the blast of air, which fortunately also kept the other two villains at bay.

—They are fast! - Amadeus says back to his normal form, also trying not to be thrown, with Robbie and Seol at his side, and with the girl grabbing his colleague's arm so as not to be taken  
Using propellants on his elbows and forearms, Tony continued to deliver precise and calculated blows, exactly where the monstrous machine aimed, all to protect his cortex;  
— Heroes will always find a way to kick these villainous asses - the hero says quickly grabbing the creature and activating the thrusters at its feet, just to give it a strong enough boost to launch the Sentinel upward, and with a quick movement, the launch down again, opening a crater in the ground on impact.  
Descending and landing close to the robot shortly thereafter, with all the students impressed by the fight, he activates the final blow;  
— Now a life lesson, maybe you've heard that word before, but I'll teach you what it means - he says staring at the rising artificial monster, quickly changing his raised fists to energy cannons, and with four energy plates auxiliaries leaving his back, all starting to release energy, concentrating it in front of him - Go beyond !!! EXCELSIOR !!!  
Using the cannons in his hands, he fires that massive amount of energy, using the reactor energy in his chest together, creating a bundle of light and blinding energy, which is fired into the Sentinel's chest, and which, after seconds, is launched to the top, reaching the ceiling of the SPE, creating a hole through which the robot passes, shaking the entire building, after sending the villain into the air, probably miles away.  
All students are impressed in different ways; Tyrone, Groot and Ava, who only feel the tremor, are ecstatic that they don't know what was going on. Students near the entrance; Luke, Danny, Tandy, Kamala, Wanda, and now with Kei and Gwen who had arrived, are impressed to see the black shape being hurled across the ceiling after a flash. While those who saw the confrontation head on, were in shock by the amount of power that hero number 1 had, unable to believe what they had seen. Not even Peter, who was facing his Mentor, who collected the equipment and returned the armor to its usual way.  
— I'm too old for that ... - the hero says staring at the remaining villains - if it had been a few years ago, I would have kicked that robot's butt with a hand on the wheel, but this time I had to be a little more creative - the hero then sees the energy loss warning on his display and notices the armor starting to smoke; time was up, he needed to end this once and for all - well, you can surrender now, we all want to end this quickly ...

— No no no and no! - the young villain says shaking and messing his hair, scratching his head over and over - Weaker is a roe! Look what he did to the Sentinel! He cheated, as he always does ...

  
Back in the mountainous area, the two girls were in no easy situation. In front of them, the almost unconscious and exhausted Azari was held by the collar of his uniform by a villain who had not appeared until that moment. A man not too tall, but who was bigger than the two girls, had white skin, was bald and with a protruding nose, but what was striking was the scar that covered his face, especially his eyes, was the same shade of the skin, but it was like a star-shaped welt. In addition, he wore jeans and a yellow T-shirt under a leather jacket, and had a kind of vest that probably aided his powers.  
—Alright girls, standing there - he says mockingly while holding the boy - powerless, understand? I just want to get out of here, one more step and I fry your friend.

— Azari is certainly out of combat - comments Nico worried

— Maldito villano, he certainly caught us off guard - says Laura angrily, letting her Hispanic side slip a little - we should have expected this ...

— I feel a kind of camaraderie with other users of electric Quirks, so I don't want to kill him - he then extends his free hand, which is then covered by yellow rays and sparks - but I will, if necessary! - he says a little more firmly, which makes the girls raise their arms to show that they pose no danger

— Electric type, so you're the bastard who's blocking the signal, aren't you? - Laura asks gritting her teeth

—Wow, does the hot head have a brain too? I thought that the Asian girl who passed you the answers of the tests...

—...- Laura was reaching her limit, unintentionally, the bone claws were beginning to sprout between her fingers; and she wondered if she could be fast enough

— Don’t even think about that! – the villain says, realizing what was happening and again activating his Quirk - you may be tough, but your friend here is not. So retract the claws kitty, nobody wants to scratch themselves today ... - he says still smiling, and the girl obeys, retracting the claws  
Nico then tries to use the villain's distraction with her mate to try to think of something. She starts to slowly lower her arms, if she could just touch her staff, which was attached to her back, and whisper a spell, she would be able to get them out of there. But again, the villain's perception threw the plan down.  
— Okay, I'm tired of playing games! - he says pointing to Nico, who gets scared and raises her arms again - do you think I'm an idiot? You know what? New plan! - he says placing his hand next to Azari's face, ready to electrocute him - two options! You either die, or your little friend dies! So, what will it be?

  
— Damn, how can this happen! - complains young Stane, scratching his scalp and making several strands of hair fall to the floor - were we tricked by any chance? He doesn't look weakened at all!

—Ah, come on! Is it over? Didn't you say something about killing me or something? I'm feeling pretty alive ... - Tony says trying his best to stay in armor; leaving energy just to keep it upright. The villain grunts angrily at hearing the hero's words

— Wow, this is intense ... - says Flash impressed with the size of the pressure of that situation, even for him

— He seems to have the situation under control ... - Reys comments neutrally and unabated

— Better then go back with the others, maybe they need help ... - comments the Korean when thinking about the rest of her colleagues

— Well remembered - says Amadeus, who soon turns to the last member of the group - hey, Parker, will you come with us? We better let Iron Man take care of the rest, the last thing we want is to be taken hostage and make the situation worse  
But Peter heard nothing of what his colleague was saying; his mind focused on hero number 1. Even though hidden by dust and smoke, the thin, white smoke could be seen coming out of the armor, which indicated that his time was up, he would no longer be able to use the armor for combat, so neither he moved, probably focusing his last energies on standing and talking, trying to defeat the villains with his tongue ...

... and the boy's concern is not just his  
— What's up? How will it be? Do you want to be beaten like your monster? - continuing with the words, Tony was increasingly worried about the delay of the villains leaving and his colleagues arriving; he knew his limit, knew that at any moment the armor would collapse for lack of energy and then he would be killed

—Grrr – the young villain, still noticing anything strange with the hero, keeps scratching his scalp quickly, with more and more hair falling out - if the Sentinel was here, he would break you in the middle and ...

— Ezekiel Stane – Azazel catches his attention next to him, which makes the young man stop to pay attention - aussehen, look, he’s not moving that much anymore, Sentinel probably did a good deal of damage to his armor, and our henchmen are recovering, we can defeat him if we attack him together before the other heroes arrive

— We have a chance ... - Stane comments lowering his arms and starting to face the hero under the fringe that falls in front of his face  
And it was true; the criminals who had been knocked out by Daredevil earlier, slowly stood up, still a little stunned, but far from immobilized or useless. Realizing this, the students realize that their escape route was blocked, and that now they had no choice but to use force.  
— Apparently we will have to fight after all - announces Amadeus to his friends when he takes on his green form, and with Flash by his side activating the black goo in his arms

— Parker! - Seol tries to call the boy to help them, but the boy was too focused on the hero in front of him to notice anything else  
Seeing the villains regaining the courage to advance against the hero, Peter is static, but his mind is racing; he needed to help in some way, he knew that any movement or activation and that was it, Iron Man would be killed, along with the peace that reigned in the western world because of him. But unfortunately, the villains acted before the boy did.

Young Stane begins a new assault on the hero, just as he had done with Daredevil, but now with Azazel right behind him, swords drawn, using his agility to also quickly approach the parked hero.  
The boy had his instincts acting faster than his own brain; just as it had happened with Flash and Carnage, with Wanda and the giant robot, now it happened with Iron Man and those two villains, whose aim was to kill the hero. The boy then shoots two webs at the two villains, delaying them to watch what happened, and with all the strength of his legs and arms, he launches himself in the direction of the villains. With his arms dripping blood through his wounds, piercing his own bands, he prepares for the blow of his life; if he managed to end the red villain, or at least delay him, they would have a chance, a single chance.  
... great powers ...  
— Leave him alone !!! - the boy screams as he approaches, ready for the punch

... great responsibilities ...  
But in the middle of his trajectory, when he was about to hit the villain; a portal opens on its side, and a thin, pale hand with small tubes at the fingertips, and each with an orange glow inside appears. Memories of the damage the villain had done in Daredevil flood Peter's mind; he was so close, and now, everything seemed lost.  
— Did you think I would fall for the same trick twice !? - asks the angry red villain  
Peter sees time passing slowly, every second an eternity of what seemed like an immutable destiny, so he wouldn't be able to be the number one hero after all ...

... until an arrow sticks at Stane's feet, and in the same second, it explodes. Causing an explosion, both of strength and blinding, which causes the two villains to be thrown back, away from the hero and the boy.  
— They are here! - says Tony as he turns his head towards the entrance; the cavalry had arrived

At the top of the stairs, a particular hero was kneeling, with a bow in hand and a new arrow in the other. He wore a black and purple sleeveless vest, with a quiver stuffed with arrows on his back and a glove in his hand with arrows that only covered two fingers. The man had short blond hair in a tuft, with fair skin, a square chin and glasses with purple lenses as well. Right after firing the first arrow, he turns to the left, and after aiming for a measly second, he fires the second.  
The arrow travels perfectly through the artificial mountains until it reaches its target; the arrow sticks exactly to the side of the villain's body that held Azari hostage, and when it hits him, he releases the boy and is then electrocuted with a much greater energy charge than he himself could handle, making him pass out.  
— But what the hell was that? - Laura asks when she sees the villain passing out, and then taking her claws out

— Is it them? ... - says Nico hopefully when she understood who had arrived, while helping Azari to get up

— A thousand pardons for the delay * quack *, but I brought the teachers here as fast as I could - says the school principal to his students  
All the students at the top of the stairs face that scene with tears of relief in their eyes; when they saw a certain fellow classmate with the cavalry  
— Pietro! – the boy's sister says happy to see the brother smiling at his friends

— Well done guys! I did my duty, and I brought reinforcements! - he says, extending his arms towards the entire teaching staff that was at his side; no less than eight of today's most famous professional heroes  
But the criminals who stood up either didn't know that information or didn't care. With some of them running towards the stairs, and others firing the various types of artillery that their Quirks produced; Deadpool takes a step forward.  
Opening his pouch, he takes out a megaphone, too big to fit inside the small leather bag, but nobody bothered to comment on that fact, or at least, most didn't care ...  
— Is it time? – asks Gwen smiling, anxious to see her favourite hero in action up-close

—Course it is - he says giving the girl a wink and then turning to the villains with the megaphone, turning it own and shouting – TIME TO MAKE THE CHIMI-FUCKING-CHANGAS!  
A huge sound wave is dispersed from the megaphone, which means that the long-distance attacks do not reach where they were, and all the other villains start to cover their ears in an attempt to stop that incessant and infernal headache; some even pass out.  
Taking advantage of the distraction created by his colleague, the android hero Vision goes into combat. Flying from where he was, he goes into direct combat with the villains still conscious, but recovering from the damage to their ears, delivering blows with his cybernetic strength, and activating his Quirk to become intangible in opportune moments.  
— Our priority is to guarantee the safety of our students * quack * - Principal Howard says on the shoulder of one of the teachers, pointing and commanding the actions of his subordinates

— Yes sir! – they answer

A little further away, still recovering from the explosion, Stane observes the various explosions and noises coming from the area near the stairs. Understanding exactly what was happening; the heroes had arrived, and without the Sentinel, they were no match for that number of professionals.  
—Damn, we don't seem to have a chance anymore - he says approaching Azazel who was also cleaning up the explosion - let's go, survive to fight another day ...  
He is then interrupted by an arrow that approaches and explodes, launching a rope net at the young villain who ties him up and knocks him down. His companion quickly uses one of his swords and cuts it, also using his quick reaction time to form a portal, which protects them from the other arrows that followed soon after.  
— Lass uns gehen, let's go! - the red villain says covering them with a portal in order to leave

— I may have missed it today, but mark my words, your days are numbered! Iron Man, Symbol of Peace I WILL kill you! - Stane says in a psychotic voice to the armored hero before being completely covered by the portal and transported away

“That day, we understood what professional heroes go through to protect us, make us safe. It was a revelation for which we were not prepared, but somehow, we managed to survive ... ”  
As the various heroes spread around the facility, looking for other students who might be in trouble. Peter gets up slowly, his body still shaking from the adrenaline; he observes the dried blood of the youngest wounds that appeared, he felt imposing ...

— I couldn't, I couldn't save you again ... - it might seem that the boy was talking to and about the hero, but the memory of a relative in eternity was who really occupied his thoughts; for the boy, his uncle had died again at that moment ...

— That's not true ... - he hears the hero's voice, lifting his head to look at Tony Stark, sitting on the floor, his armor fully retracted, breathing hard and with a few small wounds to his face - you gave me a few precious seconds , if it weren't for you, the jackets I imported yesterday would have to be returned - he says giving the boy a tired smile - you saved me again Parker, good job

—... – the boy doesn't answer, just smiles, drying his tears and nodding, happy that Mr. Stark was fine

Back with the other four who had accompanied the final fight; Reyes watched professional heroes spread around the place;

— If all the teachers are here then it means that the rest of the school is safe ...

— So this was the only place they attacked ... - Seol completes and receives a simple nod from her colleague

— Parker, are you okay !? - Amadeus asks his colleague as he approaches him, who was getting up slowly

— I'm fine and ... - the boy then turns to hero number 1, realizing that he was staring furiously but without making any noise; he was in his lean form, Amadeus could not know his secret! - Ah, ah! Eh ... don't come near!

— What? - Amadeus asks confused for the reason, until he bumps into something, then taking a few steps back and being able to observe the literature teacher and hero Colossus in front of him, in his chrome form, blocking the passage

— Please, young man, for your safety, stay away and go to your colleagues, we will take care of the injured - the teacher tells the student when imposing himself between him and the two injured

— Ah understood. Yes ... yes sir! - the boy says and then turns to his colleagues, indicating the recommendation of the teacher to meet with the rest of the class at the entrance

— Phew ... - both Tony and Peter release the air they were holding, as Amadeus walks away and Colossus turns to both

— Thanks big guy, I'll buy you a drink next time - Tony tells his colleague

— Starrrk, that was very dangerous. Something could have gone terribly wrong ... - the hero speaks showing his concern - we have to sneak you out of here to the infirmary

—I know, I know, I'm already going to get a big lecture when I get home - Tony replies, just thinking about the scolding he would get - but it really shows how strong those villains were - he says in a more serious tone, making a shiver run down Peter's spine

In a location not far from the school; in a secluded and closed bar in Chinatown; the same portal of black and red smoke appears in the middle of the room, and from it comes a furious Ezekiel Stane and Azazel, who leaves standing, and with a more peaceful look. With his arms and legs on the floor, the young man clenches his fists, leaving his joints almost white;  
— With an arrow blown in my face, all those incompetent prisoners, even Sentinel having been defeated - he says - and the Peace Symbol is not at all weak, you were wrong! - he says to the screen that was on a wall of the place.

— No, I wasn't ... - a calm voice says from the monitor, but with no image to identify him - we were just less prepared than necessary ...

— I agree ... - a second voice, also without a picture, answers - we underestimate them, luckily we were defeated under the name of the weak "League of Villains", and not our own. But what about the wonder that the master and I created? Where's the Sentinel?

— True ... why isn't he with you? - the “master” asks

—He was thrown away - says Azazel, the person in charge of transport - because of Iron Man, without his exact coordinates I couldn't teleport him back! Besides, we didn't have time to look for him

—This is a tragedy! And after so long to get him to face the armor! - the second voice says

— Well, I suppose that nothing can be done now, unfortunately ... - replies the master

— Now that I remember ... - Stane says again - there was a boy protecting Iron Man, very powerful, if it weren't for him, we would definitely have killed the Peace Symbol. That prickly kid!

— Of course you are upset - says the master - but this mission was by no means futile; we learned a lot. Join the elite of villains, do it in the time you think is necessary. I need to keep myself hidden in the shadows for now, that's why I need you to represent me, your own symbol; Ezekiel Stane, next time, we will complete our plans  
Even with a bored look, Stane deep inside could not wait for his plan to be implemented.

Back to school, this time outside the SPE; while the handcuffed criminals were separated on buses to be taken to the penitentiary, the detective in charge counted the students involved  
—16, 17, 18 and 19 ... - the man himself was of African descent, of medium height, few wrinkles of his age, wearing a white shirt, a blue tie and a beige overcoat, and his NYPD badge hung at the front, he exchanged his gaze between the clipboard with the list of students and the ones who were waiting to return to campus - aside from the boy who went to the infirmary with Iron Man, it doesn't seem like anyone else has a serious injury ...

— Hey guys, is anyone interested in knowing where I was? - Sam asks if turning to his colleagues, but everyone was in conversation circles without paying attention to him; he then turns to Gwen who was passing by to talk to the detective, putting his hand on her shoulder and asking her - and you baby girl, are you interested in knowing ...

— I do not care! - she says without bothering to turn around and then addresses the detective, who was talking to another police officer about sending them back to campus, without questioning, with Kei beside her - detective, what about Mr. Murdock? - she asks

— Red is hard to chew; he had shattered arm bones and a fractured face, fortunately he doesn't seem to have any serious brain damage; but we don't know how he's going to get out of it all - the sergeant says remembering the paramedic's words

— What about Danger? - Kamala asks

— She had some damage, but luckily it was all from the cyber part, she will come out of this brand new one - he assures the girl and the other colleagues - Iron Man is also without major injuries, he is in the infirmary now. Night Nurse's powers must be enough for his situation.

— But what about Peter? - Wanda asks distressed, for not having seen the boy during the entire attack

— How's Parker? - Danny asks also showing a little more concern to have his mask up and his hair messed up; Gwen also turns around to get the information from the detective

— Parker? Ah... Night Nurse is taking care of him too, he is fine

— Ah... – Wanda sighs with relief, with a lighter heart - thank God ...

— Now we are going to take you back to school - the detective says to the students, who soon agree and get on the bus, then turning to one of his policemen - Frank, I have some things to do in the infirmary, I leave everything here with you

— Yes sir! - the young policeman salutes and goes to the other policemen  
Flash was the only one who had stayed behind, reviewing events as he stared at the SPE, especially remembering Peter, jumping with insane strength and speed to help Iron Man; what he was hiding ...  
— Hey man, come on, we're going back to class! - Amadeus calls his colleague

— Yeah, I heard it idiot ... - he says right after following the rest of the class to the bus

—Sergeant Mahoney! - one of the officers approaches the detective before he gets into the vehicle to head towards the infirmary - we found something that seems to be related to the attack!

—Ah ... report - he says paying attention now

—A kind of robot, quite large, is currently disabled, and the devices were unable to open it, we are taking it by truck to the laboratory.

—Hmmm – the detective then sees the director leaving the SPE with two of the teachers and then addresses him - Director! I would like to investigate every corner of the school to ensure safety

—Hmmm, of course, of course, I would appreciate it even in this case, you will have full access to the campus, we need help, we are a little bit in the dark at the moment - he says with conviction facing the detective

— Thank you - he says turning to his officers and proceeding with the investigation

  
Back in the main building, with the school empty, since it was already late afternoon, the nineteen students from 1-A headed for their classroom. On the way through the infirmary, Wanda looks a little wistfully at the sign, wishing Peter was really well, her heart skips a beat at the thought of the boy, but she takes that thought away and keeps going ...  
— And the worst of all is that I cannot blame you for being here Stark, since it was not your fault ... - says the nurse to the two patients who lay in the two beds; the hero with a tube attached to the Arc Reactor and with IV in his arm and the boy also with IV, and with his forearms bandaged

— Always very welcoming Claire ... - the hero says seeing some analysis of the armor in his glasses; realizing that the worst had happened - apparently after so much effort, the armor limit was for just one hour ...

— I'm sorry - says Peter, even though he didn't do anything, he just showed his condolences to the hero

— Well, now is not the time to cry the spilled milk, we have nothing to do now - the hero says sitting down and Peter can see the gray veins coming out of the reactor, now they had the tips on his shoulders and the side of his body

— Excuse me - the investigative detective says entering the infirmary - what's up, Stark? Has anyone finally managed to beat you up?

— It’s not what we’re going to show in the movie, we’re going to cut that part, so no - the man says in a funny way to the newcomer

— Mr. Stark, is it okay for him to see you in that form? - asks Peter alarmed

— Oh? Oh sure! - he says turning to the boy - Brett Mahoney, sergeant and NYPD detective, he is a longtime friend of the red and the reason the police are not corrupt

— Wow, that way I even get emotional - says the detective sarcastically

— Okay, before you ruin the moment with questions, I just wanted to know, what about the kids? And the red and the tin woman?

— Except for this boy, the maximum amount of injury to the students was some scratches - says the detective referring to Peter - and both of your colleagues are in stable condition, you can rest assured

—... – Tony says nothing, but the relief he felt with this news was explicit, Peter was also calmer, letting out the air he didn't even realize he was holding

—They fought hard today to protect those children ... - says the detective

—In fact, they also deserve part of the spoils - says the hero, thinking of the class - these students risked their lives, fought as much as we did ...  
“I think there was never a group of freshmen who experienced a real confrontation so early in their training. And they not only survived, they learned what it means to be a professional hero. Those villains made a mistake by attacking them. This class is strong, they are filled with courage and determination. You can write my words; they will become great heroes. ”

Wanda Maximoff

Amadeus Cho

Eugene Thompson

Gwendolyn Pool

Daniel Rand

Kei Kawade

Laura Kinney

Pietro Maximoff

Seol Hee

Azari T’challa

Tyrone Johnson

Sam Alexander

Ava Ayala

Kamala Khan

Luke Cage

Tandy Bowen

Groot

Nico Minoru

Robbie Reyes

Tony then looks at Peter, opening a smile and sending a "thumbs up" and the boy also smiles and nods. This had been the first chapter of a great journey.

— Good night and thanks for the help! - Peter says back to his standard uniform, outside the infirmary

— It was nothing, and be careful on the way home - says nurse Claire

— Yes ma’am!  
Running down the corridors that were only lit by the full moon that dominated the dark sky, Peter had the day playing like a movie in his head, just wanting to get home and sleep

"We had no way of knowing, but the League of Villains attack on SPE was just the beginning, an even bigger incident was on the horizon ..."

The boy then stops at the entrance of the building, and is faced with three figures who eagerly awaited his return;

—Peter! - Wanda says with joy to see her friend returning safe and sound, and beside her, Gwen and Danny also showed smiles of relief when they saw the brunette  
The quartet then starts walking towards the bus stop, each sharing a little bit about the day, and looking forward to what comes next.

"... we were happy to be alive, to have shown that we had the potential to become real heroes, but the worst was yet to come."

  
At the top of a building, watching the bright and bustling city of New York, a hooded figure with various pieces of equipment attached to his body was trying to find his next prey. Putting his skull mask on his face, he prepares ...

CONTINUES IN SECOND SEASON!


	11. 02x01 The Sports Festival

In the Murray Hill neighborhood, near Queens, west of Manhattan, a gentleman received a letter from someone he hadn't seen in a long time. The writer was not very fond of your demands on the means of communicating, but from time to time it was a good thing to make the preferences of those who saved your life.  
The tall, fair-skinned man with a gray beard only on the tip of his chin, with hair only wrapped around his head close to his ears, sits cross-legged on one of the mattresses in his living room, leaving his cup of tea in the small coffee table, he takes the reading glasses from his jacket and focuses on reading the letter;

"Greetings, how are you doing, old man? ..." The 'old man' read in Tony's voice "I hope everything is fine. Time goes by doesn't it? We haven't spoken for some years; all the work has kept me busy, but don't worry, I'm really enjoying life, as you taught me. Since you probably still don't watch TV, you shouldn't know, but I accepted a teaching position at M.A, I know, I know, Tony teaching seems a long way away, doesn't it? Teaching the future generation of heroes and blah blah blah, I look like Rogers.  
But one thing I wanted to tell you about is the Arc project. So; he ended. The plan was to make it possible for an individual to be able to produce energy from the reactor; but the projects ended when there was an escape, a spider escaped and stung a boy, a boy without Quirk.  
But calm down! Nothing serious happened, but the boy gained powers; won a Quirk. I then started to train him, he is a kind, courageous and strong-willed boy, who became a dedicated student at MA. Even with certain problems, he always finds clever ways to overcome obstacles, he is quite creative, and I feel that he will become a great hero one day.  
I feel like I'm going to need your help sooner than I think, so I'm writing this here, so please make sure I don't have to find another last-minute tutor.

Sincerely, T. Stark, The Iron Man ”

— So Stark is training a disciple - he says when he finishes reading the letter, leaving it on the table and taking his cup of tea and having a drink

“The school closed the day after the League of Villains attack on EDR. I think they wanted us to have a break, but it was hard to relax. And the other day, they sent us an email with a warning, we should be paired up to go to school, for security reasons… ”

— Peter! You'll be late! - May says knocking on the door of his nephew's room, but not hearing any answer - Peter !!! - she hits harder, just to hear a grunt inside - I told you not to stay late at that forum about heroes! - Another growl, even louder is heard and May gives up and goes back to the kitchen, regretting a little that she chose that day to make Peter's favorite pancakes.

May then returns to the kitchen, finishing heating the pan for the pancakes; putting a certain amount of dough, she takes the spatula to make the pancakes until she hears the bell ring; quickly lowering the fire and heading towards the door, which opens and is faced with a surprise

— Good morning Mrs. Parker, I'm Wanda Maximoff, Peter's partner for the walk to school - the brunette says smiling with her fluffy cheeks and red bow

— Ah, so you're the famous Wanda that Peter talks about so much - the older one says making the poor girl blush without knowing what to say - please come in, I'm making pancakes - she says giving space to the youngest, who enters the residence Parker

— Your house is very beautiful Mrs. Parker - the girl says politely

— Ah, you are very kind - May says coming back to the stove and pancakes - but please call me May, Mrs. makes me feel old - she says in a funny way to the girl who just shyly agrees - if you want , Peter's room is the second door on the left in the hall

— Okay, thanks - she says immediately heading to the boy's room to see if he was already awake; apart from some of the more rigid colleagues, Peter also didn't like being late

Heading to the door, which was obvious from the Iron Man-style wooden sign and the name 'Peter', the girl knocks softly, but what she didn’t expect was that as soon as she knocked, the door opens quickly and a Peter with messy hair and eyes still slightly closed appears

— I already understood May, I'm on my way, I'm finishing changing and… - then he can get used to the light enough to see who was really in front of him - Wanda? What are you doing here… ah! Yeah, the pairs for school, I just need to finish changing and I'll be right there, okay?

— Ah… I… en… - the girl couldn't even formulate a word and was extremely red

— Are you okay? You look a little red ... - the boy says not quite understanding what was happening; until he realizes that the brunette's eyes were not on his face, but were a little lower, and looking down, he realizes: he was shirtless.

It was the first time that Wanda had seen a shirtless boy who was not Pietro, and not just because the boy was shirtless, ashamed of her, but simply by staring at the boy's impressively muscular body, a defined chest and abdomen, a Immediate heat tinted her face. And looking back at the boy, she can see that he was also red and the two soon parted;

— IAPOLOGIZEFORTHATISWEARIHADN'TREALIZED!!! - the boy says while closing the door

— SORRYFORLOOKINGIDIDNOTINTENT!!! - the girl also says when walking away from the door and returning to the kitchen

Both Peter and Wanda were now walking towards 75th Avenue Station, which made for good walking blocks; since they had agreed to meet Danny and Gwen, who came from Harlem, at a bakery on 6th Avenue. Both said nothing during the walk, both of them with slightly red cheeks due to the shame of the events that had occurred earlier; but Peter tried to say something anyway, he couldn't get through the day without talking to his best friend;

— I heard from some people that you managed to prevent the red villain from reaching your brother - says the brunette to his friend, who blushes even more for the compliment

—It was no big deal, I just levitated him a little, Kamala who managed to catch him - she says embarrassed and scratching the back of her neck - I spent a lot of energy on that, thankfully he was distracted

— What do you mean? - asks Peter, not hiding his curiosity and admiration for meeting new Quirks, he knew other heroes with telekinetic powers, but he felt that Wanda's were a little different

— Well ... my Quirk, 'Hex' allows me to distort natural energy - she says activating and creating the small, pulsating sphere of red energy - I usually distort the energy around objects, but the energy around people or animals it's too chaotic ...

— How so? - Peter asks quickly taking from his backpack his notebook and a pencil to write down, the girl seemed not to notice

— How can I explain? Ah! Do you know when you're not paying attention and someone pushes you and you fall? - Peter knew very well what it felt like, but he let the brunette continue, it was a rhetorical question after all - but what if you know the person is coming to push you?

— I try to deflect or stand firm so I don't fall - Peter says scratching his chin with his pencil

—Exactly! - she says excitedly - the same thing happens when I try to control someone's vital energy, if she doesn't notice it gets easier, but if she does, it becomes a battle of those who have more willpower and ... - she looks at the colleague, only to find him writing furiously in his notebook, she swore that the tip of the pencil was about to catch fire

— Ah, sorry for not asking permission - the boy says when he sees the red eyes staring at him in a curious way - is that I always write down everything I can about Quirks, it's something I've done since I was little

— Hehe, it's no wonder then that you know so much - she says smiling and coming back to look ahead when walking - every moment reminds me of how amazing you are ... - she says this part in a whisper

— What? – he asks 

— Nothing! - she says loudly and gets more flushed, and accelerating to stay a few meters in front of the boy

They soon reach the station and board the bus; fortunately M.A's student IDs gave them free access to buses and subways, so they easily boarded. During the forty-five minute drive to the bakery on Sixth Avenue, the students heard people talking about the news, which had as main news the attack by the League of Villains on EDR and the involvement of first-year students. Fortunately, because they were without their hero uniforms, they were not recognized.  
The bus then stops in front of Bakery Magnolia, and there were the two blonds, Gwen and Danny, waiting for their friends, but with them, an unexpected person, but by no means unwanted was found;

— What's up Luke? - Peter says as he gets off the bus and comes face to face with the tall brunette next to Danny and Gwen, greeting him with a little pout

— What's up guys? - he says smiling - I was buying some donuts when these two came in and said they were waiting for you two

— We found out that he lives in Harlem too - says Danny after greeting his friends

— Now our cult has won another one, HAHAHAHAHA !!! - Gwen laughs evily

— Is she okay? - asks Luke

— You get used to it - the other three say at the same time

— But are you alone Luke? - asks Wanda - shouldn't we all be with a partner?

— Well…

Before the boy could give his colleagues any kind of explanation, something approaches them at high speed and stops, producing an air wave that shakes their hair and makes them close their eyes; to finally open them and come across another colleague

— The human rocket “Nova”! Savior of kittens in trees - young Sam says to his colleagues while doing poses as if trying to show the muscles he didn't have. He was wearing his school uniform and had his backpack on his back, but he had his special helmet on his head. However, he soon realizes the female presence and changes his strategy, removing his helmet and going towards the newly arrived brunette - M'lady, would you give me the honor of yours ...  
But before the lightning flirt could approach Wanda, he is lifted off the floor by Luke, who was holding him by his uniform and lifting him with one arm, without seeming to be making much effort;

— Ok, that's enough - he says to the goose-haired boy

—Do I weigh anything for you? - the boy asks sarcastically

— No - Luke says smiling - it's like holding a handful of grapes - he says letting go and the boy putting his helmet in his backpack and walking away - sorry for him, we are childhood friends; our parents met during the army and the two families are very friendly

— No problem ... - Peter says and Wanda agrees, both seeing Sam trying to show his muscles (which only appeared due to lack of fat, not because they were developed) to Gwen, but the girl herself showing that her muscles were bigger. Peter didn't comment, but he knew exactly what it was like to have a hard-to-deal friend, if he could call Flash a friend.

The six then board another bus, and after another trip, this time of less than fifteen minutes, the children meet again in the majestic M.A, fortunately without any paparazzi at the entrance to disturb them. And when the three pairs arrive in the room, the news from last night is what occupies the conversations of students in class 1-A.

—And you guys, did you manage to watch the news? - Kamala asks colleagues - I only got to see it this morning ...

— I saw it, it even gave a taste of fame, as if we were celebrities - says Pietro

— Fame is not as cool as it looks, enjoy it while you don't know where you live - says Nico in a more pessimistic tone

— I think it depends on the fame you are creating - says Seol while scratching her chin, since she knew exactly how the situation was described by the goth, but also the animation expressed by the speedster

— Or the fame of those close to you ... - remarks Reyes in a low voice, being only his neighbor Laura listening, but the brunette said nothing

— But after everything we've been through, it's kind of crazy to think about it - comments Amadeus

— Yeah, imagine if the professionals hadn't shown up ... Ouch! - Sam comments when placing his things on his desk No. 1 and then complains when feeling that he had been hit by a small ball of paper

— DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD! - comments Kei in a frightened way - I still have nightmares just thinking ... - the designer says doodling random things in his notebook

— Oh shut up! - Flash complains angrily to the short boy, and scaring Peter in the process because of how loud his voice was

— The only cool thing was seeing Iron Man send that robot flying - says Tandy and having his companion Tyrone just nodding

— Everyone stop talking and sit down! The class is about to start - says Azari, playing his role of representative by being a walking alarm for the classes, by having warned everyone at the exact moment that the clock gave the time

— Oh, we’re all seated already - comments Amadeus

— Yeah man, you're the only one still standing - says Sam as he then appreciates Azari's face of defeat, as the boy walks to his desk, muttering something to himself

— Hey, Wanda - Gwen says turning around to talk to her friend, even with Amadeus among them - who do you think is going to teach us today?

— You want me to make room ... - Amadeus tries to speak, but is cut off by the other girl in the conversation

— I don't know ... Mr. Murdock is still in the hospital ... - she says putting her finger on her chin, thoughtfully, until the class door opens to answer any questions

— Good morning class ... - they hear the unmistakable voice of the blind hero and class teacher, but his situation was not easy; he wore sweatpants, a loose shirt and sneakers, but that was not the strangest thing. He was in a wheelchair, with both arms bandaged, one in a sling, and the other looser so that he could control the wheelchair automatically, he had some stitches on his face, but most of the dressings must have been hidden by clothes

— Mr. Murdock, what are you doing here? - asks the class in unison

— I have already recovered from worse injuries, the most important thing is that we do not delay the curriculum, since your fight is not over yet ...

— Our fight ...? - Flash question

— Do not tell me? - adds Peter

— Oh no! No more villains for the love of all that is sacred! - Kei despairs

— The M.A sports festival is about to start - ends the teacher

—Oh yes! It's time to show ... - Pietro starts, but Danny puts his hand on his head and makes him stop talking

— Are you sure it's a good idea professor? - asks the blonde

— Couldn't the villains use this to attack us when we're all in the same place? - Asks Ava as she sits in the front row

—Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that we have everything under control - he says, sighing tiredly - I admit I am not the biggest supporter of the idea, but the festival is a great opportunity for all MA students, even I agree which is not something that we can cancel because of some villains  
This was something that the whole class could not dispute, being everyone, and wanting to become a hero, enthusiastic about the big event; In the past, fans of sports competitions focused on world events such as the Olympics or the World Cup, but with the emergence of Quirks, these competitions have diminished until they become obsolete, being replaced by sports festivals of high school students with hero courses, and MA being the largest and most famous school in the world, was the main focus of sports and competition fans

— Besides that we will be assisted by several professionals and we can be recruited - says Laura with a killer look in the eyes

— True, many after graduating, they join some agency and become partners of professionals, wanting or not it is something very important - says Pietro

— Who knew that your hollow head would have any useful information - zoa Flash

— That's it; one chance a year, three chances in life - explains Professor Murdock - no aspiring hero can afford to miss such an opportunity. I hope nothing less than the best of each, do you understand?

—Yes sir!

— The, class dismised.

Leaving the classroom, Professor Piotr leaves the room, freeing students for lunch, but they were still talking about the long-awaited sports festival;  
— Oh man I'm so excited - says Pietro to friends at the front of the room - I'm vibrating with energy - he says literally vibrating at his super speed

— Calm down little guy - says Luke putting his hand on Pietro's shoulder, making him stop - we're all excited, for sure

— It's our moment to shine, without pun foreseen - Tandy says that last part to friend Tyrone

— That's why we're here - the brunette says to his blonde friend, giving a little smile because of the unintentional joke she made

— You are lucky Amadeus - Nico starts by being next to his classmate, and listening to the conversation of others while the boy organized his table after class - Quirks like yours are always good at these events, you will certainly stand out

—Yeah, but what I really want to show is how useful I can be with my brain, more than with my muscles - he says remembering his uncle's fame early in his career

— I certainly don't need to worry - says Sam, trying to talk to everyone, but in the end just talking more to himself - when it comes to being flashy, I call attention even standing still, don't you think? - he asks the colleague next to him

— I am Groot - the young alien says as he erases the slate, and wishing that his partner would do the same ...

—Wow, this is insane; everyone here is so excited for the festival ... - says peter as he watches the various groups of conversations about the event by the class

— You shouldn't be anxious about tomorrow, because there is today, and he needs your full attention - says Danny as he puts his things away for lunch

— BORING!!! - Gwen shouts next to her friend, which scares him a little and he gives her a sulky look while she giggles

—Peter ... Danny ... Gwen - they hear Wanda's voice, but it was lower and more serious than usual - let's do our best at the festival  
The group turns to find a Wanda, with closed fists and slightly stooped, and with a murderous aura around, as if she is ready to take over the world.

— Wanda, are you okay? - asks Peter worried

— Nobody cares what I said? - asks Danny, referring to his teaching about enjoying today

—...- Kei was one who was quiet while watching the once cute and shy brunette with a menacing air never seen before, and concentrated to try to get some inspiration in that scene so exotic for an illustration. Gwen seeing this, quickly looks for something in her pink backpack full of stickers and finds a lamp; quickly screwing it over the boy's head and lighting it up, giving him an idea - Yandere Wanda! - he says excitedly, without realizing what had happened and starts drawing, Gwen was satisfied with her work

With the quartet heading towards the cafeteria, Peter then remembers something he had wanted to ask Wanda for some time;  
— Hey, Wanda? – the boy asks

— Yes?

— Why did you decide to come to M.A? Why do you want to be a professional heroine? - he asks. Everyone there had already said at some point: Peter dreamed of being a hero like Iron Man, who saves everyone with a smile, Danny wanted to prove his worth to Orson and also wanted to make the most of his skills to save, and Gwen simply wanted to become a hero because it's not like she has another option in a world like that, whatever she wanted to say, but Wanda's response was something that surprised the three

— Money? Do you want to become a hero to get rich? - Peter asks a little ecstatic and for while the brunette scratched the back of the head in embarrassment

— If we're going straight to the root then yes - she says embarrassed - I know, it's nothing heroic or honorable, but I hope you don't think less of me - it was the first time that Wanda said that to anyone, and she feared that her friends do not accept her anymore...

— Of course not - says Danny in his serene and calm way of speaking - you seek a livelihood so that you have comfort, and you will do it while helping others, it is as admirable as our motives

— True - says Peter, while Gwen just nods - it's just a little surprising

—... look, it's just that ... - Wanda starts, but stops. That was something she had never told any of her friends during elementary school, but those three had become such good friends in such a short time, she knew she could trust them - the deal is; we don't have much money ...  
“My mom and dad met in elementary school and met here at M.A, when they started dating, until the unexpected happened, at the age of 16, my mother became pregnant with twins; me and Pietro. And things couldn't get any worse, my grandparents threw my mother out of the house and my father disappeared after receiving the news, she had to drop out of school and the dream of becoming a hero to take care of both of us, my paternal grandfather was the the only one who helped her, until he died a few years ago. My mother now works two jobs to keep us; she always did everything for us, and all I wanted was to be able to help her”  
— I will become a professional, I will contract with a good agency and I will earn a lot of money - she says, squeezing the hem of her uniform and facing her three friends with a determination never seen before - so I will be able to make my mother live an easy life!  
For a few seconds, the three are even ecstatic by the words and determination of the brunette, who still stared at them with red eyes, which now radiated determination and focus.

— WAAAAAAAAA !!! - Gwen can't contain her tears and releases the two floods while running the short distance and holds her friend in a hug to break ribs, who just smiles in shame and tries to calm the blonde  
Danny simply smiles and approaches the pair, putting his hands on Wanda's shoulder, comforting her by saying that her goal was the most heroic there could be, and she just smiles gratefully. While Peter remains static;  
"She is not here for some kind of hero fantasy, she is more down to earth and focused on reality than any of us ..." he thinks, starting to see the brunette with another type of look, that of admiration

— Young Parker! Is here ... - Iron Man in his armor appears at the corner of corridors, flying, but before he can say anything, he is interrupted by an inconsolable Gwen;

— WAAAAAAAH – she says throwing herself from Wanda to the hero and hugging the armor while rubbing her cheek where the hero's torso should be - life is so unfair ...

—Yeah, I know, I know ... - the professional says, patting the girl on the back, while Danny approached the two and removed her from the hero while apologizing, and she then clung to her friend like a sloth in a tree - so, I wonder if I can borrow Parker for lunch? - the hero asks the group  
The brunette looks at both Wanda and Danny for a moment, since Gwen was babbling something, but it was impossible to understand, both friends agree and Peter then leaves with the hero for the teachers' room.

— Any idea why Iron Man wants to talk to Peter? - says Wanda looking back, to the corridor that Peter had been with Iron Man

— I heard that Peter helped him in the fight, maybe to thank him or to scold him ... - Danny says thoughtfully while carrying Gwen in his lap, who is now dozing

— Chosen ... heir ... spoiler ... zzzzzzz - the girl says snoring softly in Danny's chest while mumbling some nonsense  
As they walked to the cafeteria, a certain colleague with black hair, but with a white piece at the end, listened to what they had to say, and wondered what Iron Man wanted with Parker...

— I'll tell you something, that fight with the big robot wasn't easy ... - says the hero to Peter while filling two plastic cups with coffee - the excessive use of the armor made me only able to use it for more or less an hour and a half a day - the hero says as he sat on the sofa in front of the boy who sat on a chair

— I'm sorry ... - the boy starts to say, but is interrupted by the hero

— You don't even think - the hero says looking at him with those tired eyes - not all the problems in the world have to do with you; I know you try to help every moment, but this is not healthy, you can trust me, I know. Coffee?

— Ah, yes, thanks ... - the boy says accepting the hot drink, but leaving it on the table while the hero turned his glass at once

— But I called you here because I wanted to talk about the festival - the hero says getting up and going to the window, watching the city outside - I will tell you the truth, the time for my retirement is coming faster than I thought

— No way ... - Peter says a little sad

—Yes, and this festival is your chance to present yourself - he says turning to Peter and the same raising his head to face the hero - being a symbol of peace is more than having powers or a cool uniform, it's about showing people who you are, and make them feel safe...  
"This festival will be watched all over the world, it is the chance that everyone has to observe the next generation of heroes, and you need to use every moment to show what it came for, both in the initial activities and in the fights later"

— You know what I'm talking about right? - the hero asks, for a second afraid that the boy is not understanding anything

— Ah yes! - the boy answers - the four classes of the courses; heroes, administration, support and general studies are divided for years and face each other in preliminary competitions until the fights that lead to the final

— Okay, that was a good summary - the hero says scratching his cheek - but remember, the most important thing is the mentality; there are two types of heroes, those who aim at the top and those who are satisfied to be further down, there is no problem with either thought, but don't expect to win if your mind is not on that, kiddo I want you to feel the same way you did when cleaning the beach, understood

— Yes sir! - Peter says with conviction, ready for whatever comes his way

It was just after three in the afternoon; which meant the end of the day's classes, everyone was ready to go home or do something out of school with friends, but for first year A, this was not being as easy as it should have been;

— Ah ... why are you here? - asks the Wanda girl to the crowd standing outside; that occupied the entire corridor, taking out a small area right after the door  
None of those faces were recognized by the students; maybe one or the other that they had already seen from the entrance or in the cafeteria, but were not known, definitely

— Do you, by any chance, have anything you want with our class? - the Azari room representative politely asks the crowd

—Yeah, why are you blocking our way? - Kei asks people - I will not be held hostage in this game!

— They are scouting the opponent, idiots - says Flash walking towards the door without showing any emotion - we survived an attack of villains, they want to see what they will have to deal with at the festival - until he stops right in front of the crowd - now that you've seen the face of a future professional hero, get out of my way! - he says nervous and ignoring the warnings of his colleagues behind him

— Now, now, if it's not the famous Class 1-A, should I be impressed? - a boy starts moving from behind the crowd, getting space and passing until he gets in front of the class door, and consequently in front of Flash - in theory you are the closest to becoming heroes, but I can only see one babbling babbler in front of me - he says without changing his reaction, not even when he saw the worried faces of the other students when he said that  
The boy himself must have been a little shorter than Flash, but he wasn't intimidated by it, and he was thinner too. His hair was short and brown, well combed, his skin was clear and even a little pale, but what really caught his eye were his eyes; the left was green and the right blue, and they both looked at Flash while the brunette stared back.

— Watching the opponent you say ... - he continues - yes, maybe some of my colleagues are actually doing this, but not me; I came to give friendly advice, I didn’t pass the Practical Test the first time for the heroes course, as they only seem to consider Quirks good in direct combat, a little disappointing, but by no means unexpected. But this was not my last chance; if any of us do well at the sports festival, teachers can choose us to send us to the heroes course, and with that they would have to make space, expelling someone from your class. So take that advice; if you don't do your best i will steal your spot right under your nose; consider this a declaration of war ...  
Nobody moved a muscle, all students of 1-A were impressed by the boy's audacious words. While the same and Flash fought a deadly battle with their eyes, each waiting for the other to retreat while facing each other deeply; the one on the hero course sulking while the General Studies boy chuckles, thinking what he could do in that situation with his Quirk, but giving up, it wasn't worth it. Such a moment of flying sparks is then interrupted by a voice from the left;

— Hey you! - a tall, muscular, white-skinned boy with blond hair stands out - I'm from class 1-B! We heard that you fought some villains, so I came to see if it was true! But you are a bunch of thugs, who think they're better than us! - he says loudly, probably talking to Flash more specifically  
But while all the students were apprehensive that probably all the first year students hated them, Flash continues to sulk and then follows the corridor to leave; leaving the heterochromatic and the noisy blonde behind, the second looking a lot more shaken by that fact

— What's up? Won't you say anything? - asks the dark-haired boy while the blond continued to complain

— You don't matter - he says without even turning around - what matters is that I defeat you all - the boy says and walks back, leaving everyone behind  
Peter watched the scene, while his classmates discussed the truth of Flash's words and the fact that he made everyone at school hate them; he then realizes how determined his ex-bully was, and he couldn't stay behind, everyone there had goals like him, none better or more honorable than another; but if he really wanted to triumph, he would have to put in mind everything he had struggled to be there, and not give up now, but get stronger and stronger.

“The M.A Sports Festival is in two weeks. Everything will be broadcast live on TV. There is no doubt that whoever impresses the audience the most will have a much better chance of becoming a professional hero one day. We have no way of knowing which games will be played until the exact moment, they can play anything for us, so we have to prepare for any possibility ”

All students then divided into different locations during the weeks to carry out different training to improve their body and their Quirks;  
Peter, thinking that the webs would not do much in an open arena, preferred to increase his endurance and strength with runs on Pier 4 and other more conventional exercises, in the comfort of his home.  
Near the Danger Room, this time in the school grounds, Pietro tried to accelerate more and more in the open area in front, running at high speeds. Inside the danger room, Gwen and Sam used the obstacle courses; the girl in the land and the boy in the air. Gwen used her Quirk to create portals and escape traps along the way, while at the top, Sam swerved with his speed and blasted targets with his lasers, he even tried to show himself to Gwen, but she didn't notice and the boy hit with his face on one of the obstacles.  
Using another area of EDR, the duo Tandy and Tyrone trained; the girl invoking and throwing several daggers of light at her partner, who aimed to deflect, teleporting to various locations in the area.  
Under the supervision of recovered Danger; Wanda and Kamala used EDR. The girl with telekinetic powers, tried to maintain concentration while levitating several debris at the same time, while the one with more physical powers used her Quirk to do long distance exercises; doing a bar on the side of a building, for example, by stretching and retracting her arms.  
In the forest area outside the cafeteria, the two most “primitive” students met; Groot was already standard in the place, the nutrients of the soil and the Sun were perfect to train the stretching his arms and legs, and the hardening of such roots, a pity that his new training partner was a little noisy. Laura had set targets in the trees and timed the time it took to pierce them all, using her agility and sharp claws, unfortunately bothering Groot with her screams of fury.  
Some others preferred more indoor areas, such as Luke and Flash, who used the school's gym. The one with brown skin doing a bench press with more than 100kg on each side, while the other worked out his legs on a machine, while having several tentacles of his Quirk doing other exercises.  
The areas used in the entrance exam were also released to students; Amadeus was one of the students present, having his training a little unconventional; instead of smashing something, he preferred to train something else, so he carried two huge rocks on his back while jumping from building to building in the area, increasing the resistance and strength in his legs. Another student present was the Korean Seol, who used her Quirk to create ice ramps around the fictional city and skated through it with impressive agility.  
Others, even with physical training, preferred to do them in the comfort of their homes. As was the case with martial artists; Ava, Azari and Danny, each training at the dojo they had access to; Danny and Ava at their respective parents' schools, and Azari using a private, highly technological training room developed by his aunt Shuri. Another one who trained in combat was young Reyes, but this one, away from home, mistreated an old punching bag in the basement of a church in Hell’s Kitchen, which, although not his home, was just as familiar.  
Finally, some others did not train their bodies, but their minds. Nico sat in her room with one of her mother's spell books open on her lap, reading and rereading several names and descriptions, trying to memorize the ones that seemed most useful. And Kei, in his room, on his big canvas, tried to find better and more comfortable methods of drawing; what were the drawings? I think that you can already imagine ...

“Days went by, training made time fly by. Before we knew it, it was the morning of the Festival ... ”

Much of M.A's land area was occupied that Saturday morning; family, friends or simple fans of the event, which was much more than a simple school event, that was the new event for true sports fans. The main path leading to the school was lined with stalls selling food, drink, toys and even games for children, with prizes that included masks of the most famous heroes, etc.  
Due to the recent attack by the villains, masked so as not to worry the visitors, there was now a huge reinforcement in security; with several heroes patrolling the site and a rigorous inspection for anyone in the media who tried to enter the event, which created a long line of workers from that area to enter the event.  
While several people ate, had fun and went to the arena for the event, the classes were already separated into specific rest rooms; as in class 1-A, where all twenty students were preparing for what was to come;

— Ah, I was hoping I could wear my uniform ... - says Gwen tearfully while looking at the red gym outfita

— The best battle takes place on a plain, where none of the armies has a prior advantage - says Danny to his friend, who despite knowing him for years, still couldn't decipher what he was saying, but after seeing Gwen's confused face, the boy sighs and changes the words - the heroes' course is the only one with uniforms, as we will be facing the other courses would also be unfair to them

— I'm even nervous about what they can throw at us - says Luke to his friends

— Anyway, we have to face the challenge head on - says Tyrone

— You said it - Tandy replies leaning against the wall

— Attention class 1-A! - Representative Azari, the only one who was outside, says when he opens the door - be prepared, we are about to enter!

— Our Father in heaven ... - Kei starts to pray, but in the middle he confused the words and got confused

— Araña! – Reyes calls the boy who took a deep breath, and is impressed to see the quiet boy calling him and approaching

—Ah, Reyes, what's up? - Peter asks staring at the boy who was taller than him, and is startled to think that maybe it was the first time that Reyes spoke to him directly

— Evaluating in an objective way I can say that I am better than you - he says dryly, not caring that everyone was staring at him now

— Ah, right ... - Peter didn't know what he was getting at, it was obvious that he was better, there was no doubt ...

— But for some reason, Iron Man is watching you - bingo; for not knowing what it was really about, Reyes should be thinking that hero number 1 saw more potential in Peter than in the others, at least that's what the brunette deduces - so just know that I will defeat you

— Wow, what is with the declaration of war? - asks Sam

— Ok, ok, we don't need to start the day with threats, do we? - asks Amadeus, placing himself between the two and putting a hand on each other's shoulder - why don't we forget that and ...

— You speak as if we are here to be friends - Reyes says dryly as he pushes the big Asian's hand - but we are not, this is not a cooperation job, it is a competition to show who is the best - he says and walks away

— You're right - Peter says a little louder, which makes the other boy stop and turn around - you're probably a lot better and have a lot more potential than all of us here

— Oh, Peter, don't you think you're being a bit harsh ... - Amadeus tries again to calm the situation, but in vain

— We will all have to fight, since all the other courses will come towards us in full force - he says determined - you may even want to defeat me, but I won't fall without a fight, and you can bet I'm aiming for the top too ...

— So, may the best win ... - Reyes finishes, still staring at the shortest boy, and everyone watches the staring competition until they hear the voice in the main advertiser of the competition;


	12. 02x02 Rivalries

— Welcome! Ladies, gentlemen, small humans and people who just switched channels so their parents didn't see what they were watching – Deadpool says that last line directly to the camera that was filming it in the event's broadcast room, he being the official narrator – I'm Deadpool, your favorite advertiser; but now tell me, are you ready for the CHILD FIGHTING!?!?!?

Deadpool then stops for a few seconds, when he hears neither screams nor boos from the huge audience outside that completely filled the M.A stadium, the festival's headquarters. The mercenary hero then taps his microphone and realizes that it is muted. He then turns to the side and notices his narration partner, pressing a red button on the sound panel.

— And here the speaker is Matthew Murdock, the main commentator of the competition, I was invited with great affection by the faculty, and I hope you are all as excited as I am – Matthew says into his own microphone, invoking the most cheerful and persuasive voice of the famous lawyer, but quickly frowning as he leans back in his wheelchair, while the audience now screamed in animation. Fortunately, the cabin he was in was not being broadcast, so he still preserved his identity by being still completely injured.

— You had to be a mood killer? – Deadpool asks his colleague

— My second job here is to slow you down, do you know how many families with young children are watching this? – the blind hero asks as if it's obvious – besides, your heart starts to race so much before you say something silly that it's like you asked me to do this…

— But readers want the author to stay true to Deadpool’s speeches, they hate your plausible context – Deadpool says sulky

— What are you talkin... – Daredevil tries to question him, but is stopped

— Shut up! – he says quickly and picks up the microphone when he notices movement in the arena / stadium – and here they come, the children who all expected CLASS 1-A !!!

And really, coming out first of one of the four entrances to the stadium from the rest areas were the 20 students from the first year of the heroes course. The crowd goes wild when it comes, quickly recognizing some familiar faces from the news a few days ago. But of course, it wasn't just at the stadium that people were going crazy;

— The one with the brown hair, he's my nephew – May says to her visits, the ladies of the street below who have arranged a snack with their grandchildren to watch the festival on TV - he will be the greatest hero in the world

— Uuuuuuuuuuu – the young children say as they turn to the screen and focus on the boy

— There are a lot of people, it's more intimidating than I thought ... - Peter says pulling the collar of his PE jumpsuit and looking at the large number of people and cameras watching them

— Yep... – Wanda says softly, also embarrassed and even a little intimidated by them

— But remember, we must not seek third party approval, we must recognize our own value ourselves - says Danny, looking little shaken by the situation they were in

— I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!! - Gwen says waving to the audience while she sends kisses and makes the peace sign with her hands, smiling and jumping as she walks

— But it's not just the protagonists that a story is written! - Deadpool continues - now it comes, still from the heroe's course; CLASS 1-B !!!

Soon after the last students of 1-A left after the same passage the students of 1-B; 20 students also on the hero course, as powerful and skilled as 1-A, since the selection method for the classes was random, not based on grades. Like 1-A, 1-B was also home to boys and girls with the most diverse appearances and ethnicities, but leading the group was a specific girl. A tall and slender girl with slightly wavy blond hair that reached up to her armpits, she had fair skin, a small nose, thin lips and piercing blue eyes, her countenance was serious and determined as she walked, it was not for nothing, those knowledgeable recognized her as the granddaughter of one of the first heroes in history.

— And now, to be effective, the author will only quote people who matter from the classes; C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J and K - says Deadpool again while the rest of the students left the other entrances;

Through one of the openings, the C, D and E. Of the General Studies; who received the most varied education, both for those who wanted to enter the course of heroes, as the brunette with colored eyes who followed, separated from the rest of his colleagues, and for those who considered a university degree in the future, which it was generally the plan of the students in this class, too unmotivated to still cherish the dream of being heroes.

The Support Department's F, G and H classes came fron another direction, the department that Tony Stark was part of before becoming a hero and which is home to the most promising child minds for building support equipment for heroes. A certain brunette was very excited by the event, being very fond of the work of Iron Man; she was not a very tall girl, with dark skin, thicker lips, a flattened nose and generally rather wavy brown hair, but who was now bound by a red and gold helmet, similar to that Iron Man himself used, but that left her face showing, covering only the side and the back.

Finally, from the last access to the stadium, classes I, J and K, Department of Finance, and those less interested in that event; let's face it, the heroes department used the event to show up and be able to be called on to intern with some famous hero, the general studies could use the chance to be promoted to the heroes course and the support classes could show their inventions to famous heroes and businessmen in that industry who also watched; while the finance class didn't have much to show for it, at best, to be lucky enough to find a hero who wants to open an agency or someone in charge of bureaucratic tasks at an agency so they could have a chat, but that was a chance in a million.

— And so they are not important! - says Deadpool to the reader, and soon turns to the people who watched - now I humbly pass the word to our field advertiser; our dearest teacher, Emma Frost, the White Queen!

All 220 students from the eleven classes then went to a small white platform that was on the side of the demarcated area in the center of the stadium; where the field announcer and judge would stay, the telepathic heroine Emma Frost.

The History of Modern Art teacher, from both the heroes and General Studies courses, was on such a platform. The beautiful heroine was standing waiting for the students to approach; her slightly wavy and shiny blond hair fell over her shoulders, her thin face was marked by makeup in her eyes and the silver lipstick on her lips. Her curvaceous body enchanted and also envied many of the people present, especially when highlighted by her uniform. The white corset hugged her waist and bust, the cloak attached to the sides went to her feet, but left her shoulders out, her arms were covered in white gloves, and her pants and boots were the same color, just like the necklace around her neck. However, her countenance was serious, she was a very strict teacher, who even managed to deceive students at times with a more meek way, she was not affected by anything, not even by her old heroine name that Deadpool had insisted on using;

— Is Mrs. Frost's uniform really suitable for this event? - comments Amadeus, embarrassed trying not to face his teacher's body

— I don't know what is more intimidating, her body or her face - says Pietro blushing

— No objections ... - Kei comments as he quickly changed his focus from the paper and pencil in his hands and the image of his teacher

— Silence! - in a strong warning, the heroine is able to silence all students and spectators at the same time; it is clear that she had used telepathic help to have more effect, but no one needed to know that - please, representatives of classes B and A, come up for the opening speech.

A shiver went down the spine of all the students in 1-A, while the representatives of the heroes' classes went over to the microphone that was next to the teacher. Peter lets out a sigh of relief; having already watched the festival on television several times, he knew that there was a chance that the speech nominee would be the one who had won first in the practical exam of the Admission Exam, which in their case would be Flash, but he was happy to know that Azari was responsible for this.

Signing politely to his companion, Azari offers the blonde who had conducted class 1-B the microphone so that she can speak first, trying to smooth things over like the good diplomat he was.

— Good morning, dear colleagues and spectators! As a representative of 1-B, I would just like to express how grateful we are that you are watching us - she says looking at the audience in the stands, but then turning to the other students, specifically those in class 1-A - and I would like to remind you that no matter what happened in the past, everyone here has a chance to show their potential, and that we should not be intimidated by the opponent. Thank you! - she says and soon turns away from the microphone to the sound of applause, now giving space to Azari

—... – Azari uses a little time to reflect on what he was going to say, he even had a prepared speech, but he thought he needed to change it. The opponent's speech was obvious, even if somewhat masked, its meaning was simple; “It doesn't matter that you faced villains, we will go with everything”, so he takes a deep breath before speaking - On behalf of 1-A, we also thank you for watching and cheering us, and we wish all our colleagues, good luck and that we can give our best in this festival! Thanks! - he says ending with Wakanda's greeting, walking away and going down, being fired by a round of applause

— Okay, let's go with our schedule - says the teacher, as soon as the representatives leave the stage, without giving the students time to rest - we will now find out what the first activity will be - she says seriously while a holographic screen with a roulette appears behind it, which then stops and indicates the activity to students;

“Obstacle Course”

— Very well - starts the teacher - all students will participate in this activity, a 4 km run around the stadium, you will leave and arrive through the same portal. The only rule is; do not leave the course, other than that all students can do whatever they want. So, please go to the exit;

Quickly and efficiently, all students positioned themselves at the mouth of the only exit that directly connected the stadium to the outside. The opening should have been about 10 meters high, and had three green lights on like those of car racing, when the three went out the race started, but it was not so wide, with approximately five meters in length, like this, the students either squeezed into the entrance or stayed further back, all depending on the strategy of each one, since certainly it would not be possible for everyone to pass at the same time.

Young Parker was in the middle of the crowd, trying his best to get close to the exit, and until the lights went out, he was thinking about everything he had to do; this was his chance to introduce himself to the world, he needed to be smart about using his powers to do well in the situations that would follow and to be able to show his potential as a future hero.

The first light goes out

He hoped Aunt May was watching

The second light goes out

He hoped that Mr. Stark was seeing him

The last light goes out

He wished Uncle Ben could see him now ...

— START !!! - the teacher starts the competition

If the students felt that the confusion that occurred in the canteen during the reporters' invasion had been a chaos of proportion of Mufasa's killer buffalo herd, their parameters had just changed at that time. All of the more than two hundred students ran, pushed and squeezed themselves in hopes of crossing the stadium portal to the outside as quickly as possible, each trying to make the best use of their skills.

“— And look how they squeeze into that tight space! That's exactly how it happened when I ... - Deadpool's audio is then muted in that last part - Oh yeah? Then you comment! Boring!" he probably says to his narration partner

“— Many cannot see the first obstacle - Mr. Murdock takes the floor - but the way out is one of the most important moments "

“Of course” Peter thinks to himself “Whoever gets out of here first will have a huge advantage in the race, when they get to the open space first, I need to do something!” then, the brunette quickly remembers the situation during the reporters' invasion, and quickly draws up a plan; Squeezing through the people, he advances until he reaches the nearest wall, placing his hands on the concrete, he starts to propel himself upwards, with the goal of climbing the wall with his hands and getting out of there faster, he was almost leaving the ground, when his plans fail with the temperature drop.

Everyone is surprised when the air is quickly cooled and a layer of ice appears from the ground, which starts to trap the feet of all runners. Peter was almost managing to climb the wall, now having one of his feet frozen and stuck to the floor, until he noticed a figure passing nimbly through everyone until it left the tight tunnel;

— 미안 해요 (Mian haeyo)!!! –Korean Seol says invoking her nationality a little by apologizing in her mother tongue and running out, with the freezing trail covering the outlines of the exit as it spreads and still accompanying it creating a layer of ice on top of the dirt floor and concrete, while she had now created roller blades in her sneakers and was skating away at high speed

— Seol... – one who was less affected by the freeze was young Reyes, due to the latent functions of his Quirk, the ice barely reached his feet and soon melted. Irritated, he then runs outside, lightly melting the ice he passed until he was outside, running with his feet through the ice layer and making him step on solid ground.

But he was not the only one to have managed to break free and start running. Flash used his Quirk that “ate” the ice at his feet, Sam, putting on his helmet, produced enough energy to melt the ice and break free, but not wanting to spend all his energy, he was content to just escape from the ice and run. Some others who contained increased strength managed to get out too, like Luke and Amadeus, or even Kei now mounted on Fireclaw, the two-meter humanoid tiger with literal flaming claws sticking out of the back of his hands.

“If the only rule is not to leave the course ... ”Reyes thinks, as he sees the other students have managed to break free, and then takes two fingers to his lips, blowing a short, loud whistle, like the one they use to call an animal , and instantly an engine roar is heard in the distance. Until suddenly, everyone is surprised by one of the walls on the side of the course just after the exit has been blown up, forming a crater and a car driving alone crosses it and stops beside Reyes. The long, completely black car, in a more square and straight shape, modified with an engine out of the hood was a modified 1969 Dodge Charger, and was now known as Hell Charger, by its owner.

Stopping his run, Reyes soon gets into the car, sitting in the driver's seat, he shifts into third gear and stomps on the gas, ready to go.

— Where do you think you're going Ghosty !? - Flash asks angrily when he sees the boy get in the car; he then activates his Quirk more and tries to grow an arm so he can grab the car, but that was not possible.

With the exhaust literally spitting fire, the heat wave produced was enough to prevent Flash from reaching him, given his weakness to the fire. And that way Reyes starts at speed following the course of the race.

Even though Seol was at the advantage for being in the front, Reyes with his car quickly approached, and with him, further back, the other students who managed to escape the trap by the Korean, she certainly was not happy to have done that, but it was something necessary.

Soon afterwards, the two students are faced with something unexpected, both being students who entered by recommendation, they do not recognize the army of greenish robots ahead, which were the robots of the entrance exams; several of the smaller one, two and three point robots and two more in the huge zero point trap robots were, all together, the second obstacle of the competition.

Reyes brakes the car when observing the blocking of the machines, but Seol only increases the speed. Watching the robotic army she is unmoved, she was confident in her abilities now and knew she could overcome this challenge. She then proceeds to launch the blast of ice from her hands, forming a ramp that went over the robots, but she knew that the big guys were too high to go over, she needed to knock one over. Turning the ramp a little and facing one of the colossal robots, she stops creating the ramp and with that she launches at high speed towards the machine, and even in the air she howls;

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!- concentrating her Quirk close to herself, Seol then makes a huge ice sheet appear out of nowhere, as if forming a stalagmite in mere seconds, but of completely black ice, as if water with dye had been frozen and that pierces the robot, destroying his whole chest and structure and he starts to fall, without more energy, the girl then uses that moment, pushing herself on the tip of the ice spear she had created and jumping over the robot, and forming again the ramp, moving nimbly down the back of the falling mechanical monstrosity.

Reyes is amazed to see how much power the girl has just shown, to see the gigantic machine falling to the ground and raising a gust of wind and dust. He knew that now he couldn't stand still, looking in the rearview mirror and seeing the rest of the students approaching, he couldn't waste the advantage he had now, so he shifts the gear again, releases the handbrake and steps on the accelerator.

Quickly making a right turn, he heads to the ramp created by his opponent, hoping that even with the heat of the car, she does not melt immediately, she was the best chance to jump over this obstacle, certainly the most efficient way. Some of the robots try to stop him, but the speed of the Hell Charger keeps them out of his way as he heads towards the ice structure.

Climbing the ramp at high speed, he observes that if he were at a speed fast enough, he would be able to use the second landing ramp, so he demarcates the goal; being at “demonic speeds” the ramp ends and he is launched, but what he did not foresee was the giant robotic hand of the second largest robot blocking his path, trying to hit him in mid-flight. Reyes thinks about the different ways he could use himself to get rid of this problem, but he does; "My dear father is watching, I have to prove that I don't need him or his powers to be a hero"

He then tightens the steering wheel and concentrates, activating half of his Quirk and summoning iron chains from his back, which literally spring from his body and launch out the open windows, like living snakes. Controlling them mentally, he makes them cling to the carcass of the fallen robot and the other end to the hand of the robot that blocked his path, and with a single thought, they pull the iron giant, making his hand go down and giving free way to the car.

Reyes then lands on the other ice ramp, the car crashes and shakes a lot, but he holds on tight and continues the journey, following the ice rink formed by Seol and leaving the army of robots for his colleagues to take care of.


	13. 02x03 The Obstacle Course

“— MY HOLY PASSION FRUIT! YOU SAW THAT MURDOCK (of course not) THE KID IS THINKING HE IS DIN VIESEL IN “RAPID AND RAGING!!! I AM SURE THAT THEY WILL DO A HOT WHEELS TRACK WITH THIS !!! ” Deadpool talks animatedly as he watches Robbie's maneuvers

“— Both are extremely powerful, it is not for nothing that they are the recommended two of 1-A ”Murdock says upon hearing the great commotion that was the action of his two students  
Peter could feel Aunt May's concern, even though he was so far away, as he faced that army of robots. She had heard about them after the practical test, but since everything Peter had done was trying to stop the zero pointer, he didn't really know how difficult it was to face them. And the worst thing was seeing how easily Seol had destroyed one of the robots, and how Robbie was so skilled and controlled his powers so well, but that in the end they caused quite a stir;  
Having pulled the robot's hand down, the force exerted were sufficient to make the huge machine fall towards the ground and towards the students, Peter wasn't able to recognize them, but two students were crushed by the enormous robotic hand, and for a few seconds they were all silent, waiting for the worst, until relief comes;

— AAAAARGH! – a greenish figure leaves the middle of the hand and is recognized as Amadeus by his colleagues, showing his muscles when he had the top of his uniform torn by the transformation – I'm okay! – he says waving to his colleagues

— Me too! – and beside Amadeus another boy appears, also freeing himself from the middle of the machine and being strangely similar to the child Hulk; he was blond, with short disorganized hair but in a "sexy" way, he also had several piercings in his ears, but the rest was not very easy to be identified due to the activation of his Quirk; he had also had the top of his uniform torn by muscle growth, and he was also green, but in a different shade from the boy from 1A. The only difference was his arms, which had shoulders covered with species of plaques, also green, like a rhinoceros or a dinosaur and claws on the fingers.

“Theodore‘ Teddy ’Altman. Quirk; Shape-Shift. He manages to alter his body and his functions in different calibers, but he is usually content to become a green monster with great strength and resistance ”

— Hey, are you okay? – the new “hulk” asks the other boy who was crying about not being so unique or something

— It's not time to whine, you moron! - Flash speaks angrily while using Amadeus to jump, jumping on him and jumping towards the robot's arm, while using his Quirk to create arms of black goo and climb the big robot; he would love to destroy it, but he needed to be quick.  
Others with more mobile Quirks soon follow, including Sam, who again uses his powers to fly over the robot, Tyrone, who teleports in jumps towards the top of the robot and Groot who uses a similar strategy to Eugene.

Others were not so lucky to have good Quirks for mobility, or had no training / ability yet, which was the case for most of the 1A and other courses, especially the 1B, since they were the ones who escaped the ice more easily than the other classes. Kei was one who regretted choosing Fireclaw over Scragg

— We are adversaries, but that does not mean that we cannot form an alliance to overcome this obstacle - says one of the students at 1B, a young man with red hair, light skin and blue eyes speaks when invoking what appeared to be a transparent holographic shield identical to that of the Captain America

— I can't even accelerate enough to scale vertical surfaces, so for sure! - Pietro says looking quickly at his colleagues, who nod their heads (since Flash was not among them to shout something like "damn extras" or something among those lines) and again looking at the redhead, agreeing, and both classes go on the attack

“— Wow, what do we have here? Orcs and Humans in WoW? Narnians united in Prince Caspian? Hobbs and Shaw? Come on Murdock, help me with the references! ” Deadpool announces to see the union formed between, mainly, the two classes of the heroes' course.

“—It is good to know that some have a certain strategic thinking" Comments the lawyer "in real life heroes need to come together to face a threat, and this is a great example"  
Peter then approaches one of the robots, identical to the one he almost faced in the practical exam, but now he wouldn't have Captain Bucket to stop him. The robot then quickly approaches and tries to hit Peter with one of his arms, but the boy is faster, nimbly deflecting to the left and using a movement like the one he had used against Flash in the double battles, grabbing its other arm and throwing him over his shoulder, making it hit the floor and shutting down its systems.

— Nice... – Peter says to himself, until he realizes that a small metal plate, the size of a sulfite sheet stuck in his hand as he ran, it probably belonged to the robot and had been stuck in his arrows - get out, get out! - he tries to shake his hand, but he knew he needed to concentrate for it to really fall, but he decides to leave it there, it didn't weigh so much and could be useful in the future.  
Other students from 1A also did the job of cleaning the robots; Wanda launched a robot towards another or a group, to achieve greater energy efficiency, while her brother ran destroying robots by the force caused by such acceleration. Danny had his fists glowing because of his Quirk, while doing huge damage, literally going through the machines with his kung fu blows and Gwen helping him, going through the machines with her Quirk and confusing them for her partner to destroy them. Another great pair were Kei and Fireclaw, the boy was not kidding when he said the monster was his MVP, the creature jumped and destroyed machines with impressive strength and agility for its size, not to mention the blazing claws that were the cherry on cake.

“—Holy bananas, I'm the only one feeling it or tomorrow, class 1A will have a back pain from carrying this alliance so much !? ” the audience hears, once again, the voice in the advertiser Deadpool while everyone vibrated with the images of destruction and struggles that were shown on the big screens

“— These children are different ...” begins Matthew, letting his teacher side, slip a little, but with anyone other than the other teachers, realizing “they faced villains, they saw with their own eyes what the professionals face, they matured very little time, because they needed it, a few days ago it was fighting or dying and they used that opportunity to acquire a vision and a self-analysis of their own powers, which they could explore in the two weeks of training ... ”

“—You look cute in those speeches” comments Deadpool with the microphone off

“— Shut up and go back to the race, ”says Matthew, unmoved by his colleague.

And Deadpool really had to turn his attention to the students, because at that moment a certain girl was close to showing the world, and more specifically her mother, what she came to do.

— Decipher the laws of nature and neutralize the threats! - Nico yells, casting a spell with her staff pointed forward, which had just been summoned from her chest, so she had the collar of the gym t-shirt open. The circular tip of the artifact then illuminates with the small rays and suddenly larger rays leave it and start levitating debris from the path, only to then launch them at high speed in the direction of the remaining robots.

The rest of the 1, 2 and 3 point robots are immediately shot down with pieces of metal that fly at high speed and crash into their heads, making them explode and thus rendering the rest of the body useless. A larger debris in particular is rotated quickly before being launched at a much larger angle, and it heads towards the huge zero-point robot, and pierces its head and makes it fall just as Seol had done with the first; thus releasing the course completely so that the participants would proceed to the next obstacle

“— And it seems that our gothic Hermione just stunned the rest of the robots, thus freeing the way for the next obstacle ”- Deadpool says now wearing a yellow and black scarf from his Hogwarts house“ but I will say that maybe they wanted to continue with the robots ... ”

What Deadpool was referring to was the nature of the next obstacle; a huge hole in the dirt floor, hundreds of meters long and deep, but inside it had columns of earth as high as the ground they stepped on, interconnected by stretched steel ropes. Beyond the obstacle, it was possible to see the participants who had passed the robot army before; Seol still held the lead, now sliding by freezing the steel ropes, probably to help herself, not making a ramp that could help others. Robbie and Flash followed, the Latino being quickly reached by the noisy brunette, who had a Quirk with greater mobility potential than the first boy. Farther back came Tyrone and Sam, both looking more tired; the first teleporting slowly from column to column while breathing hard, and the second being enveloped in pulsating energy only when he was going to jump from column to column, he too was panting.

— Uhuuuu, time to detonate! - Gwen says from the middle of the group that had arrived, quickly running to the edge while making her way among the people until she was on the edge of the precipice, which is when she opens a portal by reaching out and passes through it, reappearing moments later in the column nearest and repeating the procedure

”— As we have seen, this obstacle is much more focused on mobility than destructive power” explains the lawyer “giving the chance for other students to show their potential”

“— I liked this girl" Deadpool says referring to Gwen "She reminds me of me when I was little"

“—Hyperactive and inconsequential?”

“Yeah...” Deadpool takes time to notice the “HEY!”

Some other students are inspired by the hyperactive blonde and launch themselves towards the challenge that the obstacle proposed; Wanda pushed herself with her Quirk, jumping from column to column, Danny had energized his legs and was doing the same, jumping. Kei had also changed his strategy; now being carried by a small version of Scargg, which was basically the size of a medium-sized dog and a baby face, baby Scragg, but still a baby.

The girl in the support course, the only one in her class at this stage of the race, since most of her classmates had been stuck on the ice with no way out, came further back and waited for this opportunity to show her skills, or rather, her armor’s skills.

Approaching the edge of the precipice, she presses a few buttons on a device on her right wrist and the backpack she carried fires four torpedoes into the air that, when they reach a certain height, turn around and return towards the girl, before reaching her, they then they modify, turning into what appeared to be two highly technological metal gauntlets and two boots, which connect to the girl's respective arms and legs, placing her in a kind of exoskeleton. She then takes the last steps before the huge hole and takes a deep breath, activating a visor in front of her eyes and pressing a red button.

And suddenly, the propellants in the iron boots activate and the girl is literally launched into the air at high speed, leaving a trail of white smoke from her boots, she succeeds, being in the correct angle of inclination, previously calculated by the same , landing on the other side with a single push. She lands and reels a little because of the impact, but smiles happily when she sees that she has achieved a good position, she then collects her equipment and runs again.

“—And just now we had the opportunity to witness a girl from the support class using her equipment." says Deadpool, seeming even too focused… "And these are really adult toys, not what you found in your mother’s drawer..."

“— It might look like cheating”says Matthew after muttering his colleague's microphone “but the support class is free to use any equipment, as long as they created it themselves ”

Peter was one of the people who unfortunately had lagged farther in the race after the first hurdle; for not knowing any martial art, he relied only on his superior strength and the judo strokes that Uncle Ben had taught him "to defeat the opponent with his own strength" as the eldest had taught him. That is why he had lagged further behind, having to face the robots more directly without high effectiveness. He was now running towards the hole that was the next obstacle; that seemed like the ideal situation for his agility and webs, but there was a catch: that was the first challenge of the day, using the webs would mean bruised arms and he would have two options, tie a gauze or let the Night Nurse heal him, but both alternatives would leave him fatigued for the next steps of the festival that would be as important as this first, if not more, so he went to use his second strategy.

Not stopping running until he reached the edge of the precipice, he uses all his strength on his lower limbs and jumps, remembering the jumping training he had done, techniques for jumping higher and farther. After landing, almost having slipped, but keeping firm, the brunette continues his jumps, going from column to column with some ease.

He then realizes that he was coming to an end, but it made him lose his concentration, being in the column closest to the end of the hole, he jumps very fast, without giving him time to compose himself and give greater impulsion, and that makes him slide out of the stone column, his feet escape and he falls, he tries to hold the column with his arrows but they slide...

“—MY GOD HE WILL FALL, I CAN'T SEE THIS!” says Deadpool hiding his eyes with his hands, but looking through his fingers

...until in a quick movement, he grips the piece of metal of the robot that still held the steel rope above him and holds it with his other hand, thus managing to regain his balance and keep himself hanging.

With his heart hammering in his chest, Peter quickly raises his feet until they are also attached to the steel rope, and then using his strength, he starts to slide down the rope, shrinking and stretching his body, until he reaches the other side, using his legs to pull himself out of the hole, getting up and running again, without forgetting to take the iron plate.

“—Uff! Ah, that’s not good for my blood pressure says the relieved mercenary hero

“—So you should stop eating so much bullshit” replies Murdock.

“— NEVER! BUT NOW IT'S NOT THE TIME TO SPEAK ABOUT FOOD HABITS, BUT THE TIME FOR THE LAST OBSTACLE CREATED BY I ARRIVED, I PRESENT TO YOU...”

“—Please tell me that you weren’t unable to convince the director to make a...”

“—...MINEFIELD!!!”

And without having lied, the last obstacle was exactly that, a huge clearing of land with several small elevations that indicated hidden landmines; it was an immense quantity, and it was possible to observe that the quantity was increasing in the course of space and that made everyone very cautious.

The trio at the front; Seol, Robbie and Flash were no longer speeding, but with the two boys in front, exchanging a few angry looks as they walked cautiously so as not to step on any bombs, the girl was right behind; she obviously could form an ice ramp to pass, but that would give her opponents an advantage and she knew she was too tired to continue the ramp until the finish, she would help others, but she would not be able to help herself.

“— In a minefield, all men are equal. Pool, Dead”

“— Not exactly” says Murdock “but it has a truth background, whoever was at the front has a disadvantage for having, probably more bombs in their way and those with mobility advantages have a disadvantage, for not being able to use their powers accurately, besides many being tired due to the first obstacles”

Even though he couldn't see, Professor Murdock had just defined exactly what was happening at the third obstacle. In addition to the three race leaders, others were also struggling; the teleporters Gwen and Tyrone, in addition to being already exhausted, could not afford to make mistakes and be blown up, so they walked without using their Quirks, as well as others with certain locomotor abilities such as Pietro and Wanda, they couldn’t risk it, especially Pietro, who on account of the dirt floor, would slide more easily. Others who could escape this situation from above, flying, were also already at their energy limits, which included Sam and the support girl.

Analyzing the situation he was in and listening to Deadpool saying that that would be the last obstacle, Peter started to think, that this was his chance, not getting a good place there would mean that he would not advance to the next stages of the competition; until an idea comes to him, crazy, but it could work. He then uses the piece of metal stuck in his hand and starts digging.

His objective was simple, to collect landmines and use them as an individual propulsion, if he was correct, the bombs would explode if he pressed the top, so he dug underneath and removed them by holding the base. He repeated this procedure a few times, receiving strange looks from other passing colleagues, but he did not care, nor did he notice in the case, until he formed a pile of landmines, he then took a container with a white substance inside the back pocket; his web fluid, which would solidify in contact with the air, sticking his finger in the tube, he pulls the substance that soon turns into a kind of net, which he winds up the mines in and in a few seconds he literally has a bag full of explosives, and taking a few steps backwards, holding the bomb bag in one hand and the piece of iron in the other, he then runs a few meters, jumps and drops the net of bombs on the ground in front of him.

Nobody expected the explosion that had just happened suddenly, of course, one or the other had stepped on a mine, causing an explosion, nothing deadly but enough to keep someone off course and maybe knock him out, but nothing like they just saw / heard , an explosion equivalent to ten or more of these mines, the rising of the pink smoke that they released and a point that had been launched from the explosion formed an arc in the direction of the course

— What the...? - is all Seol can formulate when recognizing the brown hair of the boy who flew

“— CHIMICHANGA! THIS IS WHAT I CALL THE EXPLOSION THAT MAKES MICHAEL BAY PASSES ENVY !!! ” Deadpool announces excited about what happened

But while most of the runners were stuck in the figure of the 1-A boy flying over almost every minefield, the two boys who were fighting for the lead did not stand still and started running faster. Flash and Robbie ran side by side in the best precaution / speed combination they could manage, but most importantly, they tried to slow each other down. Flash tried to use his black tentacles to push / strike Reyes, while the other tried to restrict his opponent, but since neither of them was 100% focused on these tasks, they did not achieve a very satisfactory result, but still tried as they approached the end of the field.

In the air Peter realizes that he had not planned much for a way to land and realized that with the friction with the air, his speed was decreasing more and more, if he crashed on the ground, this strategy would not advance much, until he observes two people facing each other while running the course, and recognizing their Quirks gives Peter an idea, directing his body in a more upright way, he heads towards the path of the two colleagues, making quick speed calculations, until he arrives. In a fraction of a second he is upside down and between the two boys, and using all his abdominal strength, he sticks his feet behind them, doing a rotation and pushing both with his legs, and quickly relaxing and throwing the piece of iron that comes loose from his hand beneath him, where there were some mines;

*BOOOM*

The explosion caused by the impact causes the three young men to separate; Reyes and Flash to each side and Peter is propelled forward, with less force than the first, but enough to make him roll on the floor, but with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he ignores the momentary pain, standing up and running as hard as he could, since he was sure that soon everyone would be after him, especially two very angry boys.

The tunnel, the one through which they left, had had the ice completely melted and that was the last route, and whoever reached the stadium first would be crowned champion, at least in the first stage. But unlike in the beginning, where many people competed in the tight space, only three boys were inside, competing for the podium, all fueled by the ambition of wanting to be the best, number 1, and none of them with the intention of letting others succeeded. Peter had the advantage of being in the lead, he ran like he didn't have tomorrow, his lungs burned, his legs wanted to give up, he was drenched in sweat and panting, but he didn't stop; Flash and Reyes were in pursuit, the bully creating tentacles that clung to the walls and propelled him and the other using his chains to push himself forward, since he had also created a chain barrier on the door to prevent anyone from stealing the victory, like Pietro or Gwen, in an attempt to go faster. If the boys in the back had more time, they might even be able to overtake the brunette in the lead, but that was not the case. Soon the light at the end of the tunnel indicated the end of the path, but there was no doubt who had won.

“—AND THE GREAT RACE WINNER THAT WAS CHANGED BY DEMOLIDER (BECAUSE IT IS NOT POSSIBLE THESE CHILDREN TO BE TRUE) IS...”

“—What...”

“—PETER PARKER!!!”

The stadium then goes crazy, screams, applause, confetti, betting money being given from one to the other, but the boy didn't see any of that, he just could see, in the teachers' booth, what looked like a man with glasses looking relaxed with the situation, but that vision did not last long since the same soon stops, putting his hands on his knees and trying to absorb as much air as possible to try to calm his racing heart, since he was sure that was just the beginning.

But the stadium was not the only place that recognized the brunette's victory. On Ingram Street, May jumped in place, being accompanied by the children to celebrate the victory of her nephew, despite all expectations. Outside the stadium, two heroes from the “Guardians of the Galaxy” agency who were hired to stand guard outside quickly saw and recognized the boy on the big screen

— Hey, isn't that idiot from the Carnage case !? - Rocket asks his companion as he stands on his shoulder and he turns to the screen

— I am Groot... – the treant hero answers

But not everyone was happy to see the boy on the screens, a certain young man in a dark room watched the Sports Festival on television, and as soon as he saw the boy, he put his hand on his head, scratching it hard and quickly and causing several hair strands to fall in his hand, but he quickly takes them out and goes back to work.


	14. 02x04 The Calvary Battle pt1

The three boys from 1-A were catching their breath while the rest of the contestants arrived at the stadium. Apart from Peter, both Flash and Robbie were irritated by the latest events; the brunette had managed to move from a much worse position to the first place in the last obstacle and with a certain stroke of luck, it was obvious that Flash was the one who was most irritated by the whole situation for obvious reasons.  
With the arrival of the other contestants, some familiar faces arrived and congratulated the champion;  
— Peter! –even tired and a little out of breath, Wanda was coming towards her colleague, her face was sweaty and her bow was crooked on her head, but that didn't take her smile off her face - you were so amazing, congratulations! - she says closing her eyes when smiling

— Aha...thanks... – Peter could even face the anger of Flash or Robbie, but seeing Wanda's cute face when she closed her eyes when smiling was too much for him, so he was flushed and looked away while scratching the back of his neck

— Yippee-Ki-Yay, mother trucker! – Gwen appears out of nowhere and screams when jumping on Peter's back and pretending that he was a horse, the two brunettes wondered if the girl's energy would ever run out

— Very well Parker. - Danny says coming from behind, with a slight smile and a calm face, but something seemed to weigh him down, he seemed distant for some reason  
But even with the audience's celebration and the words of his own friends, Peter could not get out of his head the enormous luck he had with the whole situation of the stuck piece of iron; of course, it was only possible when he defeated the first robot, but either way, he would not have been able to hold himself in the fall, he probably would have had to use his webs and he certainly could not have done what he did in the minefield. But either way, he could not, nor did he want to, go back in time, what happened, passed, now it was time to move on, for whatever the next activity was.  
— Alright students, please get together! - Professor Frost warns back to the wooden platform after all the students had arrived - the results of the race will now be displayed, your attention please ...  
The holographic screen soon starts to display a kind of table, with the names of students in order, from top to bottom, of those who arrived first; unsurprisingly, Peter, Flash and Robbie had taken the top three; Peter in the first, Flash in second and Robbie in third, because of his Quirk being less mobile, Reyes had not managed to retain the second place. Seol came in fourth, followed by a thin boy with classy blond hair neatly combed. With the rest of the list presented, it was possible to see that the two classes of the heroes course passed, along with two other students from other courses; the boy with heterochromatic eyes from General Studies and the brunette girl from the Support class.  
— The top 42 will participate in the next activity; the rest is off for the day - the teacher says that and soon the other students head out of the stadium, no one very surprised by the results, but still a little upset - very well, we will find out now what the next challenge will be  
The teacher then turns back to the holographic screen, which shows the same roulette wheel as before the obstacle course, running possible activities until it stops at one;  
—Cavalry battle! - the teacher announces after the title appears on the screen

—This is a Japanese game for children, why is it one of the options? - Nico asks his colleagues for recognizing the game she had played in the traditional Japanese schools she had attended during her childhood

— Maybe they want to explore the strategic and dynamic side of the activity - considers Ava who was beside her

— Allow me to explain the activity to you - says the teacher when turning to the students - you will form teams of two to four participants, the game itself is very simple ... - she then loses a little time explaining how the teams carry their “rider”, depending on the number of participants - but we made sure to add something else; each of you received an amount of points proportional to your place in the race ...

— Ah, we have an activity based on points, like the entrance exam, it seems simple - comments Luke

— So it also means that each team will have a different amount of points depending on its members - Kamala complements when being close to the boy

—... – Emma knew that she herself had selected smarter children for demanding more difficult questions in the theoretical tests, but did they have to speak in the middle of the explanation? - anyway! The number of points goes up every five, for example whoever got 42 ° has 5 points, and whoever got 41 ° has 10, and so on. And the amount of points for the first place is ...

210, basic math

Or is that what they thought;

—...10 millions - the teacher announces to the participants and the audience

10 MILLION!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Peter couldn't believe what was going on, what do you mean 10 million points? This was several times more than all the points of the other participants combined, it was definitely insane. And the worst was that everyone now looked at the poor boy, since everyone's goals had become; we took his points and won, it was a strategy used to give a chance to those who were further behind on the scoreboard. But the boy knew one thing above all else; that was the price for being at the top, everyone around you wants to take you down, if he wanted to become the number 1 hero, he couldn't get away from that first taste, he had to stand and fight. He could hardly imagine how Iron Man had endured this for years.  
— Okay, back to the rules - Professor Frost says as she addresses the class again to try to soften the murderous looks that gleamed poor Parker - the game will have a 15 minute time limit, each rider will have a bandana with the total amount of your team's points. The objective is to steal as many bandanas as possible to increase the number of points for your team - she says while showing an image of the back of the bandana; it was not a knot, but a kind of lock that just by pulling it loosened easily - the stolen bandanas must be worn on the knight's neck, that is, the more you have, the more difficult it will be to handle them. And one more thing, even if your bandanna is stolen, your team can keep trying until the time limit

— It will be a real gladiator battle - says Tandy after hearing the new information

— Teams competing all the time ... - Tyrone complements

— Ah, it doesn't seem that difficult ... - Sam says, but after receiving threatening looks from his close colleagues, he is silent - the speaker is no longer here...

— So if you lose in the beginning, recovering will be more difficult to lose again because of physical exhaustion and the number of targets and ... - Gwen starts to think as her arms wrap around, but Danny quickly stops before she become a knot, literally

— You are all free to use your Quirks the way you want, but push one of the teams and you will be disqualified - the teacher warns, upon knowing the violent tendencies of certain students

—Hunpf – Flash snorts, no longer understanding what the fun of this game would be

— You have fifteen minutes to form the teams! - the teacher announces while a counter appears on the holographic screen and starts counting  
Peter then starts to think about a strategy and who he would look for for his team, due to the amount of points he had, he was not concerned with the position in the race, only in the skills, even so he only really knew the powers and abilities of the people of his class, so he would probably count on them, but there was a problem; for the same amount of points, everyone could see the huge target that was now behind his back, so no one was looking for him to form a team, not even looking in his direction. That would be difficult.

  
On the other side of the field, one of the youngsters who had been in 2nd place was going through a completely opposite situation. Because he had 205 points and had such a versatile Quirk, it was no wonder that those commoners begged him on their knees; of course, that it only happened in his head, he was involved with colleagues, but they did not whimper, but showed the points of why they would be useful for him to make the decision, but he didn’t care, it wasn’t a bunch of weak spots he wanted for his team, he wanted people who knew they were the best and who made decisions;  
— Hey Thompson! - the circle opens and everyone can see the brunette Laura approaching, with a smug smile on her face and dark hair waving as Flash approaches - Reyes is already with the team formed, so I came to my second option, you!

— And what makes you think that I will accept you? - Flash rebounds approaching the girl, they were the same size, but Flash was wider, he also had a smug smile, as if he thought it was all funny

— That's where you make a mistake - she says then pulling the collar of the boy's clothes and putting their faces mere inches from each other, which would make many blush, but not these two - I'm not wanting to join your team, I'm calling you to mine  
Flash doesn't seem to be shaken by everything that happened and just smiles back, having already found one of his team members

  
While teams were being formed, people talked and convinced others to join their teams, a boy faced the opposite problem. Peter was simply ignored by everyone else because of the huge amount of points he had, and with them the huge target written “Do you want to win? Rob me! ” on his back, he knew it would come to this, there was no more hope ...  
— Peter! – the boy turns to find Wanda standing next to him with a big smile on her face - what's up partner? Shall we form a team? - she asks in a fun way, referring to the time they were a pair in Iron Man class

— Wanda! Seriously do you want to be on my team? Even with my insane amount of points? - he asks, not wanting that to be a mirage, but not wanting the girl to join him without knowing all the risks involved

— Yup! - she says with a nod - you better get together with people you like! - and she again makes her face smiling and closing her eyes, but adding a slight blush to her cheeks and having her fists closed, that was too much for Peter

— Hmmm! – the boy emits when he bends down lightly with his hand grabbing the left side of his chest - my heart...

— Are you okay? - Wanda asks a little worried

— Don't worry Peter, I will save you! - Gwen literally appears out of nowhere, with Danny a little further behind and hugs Peter from behind, lifting and squeezing his abdomen as if he was choking

— Gwen, Gwen, GWEN! – he warns while hitting the girl on the arm until she releases him, and he falls, bending over, coughing and taking a deep breath while Wanda patted him on the back - I'm fine, I'm fine ...

— Well, I came here because we are ready to make the Peter team take off! - Gwen says raising her arms and consequently raising Danny's arm too

— Wow, this is perfect! - Peter seems to forget the pain and thinks about the strategy they could use - I can be the rider and notice imminent attacks with my Quirk, Danny and Gwen can stay in defense, Danny against physical and short-range attacks and Gwen takes care to deflect the route of long-distance attacks, finally Wanda can be our wild card, being able to attack or maneuver us more easily!

— You're right, it's an incredible plan Peter! - comments Wanda, which makes the boy blush slightly

— That 's right! - Gwen says excitedly

— It's a really great plan ... - Danny comments, but then starts to face the ground before speaking - but ...

— Ah, if you didn't like it, we can rephrase it, do you have any suggestions or ... - Peter was not liking the expression of his colleague, and was afraid it was not a problem in his plan

— The best pack is the one that competes for the hunt - Danny doesn't even wait to see the reactions, turning to face his friends again, especially Peter in the eyes, he says - you want to be the best Peter, but so are we, I already considered you a lot powerful before, but the race showed me how capable you are and how difficult it will be to overtake you. We are good friends, have no doubt about it, but to try to be the best, I cannot live in your shadow, I have to defeat you.  
After saying these words, Danny turns his back and goes towards a trio that watched the whole conversation; Pietro, Seol and Robbie. Wanda's brother looked at her affectionately, they both seemed to talk by the look, Seol looked sadly at the group and Robbie did not express, or did not appear to express any feelings.  
After the quartet moves away to probably discuss a strategy. Of the three, Gwen was the most lost, of course, she was the one who usually dragged Danny into things, but with him elsewhere it was strange for the girl.  
— Gwen... – Wanda sees her friend seeming lost 

— I'm fine ... it's just ... he he, I think I'm going to look for another group too, you know? New horizons and everything - the girl says not looking her friends directly in the eye for a long time, but at last she looks at Peter and he just nods and she leaves

— Hey guys? I saw that Danny left then ... YEP! - Kei approached the trio, but as soon as Gwen left the pair of brunettes, she lifted him up and put him under her arm, as if he were a suitcase or a pet

— Come on Kei, let's find new horizons...

— What's happening ... - the boy wonders, but starts to enjoy the ride

—You can go too Wanda - Peter tells the girl, he didn't want to pressure her to stay in his group - without Gwen and Danny we won't have much chance of winning, you don't have to worry about me ...

—...- Wanda says nothing, but instead she approaches the boy and puts her hand on his shoulder, which makes the boy look towards her with slightly watery eyes - we are partners, aren't we? I'm not going anywhere...  
Peter lets out a tear, which he soon wipes with his forearm, but still smiling and then nods at the girl, who is also smiling with a look of pure determination.  
— Ah, excuse me? –a voice can be heard behind the pair, and they separate before facing the figure of the girl in the class if Support - I didn't want to disturb the moment or anything, but I came here to offer my services! - she says smiling

— Hey! You are the girl in the armor of the second obstacle! - Wanda says recognizing the girl, but Peter didn't saw her there

— Myself - she says and extends her hand to both - Riri Williams, but you can just call me Riri.

— I am Wanda and this is Peter - the girl says greeting her

— But why do you want to join us? - Peter asks after greeting - n-not that I'm complaining about the help, but you don't even know us ...

— Look, if we look at it this way I don't know anyone here so it doesn't make much difference - she says with a shrug - and you, having the most points, are easier to pass without having to focus on defending yourself and stealing others, being able to focus only on defense

— This is a very logical analysis ... - Peter says scratching his chin, apparently the girl was very intelligent - ok, but what is your Quirk?

— Ah, she won't help us much, but ... - she says, taking a metal backpack off her back and clicking on some buttons that make it open and show several pieces of equipment inside, several resembling gray pieces of armor, very similar to one of a certain hero - ... I have these toys

— Wow ... - as the number 1 fan of the hero of the same placement, Peter could not stop drooling on the armor pieces, but something in them draws his attention - wait, I know these thrusters, they happen to be the same ones in the armor Iron Man's space travel, the Mk41?

— It really is! - Riri says proud of herself - Mr. Stark always makes the remains of armor available to the support department, and I was the only one who recognized the apparatus, and so I present the Iron Heart Mk1!

— Amazing! - Peter says, but soon gets up and starts to think, he faces Riri and then Wanda, he already had an offensive and definitely enough mobility, but they needed other types of defense if they were going to focus on just staying with the bandana, one person then it comes to his mind, and he turns away from the two girls.  
Walking among the teams, he is relieved to see that no one had called him to the team, and he wasn't even accompanied by the girl who was always by his side, maybe she had the same idea as Danny. Peter then walks over to him from behind and puts a hand on his shoulder to get his attention;  
— I need you for my team

— Rise and shine! – Deadpool catches the attention of his partner who seemed to doze off after the word was passed to Frost, but now with him awake, Deadpool resumes the ads - After fifteen minutes, time for a quickie ... - mutated again - (I should have left you asleep) 12 teams were formed for the Cavalry Battle!

—...- having the teams with the names of the participants being transmitted to the Daredevil headset, he manages to have a view of the teams' conformations - I hear some unusual combinations of students ...

— VERY WELL!!! EVERYBODY WITH THE HANDS UP, TIME FOR “BATTLE ROYAL” THAT IS NOT FORTNITE!!!

In the field, the twelve teams were outside the earth square in the center of the gym, everyone should be inside as soon as the activity started, and they could not leave, if they left, they would be eliminated. Peter tied his bandana on his head as the rider and checked each of his companions;  
— Everyone ready? Wanda? – he asks the girl on his left

— Absolutely! – she says energetic and her Quirk covers some of the devices they used

— Riri? – question to the same to his right

— All right and ready for some action! – she says by clicking a few buttons on her forearm and activating the energy of her equipment

— Tyrone?

— You bet. – The last member of the group, in the frontal position says, as a kind of black smoke begins to exhale from his body, the boy activating his Quirk

— So let's go! – Peter finally says activating the robotic gauntlets that Riri had given him  
The huge screens that transmitted better images of the field to the live spectators, soon go out and are replaced with a countdown. All the teams then prepare for the impending confrontation, mentally reviewing strategies and doing some stretches, but soon time runs out and the battle begins.  
Right at the very beginning of the activity, three teams go directly towards Peter's team with an obvious objective; get the 10 million points.  
— I even thought that there would be so many for this purpose, but not so fast ... - Peter comments observing his blocked escape routes

— They're not giving us any space to act - says Tyrone for being in the lead - it's up to you, Parker, what do we do?

— That's easy; evasive maneuver! - the boy tells his colleagues the simple code for what should be done

— Not so fast! - the 1-B boy with ruffled blond hair who tried to torment Flash two weeks ago was a rider on his team, and the boy who was in front (the same one who got fifth place in the race) then activates his Quirk, extending his right arm, in which they appear to be black rectangles around, nothing seems to happen visibly, but Peter and his team feel

— What the ...? - Peter suddenly starts to feel heavier, with the movements slower and more difficult to be done; that boy had changed the gravity or the weight of each one, but either way, they needed to get rid of this situation in order to escape - Wanda!

— On it! – the girl soon responds and with a slight flick of her wrist, she sends a small burst of energy from her Quirk towards the boy, nothing strong enough, but with the aim of drawing attention.  
The energy sphere flies quickly and bursts into light in front of the boy, who uses his outstretched arm to cover his eyes, and this brings things back to normal;  
— Now! – Peter says and reaches for a panel on the right handle, quickly pressing a red button, and the four shoot up  
Riri had divided the boots and the gauntlets between them to ensure greater balance; Peter had taken the gauntlets because he was the only one with his arms free all the time. While she and Wanda had stayed with each rocket boot, Riri on the right foot and Wanda on the left. With the press of Peter's button, the two boots activate and release an enormous amount of energy, with the objective of making them fly, which works super well. The four take off, and much better than Riri had calculated, since with the powers of Wanda the weight of the equipment was being supported psychically, of course it weakened the girl a little, but they gained a lot in locomotion due to the weightlessness.  
But even in the air they were not safe from everythingBut even in the air they were not safe from everything;  
— Minoru! – Azari commands being the rider of the team composed by him, Groot, Luke and Nico, being the gothic in the front

— Leave it to me! - she says releasing one of her hands and summoning her staff, quickly aiming at Peter's team and casting an enchantment - Decipher the laws of nature and destroy the machines!  
The staff begins to emit small rays inside, until it forms a spark in the center and what appears to be a fire dart explodes from the object and goes towards the flying team, but the girl did not count with Peter's perception...  
— Tyrone! – the brunette screams at his companion when he feels something approaching through his ‘Spider Sense’  
...and neither with Tyrone's defense  
—... – the bigger boy says nothing, just turns his head quickly to the side where the attack came from and the black smoke emanating from his body increases in quantity, forming a kind of wave that covers the side of the group, like a fluttering cloth made of pure black smoke, and when the fire dart comes in contact with it, it is simply swallowed by the darkness and disappears, the boy then collects the shadows back and holds on tightly again – nicely done Parker!

— That was incredible! - even in the midst of a battle, Peter can't get enough of the nerdy side - your powers are perfect against long-range energy attacks and defense!

— Hey, you chose me! Your perception is also a great combo - the boy responds

— Landing! - Wanda announces and they soon return to the ground, running in the opposite direction of the previous groups, easily because of Wanda’s Quirk allowing them greater mobility without a doubt.

— Let's go after them! - Azari says to his companions, but he fails to notice that something was missing

— I am Groot!

— Dude, your bandana is gone! - Luke points to Azari's forehead that had nothing left  
Trying to look around to find the culprit, even though he was distracted, one of the class 1-B riders, a skinny boy, with white skin, emerald green eyes and hair that went up to the chin line, completely black, laughed to himself as he rolled the stolen bandana on his fingers;  
— Like stealing candy from an idiot ... - he says viciously and starts to focus on another target

—HOLY KEANU REEVES! THIS STUFF DIDN'T BEGIN AND LOOK LIKE FARMER'S MARKET DAY !!! - Deadpool yells into his microphone annoying his narration partner - TAKE CARE OF THESE BANDANAS! YOU SNOOZE, YOU LOSE! GOT STOCKED, NOW GET FU ... - the last part was mutated once again from the hero of mothers with young children watching

Even though they escaped the first time, Peter and his team were now in the middle of the field, and all the teams present quickly turned their attention to them and everyone invested towards the ten million team.  
— MUAHAHAHA TIME TO SHOW MY TRUE POWER !!! - Peter and his team look to the left only to find Kei screaming hysterically on top of his flaming tiger monster Fireclaw, and with two blond hairs at his side. The huge creature was advancing rapidly

— Are they on top of Fireclaw !? Is that allowed !? - Peter asks more to himself, but hears an answer from the field judge

— I'll allow it ... - she didn't seem very interested in the activity; since she was reading a magazine while sitting on a beach chair

— We have to get out of here! - Wanda says and tries to start walking, but a fragment coming at high speed ends in her boot and it starts to vibrate and smoke - what the?  
When they realize, due to their proximity to Kei's team, they recognize the two blond hairs beside the short boy. One was Gwen, who seemed a little bored with the situation, was lying on Fireclaw's plush back and drew imaginary lines between the fur. The second, and owner of the fragment launched was Tandy, who was more upright with other fragments of light in her hands, she throws them too, but Tyrone manages to be faster, throwing the smoke screen in front of the projectiles, but instead of simply sucks them in, the blades and smoke seem to cancel out, both disappearing when they come in contact with each other  
—We have to get out of here and fast! - Tyrone says to Peter with sweat on his forehead

— We lost this boot - Wanda says seeing the armor part not working

— What will we do? - Riri also asks

—...- Peter tried to think of something as the threat approached, his brain worked at a million, until he had an idea - come on, let’s...

— KAWADE!!! – a voice is heard from the right and the two teams stop to observe who it was  
Another equally terrifying sight was approaching; a dinosaur, which appeared to be a tyrannosaurus from the Jurassic Park films, with large legs and head, and small arms, but with bright red skin. On top of its head a little girl could be seen, who was probably the one who had caught Kei's attention. Like the boy in 1-A, she also didn't look old enough to be in high school; she was still very small and with an undeveloped body. She had dark skin, thick lips and a flat nose, had curly hair in a ponytail, but it went up, not down. He wore large violet-framed glasses and looked defiantly at young Kei.  
— Lafayette... – Kei says gritting his teeth, forgetting about Peter and the activity at that moment

— And that gecko too! - Fireclaw comments in a lively but angry voice, it was thinner than they imagined

— Grrrrrr! – unlike the monster, the giant reptile did not seem to be able to speak

— What's the matter Kawade? Nobody wanted to be your friend and that's why you keep talking to your drawings? - the little girl teases the boy, who also gets up to answer

— What's the matter, Lafayette, were you really annoying that the ET’s kicked you off the moon? - the boy responds 

— How did you get here? I didn't think they accepted animals - she says without missing a beat

— How do you DARE to be here? You are not a super model like them! Probably stole a beauty spot - he says pointing to Tandy and Gwen, one was too distracted to notice, but Tandy blushed slightly at the comment.

— How about we solve this in the old way? - the tiger monster asks by snapping his fingers

—For me ... - Kei says and soon clings more tightly to his friend's coat

— Here we go! - the little girl also says and her dinosaur only grumbles in agreement  
The two monsters then go on the attack; it was possible to see the 1-B girl's likely partners, clinging to the dinosaur's tail, not quite sure how they got there.  
—AND THIS WAS FROM MARVEL TO LEGENDARY; IS IT GODZILLA VS KING KONG, KING TIGER? - Deadpool says excited to watch the clash  
The tiger being the fastest, in a fast movement, he descends with his right fist on the side of the dino's head, which makes him turn due to the impact, and once again he rises, now his left arm, and throws a hook in the dino's jaw, but that had left him open for attacks, and the dinosaur makes a quick lunge and headbutt into the opponent's belly that staggers back on impact.  
— Let's get out of here! - Peter says going towards the red button of the thrusters

— Great plan! - Wanda agrees just before the four are once again launched into the air; her boot was damaged, so they weren't as fast or as stable, but they managed to fly high enough to escape danger, or so they had thought  
As soon as they thought they were far from the dangers that were on the ground, the quartet is surprised by a brunette who had literally launched himself from his group, using his tentacles and a poor Amadeus to jump that huge distance, in order to grab the bandana of 10 million, and now it extended its tentacle towards his opponent.  
— Don't think for a second that you're safe Parker !!! - Flash says in his usual tone and tries to stretch a black claw to grab the bandana

— Tyrone! – Peter didn't know what the boy could do, but he had to try  
Suddenly, without his companion saying anything, everything disappears, everything goes dark, no sound is present and the place is cold, and terrifying, but it only lasts for a second, they are soon back and Peter can see that they have changed from the middle of the air, he looks to the other side just to see Flash's back and he turns confused; they had probably teleported.  
But Flash doesn't give up, he still tries to turn around, still in the air and in free fall, and stretch another arm, but Peter is faster, and quickly press another sequence of buttons on his gauntlet and stretch his arm. Small propellants emerge from the sides of the metallic glove and it fires in the direction of Flash, which perceives and blocks the projectile, but in any case it is pushed back and starts to fall faster.  
But he is soon caught by a giant outstretched hand and is brought back to his team by Kamala, and Amadeus and Laura catch him before he crashes.  
—KID IS THINKING HE IS BUZZ LIGHTEAR! TO INFINITY AND BEYOND! BUT IS IT ALLOWED? - Deadpool asks looking at the camera directly

— He never touched the ground, so he's clean - Frost says as she turns a page in her magazine  
Returning to the ground, after the gauntlet had flown back to his fist, Peter couldn't help but notice his team's situation; Wanda's boot was damaged and Tyrone seemed tired of using his powers so much, they had reduced mobility and defense, they would have to be creative going forward if they wanted to keep up.

— THEY ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TEAM IN PEACE! THEY FIND IN THE WORST POSSIBLE FORM THAT THIS IS A MADHOUSE !!! - Deadpool announces - but now let's take a look at the scoreboard!  
The stadium screens are then replaced by the listing of the twelve teams, which each had the name “Team (name of the rider)” and the score of each, but one thing was interesting to note  
— Hey, wait a second! - Deadpool shouts not believing what he saw

— Apart from the Parker and Reyes team ... - Matthew comments when listening to the scores of each team through the headset

—...THE REST OF 1-A IS SINKING FASTER THAN TITANIC !!!  
And really, looking at the scoreboard, it was possible to see that apart from Peter and Reyes' teams, all the other groups made up of 1-A students had lost their bandanas, as they appeared without any points. Not even the Flash team had it.  
The scoreboard appeared seconds after the Flash's headband was stolen; as soon as he recovered from the fall, the black-haired boy's team from 1-B quickly went through his blind spot, in a way that even Laura's keen senses had failed to identify him, and stole the team's headband.  
— How 1-A has a closed mind! So tragic ... - the dark-haired boy says more to himself after picking up the bandana

— He caught us off guard! - Laura says when noticing the theft and gritting her teeth

— What did you say !? - Flash asks as he turns angrily towards the boy

— Look, a dog that barks, how adorable - the boy still says from the back, but then turning his head and looking at Flash with his emerald eyes - I have no reason to stop and explain how shallow you are, but I think it won't hurt ....

— Huh? – Flash, even irritated, is puzzled by this "plan"; what plan?

— You see, Professor Frost announced that obstacle racing was the first activity; it was easily deductible that they would leave a portion close to 40 participants no? Because, like it or not, people really want to see the two classes of the heroes course - he says, opening his arms after having put his new bandana on his neck - with that all we had to do was stay in that zone and we would pass, no wasting away with unnecessary displays of power and we get very useful information about the powers and capabilities of our opponents ...

—... – Flash then stops and really analyzes the situation, and really, class 1-A was eager to show their ability after they faced the villains, so they used their Quirks to go ahead, showing everyone their Quirks, and what they were able to do

— Of course, encouraging your other friends was the job of our dear patriot - the boy says running his hand through the hair of the red-haired boy with the shield Quirk, who soon shakes his head to remove his colleague's hand - of course he doesn't had the intention, but I took advantage of the situation, who could blame me? They soon accepted the idea, it was a great plan whether they wanted to or not

— Did you plan all this together? - Flash asks; couldn't tell if his class was close enough to do that

— No, of course not, but adapting to certain situations is a hero's job, don't you know? You should, since you're so famous, right? Besides being the first placed in the practical exam, you are also the boy who was captured by the Carnage, aren't you? You will need to tell me, how difficult it must always be to be the offeret, the victim...

—... – Flash says nothing immediately, but an extraordinary hatred for that boy arises, his way, his words, his actions, blinded by hatred, he announces - ok, change of plans, instead of stealing Parker, let's focus on destroying these damn extras ... - being surrounded by an evil aura and his opponent simply smiling as if he thought it was all very funny  
Peter, even momentarily distracted by what was happening near him, he couldn't help feeling a little relieved, with Flash going over the 1-B team, several teams would be distracted to notice him or go after his ten million points, in addition, with the strategy of the other class of the hero course being more long-term, they probably would not risk everything to go after them;  
— Guys, I think we'll be fine and ... - Peter tries to raise the morale of his team, but soon they stop when they are facing one of the last teams, that they had not faced until that moment, one of the most powerful quartets there, no doubt; Danny, Pietro, Seol and ... - Reyes ... - Peter says when facing the other team, with the brunette at the top, with his determined look and the team's headband on his forehead, ready to do anything to beat him

— I'm going to take that now. - he says dryly referring to the 10 million point bandana


	15. 02x05 The Calvary Battle pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, well, I never spoke a lot in here, but now is important. Sorry ffor not beign able to post on Friday, in was a coule of busy days, I'll tell ya. So, I hope this chapter full of action can make it better. Hope yall like it

For meager seconds, neither team said anything, even if it was almost instantly, the two quartets weighed the whole situation. It was obvious that they would meet at one time or another; but while Peter's team had been running all this time and dodging the other teams' various attacks against them, Reyes's team had just waited for the best time to attack.  
Even though they were the team with the second best score of all, obviously behind the ten million, because they had some of the most powerful students in 1-A, including the two who entered by recommendation, they were not a very desirable target; the number of points was not worth the risk. And of course, this had been previously thought by the team's rider: Reyes. In addition to being extremely powerful, his tactical mind was also extremely sharp, he had hand picked his teammates based on their abilities to assemble the best team possible.  
“Before the Battle of the Cavalry began, Reyes discussed the plan he had put together for his three companions, with each aspect taking into account the strengths of each;  
— Pietro, you will be our leader, responsible for mobility and acceleration - that part was obvious; Reyes had chosen the platinum because he was the fastest on the ground in the class and probably the school too, but there was a problem ...

— Okay, but how are you going to accompany me? It's not like we have skates so we can just use my speed - the boy says while scratching the back of his head and looking up thoughtfully

— That's where Seol comes in ... - Reyes responds and catches the attention of the colleague who looks at him - you will be responsible for both isolation and defense as well as locomotion, staying on my right side, creating an icy path so that you and Daniel can slide and use Pietro's speed - he says facing his colleague, they had been rivals in the race, but now they were partners and he believed in the girl's ability

— And finally, Daniel - Danny turns around to pay attention, it's been a while since they called him by his name - you'll be on my left side, in the proximity defense and in the stunning

—... – the boy says nothing, just nods

— I will be the rider, using my chains as both forms of defense and attack

— But, you have another power, don't you? - for knowing more famous heroes, Pietro knows the family of Reyes, the fame of his Quirk too

— I have, but in combat I promised I wouldn't use it ... - he says and then looks at the audience, in which a figure leaning against the wall behind the stands was, in the distance it was not possible to observe many details, but the black leather clothes and the flaming skull were hard to beat ”

— Come on! Pietro! - back in the present time, Robbie gives orders to his teammates and they shoot in the direction of Peter and his team. The brunette gives the sprinter the first order, who shoots at high speed, and then starts to command the other two - Seol, Daniel, get ready for the plan!

— Okay! - the girl screams and her right arm starts to create a thin layer of ice

— Understood! - Danny says too and starts to focus his Chi on his left leg

— Watch out! Pay attention to your surroundings - Peter tells his team when he feels other approaches and looks around to see three more teams heading towards them, Reyes was not the only one ...

— Now! - Reyes exclaims. He didn't want Peter to win, but he also didn't want others to hinder him to get the ten million points, but this was the perfect opportunity to do that and end the competition at the same time;  
Just as Reyes screams, Danny, already with his “charged” leg, concentrated on his own vital energy, takes a step and stomps hard on the ground, making him split multidirectionally and launch a wave of energy and wind in all directions . Most of the teams nearby did not expect this and receive this wave of concussive and stunning energy that makes them stop because of the tremor and dizziness. The only team with defenses was Peter's, Tyrone quickly tries to create a kind of wall with shadows to protect himself from the blast of energy, while Peter used the thrusters on the gauntlets to balance himself from the tremor. But what the group did not expect was the shadow barrier to be removed as soon as it comes in contact with the blast, and that could not be good news.  
Right after Danny's destructive wave, Seol kicks in, she stretches her arm, concentrating her power and the ice that just formed under the team for mobility expands, freeze bundles come out and head towards each of the nearby groups , which has the feet of those who were below completely frozen and unable to move.  
Finally, Reyes takes advantage of the situation of pseudo paralysis imposed by his companion and uses his chains that come from his back to cleverly grab some bandanas while walking away, as a kind of plan B. And after he had achieved that and was closer to Parker's team, Seol creates an ice barrier in a circle, trapping the two teams in a mini ice arena, where only one will emerge victorious.  
— WOW !!! THIS MISERABLE IS A GENIUS !!! BOY PULLED A QI CARD THAT IS OVER 9000 !!! - Deadpool says jumping from his chair like the hyperactive child he is

— Not only that ... - Matthew comments when he realizes what had happened - he saw Miss Hee use this same strategy in the race and realized that he and others managed to escape easily; he adapted this technique with Mr. Rand's shock wave to facilitate freezing ...Not only that ... - Matthew comments when he realizes what had happened - he saw Miss Hee use this same strategy in the race and realized that he and others managed to escape easily; he adapted this technique with Mr. Rand's shock wave to facilitate freezing ...Not only that ... - Matthew comments when he realizes what had happened - he saw Miss Hee use this same strategy in the race and realized that he and others managed to escape easily; he adapted this technique with Mr. Rand's shock wave to facilitate freezing ...

— Nice comment! - Deadpool answers him

Even with everything that happened to the other teams, Peter's team couldn't be worse off; completely surrounded by ice, there was not much escape, and they were now face to face with probably the most powerful group in the competition. Furthermore, they were in the middle of the game, they needed to buy time to be able to maintain themselves and move on to the next activity.  
In an attempt to buy time, with the teams just staring at each other, Peter decides to act, again pressing a certain combination of buttons on the gauntlet, he again activates the side thrusters of the robotic glove that leaves his hand and launches himself towards Reyes, even not surprisingly, it could give them a breach in their defense; or so the boy thought.  
— Hee! – when he sees the projectile, and having already thought about this possibility, he shouts at the girl who extends her arm in the direction of the projectile, and it is then covered by a thin layer of ice, which makes it slow down until it reaches near Reyes, who catches him with his hand and tosses him to the side, towards the ground without any effort

— Hey! That's mine! - Riri complains when she sees a piece of her armor being thrown this way

— Damn ... they are both very powerful, it will be a problem ... - Peter says to watch the two colleagues stop their attack without making any effort

— And they are not our biggest problem - Tyrone says to Peter, without letting his opponents listen - the energy of Rand's blast is similar to Tandy's, one more and I will have no more energy to stop attacks...

“After Peter had called Tyrone to join his team; when the two were back together with the girls, while Riri assembled her equipment and adjusted the boot on Wanda's leg, the team rider passed each other's obligations on to the new member;  
— And you will be responsible for our long-distance defense; projectiles and stuff. - Peter speaks facing the taller brunette who listened to everything attentively but without facing Peter, until he lets out a laugh

— Hehehe... – Tyrone chuckles and turns to his companion, only to see Peter looking at him confusedly - ah! I'm not laughing at the plan, it's a great strategy, but it's interesting how you gave me the best function based on my Quirk ...

— How so?

— Well, my Quirk makes me able to access a dimension parallel to ours, a black dimension, without light, lifeless and timeless called 'Darkforce', which feeds on the hopelessness and fears of all living creatures - Tyrone explains - with that I am able to transport myself through that dimension, teleporting myself and bringing part of the energy here to use it as a defense...  
You see, this dimension travels almost orbiting ours, and the night is the point that it is closest to us. At night I can teleport and release more of that energy with less effort, but it increases my hunger ...  
This hunger is caused by the very supply of the dimension, I am hungry for vital energy. But when it's daytime, my abilities are less and require more effort, however, my hunger is extremely controllable, and it won't drive me crazy  
— But how would you resolve this hunger? - Peter asks, wishing he had his notebook to write down all this new information

—... – Tyrone then turns around until he finds his friend Tandy, talking to Gwen and Kei and points to her - Tandy's powers work in a similar but opposite way, her dimension is light and energy, from where she summons the daggers, the ' Lightforce ', a dimension fueled by people's hopes, I manage to feed on one of the daggers and stay stable. But in this competition, we better watch out for her

— Why is that?

— Because it is daytime and my energy is lower, Darkforce's power can be canceled out by contacting Lighforce energy out here, both cancel out

— Got it, does anyone else know this information? - Peter asks, wanting to be sure how much information advantage they would have

— Tandy obviously and I shared some things with Groot during the attack on EDR, as we were in the same place, I think he will not be a problem

— Definetely”

It couldn't get any worse, or at least Peter and his team wished it didn't. Wanda's boot was practically unusable, so flying was almost impossible with only one side propelled. One of Peter's gauntlets was far and unusable at the time, which also diminished the functions and things the boy would be able to do. Finally, both Tyrone and Wanda were making a lot of effort in using their powers, Peter didn't know how long they would last. With that, one of Peter's only escapes was to try to think of a plan; it didn't have to be perfect, as they were isolated by the ice, it was unlikely that other teams would come and try to steal from them, but he didn't know for how long. Measuring his advantages, Peter comes to a conclusion and with that an idea ...  
— I have a plan ... - the boy says to his teammates, but without stopping facing Robbie and his team - they had no way of knowing about Tyrone's lack of energy, let's use that and hold those 10 million points with everything that we have!

—Besides being the first placed in the practical exam, you are also the boy who was captured by the Carnage, aren't you? You will need to tell me, how difficult it must always be to be the offeret, the victim ...

—... – Flash says nothing immediately, but an extraordinary hatred for that boy arises, his way, his words, his actions, blinded by hatred, he announces - ok, change of plans, instead of stealing Parker, let's focus on destroying these damn extras ... - being surrounded by an evil aura and his opponent simply smiling as if he thought it was all funny

— Ok Odinson, it's done, right? This is no time to be teasing the guy. - One of the class 1-B boy's team members tells him, no longer wanting to poke the bear. The same was a boy of medium height, with dark skin and curly black hair.

— You're right, but what a little heroic thing I did ... - this Odinson says pretending regret - but be careful, goo boy, haven't you heard of professional heroes who became villains due to revenge?

— Ok Flash, this is not the time to lose your mind, we have to keep calm to get our bandana back - says Amadeus trying somehow not to let Flash explode, but it seemed too late

— Ragh! - in a howl, Flash slams his right hand closed on the left, releasing his Quirk, covering both his arms with black goo, a movement he loved to do - I'm calm, can't you see? - Flash says, really more calmly, but still with a psychotic way - let's go Amadeus! Let's get them!

— Here we go! - Laura joins in the euphoria of Flash and Amadeus can only sigh and try to send a comforting look to Kamala, who was also doubtful about the plan

— Ah ... my Lord ... - Amadeus sighs, but makes the move anyway; because he was already in Hulk form, it was easier to launch himself forward with an impulse and then stay at a good speed with the girls towards the opposing team

— Take that! - when he gets close enough, Flash extends his arm covered by his Quirk, with a main objective of removing the bandanas, but with a light touch of “if an injury occurs, I don't complain”  
What the 1-A boy's team did not expect was the agility of the other team, when Flash was very close, they take a few steps back, at the perfect moment, avoiding the attack completely. Flash and his team still move a few meters before they can turn to another attack, and this time the dark boy tries to be faster, when they turn he increases the size of his arm and makes an attack in the direction of the opponents. For a measly second they stand still, but as soon as Flash catches up to them, his arm passes unharmed by them, undoing the spot where he touched, like a hologram image.  
— What the !? - Amadeus asks  
They soon stop scared and observe the team a little further ahead, with their rider, this Odinson, quickly undoing the image with a movement of his hands.  
— What was that? - Kamala asks as Laura growled irritably

—It's his Quirk ... - Flash comments, stopping now his berserker way to think of a better plan, now considering that  
“Loki Odinson, Quirk: Trickery. He has the ability to create visually perfect illusions of himself and everything he touches, or even make things appear to have disappeared. A true god of cheating if I may say so. ”  
— Wow, well guessing! Even though it is kind of obvious ... - Loki says still irritating his opponent - you certainly have great skills for direct confrontations, but my Quirk is only for those who cultivate a little brain too ...

—Grrr... – Flash's team tries again to charge in their direction, but before they can get close, another team of 1-B members appears, and the team's rider extends her hand and forms an orange gas cloud that instantly covers Flash's team for whole, not giving them visibility or suffocating them - * cof * * cof * but what the f*ck...

— Thank you very much Boylen! - Loki says sending a wink to the blonde girl who helped him, but she just rolls her eyes with the boy's action

— Ok Loki, we’ve done enough, we have enough to move on to the next stage - the dark boy says to the rider and the team goes away

— We have to get out of here ... - Amadeus says while coughing

— I'm trying! - Kamala says using her Quirk to try to blow away the smoke, with a giant hand and fanning, trying to shake off the gas - but it doesn't seem to have much effect ...

— We need to get out of here, we are now with zero points! - Laura comments angrily while Flash can only see the silhouette of the opposing team moving away and he hears the words of this Loki

— Oh, of course, no hard feelings, is there? - the boy says - remember, you were the one who provoked us, my friend Brokeridge who said that you would defeat everyone, right? ... - His voice fades until he disappears while Flash just thought he couldn't just win now, but had to become the ultimate champion

Even with everything going on between Flash and several members of class B, especially this Loki, both the audience and the narrators focused on the other end of the field and consequently on the action between Robbie and Peter's team.  
— AND THE BOY DOESN'T WANT JUST A CANDY NO, HE WANTS THE WHOLE BOX !!! - Deadpool says standing up and taking the microphone in his hands to speak - OUR FRIENDLY GHOST DOESN'T JUST WANT TO WIN, BUT HE WANTS THAT BEAUTY; (not the fourth row brunette) THE TEN MILLION BANDANA FROM THE BOY PARKER TEAM, AND HE WILL NOT REST UNTIL HE GETS IT!  
The two teams were still at a distance and completely surrounded by the ice walls and the boundary line of the field, which prevented Peter's team from going further back; but they were not unprepared. Using a certain bluff as the amount of energy of each one, Tyrone had smoke exhaling from his back, Wanda had removed her Quirk from the pieces of armor, without the possibility of flight, mobility was not so restricted, and had concentrated on the pulsating red sphere in her hands, threateningly. Peter also had his left arm gauntlet raised, also for defense, and it seemed to work to some extent, as Reyes' team did not advance. And two professional heroes in the audience looked at the situation differently.  
“Nice kid! Bluffing until time is up, that's strategy too ... ”Peter's mentor thinks as he watches the confrontation of the teachers' cabin, with mirrored glass, thank God  
“He's taking advantage of your weakness ... ” Thinks the professional hero standing up against a wall. The man with a flaming skull in place of his head wore completely black clothes, boots, jeans, a black T-shirt and a leather jacket with spikes on his shoulders and a chain wrapped around his chest. Watch the Reyes team closely.  
Reyes knew they had little time to act, but anyway, Peter was thinking strategically; by keeping his distance, Danny’s skills wouldn’t be so useful and by always putting himself more on his left side, Seol wouldn’t be able to freeze them, as she would end up hitting Pietro. Besides, with all the defenses up, he didn't know if his chains would be enough ... he needed an opening;  
— Guys, we have less than 60 seconds - says Danny, looking quickly at the screen showing the time - but I have a plan! Pietro, can you accelerate in the same way as during the attack on EDR?

— I can, but with the dirt floor I will have to make more effort to continue, maybe I will not be able to do it again - comments Pietro remembering the move he had made to escape the red villain

— What is the plan? - asks Reyes interested, since they were running out of ideas

— Just get ready to get the bandanna and Seol, you'll need to create the ice faster ... - comments Danny preparing for the acceleration

—All right! - the girl says already concentrating

— Mercury... –Pietro says already starting to vibrate his legs, which is momentarily wrapped in a blur - ACCELERATION!!!  
As soon as the sprinter gets ready, he fires, at a speed seen by few so far, his feet sink into the ground and pieces of earth escape the sole of his sneakers. He goes so fast that the whole team becomes a blur for milliseconds, and because he wants to, Danny is the only one who can hold on well enough, since Seol is practically dragged by the speed. Even so fast, Danny waits until he realizes the exact moment they were close to Peter's team, and he then raises his left hand and focuses his chi on his middle and thumb fingers ...  
— Watch out! They ... - Peter tries to warn, do something, but it's too late.  
... and in a quick movement, Danny snaps his energized fingers.

A slight wave of air and energy is dissipated

Peter could feel where they were coming from, but for a millisecond, he feels nothing, his ‘Spider Sense’ disappears

And as soon as he regains general consciousness, even though this stupor lasted less than milliseconds, he feels that he no longer has the headband on his head, and looks back only to see Reyes' team stopped after braking, with the “horses” taking a deep breath, especially Pietro, and Robbie with the 10 million point headband in their hands.

— MY HOLY STAN LEE! WHAT WAS THAT!? WERE THEY HOLDING THIS TO THE END? - Asks Deadpool as the audience vibrated  
After they stopped, everyone was impressed with Pietro's speed, but what only Reyes could notice was Danny's snap, and he made a point of pointing this out;  
— What was that? - Robbie asks the blond companion

— Distraction ... - says Danny quickly looking at the other team, who looked at them with disbelief - a sumo technique, usually a clap, to divert the opponent's attention; using my Chi, I managed to overload Parker's receivers for a brief moment - he ends up looking at Peter with a more serious look, showing how much he was willing to win and improve

— AND IN A HISTORICAL TURN, TIME REYES STAYS WITH TEN MILLION AND TEAM PARKER SUDDENLY SEES NOTHING !!! - (I don't think I need to say this is Deadpool speaking right?) At that moment, both Iron Man and the hero of the flaming skull react to the scene; the number 1 starting to sweat cold and the other just nodding his head satisfied

— Behind them! - with less than a minute left, Peter didn't have many options but to go after the headbands

— Danny can still drive us away with the energy ... - Tyrone communicates worried that there is not much energy left - it would be better if we tried other teams ...

— We can not! - Peter screams with determination and fury - we are stuck here and our only chance is to try to recover the ten million points! - and the boy was right, they didn't have many ways to escape the ice nest and neither time, and even if they did, they didn't know who had the bandanas with the most points

— So let's go! - Wanda says taking part of Peter's determination and propelling them forward with a burst of his Quirk - let's get our points back! - she says looking at Peter with a look of determination that the boy had only seen once;

“— I will become a professional, I will contract with a good agency and I will earn a lot of money - she says, squeezing the hem of her uniform and facing her three friends with a determination never seen before - so I will be able to make my mother live an easy life!"

— Wanda ... - Peter then turns forward and, in addition to thinking of the brunette beside him, thinks of his other two companions; Riri and Tyrone, who had trusted him up to that point, had submitted to his strategy and leadership as a rider, he could not disappoint them.  
Moving forward, Peter, with his right arm released, contracts and closes his middle and ring fingers, in a position to launch his web and get the points back, he knew that everyone there had reason to want to win, but he refused to disappoint his companions.  
Seeing Peter's approaching approach, something lights up inside Reyes, somehow he doesn't seem to think much, just acting on instinct; he raises his left arm with his forearm in front of his face, and flames start to burst from there, coming out of other pieces of his forearm, as if they were snakes and concentrating on a fiery sphere in his palm, he waited for Peter to arrive more close to release his attack.

Shortly after Reyes' team got the million points, on the other side of the arena the other teams were still struggling to get a spot in the top four. Others in the case, comfortable with their position, waited for time to run out without having to run after others;  
— Second place, always second place ... - Loki says watching the score, but then sighing; there was nothing he could do in such a short time, so he would have to accept the result

— HEY! YOU F * CKER! COME BACK HERE! - Loki can hear the voice of the angry dog from 1-A coming from behind, he probably had managed to get rid of the gas

— You don't give up do you? Knowing when you are defeated is also important and ... - Loki loses his speech when he sees what happened  
What the 1-B boy expected was the boy's team heading towards him, but the boy simply activated his Quirk, using his support companions, he stretches his limbs and literally catapults himself towards the opponent, like a ready lion for the attack;  
— Not again ... - Amadeus says, when used as support again and see Flash flying towards Loki and his companions

— Rogers! – Loki exclaims - stop him!

—You don't have to speak twice. - The red-haired boy then quickly extends his arm, again creating the red and white shield, which appeared to be holographic and with a quick movement that he had trained for so long, launches it in the direction of the psychotic boy  
“James Rogers, Quirk: Energy Shield. It is capable of creating an almost indestructible energy shield, which can also be launched and bounces on certain surfaces ”  
The shield only appeared to be holographic, because Flash certainly felt it hit his abdomen hard. Still in the air, the shield collides at high speed on his body, making him almost howl in pain, but holding back the cry and bending the body; he knew that in a short time he would fall due to his movements and the shield canceling each other out.  
— Let's go before he recovers - says James and soon the team is leaving

—Not so fast! - before starting to fall and the opposing team moves away, Flash manages to throw the shield away and extend his arm with the black goo, stretching them enough to be able to grab some of the boy's bandanas from 1-B. He then starts to fall, but is held again by teammate Kamala, who holds him with her enlarged hand and brings him back to the team

— AND WITH THAT TOM CRUISE DOUBLE MANEUVER, TEAM THOMPSON IS NOW ON THE THIRD PLACE, KICKING TEAM ODINSON TO THE FOURTH !!!  
With the opening created by Flash, other teams of class B, try to take advantage of the situation and try to steal Loki's last bandana, which was the only responsible for still being in the fourth position. But even so, both James and Loki continue to defend themselves; the redhead creating more shields and launching / barring attacks and the brunette creating illusions for confusion  
— I hope you stay with this Loki bandana, it's the only thing guaranteeing that we will be able to move on to the next stage - comments Rogers when they managed to get away from the other teams

— I know that ... - Loki says irritably and gritting his teeth

— I said to warn you the next time you were going to jump ... - Kamala says to Flash as she brings him back and then mumbles something in Urdu, cursing the brunette with a “hollow head”, but in the official language of Pakistan, he wouldn’t know what it meant

— Ok, now let's regroup ... - Amadeus tries again a more peaceful tactic, but with no one to listen

—We're not done yet! - Flash says while holding Amadeus' head - let's become the irrefutable champions! After them!

"—The class 1-B strategy was very well thought out - the lawyer who narrated the competition commented more to himself - but they did not consider it an aspect ..."

— Come on, time to charge! - Flash says with strategy in mind - elastic girl, hold us!

— It's Kamala! - she says a little impatient, but does what she was asked, raising her arms and holding everyone tightly, like a huge duct tape

— Come on avocado, time to jump! - he says then referring to Amadeus

— Amadeus man, it's not that difficult ... - he says and flexing his knees, he then uses all of his training and jumps up, with the route calculated to fall on the opposing team

— Rogers! - without even having to hear his name being uttered by Loki, the redhead quickly concentrates a lot of energy and forms a huge shield that touches the ground and covers his team completely, holding on to the impact ...

“—...the exotic cards that are class 1-A! - finish saying Murdock”

—Argh! – even though the shield was extremely resistant, they did not consider the Laura aspect; with her right hand claws out, on the way down, she tears the shield in half, her bone claws sliding by the energy, since aided by the fall, cutting it like cardboard  
Using the literal opening, Flash once again stretches out his arm with goo enough to tear off the last bandanna around Loki's neck, which consequently was his team's bandana; which pushed them to second place and left Loki's team biting the dust  
— AND AS A REAL NATURAL DISASTER, TEAM THOMPSON TAKES THE SECOND PLACE !!!

— We did it ... - Amadeus comments surprised - we did it!

— Uhuuuuuuu! - Kamala says excitedly as they move away from 1-B students

— We can now focus on defense and ... - Laura tries to say, but is interrupted

— No! - Flash says to his team, not completely satisfied yet - Let's go after Parker and Reyes ... - the boy says staring at the ice structure that isolated the two teams from the rest of the competition

Inside the mini ice arena, Peter's team quickly approached the opponents, who had to rely only on Reyes in defense, because when they were on the right side (left of the opponents) Seol would not be able to use her ice without hitting Pietro and both Danny and Pietro were already quite exhausted; leaving Robbie to defend them.  
With his arm ready to launch the web, Peter watches Reyes starting to focus fire on his palm; the brunette even had a notion that the boy had this power, but he had never seen him use it, so he didn't know how powerful it was, but it didn't matter; his goal was not to face Reyes, but to distract him in order to create an opening.  
As the bigger boy was already close, he looked like he was about to launch a burst of flame, but Peter had been quicker; in a first movement, when he extends his arm he fires the web of his wrist and it sticks to Reyes' arm, and in a quick movement, holding the end of the web, he pulls it to the side, causing Reyes to lower his arm and break his concentration, thus extinguishing his flames.  
Right now, Robbie makes the mistake of looking to the side, to his arm, as if he is wondering what had happened, as if he were surprised to have used his own power; and taking advantage of this moment of distraction, Peter moves forward.  
Seeing that his opponent had the bandanas facing backwards, obviously to hide their respective values; because it was the last one they caught, Peter deduces that the 10 million would be the one at the top. With the same arm of the web beginning to concentrate blood in the wound hole and drain, he stretches it towards Reyes' neck and holds the bandanna at the top, and using the momentum generated by the movement of his team to pull it out, bringing the millions of points back to his team.  
— I got it!!! - Peter screams with all his strength and the audience goes crazy

— MY HOLY BOB ROSS !!! WITH 11 SECONDS REMAINING, TEAM PARKER ONCE AGAIN GETS MORE POINTS !!!

— Ah Peter, please tell me that my eyes are deceiving me ... - Peter hears Riri say in a melancholy way, he quickly looks back to see the brunette staring at the bandana in his hand, and as soon as Peter looks to see what it was the problem he sees ...

That was not the 10 million bandana

It was a bandana of a measly 70 points !!!

— They tricked us ... - he says turning to Reyes' team; of course, some of the smartest students were there, obviously they would change the sequence so that it wasn’t obvious where each bandana was

— Come on Reyes, watch out, this one got too close ... - Pietro comments to his colleague who still seemed shocked by something

—AND IN A NEWS SURPRISE, TEAM PARKER STILL HAS NOT ENOUGH TO PASS !!! - Deadpool announces by showing the score of Parker's team, now in sixth place on account of the seventy points; it was not enough - THAT THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS !!! - he says again and all the screens are replaced by a clock counting the final ten seconds   
— Tyrone !!! - Peter screams and the boy obeys, using everything he has to spread his shadows in the hope that they will achieve something

— Rand! – Reyes is faster, and Danny again energizes his leg, quickly lowering it, breaking the ground and launching the blast of force and energy in all directions; not as strong as the first time, but enough to ward off the shadows that quickly gathered near their feet  
At the same time, the ice wall is broken by a Flash with a murderous instinct, which uses the walls still standing to catapult itself from its team, who came further back, towards the teams of Robbie and Peter, for not knowing who had the ten million points

— Wanda !!! Riri!!! - Peter tries some more, he only had one chance, it was now or never

— Let's go !!! - Wanda exclaims as she uses the rest of her energy in her Quirk to propel herself forward and Riri does as much as she can, activating the last propulsion charge in her boot to aid in the propulsion

—GHOSTY!!! – Flash screams when he sees Peter's team heading towards Reyes, deducing that he is the one who would have the 10 million point headband  
Not wasting energy, Reyes summons some chains, placing them next to him, but waiting for the right moment to defend himself if necessary, he did not want to risk a move and leave himself open to one of the two teams as they approached  
Peter  
Flash  
Reyes  
The three members of this “triangle of rivalries” get closer until ...

— TIME IS OVER !!! - Deadpool screams, moments before the teams meet - AND WITH THAT THE SECOND ROUND OF CHILD VIOLENCE COMES TO THE END !!!  
While the crowd is going crazy for the action they managed to witness; different teenagers react differently. Peter, who stretched to reach before, contracts, with anguished face and withdrawing his outstretched arm, he had failed again ...  
Flash, on the other hand, is irritated by the end of the game and just lands, flexing his knees and picking up his Quirk before standing up with a sulky face and clenched fists

— Flash are you okay? - Amadeus asks, back to his normal form

—Obviously not, idiot ... - Flash says quietly and the rest of his team doesn't even bother to approach.

— Damn ... - for some reason not known to others, Reyes descends from his position as a rider and looks a little at the ground with a kind of remorse, for the others he had won, there was no doubt, but for himself, the bitter taste in his mouth was not of victory

— THEN, TIME TO CHECK WHAT ARE THE FOUR TIMES WILL CONTINUE ON THIS CIRC ... I mean, festival! - Deadpool says and waits to see the final table before announcing;  
“IN FIRST PLACE; TEAM REYES!...”  
— Wow, we won, but it seems for very little ... - It is said drying the cold sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand

— Forgive me for my plan, I should have told you this strategy before. Especially for you Pietro, since it was you who had the most sequels ... - said Danny looking a little disappointed in himself

— Hey man, all good! - Pietro responds by hitting the blond boy on the shoulder - we only won because of you, in my view it was a valid risk - he says smiling, which relieves Danny a little  
“IN SECOND PLACE; TEAM THOMPSON!...”  
— Oof! Even if we didn't get in first, we managed to pass - says Kamala doing some stretches with her arms to avoid cramping

— It would be nice to have won, but second place is not so bad ... - Laura says putting her hands on her waist and sheating her claws

— Yeah, tell him that ... - Amadeus says pointing to Flash, who looked at his open hands while flexing his fingers, his killing look made it look like he was trying to crush his enemies' heads with his bare hands; no one dared to approach  
“IN THIRD PLACE; TEAM ... STRYKER !? THIS IS WHAT I CALL A TRAP CARD...”  
The team, from the boy in the general studies class, was further away from the last confrontation, having remained silent during all this time, and now comes out in third. The leader of this group distanced himself from his companions; two members of class 1-A and one of class 1-B that he had made no effort to remember their names;  
—Thank you very much for your services ... - he says as he walked away from the three teenagers who now seemed to be seeing things differently ...

Back in the Parker team, the group leader was crestfallen while Riri helped him to remove the gauntlets properly, having already removed his boot and Wanda's. Not being very close to the brunette, the girl from the support class steps away to pick up the other gauntlet that Seol and Reyes had frozen and knocked over; how much consideration for the work of others ...  
Peter then feels a hand on his shoulder and even without turning around, he recognizes by the size being probably Tyrone, he probably had come to blame or bring words of encouragement to him, Peter didn't know what would be worse to hear ...  
— Parker ... - Tyrone says softly, but Peter retorts before he can say anything

— Sorry Tyrone, I was not the leader you deserved and ... - But this time, it's Peter the interrupted

— Parker! – Tyrone says a little more sharply and holds Peter's shoulders so that he turns and looks him in the eye. Peter can then see the smile on the boy's face and the same one pointing back, where Peter can see a Wanda with her arms behind her back, looking down and blushing

— I know I should have spoken before, but ... - Wanda then looks up and looks at Peter with those scarlet irises, still with flushed cheeks, but now with a slight smile - but I took this while you took the bandana from Reyes.  
In the girl's hands, a bandana, but not any bandana, the bandana of the Reyes team, with almost 700 points combined, which, according to Peter's calculations, would put them in ...  
“AND LAST, BUT SURELY NOT LESS IMPORTANT! IN FOURTH PLACE; TEAM PARKER!”  
After seeing everything the team went through, everyone in the audience burst with happiness, shouting and celebrating what they had been through. Peter then emerges from his stupor, feeling physically and psychologically drained, he runs the few meters towards Wanda and, with all the barriers of shame being forgotten, puts his arms around the girl, hugging her tightly.  
Wanda didn't know how to react, either from the news or from Peter's embrace. She even drops her headband while she starts to blush because she feels the boy's defined torso in contact with hers and his strong arms around her waist, but something takes her out of her trance; something wet on her shoulder, Peter's tears ...  
— Thank you ... - he whispers to the girl who just smiles back and hugs him tightly  
Tyrone smiled as he watched the two and Riri focused on trying to fix her gauntlet, but without a doubt, the four were very pleased to be able to move on to the next stage.  
Reyes watched the boy Parker and his team from a distance. He then looks back at his hand; he had promised that he would never use that power, that he would become a hero without his help, but he saw that when he was cornered, a natural instinct, almost without any conscience; it was inside him, it was part of him, but he wouldn't let himself be shaken, he had a promise to keep after all.  
Few noticed the man with the flaming skull leaving as soon as the end of the battle was announced; he was not completely satisfied, but it was enough for now.  
—AND IT'S TIME FOR OUR ONE HOUR COMMERCIAL BREAK !!! THAT COME THE ADVERTISEMENTS, THIS IS NOT CHEAP! - says Deadpool releasing everyone for the break - come on Matthew, let's go get some Chimichangas!

— I'm fine thanks - the lawyer responds before rolling out in the wheelchair

Back with the students, many were disappointed that they were unable to move on to the next stage, but in most cases the friends talked to each other after minutes of rivalry and tension;  
— I'll tell you, I certainly didn't expect it ... - Gwen said while carrying an unconscious Kei under her arm after the battle between the dinosaur and Fireclaw, she walked alongside Tandy

— Laura, congratulations on making it through - Tandy says politely when meeting the brunette

— Thanks, but I admit that the Flash that did the most, that bastard ... - she says with a certain irritation in her voice, but smiling at the same time

— Well, I'm sure that ... - Tandy tries to speak, but something interrupts her

— DANNY!!! – dropping Kei on the ground and shooting at high speed, the blonde Gwen quickly jumps and holds on to her friend with all her strength

— Hey Gwen! – the boy was already waiting for that reception, so he was content to caress the head of the girl who now murmured something incomprehensible in his chest

— Danny that was incredible, I can't believe you had kept that movement all this time - Wanda says excitedly to be able to talk to her friend again

—Forgiveness for having used against you, it was not my intention to deceive you, but I just wanted to show my skills - the blonde says bending down a little as if asking for forgiveness

— You and Peter with all this business of being the best, boys ... - Wanda says crossing his arms and pouting

— Speaking of boys ... - Gwen regains her strength and leaps from Danny, now looking at Wanda with a malicious look - what was that hug huh Miss. Maximoff, or should I say, mrs. Parker?

—I-I-I-It’s n-n-n-not what you’re thinking...! – Wanda says blushing and trying to change the subject  
Gwen couldn't resist, making fun of the two osmium lovebirds was almost as good as Danny's pancakes; ALMOST!  
("Got it? Osmium, the densest chemical element ... and they are both dense" Gwen tries to explain the joke to readers  
"No Gwen, nobody understood ..." the author replies  
"Aff, let's study people, it seems like they stayed at home all year!" the girl says snorting  
"Well ..." the author tries to explain himself  
"I do not care!" she says and goes back to the story)

— But speaking of him - Danny interrupts the internal monologue that Gwen seemed to be having with the beyond - where is Parker?

In a not-so-distant corner, at one of the entrances authorized only for staff and students, two boys faced each other from opposite sides of the corridor. Robbie was leaning against the wall, with his gray eyes and neutral expression, but turned angrily, in the direction of poor Peter, who would stand up to more villains if they could get him out of the other boy's glare;

— You brought me here ... - Peter says, gathering enough courage to speak - now what?

Otherwise, the hero dressed in leather clothes and with the flaming skull head walked in the halls looking for the students' rest room, since he wanted to have a few words with a specific boy; until he hears a sound as he starts down a flight of stairs that makes him stop;  
— Hey Johnny, I didn't spoke to you in what feel like ages! - the man in the red and gold armor says when he sees his colleague - why don't we catch up? I’ll pay.

— Iron Man ... - says the strange voice that came from the skull, not exactly deep or thin, but distorted in some way and harsh


	16. 02x06 Distinct Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry again for the delay; I couldn't finish tranlation on time and I asked my Native english speaker to help me with some of the Deadpool's jokes. He also has a My Marvel Academia fanfic, but more focused on Marvel, he is a very good writer, go check him out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553287  
> The chapter is a little shorter, but hope you still like it

In a not-so-distant corner, at one of the entrances authorized only for staff and students, two boys faced each other from opposite sides of the corridor. Robbie was leaning against the wall, with his gray eyes and neutral expression, but turned angrily, in the direction of poor Peter, who would stand up to more villains if they could get him out of the other boy's glare;  
— You brought me here ... - Peter says, gathering enough courage to speak - now what?  
Even in the face of the question, Reyes still did not show any expression or answer that could calm the boy's racing heart. Of course, they had faced each other in the previous activity, but facing each other, face to face, with no one else around, it was somewhat intimidating in Peter's opinion. But either way, he continues ...  
— So how long are we going to stay in the staring competition? - Peter didn't know where he got the courage to be sarcastic at that moment, but he continued anyway - don't you think it's better to go get something to eat? The cafeteria will be full soon and I was looking forward to tasting the ...

— My flames... – Reyes just says

— Come again?

— My flames ... - he repeats this time a little louder - you managed to make me almost use my flames. You managed to put me in such a vulnerable position, I was so overwhelmed, that all my blocks were gone, and I acted on pure instinct ... and almost broke the promise I made myself so long ago ... - he says looking at his own hand as if it were a tainted, corrupted piece of his body 

—... – Peter says nothing, finding it wiser to keep quiet at that moment, not wanting to put even more fuel on the fire of the boy who didn't seem to be on one of his best days

— You are intelligent Parker, you are creative, smart and very strategic ... - taking the focus off his own hand, the boy looks directly back at Parker - no one in our class, not even your friends seem to have noticed; but I know how close you are to Iron Man, how he calls you to conversations at random times, he is always coming to meet you and drawing your attention as if you were old acquaintances ...

—... –Peter barely breathed, and heard his heart pounding in his chest, had Reyes discovered something?

—So tell me the truth Parker; because I will know if you are lying, and it will be much worse if you are - he says that still keeping his expression as cold as steel, which made him even more intimidating - what is your relationship with Iron Man?

—*Gulp* – Peter swallows dry. He hoped that others would notice and come to question him; Wanda, Danny, Gwen, even Mr. Murdock, he hadn't even imagined that Reyes would be so focused on finding out, and that he'd been watching him this whole time ...

— Of course - Reyes continues before Peter can give him an answer - you can't be his son; this information would have been leaked a long time ago, and I also don't believe you are an intern, young apprentice or anything like that, so tell me; who are you Peter Parker?

— Hum ... - Peter needed to improvise; Reyes said he would know if he was lying, so he needed to find a way to lose him, but using real facts - it's just that I'm a big fan of his, you know? Since I was little, he was always my idol, I am in MA because of him, because I want to be like him ... and also, in my last year of elementary school, I was attacked by a villain on the way back from school and he saved me. And then I had to stop by the Stark Industries to see if there were any pieces of the villain still in me and we kept in touch when he heard I was coming to M.A

—...- Robbie stops for a moment after the answer, trying to spot any signs of lying  
But Peter was quite confident with his answer; of course, he was sweating like he was in a sauna, but all that interrogation was enough reason for the increased sweating. Besides, he hadn't been lying. Issued some parts? Sure, but he hadn't lied; hopefully it was enough to lose Reyes ...  
— Hunpf – the bigger boy snorts - so my theory was true, you have a certain connection that you cannot speak freely - the boy says leaning against the wall again and closing his eyes - my father is the Ghost Rider, hero number 2, but you probably already know that ...

“I do...” Parker thinks, but doesn't say it out loud, just lets the colleague keep talking

— So ... by being somewhat connected to hero number one ... - Reyes then opens his eyes again and faces Peter directly - so I have even more reasons to defeat you ...

— Hey Johnny, I didn't spoke to you in what feel like ages! - the man in the red and gold armor says when he sees his colleague - why don't we catch up? I’ll pay.

— Iron Man ... - says the strange voice that came from the skull, not exactly deep or thin, but distorted in some way and harsh

— Come on, Big J, let it go! We are among friends here - Tony says to his colleague as he raises his arms as if to indicate his surroundings

—... – the infernal hero says nothing, but soon the fire retracts and the skull quickly regains muscle and skin; replacing the dry skull with the middle-aged face, the stubble, the blue eyes and the blond hair with coppery highlights of Jonathan Blaze

—Now we are talking, supermodel face! - Tony says in reference to the man's appearance - now come on, there are some Nachos with cheese that I was wanting to try and ...

— Okay Stark, you can cut the bullshit now - the man says in a more hoarse and slurred voice - we both know well that I don't have time to talk anymore, so if you don't have anything important to say, I'll be going .. - the hero says and turns to continue down the stairs

—Hey, hey, calm down! - Tony says as he quickly uses his thrusters to go down the flight of stairs that separated them and get closer to Blaze - ok, ok, you got me, I wanted to talk to you about your son

—... – Jonathan says nothing, but stops in order to hear what Tony had to say

— I mean, the boy is impressive, he is certainly only using a part of his power and yet he is incredible - Tony could not understand how much more tense the colleague became when he heard the part “... a part of his power. .. ”- so I was wondering if you have any secrets for his training? Is it Tai Chi? Meditation? Low carb? Protein shak ...

— If you think, for even a moment, that I will tell you how I train the boy, don't hold your breath - the hero says getting angry, many memories flooded his mind at that moment - by chance, this “genius” brain that you have can’t think of anything but robots?

— Whoa! You don't have to be so aggressive, it was just a question ... - Tony says raising his hands and rethinking whether going to talk to him had been the best idea

— Just know one thing ... - he says and now facing Tony directly, at least the mask of the armor - I may not have been able to overcome you all these years, but Roberto certainly will, after all, it was with this objective that he was created. ..

—... – Tony can't say anything, as the man goes back on his way until he is out of sight in the white corridors

  
— My dad always tried to be number one ... - Robbie starts talking - but unfortunately for him, he only really started to rise in the rankings around the time that Iron Man surfaced, and you can already imagine how frustrated and angry he was ...

—*Gulp* - Peter swallowed again, he had seen interviews and combat scenes of hero number 2, it seemed that he carried the irritation wherever he went

— Have you ever heard of the expression; "Heroes are not born, they are created"? - Reyes asks the boy

— Yeah ... - Peter knew about the different interpretations of that phrase for different groups; that you don't have to be born powerful to be a hero, as in his case, or that heroes were made by the government, as some thought before the Quirks popularized, but Peter had the slight impression that Reyes would bring a new meaning to the phrase

— Well, as my father couldn't, and probably won't, become hero number 1, he did his best to get his son to ... - Peter knew Reyes was talking about himself  
“My parents met by coincidence, his bike needed a repair; he was good with tools, but he was not a mechanic, like my mother was. At first he saw no need to go back there; until he meets her Quirk "at that moment Reyes invokes a thin iron chain from his palm, a bluish glow arises from the connection between the chain and his hand while it appeared" with that, he became addicted to the possibility of making a child more powerful that he, and that's when the 'fool in love' comes on the scene and the bribe paid to my grandfather for my mother's hand; of course she didn’t knew about it until years after the marriage ”  
— Reyes, I-I really don't know what you're getting at with this ... - Peter says, but after receiving Reyes' look, he shuts up and keeps listening

— My father created me with the aim of stealing Iron Man's place, a tool for his grandiose ego, but I will not let that bastard use me as an amulet to keep him from feeling his failure ... but of course the one who suffered the most from all this was my mother ... - he then says raising his left arm and rotating it slightly to show a huge scar that he had on his forearm, which went from his wrist to near the elbow - me I used my flames once, I wanted to show my mother, but she didn't see me, the fire only reminded her of my father's eyes when in the shape of a skull, and she attacked me, thinking she was defending herself ...

—... – Peter can only keep silent, finding neither words nor his own voice to say anything when he feels the weight of the whole situation

—In all my memories, my mother was scared or crying, huddled in a corner, trying her best not to socialize with anyone, not even her own son - Robbie says then quickly putting his hand inside the collar of his uniform and removing a necklace with a silver crucifix - a man who does such a thing with a woman is not worthy of being called a hero, which is why I decided to give up this demonic power, I will show him that I don't need his flames to win, to be a hero. I won't need it to beat you and take first place ...  
Little did they know that a certain Eugene was at the corner of the corridor, leaning against the wall listening to the whole story of Reyes' life, and not knowing how to react or what to do.  
Peter thought about his colleague's words; both had such different trajectories; Peter born with nothing, Reyes with everything. Peter with a hero at the side who wanted to take him to the top, while Reyes had someone who wanted to see a reflection of himself at the top. Paths, stories, so different, but with the same goal of being heroes. While Peter was busy with his own thoughts, Reyes started walking away;  
— You obviously have a special connection with Iron Man that you can't tell me ... - he says now with his back to the brunette - but anyway, no matter how fiercely you come at me, I will defeat you only with my mother's powers ...

—... – Peter understood, however little, the boy Reyes now. The hero with a tragic past, struggling to emerge from the ashes of his own past, not wanting to be defined by it - hey, wait a minute!  
Peter runs a few meters away until he is once again close to the boy Reyes, who turns to face the brunette again, and who seemed to have something to say.  
— To get here I had the support of many people, I was very lucky ... - Peter says looking down, differentiating himself even more from Reyes, who, having everything, started to depend only on himself to be where he was now. He remembered everyone; Iron Man, Wanda, Aunt May, Danny, Gwen, Riri, Tyrone ... - I want to be a hero like Iron Man, saving everyone without fear and always bringing relief to the hearts of those who hear my voice. And for that I need to be strong enough to become number one. And even though it seems like a ridiculous motivation compared to yours, I will not give up; I will do, for all who have helped me so far, my best, I owe it to them! You may have declared war on me in the morning, but now I return it; I will beat you! - Peter says shaking his fist and looking into the eyes, or better, the opponent's eye, who was still looking at him with his head on the side  
Moments pass between the glances between the two boys, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, and after moments in that staring contest, Reyes turns and continues on his way. Back to Flash, still hidden in the shadows, but who had heard enough, he also turns and leaves.  
After this experience, Peter also turns to go, look for Wanda, Danny and Gwen in the canteen, but after a few steps, his legs give up after the amount of stress, and he softens and falls to the floor, psychologically exhausted to keep walking

— So… you can hear my heartbeat, right? - Deadpool asks his colleaugue

— Yes. - Matthew answers

— *accidentally hitting the on switch for the microphones* But can you hear the two voices in my head? Can you hear the anguish? The insanity? The-

— The mic’s on.

— … And welcome back!

— You’re an idiot…

— And you’re hot

—What?

— And we’re coming up on our final event here, ladies, gentlemen, and that colorful rainbow in between and beyond! It’s a *flips notes* aw shit lemme see what it was… Yes I know we rehearsed this… What do you mean you threw it out?! Our mind doesn’t have a garbage ca- and it’s gonna be a one-on-one tournament folks!  
The crowd was thrilled with the comment, and it was true, the only event that never changed was the individual battles, it was the real chance for the students to show their value in a more direct way, not being diluted by the presence and skill of other colleagues, now it was every man for himself.  
—But do not worry those who did not pass this stage, our recreational activities are in full swing! - Matthew comments to the audience  
Another awaited moment was the scavenger hunts, recreational activities; all students could, but were not required to participate in the various games that took place in a space of time before the battles themselves; it was a relaxed time when students could have fun and interact with the audience without the weight of competition on their backs. The word is then passed on to the field judge;

— As everyone knows, the first four teams from the last competition will go on to individual battles - Emma Frost says presenting the same holographic screen as before, but which now showed the four teams with the names of each participant - we will now start the draw for...

— Excuse me! - a voice is heard among the crowd of students and a hand is raised between the heads; for the students of 1-A, the speaker was their deputy class representative, Ava Ayala. She now wore a sad and disappointed countenance, until she was given the right to speak - I want to give up my position in the competition!  
Everyone at that moment was extremely shocked, that was a golden opportunity that she was throwing away. Many knew of the girl's determination to be the best, and some others knew of the desire she had as the heir to her family, something didn't make sense there  
— Ava, what are you talking about? –The girl's friend Azari approaches, putting his hand on her shoulder, as a class representative, he had already talked a lot with the girl, something there didn't fit, in his view

— Throughout the cavalry battle, I didn't know where I was ... - she says looking down, but not removing Azari's hand from her shoulder - something was happening, but I wasn't sure if I was in the right place ... it must have been the work of some Quirk ...  
Peter then looks around, remembering the boy who led Ava's team, the same heterochromatic boy from General Studies. Peter searches for him quickly among the students, he was not sure, but had the feeling that he could be responsible  
— But you won the same way, didn't you? - Wanda asks when being close

— Really, you were there, weren't you? I'm sure you were important - Nico tells her to be close too

— NO! - Ava says louder, which keeps her colleagues away - I didn't fight, I was someone's puppet, so I don't deserve to advance to the next competition ...

—...- moved by the words of the girl, a chubby boy with auburn hair, blue eyes, light skin and thick eyebrows, a class 1-B student also raises his hand and speaks - I also want to give up ...

— Aiden? – the blond boy Theodore asks while standing next to the boy

— I was also a puppet, I didn't see what happened, and I want to give my place to someone who deserves it ... - he says looking directly at Professor Frost, who as the field judge, was the one who should take care of the situation

—... – quickly using her powers, Emma does a simple emotional scan of the minds of the two teenagers, feeling the real guilt they had at that moment, and when she learns of such information, she gives her verdict - very well! In response to their requests, their vacancies will be assigned to two members of the team that came in fifth place; team Altman!

— Don't worry, I'll avenge you my ... - Sam tries to use the emotional loophole to talk to Ava, but she quickly grabs his arm and twists it - ouchouchouchouch !!!

— Don't even think ... - she says threateningly before letting go of the boy's arm and walking away

— Very well, the two members were chosen! - the judge says, while the names "Ava" and "Aiden" are replaced by "Doren" and "Theodore" - now that we have all the participants, let the draw be done!  
The large holographic screen soon changes to a white background with blue lines, in the format used in sports competitions; with two lines turning one and so on until the end, where only one would remain. The sixteen participants are then randomly assigned to the pair, the algorithm just made sure that there were no people competing who had been on the same team in the cavalry battle. And in a few seconds, the names of each member of the eight pairs were written on the screen;  
1) P. Parker vs J. Stryker  
2) R. Reyes vs L. Kinney  
3) D. Green vs P. Maximoff  
4) D. Rand vs. R. Williams  
5) T. Johnson vs S. Hee  
6) K. Khan vs S. Alexander  
7) A. Cho vs T. Altman  
8) E. Thompson vs. W. Maximoff

— Ah, come on ... - Amadeus complains when he sees that he had been placed to fight the boy with powers similar to him; one more way to compare them

— Know that I will not hesitate ... - Tyrone comments extending his closed fist to his opponent Seol

— It wouldn't be fun if you did! - she says punching the boy's fist in a friendly gesture

— Ok Kamala, unfortunately I will have to ... - Sam tries to speak, but as usual;

— Hey Sam, make sure you don't cry when I rub your face on the floor! - she says excitedly pointing to the boy who starts to sweat cold with the comment

— I'm in the first pair of the first group ... - Peter says as he faces the screen with the names, he really didn't like the idea of being the first, but what could he do, am I right? - depending on the case, I can already catch Reyes in the second fight; but one thing at a time, first I have to worry about this “J. Stryker ”...

—It's you, right? Parker? - Peter hears a voice behind him, and quickly the image of the boy with tidy chocolate hair and eyes with heterochromia comes to mind; the boy from “General Studies” - So, are you nervous?

— Well ... - Peter was going to turn around to answer, but a hand on his shoulder stops him, he looks forward to see Ava, who prevented him from turning around to talk to the boy

— He's fine, you can go now ... - she says threateningly to the boy, who just smiles, raising his hands in a sign of innocence and leaves

— Ava? What's the problem? - Peter asks when his shoulder is loose by the girl and exchanging looks between the vice representative and the boy who walked away

— Whatever you do, you can't look him in the eye ... - She says looking directly at Peter and he doesn't understand what it was about

—You can be my second fight ... - Reyes talks to himself, but referring to Peter, looking at the holographic table - win and move forward for me to defeat you, since I will take care of being there - he ends up watching the girl Laura at a certain distance

— W Maximoff? Who the hell is that? - Flash asks himself in the most ignorant way possible and Wanda only gets indignant when she is not recognized by her colleague

— You are Williams, aren't you? Riri right? - Danny asks when approaching the dark skinned girl

— That's me - she says turning to the blond boy

— I just want to say that it will be an honor to duel against you ... - the boy says serenely while bending down in an oriental greeting

— Okay... – Riri really didn’t know how to react

“— But first before we get to the cool stuff. We have some exhibition activities for the losers! We gotta have them do somethin’ am I right?”  
The recreational activities proposed by the organizers of the sports festival were limited to several children's activities, with the simple objective of making students and spectators have fun with funny and interactive games; most participated, especially those who had not gone through the duo battles, since they would have more of a chance to show their Quirks to the world and to heroes who were looking for students for internships.  
But, of course, most of those who had passed tried to do other things more useful with their time; think about a strategy, rest, physically prepare for the competition or just try to relieve the stress of being in the middle of that whole situation. But in any case, when poor Peter least expected it, his battle was about to begin.  
— Alright it’s so or die time! Level one! The wheel of fate is turning! Heaven or Hell! - Deadpool says excited

— For God’s sake, Wade. - Matt couldn’t tell how long he would be able to still whistend the colleague

— Let’s rock!  
In the middle of the stadium, since all the students had left after the end of the recreational activities, a small “field”, a rectangular black iron structure, which was just over a meter from the ground, with two flights of steps at the ends it was the battlefield. He had another smaller rectangle inside, which showed the real limit of the fight; the rules were simple, the combat ended only if someone gave up or was no longer able to fight, if someone put any part of the body beyond the invisible sensors just above the limit line, they would lose too (these sensors also existed in the air for those flight capabilities). Emma Frost would remain the judge and Colossus was there in case they needed to interfere directly in any fight.  
The Parker boy was in one of the side tunnels that served as an exit for the competitors, there was another identical one at the opposite end of the arena. He was nervous, certainly, going over the strategy he had managed to form at the last minute with Ava's help; she didn't know much about the boy's Quirk, but something was certainly better than nothing. Taking a deep breath, he then notices steps and a voice behind him;  
— What's up kid? Sorry I didn't come before ... - Iron Man apologizes to the boy - but I came to wish you good luck, you have been doing very well so far.

— Thanks Mr. Stark - the boy responds

— What's with the ugly face? Come on, spill the beans - the hero presses the boy

— Ah! Well, I wanted to get here for sure, but we have to admit that this is not the best space for me to use my powers ... - he says looking out - and I only managed to get here by luck and .. - Peter is then interrupted by a quick splash in his head - Ouch! What's that for?

— First; you were talking nonsense, it was like you were begging me to give you a bang. Second; every hero goes through moments of weakness, when situations are not favorable; he has to go over them if he wants to be called a hero - he then approaches Parker and puts a hand on his shoulder - And third; there is no such thing as luck, you will not be a professional if you continue to believe in it. You have the ability, you just need to trust yourself and do your best  
Peter looks up and smiles, nodding, before being called into the arena, he follows the light at the end of the tunnel and enters the arena.


End file.
